El Protagónico
by dany-05
Summary: Clarke Griffin es una actriz de veinticinco años que pasó de ser la princesa de Hollywood a una actriz en franco descenso. Lexa Woods una marine que por un acto heroico llega a ser considerada una "celebridad". Clarke necesita un papel protagónico que vuelva a encauzar su carrera y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo... ¿Lo que una decisión equivocada une podrá mantener el amor?
1. The Princess

_Hola! no es mi primera vez por estos lados pero si mi primer fic Clexa, como muchas estoy obsesionada con esta pareja. Es un universo alternativo porque aun no supero la muerte de Heda y se me hace imposible escribir siguiendo la linea de la serie._

 _Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo uno: The Princess

Clarke Griffin no recordaba el momento exacto en que había comenzado a ser famosa. Quizás porque desde que tenía memoria había tenido fotógrafos sobre ella. Quizás porque no entró a ese mundo por decisión propia. Su padre Jake Griffin, había sido un actor de Hollywood en pleno auge del cine en los ochenta, era el galán de cada película romántica que se transformaba en éxito de taquilla, el "niño bonito" que había vivido como una estrella y para pesar de Clarke también había muerto como una.

Cinco años habían pasado y aún parecía el día que recibió la llamada y le decían que su padre había chocado su auto a más de 180 kilómetros por hora, no había alcanzado ni a llegar al hospital con vida. Trágico, de película, como su vida entera.

Cuando Clarke nació ya era perseguida para ser fotografiada, cada imagen de la pequeña significaba miles de dólares y eso no cambio con el tiempo, su padre le enseño a sonreír ante las cámaras, sin importar si estaba bien o mal, si estaba triste o molesta, ella siempre debía sonreír. Y así con los años se fue acostumbrando a fingir.

Era dueña de un talento simplemente asombroso, podía cantar, bailar y por supuesto actuar de maravilla, por lo que a nadie le sorprendió que siguiera los pasos de Jake, con incluso un mayor éxito, porque todo lo que Clarke Griffin tocaba se transformaba en éxito, dinero y más fama, era sin duda "La Princesa de Hollywood" o lo había sido en su momento.

Porque la niña prodigio de los escenarios, que había tenido una adolescencia problemática, hoy era una diva en todo el sentido de la palabra y muchos vaticinaban para ella un final parecido al de su padre.

Ciertamente no sabía cuando su comportamiento había comenzado a ser autodestructivo, al punto de ser el festín de la prensa de espectáculo. Tal vez fue tanta exposición la que la llevo a eso, porque nacer siendo una estrella había tenido su precio. De niña no lo resintió tanto, cantaba porque le divertía, bailaba porque hacía reír a sus padres, actuar era su juego predilecto. Pero la pequeña inocente que se había ganado a los directores más connotados, se transformo en una adolescente que necesitaba una privacidad que la prensa de espectáculo nunca le dio.

Los periodistas se burlaban de sus fracasos amorosos, mientras ella lloraba encerrada en su habitación por otra desilusión. Le inventaban rumores de drogas, romances falsos y cuanta idiotez se le ocurría al primer aparecido que quería hacer fama a costa de ella. Ese era su precio, ese alto precio había tenido que pagar para dedicarse a lo que amaba, la princesa tenía un lugar de privilegio en la prensa lo quisiera o no y todo ese acoso había tenido resultados desastroso para ella, porque de esa chica dulce ya no quedaba nada. Ahora era una actriz de veinticinco años, que estaba en franco descenso.

Porque Clarke al ser tan atacada y acosada comenzó a hacer tonterías. Si le querían colgar un romance, pues que mejor fuera cierto y se besaba con cualquier tipo a vista de los fotógrafos. Si decían que tenía problemas con el alcohol, empezó a salir de fiesta para dar más que hablar. Y de tanto fingir comenzó a sumirse en malos hábitos, Abby, su madre había intentado detenerla, pero lo único que había logrado era que se alejara también de ella.

No era adicta, pero fácilmente podía terminar borracha fin de semana por medio. Lo que significaba fotografías de ella dando vueltas por internet durante días. Y eso era algo que a ciertos directores no les gustaba. Sumada a la temible reputación que se había hecho de diva prepotente e insoportable. Nada de lo que últimamente hacía estaba ayudando a su carrera.

Por eso es que sus últimos proyectos cinematográficos habían sido un completo fracaso. El público ya no la veía con admiración y para los directores no era una actriz confiable, por lo que ha falta de proyectos grandes, se había tenido que conformar con películas de segunda, que claramente para ella, no eran dignas de su talento.

Esa era su vida ahora, relegada a un papel secundario.

Otro día, otra mañana despertando con fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin tener jodida idea de que hora era. Escuchó la melodía de su teléfono celular y eso la hizo levantarse con mayor prisa. Sí tenía suerte podría ser su agente con algún proyecto decente.

Pero cuando por fin pudo encontrar el aparato en uno de los bolsillos del jeans que había tirado en el sofá de su habitación, vio que no era su agente, sino Raven, la única amiga verdadera que tenía.

A Raven Reyes, la conoció en la primera película de acción que hizo, eso ya hace tres años. La chica era muy joven y cuando la vio, despistada y demasiado sonriente para su gusto, jamás pensó que era la que se encargaba de los efectos especiales de toda aquella producción. La chica le tuvo paciencia, la trato cómo trataba a todos y siempre era honesta con sus comentarios, aunque no siempre pudieran caerle bien a la actriz, pero que valoraba profundamente. Porque eso la hacía ver que si se acercaba a ella no era por interés sino por un real afecto.

- _Hola Raven- Saludó la actriz con esa amabilidad que sólo era reservada para su mejor amiga-_

 _-Hola Clarke… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Preguntó efusiva como siempre-._

 _-Mmm…dormir es lo que se hace a esta hora no- Respondió aún somnolienta-._

 _-¡Clarke Griffin! ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde! A esta hora no se duerme- Exclamó-._

 _-Joder no sabía que era tan tarde y no me grites que tengo un leve dolor de cabeza-Le pidió-._

 _-¿Saliste de fiesta? Es martes, Clarke-._

 _-¿Y? No tengo un trabajo a dónde ir, ni nada más interesante que hacer-Respondió-._

 _Raven notó de inmediato la decepción en la voz de su amiga._

 _-Hoy salgo temprano, iré a tu casa, llevare la cena, una botella de vino y alguna película, así que no hagas planes- Avisó la latina-._

 _-Raven…-._

 _-No aceptó un no, así que te veo en la noche princesa- Se despidió colgando la llamada-._

Clarke sonrió porque sabía que su amiga hacía eso para subirle su alicaído ánimo. Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y recogió la ropa que estaba tirada, para luego entrar a la ducha.

Su baño era exactamente cómo ella lo había diseñado. Espacioso, con cerámicas en tonos azules que contrastaban con la inmensa bañera que estaba en el centro, sostenida por una base de mármol y ni hablar del espejo que sin ser exagerar cubría prácticamente toda una muralla.

Y no era lo único en esa casa que gritaba Clarke Griffin, porque la había mandado a construir cuando estaba en todo su apogeo sin mediar gastos. Eran una mansión en un exclusivo sector de Los Ángeles que le daba acceso privilegiado a la playa y lo que más ansiaba; privacidad.

Se puso algo cómodo y fue rumbo a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer. Sacó frutas del refrigerador y se hizo una ensalada, tomó una botella de agua y se dirigió al salón para ver la televisión.

Mientras estaba acostada en su sofá dirigió su vista a la gran vitrina que tenía en uno de los costados. Ahí se alojaba cada premio que había recibido durante su carrera. Sin duda eran muchos y de todo tipo, dados por el público, críticos de cine, un globo de oro, un Emmy. No podía negar que su carrera había estado llena de éxito, pero ahora todo se veía tan incierto, y decir "había estado llena de éxito", era admitir que prácticamente estaba acabada.

-Eso lo tendré que decir cuando tenga setenta, no ahora-. Dijo en voz alta rehusándose a dejar los escenarios.

Porque ahí, en esa vitrina había un lugar que estaba vacío. Un lugar que había reservado desde la primera vez que fue nominada, pero que no lo logró y que mantuvo la segunda vez que estuvo en la misma posición, pero sin lograr conseguirlo. Y era por supuesto para el preciado Oscar, aquel premio que le fue esquivo incluso estando en lo más alto de su carrera. Los críticos decían que le faltaba madures cómo actriz o que el papel no había sido lo suficiente intenso para premiarla o simplemente había otra con más méritos.

Ahora, lograr ese premio se veía más lejano que nunca antes y eso la deprimía. Muchas veces se había propuesto mejorar su actitud o dejar de andar de fiesta en fiesta, pero se le había hecho un hábito difícil de romper. Restaurar su buena reputación se veía mucho más difícil de lo que había sido destruirla.

Cerró los ojos porque aunque se haya despertado a las cuatro de la tarde, seguía cansada, se había dormido bien entrada la madrugada.

Y sin quererlo ese sofá se le hizo grande y aquella mansión desesperadamente silenciosa.

Clarke si en algo nunca había tenido suerte era en el amor. Un chico tras otro fueron desilusionándola. Buscándola por su fama, por su dinero, por decirle a la prensa que estuvieron con la aclamada estrella. Así que de un tiempo a esta parte no tomaba en serio a nadie, tenía nada más que aventuras de una noche, aunque en el fondo siempre quisiera algo más.

Porque si tuviera esa contención en momentos difíciles no tendría para que emborracharse, si alguien la esperara en casa, ¿para que irse a otro lugar?. Pero no había nadie, nadie que fuera capaz de llenar ese vacío que tenía en su corazón.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y miró el reloj eran más de las ocho y estaba segura que Raven no tardaba en llegar, por lo que llevo lo que había ocupado a la cocina y luego fue a su habitación para ponerse algo más decente.

El timbre sonó al tiempo que se terminaba de abrochar los jeans, por lo que se apuró para recorrer aquella mansión y llegar a la puerta principal a abrirle a su amiga.

Raven la abrazó efusivamente cómo era característico en ella.

-Hola Rav, yo también te extrañe pero si me dejaras respirar te lo agradecería-.

-¡Siempre tan exagerada princesa!-. Exclamó sonriente adentrándose-.

-¿Qué trajiste para cenar? Porque muero de hambre-.

-Traje Tailandesa tu favorita, un Chardonnay tu favorito y Requiem for the dream ¡También tú favorita!-. Contestó ubicándose en el salón-.

Clarke sonrió y agradeció aún tener a esa morena a su lado, porque si no fuera por ella, seguro que su vida sería un caos mayor de lo que ya era. Raven con confianza se sentó en el sofá frente a la desproporcionada pantalla plana que tenía la rubia, mientras su amiga iba por las copas, platos y servicios para la cena.

-Veo que ya te pusiste cómoda-. Dijo la rubia viendo a su amiga-.

-Hoy ha sido un largo día de trabajo-. Le comentó la morena reincorporándose para cenar-

-Seguro es porque la actriz no tiene tanto talento cómo yo y te da más trabajo-.

-Clarke…-.

A la actriz aún le dolía el ego haberse presentado para interpretar el papel principal de aquella producción en la trabajaba su amiga y no haber sido seleccionada. En su lugar dejaron en palabras de Clarke a una "Insípida inocentona con cara de nada".

-Ya no importa-. Cortó la conversación-.

Raven sabía que no tenía caso seguir esa conversación porque lo único que ganaría sería poner de mal humor a Clarke, así que se levantó a poner la película para luego comenzar a comer.

Una vez finalizada la película y la cena, Raven comenzó a cambiar de canales.

-Déjala a ahí- Le pidió-.

En una entrevista exclusiva, estaba Titus Flame, connotado director de cine cinco veces ganador del Oscar. Titus, tenía un hablar parsimonioso y ese tono intelectual con aires de superioridad, que hizo rodar los ojos a Clarke. Se conocían. Él se había negado sistemáticamente a tener a la actriz como protagonista en alguna de sus películas. El último papel en el que rechazó a Clarke le había dado, con posterioridad el Oscar, a la "estúpida rubia frígida de moda", otra vez en palabras de Clarke.

Lo despreciaba. Y soñaba con el día, en que Flame le rogara aceptar el protagónico para una de sus exitosas películas. Se lo imaginaba, suplicando, humillándose ante ella.

Salió de su pequeña ensoñación y volvió a poner su atención a la televisión. La entrevista trataba de la última película recién estrenada del director y cómo dejaba entrever que ya estaba trabajando en algo nuevo, en un proyecto que sentía iba a ser el mejor de su brillante carrera.

Todas las alertas de la actriz se encendieron, eso decía Oscar por todos lados y ella quería tener más información al respecto. Corrió a su habitación y buscó su teléfono celular, mientras maldecía a su agente por no contestarle a la primera.

 _-Sabes que odio que me hagas esperar, Finn-Expresó molesta-._

 _-Lo sien…-._

 _-También odio tus estúpidas excusas, así que no quiero escucharlas, ahora pon atención y usa esa única neurona que tienes en apuntar lo que voy a decir porque es algo importante -._

 _-Claro…-Aceptó Finn-._

 _-Acabo de ver a Flame en la televisión adelantando sobre un nuevo proyecto que va a dirigir, quiero que para mañana me tengas toda la información que existe al respecto, quiero hasta el más mínimo detalle Collins, porque Titus Flame- Pronunció el nombre de manera empalagosamente irónica- No lo sabe, pero yo protagonizaré esa película-._

 _-Pero Clarke, él y tú…-._

 _-No importa lo que haya pasado antes, ese proyecto va a ser mío y tú harás lo que te digo, hablamos mañana- Y cortó la llamada-._

Tenía absolutamente claro que Collins era cualquier cosa menos un tipo inteligente, pero era lo que había. Luego de tanto escándalo no había muchas oficinas de representantes en su puerta queriendo llevar su carrera, así que Finn Collins había ganado el puesto sin mucha competencia. Sabía también que el tipo tenía como un enamoramiento por ella, así que se esforzaba por complacerla, por hacer todo lo que ella le pedía, aunque hasta ahora no haya tenido mucho éxito.

Volvió al salón dónde Raven, ya estaba recogiendo lo de la cena.

-Deja eso ahí, mañana vienen a ordenar y limpiar la casa-Le dijo a su amiga-.

-No me cuesta nada dejar esto en la cocina- Respondió alzando sus hombros y caminando hacia el lugar que había señalado antes-.

La actriz siguió a su amiga y luego volvieron al salón.

-No quiero ser pesimista Clarke, pero no creo que debas intentar otra vez con Flame…-Expresó con su voz suave para no hacer enojar a la actriz-.

-¿Por qué no?, O sea, sabemos que el tipo es un imbécil afeminado que no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres porque en el fondo, las desprecia y envidia, pero tiene talento, si alguien puede hacer que mi carrera tome rumbo otra vez es él-Concluyó la actriz-.

-Clarke…él te ha dejado claro muchas veces que no va a trabajar contigo aunque seas la última actriz que exista, poco le falto la última vez que hablaron llamar a la policía y pedir una orden de restricción en tú contra- Le recordó-.

-Cambiará de opinión Raven, sé que lo hará, porque ese súper proyecto del que habló sólo puede tener una protagonista, y esa voy a ser yo- Dijo con seguridad-.

Raven no dijo nada más, la conocía y cuando a Clarke Griffin se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie lograba sacárselo.

-Debo irme, me espera otro largo día de trabajo mañana-Se despidió la morena-.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto-.

-Yo también- Contestó abrazándola fuerte al llegar a la puerta- Y princesa, te equivocas, él no es quien puede hacer que tú carrera tome rumbo, esa eres tú, tú eres la única que puede hacer que su vida y carrera vuelvan al camino del que nunca debieron haber salido- Le susurró manteniéndola entre sus brazos- Te veo el fin de semana, te quiero-.

-También yo Raven-.

Clarke sabía que eso era cierto, pero la paciencia no estaba dentro de sus más visibles virtudes y necesitaba volver pronto. Necesitaba cerrar todas esas bocas que se burlaban de su desgracia y decían que nunca más iba a pisar una ceremonia de los Oscar.

Se fue directo al baño y retomó su rutina nocturna. Mañana se levantaría temprano, saldría a trotar por la playa, respiraría aire puro y tendría un buen día. Un día lleno de buenas noticias.

* * *

Clarke no recordaba la última vez que se había levantado temprano y había cumplido con éxito su rutina de ejercicio, para con posterioridad tomar un desayuno saludable. No podía negar que estaba ansiosa, revisaba con frecuencia su teléfono por si Finn le había escrito, pero ya pasaba el mediodía y aún no tenía ninguna noticias.

Eso produjo un bajón de energía que decidió aplacar saliendo a caminar por la orilla de la playa, miraba el mar tan azulado como sus ojos, tan profundo y avasallador, algunos recuerdos le vinieron a su mente, su padre, su infancia, esos momentos donde sólo eran ellos dos y él le decía convencido de que podría lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Quería creerlo, quería creer que podía lograr cada cosa que se propusiera, quería creer que tenía la fuerza para salir del hoyo en el que estaba, que rechazaría la próxima invitación a alguna fiesta, que no se emborracharía, que no les daría más que hablar sobre ella, pero la soledad le dolía, esa sensación de haber arruinado todo lo bueno que pudo haberle pasado.

Quizás debería llamar a su madre, intentar componer esa relación con la mujer que había intentado una y otra vez alejarla de lo mismo que le había quitado a su esposo. Abby, no tenía nada que ver por con ese mundo, ella era médico y había conocido a Jake por accidente, cuando él se había roto un brazo en una caída en moto, se había resistido a los encantos del actor, pero su amor había sido fulminante, sólo Clarke podía entender el dolor que le produjo su pérdida, ese dolor que en vez de acercarlas las había alejado.

La rubia se secó una lágrima de su mejilla, si, llamaría a su madre. Volvió con lentitud hasta su casa y fue en busca de su teléfono, cuando lo vio tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Finn, a quien le marcó enseguida.

- _Finn ¿Qué averiguaste?-preguntó directa-._

 _-Hola Clarke, estoy bien y tú…-dijo de manera irónica-._

 _-Finn-._

 _-Está bien, directo al punto-expresó- Titus tiene una idea sobre su próxima película, de hecho el rumor es que tiene bastante avanzado el guion, pero tiene un gran problema…-._

 _-Sin misterio Finn, habla ya ¿Qué problema?_

 _-No tiene los derechos, su próxima película es sobre la guerra en medio oriente y quiere que gire en torno a Lexa Woods, que sea su "personaje principal" pero ella se ha negado a darle la autorización para que él pueda usar su nombre y todo-explicó-._

 _-¿Lexa Woods? ¿Quién es Lexa Woods?-preguntó totalmente pérdida-._

 _-Es la comandante que estuvo en la Casa Blanca hace unas semanas recibiendo una condecoración, se hizo famosa por salvar a una decena de niños de un edificio en llamas después de un atentado terrorista en alguna parte de medio oriente, todos quieren entrevistarla pero no habla con nadie, ni pensar en darle autorización a Titus para usar su nombre en una película-._

 _Clarke pensó unos segundos, sólo algunos, que no fueron suficientes para entender porque iba a hacer la pregunta que exteriorizaría a continuación._

 _-¿Y sabes cómo podría conocerla?-._

 _-Un paso delante de ti, princesa-respondió con una suficiencia que molestó a Clarke-Asistirá a una fiesta el sábado, algo de una fundación donde le darán otro galardón o algo, seguro Flame también estará ahí intentando convencerla-._

 _-Consígueme una invitación, estaré esperando, adiós-._

Clarke sabía que era particularmente desagradable con su representante, pero con su estúpido enamoramiento estaba segura que cualquier actitud un poco más cariñosa se lo tomaría como una inexistente señ en búsqueda de su notebook y google su nombre "Lexa Woods", inmediatamente comenzaron a salir paginas hablando sobre ella, sobre su valentía, sus logros militares que eran bastante impresionantes para ser tan joven, al ver su foto, Clarke pensó que no podría tener más que unos veintisiete o veintiocho, en todas las imágenes salía con el gesto serio, imperturbable, con su uniforme o sin el.

-Lexa Woods-repitió para sí misma, pensando que esa chica si había conseguido hacer algo importante con su vida-.

* * *

Esta vez sí le había dado las gracias a Finn, a regañadientes pero lo había hecho, porque si ese sábado se encontraba probándose uno y otro vestido para asistir a esa importante fiesta que podría cambiar su vida, se lo debía completamente a Collins. Uno vestido tras otro eran arrojados sobre su cama, uno era demasiado revelador, otro era extremadamente conservador. No sabía porque pero se sentía totalmente nerviosa, quería por primera vez en mucho tiempo lograr un buena impresión.

¿A quién? Ciertamente no estaba del todo segura.

Ese sí, se dijo mirándose al espejo, ese azul que resaltaba sus ojos, tenía un escote pequeño y se ajustaba a sus curvas de la manera correcta, sencillo para la ocasión que suponía no sería una de esas fiestas demasiado elegantes a las hace unos años iba con regularidad. Salió de su mansión y decidió que manejaría por sí misma, así se obligaba a no beber más de una o dos copas de champaña, le bajó el techo a su Porsche negro y aprovechó los últimos rayos del sol, esa tarde aún se sentía tibia.

Bajó la velocidad, estacionó justo al frente de esa casona antigua y le dio sus llaves al ballet, deslizó sus manos por las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido y se dio confianza para entrar a ese lugar, comenzó a caminar por el salón decorado de manera austera, había gente más bien madura, muchos de ellos con uniformes militares, la buscaba con la mirada recordando todas las fotografías que había visto de ella en esos días para lograr reconocerla, la buscaba de manera incesante, dando vueltas por el salón una y otra vez, había bebido una copa de champaña para aminorar sus nervios y se negó a beber otra aunque sentía que la necesitaba. Al parecer ese era un mundo diferente del que ella venía porque nadie ahí la había reconocido. Salió a la terraza del lugar para fumarse un cigarrillo, quizás Lexa Woods no había asistido, quizás el estúpido de Finn había conseguido información equivocada.

-Idiota-susurró por lo bajo maldiciendo su suerte-.

Prendió su cigarrillo y se apoyó en el barandal perdiendo su mirada en los jardines del lugar, lo mejor sería que terminara de fumar y se fuera, nada más tenía que hacer ahí.

Se tomó todo el tiempo para disfrutar hasta la última calada, era un terrible vicio, lo sabía, su madre se lo había repetido un par de veces, pero no era capaz de dejarlo, quizás en algún momento lo intentaría, si, quizás lo haría. Enderezó su postura y dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacía el salón y luego a la salida, pero se detuvo casi al instante, se detuvo porque justo al frente de ella estaba la persona por lo que había estado esperando toda la noche.

-Y-yo lo siento, pensé que no había nadie aquí-Dijo con un toque de nerviosismo que Clarke no notó del todo-.

Clarke le dio una media sonrisa y la miró casi con descaro. Era imponente y estaba segura que no se debía a su impecable uniforme blanco de gala, sino a ella, se le daba naturalmente imponerse, sus ojos verdes eran muchísimo más profundos de lo que recordaba de las fotografías que había visto, de hecho a toda ella las fotografías no le hacían justicia.

-Ya me iba-expresó Clarke que de pronto se sintió pequeña ante su presencia.

-Lexa Woods-expresó solemne estirando su mano, esperando que esa chica no se haya dado cuenta de todos los minutos que había estado mirándola-.

-Clarke Griffin-respondió tomándole la mano-.

Y aquello que posiblemente duró un instante se sintió realmente bien.

-¿Te aburriste de la fiesta?-preguntó la actriz con una renovada confianza-.

Lexa le dio una media sonrisa, ciertamente no era aburrimiento, pasaba que estaba totalmente abrumaba por tanta atención, no se sentía cómoda con todos los ojos puestos sobre ella.

-Algo así-respondió escueta-.

-¿Abrumada?-insistió Clarke-.

-¿Sueles interrogar a todas las personas que recién conoces? ¿Eres periodista?-.

Aquello salió con un tono mucho más duro y cortante de lo que Lexa quiso, pero quería estar segura de que aquella chica no era periodista o algo así, desde que había llegado de su servicio en Medio oriente, no habían hecho más que acosarla.

-No soy periodista, lo juro-respondió la rubia-Sólo quería saber que te hace salir de una fiesta que por lo que sé es para ti-agregó con tacto-.

-Sólo necesitaba algo de aire-respondió-.

-Entiendo, entonces mejor a voy a entrar-Dijo probando la rubia-.

-No me molesta que estés aquí-Expresó en un extraño arranque de sinceridad-.

-Entonces sólo me quedaré aquí, en silencio…intentado no gastar ese aire que tanto necesitas-bromeo-.

Lexa vio el destello divertido alojarse en sus preciosos ojos azulados, ambas se apoyaron en el barandal, en silencio.

-¿Y a que te dedicas, Clarke Griffin? Ya me quedó claro que no eres periodista-dijo Lexa intentando saber un poco más de esa preciosa chica-.

-Soy actriz-.

-¿Actriz?-inquirió sorprendida y pensó al instante siguiente que su pregunta pudo ofender a Clarke de alguna manera- O sea no me mal entiendas, eres muy guapa y no dudo que puedas ser actriz, sólo me sorprende que una actriz esté aquí, o sea…-.

-Está bien Lexa he entendido el punto, no me has ofendido-la detuvo la rubia divertida por su verborrea-.

"Lexa", su nombre en los labios de esa impresionante rubia sonó jodidamente bien.

-Me viene bien en este momento salir de los lugares que suelo frecuentar…-respondió sin dar mayores detalles de lo que era su alocada vida últimamente-.

Lexa pareció entender aquello porque no ahondó en el tema.

-Comandante Woods, es el momento-dijo un hombre vestido de uniforme-.

Y Clarke no sabía quién era pero se ganó su completo odio por arruinar su momento y llevarse a Lexa.

-Voy inmediatamente Sargento Smith- respondió y el hombre le hizo un gesto militar antes de retirarse-.

Clarke notó como hasta el tono de voz de Lexa había cambiado en esa insignificante interacción, había usado un tono duro, carente de cualquier emoción, muy distinto al que había usado con ella en su breve conversación.

-Debo irme, espero volver a verte, Clarke-expresó la Comandante haciendo un gesto de despedida con su cabeza-.

-Que nos volvamos a encontrar, Lexa-.

Clarke vio como Lexa entraba al gran salón y espero unos instantes antes de seguir sus pasos, tomó su segunda y última copa de champaña antes de hacerse lugar entre la multitud que esperaba el discurso de la Comandante.

-Clarke Griffin, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-expresó-.

La rubia no tuvo que desviar la mirada para saber quién era, había reconocido su voz de inmediato-.

-Titus, podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿Qué hace un afamado director de cine en una fiesta como esta?-inquirió guardando la irónica, impregnando sus palabras de falsa sorpresa-.

Al parecer sus dotes de actriz estaban intactas.

-He venido para hablar con la Comandante-expresó escueto, pensando que la rubia no estaba al tanto de sus intenciones.

-¿Con Lexa? ¿Y que podrías tu querer hablar con ella?-.

Clarke quería que Titus mordiera el anzuelo, quería al decir "Lexa" que el hombre pensara que la conocía.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó interesado-.

"Que fácil eres, idiota", pensó Clarke con una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estaría aquí sino?-.

Titus la miró desafiándola en silencio a que si estaba mintiendo se lo dijera en ese segundo, pero la rubia no daba el más mínimo signo de flaqueza, mantenía sus palabras con estoicismo.

-Quizás puedas hablar con ella…-expresó inseguro-.

-¿Hablar con Lexa? ¿Y sobre qué?-interrogó haciéndose la desentendida-.

El hombre bufó sonoramente, Clarke Griffin le era totalmente desagradable, se había negado a trabajar con ella muchas veces, muchas, odiaba esa arrogancia en ella y había jurado nunca darle algún papel en una de sus películas, ni el más insignificante, pero estaba realmente desesperado.

-Tengo un proyecto en mente y para poder llevarlo a cabo, necesito el permiso de la Comandante-le contó escueto, diciendo cada palabra con esfuerzo-.

-Interesante-dijo la rubia con un brillo casi maquiavélico en sus ojos-.

-Como la conoces, quizás puedas hablarle, ayudarme a convencerla…-.

Clarke soltó una carcajada totalmente burlesca.

-¿Ayudarte a ti? ¿Y porque yo haría eso? No somos amigos ni algo mínimamente parecido, has rechazado las suficientes veces trabajar conmigo para que tenga claro que entre más lejos estemos, mejor, así que no, no tengo intención de ayudarte con Lexa-Expresó enfatizando su nombre

Titus bajó la mirada y suspiró profundo, sabía que se arrepentiría de sus próximas palabras.

-Si me ayudas podría cambiar de opinión respecto a trabajar contigo-expresó sosteniéndole la mirada-.

Clarke sonrió de manera recatada reflexionando por algunos segundos, sabía que le estaba dando a entender a Titus algo que no era cierto, sabía que las escazas palabras que había intercambiado con Lexa no habían sido suficientes para lograr ni la más mínima relación. Lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para cambiar eso, para asegurarse de llegar a ser importante en la vida de la Comandante, tanto como para convencerla de autorizar esa película.

Película cuyo protagónico seria suyo.

-Si te ayudara, lo que aún no estoy segura de hacer…-comenzó intentando darle a sus palabras el toque justo de indecisión- Tendría que tener algo a cambio…-agregó para tantear terreno, para ver qué tan desesperado estaba y que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle-.

Titus se tuvo que comer cada pedazo de orgullo que tenía antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras, porque como veía la situación era tener a Clarke o no tener película.

-Si lo consigue, si convences a la Comandante de autorizarme a usar su nombre en la película te daré…el protagónico…-ofreció bajando su tono considerablemente en las últimas dos palabras-.

Clarke sonrió totalmente satisfecha, incluso pensó lo fácil que había sido. Pero como siempre se estaba saltando pasos, porque aquello estaba lejos de ser fácil.

-Tenemos un trato-expresó y Titus le ofreció su mano para cerrar aquél acuerdo.

Clarke tomó su mano y después volvió su atención a Lexa, que con pocas palabras aceptaba el galardón que le estaba siendo otorgado, quizás era su imaginación, muy probablemente lo fuera, porque no había una razón para que esos ojos verdes sólo la miraran a ella.

Le sostuvo la mirada, ahogándose en la profundidad del verde de sus ojos, quiso arrepentirse, quiso decirle a Titus que no había trato, porque algo le decía que esa mujer no se merecía lo que le iba a hacer, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba tener esa vida que sentía se merecía de regreso y si Lexa Woods era su pasaje para conseguirla, la usaría.

* * *

 _Les gustó? si? no? espero sus comentarios tengo el capitulo dos terminado y lo subiré en los próximos días, saludos!_


	2. The Commander

Capitulo dos: The Commander

La vida de la Comandante Woods había sido regida por dos valores fundamentales: el amor a su país y el sacrificio. No estaba segura cuantas generaciones de Woods habían dedicado su vida al servicio de su país, no sabía si su decisión a los diecisiete años de ir West Point, había sido suya o simplemente lo que tenía que hacer, lo que se esperaba de ella, para lo que había nacido.

En la vida de Lexa Woods nunca hubo demasiado lugar para elegir.

Recordaba su infancia carente de juegos y excedida de entrenamientos, su padre, el General Gustus Woods había implantado una ley marcial en su hogar y la pérdida temprana de su madre no hizo más que intensificar aquello. Aun recordaba la dulzura de su madre, como gustaba de hornear pastelillos para que comieran luego de llegar de la escuela, como era la única que era capaz de enfrentarse a su padre y discutirle la firmeza con la que la trataba a ella y su pequeño hermano Aden, pensando en él lamentaba lo poco que alcanzó a disfrutar de su madre, lo demasiado joven que ambos eran cuando el cáncer extinguió su vida.

Giró la cabeza en negación, no quería llenar su cabeza de recuerdos que le produjeran tristeza, se levantó de su cama demasiado temprano, era la costumbre, cuando estaba en servicio no dormía más de tres o cuatro horas en una noche "tranquila", y ni ahora que estaba de vuelta en su país podía abandonar sus costumbres tan arraigadas. Se puso un chándal, un buzo con las palabras "army" y salió de su pequeña casa para ir a correr, quemar algo de energía le haría bien.

Aún el cielo no estaba claro cuando Lexa ya llevaba la mitad del tiempo que solía correr, ese silencio le era totalmente ajeno, esa tranquilidad con las que se movían las personas a su alrededor, algunas saliendo a buscar el periódico afuera de sus casas otras haciendo ejercicio como ella, si supieran todas las vidas que se sacrificaban en la guerra para que ellos tuviesen esa tranquilidad, pensó.

Dio la vuelta para volver al lugar donde vivía que aunque lo intentaba aún no se sentía como un hogar, acelero, hizo piques, sentadillas, flexionó sus piernas, gastó hasta la última gota de energía o lo intentó por lo menos, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al desgaste y sabía que era muy difícil llegar a su límite con sólo un entrenamiento. Entró yendo directamente hasta la cocina, bebió sin parar un vaso de jugo de naranja, luego se sirvió otro dándose un pequeño gusto, si un gusto, porque de donde venía hasta el agua era un gusto, todo estaba debidamente racionalizado para que no les faltara a las tropas.

Alepo, Siria, ese era el lugar donde había estado cumpliendo su último servicio, antes había pasado por Irak, Afganistán, África, había pasado por demasiados lugares horribles para recordarlos todos. Había dejado demasiado de si en cada uno de ellos.

Recordaba el día en que su vida había cambiado, iban con su unidad de Marines siguiendo el rastro de una célula terrorista que se habían asentado en el poblado donde estaban destinados, habían intervenido sus comunicaciones y como la unidad de elite que eran, recaía en ellos capturarlos a todos, vivos o muertos. Pero a medida que iban avanzado a pie después de bajarse del tanque, se dieron cuenta que estaban entrando a una escuela primaria de las pocas que quedaban funcionando. Lexa nunca olvidaría sus ojos, los oscuros ojos de ese niño de no más de quince años que sin una pisca de duda se había hecho explotar. Lo siguiente no lo recordaba con claridad, sólo que casi toda su unidad había sido asesinada y que ella avanzó y sacó a todos los niños que pudo de ese lugar antes que lo que quedaba de estructura se viniera abajo.

Sacó a la mayoría, pero la mayoría no eran todos y eso la atormentaría por el resto de su vida, aún en sus sueños la perseguían aquellos gritos desgarradores, aquellas imágenes que se habían grabado con sangre inocente en su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron los refuerzos ya había sido demasiado tarde para muchos de sus compañeros que habían sobrevivido a la explosión, a ella la curaron y días después cuando estaba más recuperada había llegado un superior a informarle que volvería a casa, también le dijo que por su heroica acción sería ascendida de rango a Comandante y condecorada por el mismísimo Presidente, esto se debía a que aquellas imágenes de ella salvando a los niños habían dado la vuelta al mundo. Unos reporteros que se encontraban en la zona lo habían grabado todo y ahora ella era una heroína para todos en su país y fuera de el, era la muestra tangible de la valentía de las tropas norteamericanas que arriesgaban su propia vida cada día por salvar las de otros, aunque no fueran de su nacionalidad.

Lexa supo en esos momentos y lo confirmó en los siguientes que ella no era nada más que un títere, uno que servía para que el impopular Ejercito de los Estados Unidos, se humanizara, para darles aire en esa guerra que parecía no se iba a acabar jamás. Para que los ciudadanos del país los volvieran a ver como héroes.

Por eso se negaba a dar entrevistas y sólo asistía a los eventos que por órdenes directas la obligaban a ir, porque quería que eso se acabara lo más pronto posible, ella no era una heroína, ella sólo había hecho su trabajo, no necesitaba más golpecitos en la espalda felicitándola, no necesitaba más atención de la que tenía, no lo necesitaba, sólo necesitaba que aquella locura acabara pronto y poder volver a su "hogar", volver con las tropas a hacer lo único que sabía hacer; asesinar a los enemigos y sobrevivir en su tarea.

Se dio una larga ducha con agua tibia, otro gusto al que no estaba acostumbrada y se sentó en el sofá para desayunar viendo la televisión, dio la vuelta a los canales, eso de tener "tiempo libre" la estaba aburriendo de sobre manera, nunca había tenido mucho así que no sabía qué hacía la gente normal con el. Tampoco tenía amigos a los que llamar, su gente estaba en la guerra.

Sin quererlo se volvió a dormir, no sabía por cuanto tiempo lo había hecho sólo que la despertó el sonido estridente del timbre. Se levantó acelerada, sus sentidos se agudizaron acostumbrados a reaccionar ante el peligro.

-¿Octavia?-inquirió al ver a su compañera en su puerta-.

Sus sentidos se normalizaron ante la ratificación que le envió su cabeza de que no estaba en medio de un campamento militar, sino en casa, ahí no había peligro.

-Comandante-dijo Octavia haciéndole el saludo militar-.

-Octavia no es necesaria tanta formalidad aquí, pasa…-le dijo cansada-.

-Gracias Comandante-.

-Lexa está bien, tenemos suficiente confianza y estoy cansada de escuchar a la gente decirme "Comandante"-expresó guiándola hasta su pequeño salón-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Octavia vestía un pantalón camuflado y una ajustada musculosa blanca, cargaba con ella el bolso verde, como si recién se hubiese bajado del avión que la trajo de regreso a casa.

-Necesito tu ayuda, me han enviado de regreso aquí y yo deseo seguir en servicio-expresó con determinación y sus ojos claros fijos en los verdes de su superior-Con una llamada tuya, Comandante, me dejarán volver-.

-¿Por qué te han enviado de regreso? ¿Estás herida?-inquirió Lexa ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja-.

-No, estoy en perfectas condiciones-respondió-.

-¿Entonces?-.

Octavia se removió en el sofá visiblemente incomoda con la pregunta, eligiendo sus palabras de la mejor manera que podía.

-He cometido una falta, me salté órdenes directas, pero…-Dijo levantando su mano para que Lexa la dejara continuar su historia-He tomado prisionero al cabecilla de una célula-.

Lexa había servido suficiente tiempo al lado de Octavia para saber perfectamente como era, tenía una valentía solo comparada con su impulsividad, era arriesgada, demasiado y no era primera vez que se saltaba ordenes como esperar refuerzos o abandonar alguna operación que se había tornado demasiado peligrosa comprometiendo sus vidas, lo único que le importaba a Octavia Blake, era cumplir su misión.

Parecía creer que era inmortal y eso en la guerra era demasiado peligroso, porque no solo podía perder su vida sino llevarse la de sus compañeros con ella.

-No te ayudaré-respondió la Comandarte con un gesto totalmente imperturbable-.

-Pero, Lexa…-.

-No, Octavia, tienes que aprender a acatar órdenes y controlar tu impulsividad, eres una gran soldado, Teniente Blake, pero no siempre saldrás airosa de sus aventuras, te pones demasiado en riesgo y no sólo a ti-.

Octavia sabía que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, nadie nunca había logrado que Lexa Woods cambiara una decisión y estaba segura que esta no sería la excepción.

-No sé qué hacer aquí-Murmuró Octavia desviando la mirada hacia ella totalmente derrotada-.

-Tampoco yo, pero esto es lo normal, Octavia, no esa vida a la que nos hemos tenido que acostumbrar-expresó intentando confortarla-.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-preguntó interesada-.

Lexa se arrojó hacía el respaldo del sofá.

-Mi vida no es muy diferente a la que tenemos allá, sigo recibiendo ordenes, sólo que aquí en vez de arriesgar mi vida debo sonreírle a gente importante que me considera una heroína -.

-Creo que quiero ver eso, sonreír nunca se te ha dado muy bien Comandante-bromeo ganándose una mirada casi ofendida de Lexa-.

-Da igual no tengo demasiadas opciones, sólo esperar que esto pase pronto y me vuelvan a destinar en una misión-.

Octavia pese a estar en servicio se había enterado de todo lo que pasó con Lexa, las noticias de su ascenso y condecoración habían sido tema de conversación por días en el campamento, muchos no compartían la popularidad que había ganado la Comandante y menos sentían merecido su nuevo rango. Pero ella sabía que lo merecería y esos comentarios se debían netamente al machismo imperante en las tropas, al golpe al orgullo de muchos hombres que sabían que cuando Lexa volviera le iban a tener que obedecer.

-¿Y entre tantos eventos a los que vas no has conocido a alguien?-preguntó Octavia-.

-No-.

-¿Ni para una noche?-insistió la Teniente-.

Lexa revoloteo los ojos, el "amor" o sus derivados no eran su tema favorito, sentir amor en un ambiente hostil como era la guerra no conseguía nada más que volverla débil. Lo había aprendido de la forma dolorosa.

-Vamos, Lexa, ¿nadie? Esto es Los Ángeles, se supone que te encuentras con actrices en cada esquina ¿y tú que eres ya una celebridad no has conocido a nadie?, no lo entiendo, en serio hay algo mal contigo-.

"Actrices", esa palabra se repitió en la cabeza de Lexa o más específicamente "actriz", si, en singular, porque sólo había conocido a una, una que por los escasos minutos que había durado su conversación había captado toda su atención y con posterioridad también se había adueñado de sus pensamientos, hablar con ella había sido todo el aire que había salido a buscar esa noche.

-Parece que si la hay y no me lo quieres decir-dijo en pose cotilla para sacarle algo de información-.

-Claro que no, es sólo…Clarke…-recordó con una media sonrisa-.

Lexa sabía que no podía ser honesta respecto a su sexualidad con demasiadas personas, en su familia su padre no hablaba sobre "eso" y en el ejército había reglas claras de omisión que hasta hace muy poco recién iban cambiando, pero con Octavia era diferente, ella jamás la juzgaría, si podía llamar a alguien amiga, era a la Teniente Blake.

-¿Y quién es Clarke?-.

-Una actriz-.

Joder que sacarle información a Lexa estaba siendo más difícil que interrogar a un terrorista, pensó Octavia.

-¿Tiene un apellido?-.

-Griffin-respondió-.

Octavia tomó su teléfono celular y googleo el nombre que le había sacado a su Comandante, "Clarke Griffin" y en instantes comenzaron a salir una serie de imágenes de la rubia, unas que no la favorecían demasiado y no, no se refería a físicamente, porque era demasiado hermosa como para tener un mal ángulo. La Teniente frunció el ceño pensando que una mujer como esa por muy bonita que fuera no era para su Comandante.

-Creo que mejor te buscas otra actriz, Comandante, seguro en esta ciudad no será muy difícil- expresó con seriedad y guardó su teléfono- Ahora debo irme, ya que no quieres ayudarme a volver, visitaré a mi hermano que vive en esta ciudad-.

Lexa quiso preguntarle que quería decir con eso, cuál era la razón, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo, Octavia puso su mano estirada en su frente y se puso firme en señal de despedida, abandonando su casa, sin darle mayor detalle del porque debía "buscarse otra actriz", como si ella en primer lugar hubiese estado buscando a Clarke.

Había sido una coincidencia que probablemente no volvería a ocurrir, venían de dos mundos distintos y no podían tener más en común de lo que hablaron ese día. ¿De qué le hablaría a Clarke?, ¿De todas las personas que como Marine había tenido que asesinar por su país? Claramente no tenía mucho tema de conversación y una mujer como Clarke, actriz y seguramente muy sofisticada se aburriría a los dos segundos de ella y su brusquedad militar, de su poca vida en el mundo real.

En el mundo real las Clarke's no se fijaban en las Lexa's.

Decidió que mejor salía a dar un paseo, recordó la llamada que le hizo a su hermano el día anterior, Aden se escuchaba muy entusiasmado por todo lo que estaba aprendiendo en West Point y también le había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, Lexa le repitió lo mismo que les decía a todos, que sólo hacía su trabajo, le pidió que la visitara pero aún no tenía permiso para salir de la academia, luego de la negativa de Aden pensó, que podría visitar a su padre, pero realmente no tenía ganas, lo que le dejaba un saldo de cero de personas a las que podría ver.

Bufó por su indeseada soledad y siguió a paso lento hasta que llegó a la playa, algo que le gustaba de esa ciudad era que estaba cerca del mar, se sentó en la arena y dejó que sus ojos verdes fueran absorbidos por el azul del mar. Sin quererlo llevó una de sus manos a su cuello jugando con el colgante que se hacía espacio entre sus medallas militares con su nombre. Recordó a Costia, recordó todo lo que la guerra le había quitado.

Se permitió por algunos minutos dejar de ser la Comandante y dar paso a Lexa, a la Lexa joven de veintiocho años cuyo nombre estaba grabado en las dos medallas militares que ahora sostenía y se preguntó si sería esa la Lexa que todos recordarían, que si había algo más de ella que no fuera la militar condecorada que seguramente dejaría la vida en algún país lejano y cuyo cuerpo, con un poco de suerte sería devuelto a su familia. Pensó si eso era lo único que iba a vivir.

Quizás "vivir" era una palabra demasiado grande para lo que ella había "vivido", porque la mayor parte de su vida sólo había sobrevivido. Podía escuchar en su cabeza la voz de su padre diciéndole que se dejara de tonterías, que no había honor más grande que servir a su país aunque eso conllevara la muerte, porque una vida sin honor no valía la pena. Se lo había repetido hasta convencerla y aquel convencimiento la había llevado a ser la persona que era ahora, sin embargo, ¿quería realmente ser esa persona?

La Lexa sin rango se permitió que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla, la Lexa sin uniforme se permitió ser débil por algunos minutos, sólo algunos, mientras no quitaba la mirada del mar, de ese azul que de pronto le recordó sus ojos.

Los ojos de aquella extraña cuya única información que tenía era su nombre, y muchos podían pensar que se podría hacer mucho con sólo su nombre, pero Lexa era una inexperta en la vida real, carecía de las agallas de la gente común para buscar a alguien que le interesaba.

Se levantó y pasó su mano para sacudir la arena de sus pantalones, regresaría a casa y seguiría siendo miserable ahí.

Al llegar prendió su notebook para buscar una película, le gustaban las de acción y solía reírse de como exageraban las habilidades heroicas de sus protagonistas, porque ni ella que era miembro del cuerpo de marines –o sea de lo mejor de lo mejor- podría matar a todos los malos y salvar al presidente con sólo un cuchillo o algo así.

Se preparó palomitas y se recostó en su sofá para distraerse viendo esa película de dudosa calidad, o eso pensó de aquel film que seleccionó al azar y que la hizo encontrarse de lleno con esos ojos azules que tanto había recordado. Porque resulta que no era un "héroe" que salvaba a todos con un cuchillo, era una heroína mucho más real que luchaba contra sus propios demonios para salvar a su gente.

Lexa casi ni comió sus palomitas ni bebió su jugo de naranja, estaba totalmente absorta viéndola, tanto que no quería pestañar demasiadas veces para no perderse algún detalle, quizás y sólo quizás aquella película que puso sin expectativas se podría transformar en su nueva película favorita.

Quiso ponerla otra vez pero se dijo a si misma que sería demasiado. Busco la ficha de la película y ahí estaba su nombre "Clarke Griffin", una sonrisa boba se le fijó en la cara y tuvo toda la intención de googlear su nombre, pero luego lo pensó mejor y aquello sería como invadir la privacidad de Clarke.

Aquello podría sonar realmente estúpido para cualquier otra persona, porque dado el mundo en el que vivía tan lleno de redes sociales que te daban hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre una persona, era muy fácil obtener información, sin embargo, Lexa prefería que las personas fueran las que hablaran sobre sí misma, le gustaban las conversaciones mirándose a los ojos.

Quizás era porque hace once años cuando entró a West Point no había tanta tecnología y nunca tuvo tiempo para entenderla, porque casi podría contar los días que había pasado en casa desde que se había enlistado y ni pensar en gastar el tiempo en el campamento en cosas como twitter o Facebook, no ellos por lo menos, porque un marine tenía muchas más responsabilidades que otros soldados.

Decidió que para apaciguar la tentación de saber sobre la rubia iba a dormir. Si, era la mejor decisión.

* * *

Otro jodido evento, más sonrisas falsas y preguntas estúpidas que se veía en la obligación de responder. Suspiró profundo por décima vez y sintió pesado ese uniforme que había llevado por tantos años, hacía calor, era una típica tarde de verano en Los Ángeles y en vez de estar en su casa bebiendo jugo de naranja vistiendo algo sencillo que fuera adecuado a las altas temperaturas, debía estar ahí, impecablemente vestida a punto de ser víctima de combustión espontánea.

Sabía que el hombre que estaba frente a ella estaba hablándole animadamente, sabía que era alguien importante, un senador o algo así le había escuchado cuando se presentó o quizás Gobernador, no lo recordaba, sólo quería que esa conversación se terminara, quería dejar esa mueca parecida a una sonrisa que ya le estaba haciendo doler la cara.

-Lexa Woods-escuchó y esa voz la reconoció de inmediato-.

-Clarke Griffin-respondió con una media sonrisa real ante lo solemne de llamarse por nombre y apellido-Disculpe-expresó hacía el hombre para ir de inmediato donde la rubia- que coincidencia…-agregó la Comandante llegando frente a ella-.

-Sí, nos volvemos a encontrar-respondió de la rubia-.

Clarke sabía que aquella palabra utilizada por la Comandante estaba lejos de ser la correcta para describir aquel encuentro, aquella no era una "coincidencia", pero Lexa no lo sabía y lo mejor era que se mantuviera sin saberlo, porque si se daba cuenta que estaba siendo acechada lograr su objetivo se iba hacer imposible.

-¿Interrumpí?-preguntó Clarke dándole el toque justo de disculpa a sus palabras-.

-Me salvaste-dijo Lexa con una sonrisa tímida-.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa y Lexa se permitió mirarla en todo su esplendor, llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco veraniego muy adecuado para algo de media tarde como ese evento.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó la rubia-.

-Claro-.

Se alejaron un poco de multitud, estaba en un hotel que delimitaba con playa por lo que llegar hasta la arena no les llevo demasiado tiempo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitada de aire otra vez?-inquirió la rubia bromeando-.

Lexa se balanceo dispuesta a ser sincera.

-Un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas…yo…intento llevarlo de la mejor manera posible…-respondió-.

La rubia entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Es difícil…el acoso de la prensa es algo a lo que nunca te terminas de acostumbrar-.

Lexa pensó que aquella rubia debía tener experiencia con el tema, ya que era actriz ¿no?

-¿Te pasa lo mismo?-preguntó la Comandante-.

-Crecí con la prensa sobre mí, tuve que aprender a manejarlo, aunque no lo he hecho del todo bien…-.

-Debió ser difícil crecer así…-.

-Lo ha sido…-.

Clarke no sabía porque estaba hablando sobre su infancia con Lexa, ese no era el propósito con el que había conseguido ir a la fiesta, la idea era dirigir la conversación hasta la película, pero había algo en ella que le daba confianza, sus ojos verdes profundos le producían un sentimiento difícil de explicar para las pocas veces que la había visto en persona.

-Ya está atardeciendo…-susurró la Comandante girando su mirada hacia el mar-.

-Vivo muy cerca de la playa y hace mucho que no veo un atardecer-.

-Tampoco yo, en el desierto no hay mucho tiempo para ver atardeceres…-.

No fue lo que dijo, sino el tono que usó para decirlo lo que había conmovido a Clarke, quien no se imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser estar allá en peligro constante, siempre alerta, viendo morir personas. Estiró su mano de manera casi inconsciente, Lexa se la tomó de la misma manera espontánea y caminaron un poco más hacia el mar, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, la Comandante se quitó su chaqueta militar y la puso sobre la arena invitándola a sentarse, lo que la rubia le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Vi una de tus películas…-comentó de la nada Lexa casi arrepintiéndose por su comentario, eso de llevar conversaciones normales siempre le había sido complicado y no quería que Clarke pensara que estaba acosando o algo así-.

-Espero que haya sido una de las buenas-expresó un tanto nerviosa, esperando que Lexa sólo haya visto una de sus películas y nada sobre ella, nada que la pudiera espantar-.

-Creo que sí, me gustó mucho, tienes talento, Clarke… o eso creo que yo, aunque la verdad no sé mucho sobre cine… ¿siempre quisiste ser actriz?-preguntó intentando saber más sobre ella-.

-Supongo que sí, mi papá era actor, uno muy famoso, así que como te dije crecí con las luces sobre mí, de niña era un juego cantar o actuar, cuando me di cuenta lo que realmente significaba ya era considerada una "actriz", me gusta, pero todo tiene un precio y el mío fue mi privacidad…-expresó sinceramente dándose cuenta otra vez que esa conversación no iba por donde se había propuesto que fuera- ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser parte del ejercito?-.

Lexa se ajustó las mangas de su camisa blanca perfectamente planchada subiéndola hasta sus codos para estar más cómoda. Luego volvió a poner su atención en Clarke y alzó los hombros.

-Es lo que mi familia hace, nunca hubo demasiadas discusiones sobre mi futuro, mi padre, el general Woods ya había dado por hecho que iría a West Point, así que lo hice… -.

-¿Entonces no te gusta ser militar?-.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-Es lo que hago-.

-No te pregunté eso, Comandante…-expresó en tono divertido la rubia-.

-Sólo Lexa…-.

-Eso no es lo que te pregunté, Lexa…-repitió enfatizando su nombre-.

La Comandante sonrió divertida, quizás estaba mejorando en eso de las conversaciones que la gente normal tenía o quizás sólo era que la presencia de Clarke la hacía relajarse, apagar sus sentidos de alerta de Marine y dar paso a la Lexa que tan necesitaba estaba de encontrar.

-No sé hacer otra cosa, desde que éramos niños con mi hermano mi padre nos entrenaba para convertirnos en militares, no tuve tiempo para descubrir si era buena en algo que no fuera pelear y usar armas-expresó recordando su infancia-.

-¿Y tú madre? Ella apoyaba que su padre los entrenara desde niños-comentó sorprendida, imaginándose a una pequeña Lexa debiendo soportar esa intransigencia-.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce y mi hermano ocho…-Respondió y suspiró pesado, bajó la cabeza y miró hacia el mar donde el sol estaba escondiéndose-.

-Lo siento…-susurró y sin quererlo buscó otra vez su mano, aquello era demasiado intimo para dos personas que recién se conocían- Perdí a mi padre hace cinco años…aún es duro…-.

Lexa levantó la vista para verla a los ojos y sintió esa comprensión que sin quererlo llevaba buscando por mucho tiempo y agradecía al universo por aquella coincidencia que la hizo conocerla.

-Creo que tengo que volver…-expresó la Comandante recordando que aún tenía algunas obligaciones que cumplir en esa fiesta-.

-Claro, esta fiesta también es para ti y estoy acaparándote- expresó levantándose de la comodidad en la que se encontraba-.

Lexa recogió su chaqueta y le quitó la arena, contra sus deseos debía colocársela otra vez para volver a esa actuación a donde debía prestarle atención a gente importante que a ella no le importaba.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la terraza del hotel donde estaban los demás invitados, Lexa pensaba si el destino le regalaría otra coincidencia o debía actuar en ese instante, si en vez de entregarle al universo la responsabilidad debía tomarla por si misma.

-Clarke…-dijo antes de que la rubia se fuera de su lado-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tú…tú querrías…conmigo…nosotras...-Bufó, parecía que estaba hablando tarzán y no ella, puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se hizo de valor, de más valor que el que necesitaba cuando iba a alguna misión- ¿Quieres que no veamos otra vez? En otro lugar, sin tanta gente-le dijo por fin- O sea no a solas, me refiero a ir…-.

-Entiendo Lexa-la detuvo la rubia divertida por su verborrea y de su pequeño bolso de mano sacó un teléfono muy moderno y se lo dio- Puedes darme tu número y quedamos en otra ocasión…sin tanta gente…-agregó usando sus palabras para molestarla-.

Lexa tomó el celular y anotó su número, no sabía si la rubia verdaderamente cumpliría su palabra y la llamaría, pero lo estaría esperando con ansías.

Clarke se acercó de improviso y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, la Comandante, aquella imperturbable militar entrenada para que sus sentimientos nunca afectaran su actuar sintió enrojecer sus mejillas y se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció entre la gente.

* * *

Lexa había cumplido con éxito su rutina mañanera, se despertó temprano como siempre, salió a correr, bebió su jugo de naranja y leyó algunas páginas del periódico, sólo algunas, las de deportes, no quería que la realidad de la política internacional la golpeara tan temprano. Tomó su teléfono y lo vio culpándolo de la falta de respuesta, habían pasado día y medio y no tenía noticias de Clarke, hizo una mueca de decepción, debió saber que eso pasaría, que la rubia seguramente tenía personas más interesantes a las que ver, cosas más importantes que hacer con su tiempo y no gastarlo en alguien aburrida como ella que sólo le había hablado sobre su infancia militar y la carrera que había seguido a eso.

Volvió a su sofá que sentía ya tenía un agujero por todo el tiempo que pasaba sentada en el, dejó el aparato traidor en la mesa de centro y prendió la televisión, pasando canal tras canal por inercia, pensó en llamar a Octavia, quizás ya se había aburrido de su hermano y podía quedar, necesitaba con urgencia salir de casa y hacer cosas que la gente normal hacía como ir por una copa o pasear por el centro comercial. Iba a tomar su teléfono cuando le entró un whatsapp.

Recordaba el día que Octavia le había hecho bajar esa aplicación porque "todo el mundo la usa" y aunque al entrar se dio cuenta que tenía escasos cuatro chats que evidenciaban su pálida vida social agradeció al leer el mensaje que la Teniente Blake la haya obligado a hacerlo.

 _-Hey… ¿aún quieres que nos veamos sin tanta gente?-._

Lexa lo leyó un par de veces para convencerse que aquella rubia no se había olvidado de ella.

- _Claro-respondió-._

 _-¿Un café mañana?-preguntó Clarke-._

 _-Eso sería genial-._

Lexa pensó que el café no era de sus bebidas favoritas, pero si era con Clarke ella bebería hasta arsénico.

Ok, quizás se había excedido en aquella expresión.

- _¿Estaría bien al mediodía? ¿O estás ocupada?-._

 _-No, estoy libre…-._

 _-Te enviaré la dirección de un lugar que conozco, te aseguro que no habrá reporteros por ahí, cuidan mucho de la privacidad-._

 _-Lo agradecería mucho…-._

 _-Te veo mañana entonces, besos!-._

 _-Te veo mañana, Clarke-._

Tenía una sonrisa estúpida pegada en el cara y aunque todos sus sentidos estaban alertas por lo que comenzaba a producirle esa rubia Lexa decidió apagarlos, es sólo una amiga, pensó y le venía bien conocer gente, hacer amigos.

Amigos que vivieran una vida en el mundo real.

Se estiró en su sofá sólo esperando que ese día pasara rápido, ansiaba poder tener a Clarke sólo para ella, poder hablar sin tanta gente a su alrededor exigiendo su presencia donde no quería estar, quería sólo salir y ser Lexa.

Parece que su deseo fue cumplido porque cuando se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las ocho, se había puesto a ordenar su closet haciendo notas mentales de lo que podría usar mañana, Clarke sólo la había visto con su uniforme. Seguía en eso cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó.

-Hola-dijo sin mirar de quien era la llamada-.

-Comandante Woods-.

-General…-respondió-.

Era su padre, ese padre que prefería su rango a su nombre.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Lexa sentándose en la cama, esperando que aquella fuera una llamada corta de cortesía-.

-Preocupado-respondió- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Lexa?-preguntó con un tono visiblemente molesto-.

Lexa frunció el ceño, para regañarla por algo si se acordaba de su nombre, lo que no anticipaba era la causa de ese regaño, no sabía que había hecho mal esta vez.

-¿Qué he estado haciendo? Obedeciendo órdenes igual que en el servicio-respondió con ironia-.

-¿Y te ordenaron que te mezclaras con esa mujer?-inquirió alzando la voz-.

-¿Qué mujer?-expresó totalmente descolocada-.

-Esa actriz problemática, ¿Qué acaso no has visto el periódico de hoy?, hasta yo que casi no veo televisión sé que esa mujer es un caso perdido, que va de escándalo en escándalo…-.

-Papá no sé de lo que estás hablando, yo no estoy "mezclada" con ninguna mujer, menos una problemática- expresó defendiéndose-.

El general Woods notó que su hija realmente no entendía de lo que él estaba hablando, así que procedió a explicarle.

-Hoy salió en el periódico, en la parte de "espectáculos" unas fotos tuyas con esta mujer Griffin, son de un evento del fin de semana, dicen que estás saliendo con ella…¿puedes decirme que no es cierto?-intervino-.

Clarke…pensó suspirando pesado.

-Sólo la he visto dos veces en dos eventos que me han obligado a ir, no estoy saliendo con ella-respondió sabiendo que era lo que su padre quería escuchar-.

-Está bien, me alegra escucharlo, sabía que no podías estar mezclada con ese tipo de mujer, no debí creerlo, esos periodistas sólo inventan cosas para vender periódicos…todo está bien entonces, te llamaré en estos días… adiós Comandante-.

-Adiós-.

Lexa se quedó viendo el teléfono con una sensación extraña en el pecho, sabía que su padre solía exagerar cuando se trataba de mujeres con las que ella se "mezclaba", pero luego recordó el día que Octavia fue a su casa y le contó sobre Clarke, la Teniente le había dicho que se buscara "otra actriz".

¿Qué había de malo con Clarke?, no la conocía demasiado pero estaba segura que no era del perfil que había descrito su padre, las dos veces que la había visto le había parecido una mujer realmente encantadora. Quizás demasiado encantadora.

Contra lo que ella creía sobre la privacidad de las personas tomó su notebook y se recostó en la cama, abrió google y muy despacio fue escribiendo su nombre avergonzada de estar buscando información de esa forma. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para las fotografías que se apostaban una tras otra le dieran su respuesta.

Abrió los ojos y con rabia una parte de sí misma le dio la razón a su padre o parte de lo que había dicho…escándalo tras escándalo, no estaba exagerando. Cerró su notebook de un manotazo, estaba totalmente confundida, sentía que había dos Clarke, la que ella había conocido y la que salía en aquellos artículos, se acostó de espalda pensando que debía hacer ahora que tenía una idea sobre quien era... ¿debía ir con ella al otro día? ¿Quería de verdad relacionarse con alguien como esa mujer de las fotografías? Una última pregunta se alojó en su cabeza…

¿Quién era verdaderamente Clarke Griffin?

* * *

 _Segundo capitulo para saber más sobre la Comandante, gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios...nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Coffee bad

Capítulo tres: Coffee Bad

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo estuviste en Siria? Sabes, yo no puedo ni imaginar lo significa estar en un lugar así...la mayoría de las personas no lo sabemos...quizás deberías pensarte lo de la película...o sea no te quiero influenciar sólo creo que ayudaría para que la mayoría viéramos que es lo que realmente pasa...sé que no te gusta la exposición ni toda la prensa sobre ti pero podrías, no sé, utilizarla para algo bueno...pero que se yo...solo es lo que pienso...-.

Clarke ensayaba frente a un espejo diferentes formas de hablarle a Lexa sobre la película, partía por algún comentario inocente, como que había leído en alguna parte el interés por realizar aquella producción, seguía por alguna opinión general sin pretensiones, porque estaba segura que Lexa intentaría bajarle el perfil a lo que había hecho, diría que sólo quería que aquella locura terminara y no la forzaría, iría todo lo despacio que la Comandante Woods necesitara ir para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Dejó el espejo de su baño donde estaba realizando sus ensayos y se metió a la ducha, salió y puso cuidado en lo que usaría, quería darle una buena impresión, quería como la excelente actriz que era, hacerle creer que era una buena chica.

Colores claros y poco maquillaje, un vestido a media rodilla escote palabra de honor...inocente, totalmente inofensiva, se dijo una vez que ya estaba lista para salir.

Le mando un whatsapp a Lexa para confirmarle la hora y el lugar, recibiendo de regreso un frío "ok", es su formación militar se dijo a sí misma para no ponerse nerviosa, pero algo dentro de sí, quizás algún sexto sentido que no tenía totalmente desarrollado, la hizo ponerse alerta...¿qué pasaría si Lexa supiera quién era ella realmente? Giró la cabeza en negación, si ella hubiese querido saberlo ya lo habría hecho antes de quedar para verse, había sido su idea después de todo, volver a verse...sin tanta gente. Una sonrisa sincera, realmente sincera se alojó en el rostro de la rubia, le gustaba cuando la imperturbable Comandante se rendía ante sus nervios y tenía episodios de verborrea como cualquier persona normal. Ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era completamente adorable y sus ojos, joder sus ojos, eran tan intensos que a veces Clarke se perdía en ellos.

Pero no debía perderse ni encontrarla adorable, por una vez en mucho tiempo lo único que debía hacer era estar focalizada, debía pensar en su futuro, en su carrera y ese lugar vacío en su vitrina.

Salió con tiempo de sobra de su gran mansión, suponía que Lexa tenía una puntualidad militar así que prefería esperarla que llegar tarde. Le bajó el techo a su Porsche y condujo hasta la pequeña cafetería cerca de la playa donde ya la conocían por lo tanto le apartaban su mesa favorita, cuando estacionó se dio cuenta que llegaba con veinticinco minutos de anticipación, salió del auto y no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando al entrar la vio en una de las últimas mesas, una que no era su favorita, se dio cuenta que Lexa no había advertido su presencia, parecía estar demasiado ocupada peleándose consigo misma como para poner atención en alguien más. La vio levantarse y arrojar un par de billetes sobre la mesa, como acto inconsciente se escondió de su línea de visión, quería ver cuáles serían sus siguientes pasos. Cerró los ojos cuando la vio ir en dirección a la salida y sin quererlo aquella acción le dolió.

Sin ser capaz de llegar al punto de controlar su ímpetu la siguió y antes de que saliera de aquel local, decidió que merecía una explicación.

-¿Pensabas dejarme plantada?-preguntó la rubia.

Lexa detuvo sus pasos en seco, tomándose unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarla.

-Clarke...- Susurro totalmente avergonzada al ser descubierta en su huida-

-Te hice una pregunta...-expresó cruzándose de brazos-.

-Yo...yo lo pensé mejor...y quizás, esto no sea una buena idea-expresó levando la mirada, viendo esos ojos azules heridos-.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta el café? Puedes pedir otra cosa...- hablo casi bajando la postura, solo casi- ¡Oh!-exclamó en un gesto sobre actuado- El problema no es el café, el problema soy yo ¿O no Comandante?-inquirió sabiendo su respuesta-.

Lexa se sintió golpeada y a ella no la golpeaban muy seguido, menos una civil y con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras.

-Clarke, yo no puedo mezclarme con...- comenzó a hablar Lexa, quien quiso rebobinar y borrar lo anterior, lo quiso tan fuerte, porque estaba tan arrepentida de haber repetido la misma jodida palabra que había usado su padre-.

Clarke le dio una media sonrisa irónica para ocultar el incómodo sentimiento que le produjo su rechazo.

-Pensé que tú serias diferente...-Susurró la rubia y en ese momento, justo en ese, no supo porque aquello no era una frase actuada sino que contenía verdadera decepción-.

-Yo pensé que tú eras diferente, pero disfrutas demasiado de la atención, Clarke- expresó a la defensiva lo que se tradujo en que no solo la frase fuera bastante ofensiva sino que su tono se transformará en ese que Clarke nunca había escuchado para dirigirse a ella.

-Siento que mi vida no llene tus expectativas, Comandante, lamento no ser perfecta y haber pasado veinticinco años sin cometer errores ni hacer algo indebido, como tú...-Expresó dejando que sus sentimientos hablaran por ella-.

-Clarke...-Susurró arrepentida-.

La rubia le hizo un gesto con su mano y salió casi echando humo de ahí sin darle la posibilidad de arreglarlo.

Lexa, cerró los ojos derrotada, joder que justo cuando estaba intentando tener una amiga que tuviera una vida en el mundo real, jodia todo, ¿quien era ella para juzgar la vida de la rubia?, se preguntó, ella sabía lo que era vivir bajo expectativas demasiado altas, lo que significaba la presión y recordó aquella intima conversación que habían compartido en la playa, esos comentarios que le hizo Clarke sobre su infancia, sobre crecer bajó las luces, la prensa y todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Lexa volvió a suspirar profundo, ella llevaba un par de meses envuelta en esa locura y a veces sentía que iba a explotar y hacer alguna tontería, Clarke lo había tenido que soportar toda su vida.

Había sido esa persona que su padre la había incentivado a ser con sus comentarios mordaces y despectivos, había sido una cobarde al intentar huir antes de ese encuentro que ahora nunca llegaría a realizarse.

Cobarde, nunca lo había sido en el campo de batalla y lo había sido ahora, que estaba en casa y a salvo, quizás había subestimado a la vida normal que las personas llevaban, quizás ser valiente en el día a día era más difícil que en la guerra.

Salió caminando justo como había llegado, arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose una completa idiota, quizás si llegaba y veía una película de Clarke se sentiría mejor o quizás iba a ser peor, porque pensaría que podría haber tenido la oportunidad de tener a la rubia en persona y no a través de una pantalla, pateo con fuerza una pequeña piedra que se le cruzo olvidándose que solo llevaba unas alpargatas de lona, se comió el dolor, se lo comió porque se sintió como karma y se lo merecía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lexa? Nadie camina en esta jodida ciudad...-Susurró Clarke manteniendo la distancia, para que no se diera cuenta que la estaba siguiendo-.

¿Para qué la estaba siguiendo? Realmente no lo sabía, había sido un impulso incontrolable que había seguido sin demasiado razonamiento. Era curioso que Lexa pese a la distancia hubiese elegido caminar, podría suponer que tenía un gran estado físico, y bueno, además de suponerlo la ropa que llevaba ese día le ayudaba a verificarlo, porque por primera vez la Comandante había estado fuera de su uniforme, vistiendo un short y una musculosa ajustada que perfilaba su tonificado torso, lo mismo esos pequeños pantalones que le habían dejado a la vista sus trabajadas piernas. Ahora que al parecer ya se acercaba a donde vivía Lexa, se había dado cuenta de todos los detalles que había retenido de esa incómoda y breve conversación.

Estaciono sin saber aun que hacer, ella nunca había hecho aquello de seguir a alguien hasta su propia casa, podría reconocer algunos rasgos psicopáticos en ella pero nunca los había explorado hasta ese punto. No soltaba el volante, lo apretaba con mucha fuerza mientras miraba al frente. Quizás debía apretar el acelerador hasta el fondo y olvidarse de Lexa Woods, podría encontrar otra manera de hacer que su carrera volviera a ser lo fue, si se esforzaba un poco más estaba segura que podría hacerlo, sin utilizar a nadie. Porque aunque ahora estaba molesta por la facilidad que tuvo Lexa al juzgarla estaba segura que no se merecía ser utilizada. Botó todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones... había tomado una decisión.

Dos golpes en su ventana, su mirada encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que otra vez la invitaban a perderse en ellos.

Abrió la ventana y Lexa le estiro una taza de café.

-Supongo que te debo una taza de café y…y si quieres puedes beberla dentro…-expresó una arrepentida Comandante Woods-.

Clarke intento verse segura de sí misma, pero lo cierto es que estaba totalmente avergonzada de haber sido descubierta, ahora sí que Lexa pensaría que estaba loca.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo notaste que te estaba siguiendo?-preguntó sin salir de su auto-.

Lexa sonrió divertida.

-Más o menos a los cinco minutos que comenzaste a seguirme, soy una marine, Clarke, si no me diera cuenta cuando alguien me sigue estaría muerta hace tiempo...-explicó- entonces… ¿Quieres pasar?-.

-Pensé que no debías mezclarte con personas como yo...-dijo a la defensiva-.

-Clarke, lo siento... ¿Me darías la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo?-preguntó esperanzada, porque cuando se dio cuenta que Clarke la estaba siguiendo sintió que aquella era una señal y aunque tardó unos minutos en decidir salir hasta su auto, no se arrepentía-.

Aquella decisión que Clarke había tomado minutos antes se vio enterrada por esa proposición, esa que Lexa le estaba haciendo con ese tono suave que la actriz estaba comenzando a pensar que Lexa usaba sólo para ella.

Salió del auto, cerró la ventanilla y le puso la alarma antes de recibirle la raza de café a Lexa, le dio el primer sorbo como acto inconsciente.

-Puuff- Clarke no quiso escupir pero aquello sabia realmente mal- Sabe cómo la mierda...-Se quejó intentando sacar ese sabor de su boca-.

-Lo siento yo no bebo café y no sabía cuánto debía echarle a la cafetera, supongo que me equivoque en las cantidades...-.

Se quedaron mirando un instante que pareció eterno y lo rompieron con una sonora carcajada. Si algo de hielo quedaba se había derretido con ese café que sabía a mierda pero que había sido hecho con intención conciliadora.

Lexa le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y le dio el espacio para que pasara antes que ella, avanzó unos segundos más tarde no sin antes darle una mirada casi descarada a la espalda baja de Clarke, tenía unas curvas impresionantes y estaba segura que era una de muchas que se habían dado cuenta de eso, la diferencia era que ella la tenía ahí, con ella, es su pequeña casa.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó Lexa en su papel de anfitriona-.

-Cualquier cosa menos café-respondió bromeando-.

Lexa abrió su refrigerador y se dio cuenta que no tenía demasiado para ofrecerle, tenía jugo de naranja, que era lo que más bebía y una caja de leche a medio tomar que no podría afirmar con seguridad que no estuviese agria y después del café que le había servido no quería ahora darle leche en mal estado. Miró de regreso a su salón, Clarke se había instalado cómodamente en su sofá.

-Creo que debí hacer la compra antes de invitarte a pasar-expresó-.

La rubia giró su cabeza para poner su atención hacia ella y al verla tan complicada decidió levantarse hasta llegar a la pequeña cocina americana.

-Tomaré un café si me dejas preparármelo yo misma-expresó abriendo el mueble para buscar el café y ponerlo en la cafetera-.

De reojo vio la vacía heladera de la Comandante.

-¿Qué comes? Ahí no hay nada…-comentó-.

-La cocina no es uno de mis talentos, he estado pidiendo al delivery y para beber suelo tener jugo de naranja-respondió un tanto avergonzada-.

-Tampoco puedo decir que mi talento sea la cocina, pero mi madre me enseñó algunas recetas, ahora que tengo tiempo a veces las preparo…-.

Con precisión casi quirúrgica la rubia puso la cantidad de café adecuada y puso a funcionar la máquina.

-Puedes volver al salón, creo que soy capaz de seguir desde aquí-le dijo Lexa-.

-Estoy segura que sí, ponerlo en una taza no suele ser demasiado complicado-bromeó volviendo al lugar que antes había ocupado-.

Lexa sonrió girando la cabeza en negación. La rubia se sentó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, era una casa pequeña, acogedora, con algunas fotografías puestas en las mesas, podía distinguir desde la distancia a tres personas con uniformes militares, un hombre mayor que suponía era el padre y otro chico más joven que podría ser su hermano, estaba siguiendo con su inspección cuando el olor al café invadió sus fosas nasales.

-¿Quieres que lo pruebe por ti para asegurarme que no sabe a mierda como el anterior?-preguntó la Comandante bromeando-.

-No será necesario, pero agradezco la oferta, Comandante-respondió con una media sonrisa-.

-Sólo Lexa-.

-Entonces yo seré sólo Clarke…-susurró pero Lexa estaba a una distancia mínima por lo que no tuvo problemas para escucharla-.

Entendía lo que significaba aquella frase, era una respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo afuera, a la oportunidad de poder comenzar de nuevo.

-Clarke…yo siento que debo disculparme contigo, me deje llevar por lo que me dijo mi padre y por lo que vi sobre ti en internet, estoy muy avergonzada de haber invadido tu privacidad de esa manera-

-No sé lo que significa "privacidad", Lexa…-expresó la rubia-.

Y no tenía intención de hacerla sentir mal o algo así, aquella frase como demasiadas otras que había dicho delante de Lexa tenían demasiado de sinceridad. Vio en la mirada de la Comandante genuino arrepentimiento por su actitud, vio sus ojos verdes demasiado vulnerables que se sintió culpable por la razón que la tenía en ese momento ahí.

-¿Tú padre?-preguntó de pronto volviendo a las palabras de Lexa- ¿Tú padre te hablo de mí?-.

Lexa se apoyó en el sofá.

-Me llamó anoche, él no suele tener llamadas de cortesía conmigo ni con Aden, tendría que haber sabido que algo me quería criticar, entonces comenzó a hablar de cómo había salido una fotografía de ambas en la sección rosa de un periódico insinuando que estábamos saliendo, estaba molesto, porque…porque…-.

-¿Por qué soy problemática?-inquirió adelantándose, adivinando las palabras que pudo haber usado ese hombre que ella ni siquiera conocía-.

-Uso esa palabra entre algunas otras, él es así, no soporta otro tipo de vida que no sea el militar y pensar que podría estar saliendo con una actriz, estoy segura que lo puso furioso…-intentó explicar, porque estaba segura que Clarke no entendía lo que era tener un padre militar, que estaba ajena a todo y quizás eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la rubia-.

Clarke se detuvo un momento había algo en esa explicación que le había llamado profundamente la atención.

-¿Y por qué iban a pensar que estamos saliendo?-preguntó casi sin filtrar sus pensamientos hasta su boca-.

-Mi orientación sexual ya no es un secreto, así que asumo que cuando nos fotografiaron en la playa a solas….-.

-¿Tu orientación sexual?-inquirió otra vez la rubia con genuina inocencia intentando atar los cabos en su cabeza, hasta que de pronto todo le hizo click- ¡Oh!-exclamó-Tú eres…-.

-Lesbiana, pensé que lo sabías…-

Un silencio se apropió de pronto de todo el espacio que había alrededor de ellas, también de ellas que tenían impresiones disimiles sobre lo que significaba esa ausencia de palabras. Lexa creía que Clarke estaba pensando una excusa para salir lo más pronto de su casa, la rubia sólo pensaba que aquella información no estaba disponible en internet, luego pasó a sentir una admiración por ella, debió haber sido difícil asumirse en un ambiente tan hostil como el mundo militar.

-Clarke-.

-Lexa-.

Dijeron al unísono mirándose a los ojos.

-Si te sientes incomoda no necesitas una excusa para irte-agregó la Comandante-.

-No necesito una excusa ni quiero irme, estamos en el 2016, Lexa y yo puedo tener muchos defectos pero no soy intolerante ni prejuiciosa, lamento si interpretaste mi silencio de una manera negativa, sólo pensaba lo difícil que debió haber sido asumir tu sexualidad estando en el ejército y con el padre que tienes, que por lo poco que conozco de él no parece ser muy comprensivo ni abierto…-.

Si fuera lo suficientemente valiente en esa vida normal que estaba comenzado a vivir, Lexa la habría abrazado sin ningún pudor, la abría abrazado fuerte y largo.

-Lo fue, en un momento lo fue, ya sabes, hasta hace un par de años en el ejercito el lema para las personas como yo era "no preguntes, no digas", en mi casa no fue diferente, mi padre no habla del tema y mi madre murió demasiado joven, no estaba para apoyarme, pero ahora ya está todo más naturalizado…-.

-Y ahora eres una heroína condecorada, estoy segura que no se atreven a intentar juzgarte por tu sexualidad-agregó la rubia-.

-Supongo que lo sabré cuando vuelva al servicio, allá no valen de mucho las medallas…-.

-¿Vas a volver a la guerra?-preguntó con preocupación-.

-Eventualmente, es lo que hago, ir a la guerra…-.

-Creo que ya te has ganado la posibilidad de elegir si quieres ir o no, Comandante…-.

Lexa alzó los hombros.

-Aún esta vida me parece ajena, nunca pase suficiente tiempo en casa como para acostumbrarme, no sé qué hacer con todo este tiempo libre…-expresó con una media sonrisa-.

-Yo me he hecho una experta en tener tiempo libre, quizás te pueda dar algunos consejos y prometo que no son ir de fiesta en fiesta…-medio bromeo la rubia actriz-.

-¿No estás trabajando en alguna película?-preguntó sorprendida, había visto varias películas de Clarke, más de las que se atrevía a reconocer frente a ella, por lo que podía decir con toda certeza que la rubia era muy talentosa-.

-Como ya sabes mi reputación no es la mejor en este momento, hay directores que no trabajarían conmigo ni aunque fuera la última actriz en la tierra-.

Lexa pensó en ese instante que si fuera necesario ella haría desaparecer a todas las demás actrices en la tierra, literalmente, si eso era lo que hacía falta para que Clarke volviera a grabar una película. Luego pensó que aquello era demasiado extremo y que sus habilidades de marine no debía utilizarlas para impresionar a una chica por la que se sentía atraída.

Un momento… ¿Qué acababa de admitir?

-Eres muy talentosa, estoy segura que ésta sólo es una mala racha…-.

-Me gustaría creerlo pero ha durado demasiado para ser sólo una mala racha-sostuvo tomando un sorbo de café-.

-Clarke… ¿Por qué…? Yo no entiendo… tú…-.

-¿Por qué voy de escándalo en escándalo?- inquirió recibiendo una tímida afirmación de parte de Lexa- Al principio sólo fue un juego, una actuación para la prensa, ya que se pasaban inventando rumores sobre mí, lo hacía para que si salía en los periódicos y la televisión por lo menos fuera cierto, fue por el tiempo en que papá murió…perdí el control…en un momento ya no fue una actuación, esa era mi vida y de mi reputación ya no quedaba nada…no soy confiable…ahora sólo soy un recuerdo, una historia más de princesitas de Hollywood que terminó en desastre…-expresó con sinceridad y deseo poder beber un trago porque toda esa recapitulación de sus últimos años de vida le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca-.

Lexa agradecía otra vez la oportunidad de Clarke de poder escuchar su versión, de poder entenderla y no solamente juzgarla por lo que decía la prensa. Puso inconscientemente su mano en el muslo de la actriz en señal de apoyo.

-Estoy muy arrepentida de haberte juzgado como lo hice, yo sólo no entendía como la chica amable y divertida que conocí pudiera ser la misma que salía en la prensa-.

-Soy actriz, Lexa…-Expresó-.

En esas dos palabras Clarke había querido hacerle una advertencia que la Comandante Woods no alcanzó a advertir, sus sentidos siempre alertas de marine se adormecían en presencia de Clarke y no habían notado la intencionalidad que traían consigo esas dos simples y escazas palabras. Y quizás Lexa ya no tendría otra advertencia para darse cuenta, muy probablemente no la tendría.

Conversaron perdiéndose en las horas, al llegar la hora del almuerzo Lexa dio por hecho que la rubia se quedaba así que ordenó al delivery y no fue hasta que comenzó a atardecer que Clarke supuso que era momento se irse así que se levantó para caminar junto a Lexa hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por el café-expresó a modo de despedida-.

-Prometo que la próxima vez tendré algo más para ofrecerte que sólo café…-.

-¿Habrá una próxima vez?-inquirió divertida-.

-Si tú quieres, habrá una próxima vez…-propuso-.

-Si lo quiero…-susurró-.

Clarke se acercó y dejó un delicado beso en su mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar hasta su auto. Lexa se quedó en el umbral hasta que vio el llamativo Porsche perderse por la calle, tocó su mejilla embobada, suspiró, no podía hacerse ilusiones, porque Clarke no le había dado indicio de estar interesada de esa manera, o quizás sí pero ella no lo había captado, porque como en todas las otras materias de la vida normal, Lexa iba considerablemente atrasada.

* * *

La rubia llegó a su mansión sonriendo triunfal, quizás aún no conseguía llegar al punto de la película, pero se estaba acercando a Lexa, lo estaba logrando y seguiría así, paso a paso descubriendo todos los aspectos que nadie más sabía sobre la Comandante, lo tomaría como una investigación para su futura actuación, como la preparación de su protagónico.

Y bueno, tampoco podía negar que disfrutaba su compañía, hablar con Lexa era fácil, sentía que su interés por escucharla era genuino y no sólo por quedar bien como muchas otras personas lo habían hecho antes, cuando era una estrella. Su celular sonó y al ver quien era se apresuró en contestar.

-Hola Raven…-saludó con un tono amable-.

-Hola princesa, si no te llamo no se si estas viva o muerta-expresó su amiga en todo de reclamo-.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupada…-.

-Espero que no haya sido en fiestas-.

-No ha sido en fiestas…-expresó con tono de falsa molestia- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-.

-Bien, vamos en el tiempo con las grabaciones, así que de aquí a un par de semanas ya tendríamos que terminar-respondió-.

Clarke de pronto recordó que Lexa le había comentado en esa conversación que la película que más le había gustado de ella era la de acción que había hecho, porque disfrutaba de aquellas producciones.

-Raven…-.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó adelantándose porque ese tono de Clarke le había insinuado que algo le pediría-.

Clarke rió de buena gana ante lo directa que siempre era su amiga.

-¿Crees que podría visitarte en las grabaciones?-preguntó con cuidado casi en tono de suplica-.

-¿Y para que quieres venir? Y no me digas que para insultar a la actriz que le dieron el papel, no es su culpa Clarke…-.

-No es para eso, yo sólo, tengo una amiga a la que le gustan las películas de acción, quizás podrías hacernos un tour y mostrarle como es todo detrás de pantalla…-.

Raven frunció el ceño.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Qué amiga?-.

-Si me dices que sí, sabrás quien es…por favor, Raven, prometo que comportaré y no insultaré a nadie…-.

La actriz escuchó un suspiró prolongado en el teléfono, aquello le dijo que su amiga se lo estaba pensando pero que seguramente aceptaría.

-Está bien, pasado mañana tengo poco trabajo así que podría hacerles un tour y mostrarle donde sucede la magia a tu misteriosa amiga-aceptó-.

-¡Eres la mejor! ¡Gracias!-.

Hablaron unos minutos más sobre diferentes temas, Clarke no le dijo a Raven nada sobre su acuerdo con Titus Flame ni Lexa, sabía cuál sería la opinión de su amiga y no quería escuchar nada que pudiera removerle la conciencia, no más de lo que ella misma lo hacía. Fue directo al chat que tenía con Lexa en whatsapp para hacerle la invitación.

-¿Estás ocupada pasado mañana?-preguntó directamente-.

Lexa sólo tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-No-.

-Tengo una invitación para ti… ¿quieres dejar el día libre para mí?-.

Lexa al otro lado del teléfono sonrió y pensó que dejaría al mismísimo presidente de lado por dejar ese día libre para pasarlo con Clarke.

-Claro, ¿me dirás de que trata la invitación?-.

-No, no lo diré, tendrás que confiar en mi ¿o estoy pidiendo demasiado, Comandante?-.

-Sólo Lexa y no, no lo estás, confiaré en ti…-.

Clarke sonrió ante la disposición de Lexa a pasar el día con ella, al parecer también le agradaba su compañia.

-Entonces, sólo Clarke pasará por ti a las diez y media de la mañana, ponte algo cómodo… ¡nos vemos! ¡Besos!-.

-Besos, sólo Clarke…-.

* * *

Lexa podía catalogar la ropa que usaba para hacer ejercicio o andar por casa como "algo cómodo", pero estaba segura que no sería la adecuada para ir a donde fuera el lugar que la llevaría Clarke, por lo que todo su escaso closet estaba sobre la cama, expuesto para ser elegido como lo "algo cómodo correcto". Teniendo la vista panorámica de ropa se dio cuenta que además de acostumbrarse a hacer la compra semanal debía ir a algún centro comercial para comprarse ropa. Tomó un jeans oscuro y lo combinó con una musculosa blanca, el clima de Los Ángeles sólo permitía usar algo ligero para lograr soportar el calor, su cabello castaño lo ató en una coleta alta y salió de su habitación porque estaba segura que si se quedaba ahí volvería a sentirse insegura sobre cómo se veía y caería otra vez en ese círculo de nunca acabar de quitar y poner prendas sobre ella.

Fue a la cocina para beber algo de jugo de naranja, el reloj marcaba las diez quince de la mañana, había estado lista a tiempo pese a todas las micro crisis de vestuario, si sus compañeros marines la vieran en este momento, con la sólo preocupación de lucir bien, se burlarían de ella, pensó, no lo entenderían, pero para ella, que ya había visto a Clarke tres veces y siempre luciendo perfecta, le preocupaba desentonar.

Escuchó el timbre, Clarke llegaba diez minutos antes de lo que le había dicho, se apresuró en abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo, no fue quien estaba esperando la que entró como un torbellino.

-Comandante…-saludó con rapidez Octavia entrando sin ser invitada- Lamento no anunciar mi visita pero estoy desesperada, necesito volver, lo necesito, mi hermano y esta vida me están enloqueciendo…-agregó hablando rápidamente-.

-Octavia-dijo queriendo explicarle que no era un buen momento para una visita-.

-Estoy suplicando, Comandante, de verdad lo estoy haciendo y si no llamas y me vuelven al servicio, no me hago responsable de mis acciones, porque estoy a dos segundos de asfixiar a Bellamy…-sostuvo con el toque justo de dramatismo en sus palabras-.

-Octavia-quiso intentarlo nuevamente, pero sonó el timbre otra vez y ahora estaba segura que sería a quien esperaba-.

Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa brillante de Clarke se apagó al ver que tenía compañía, hasta Lexa pudo advertir ese detalle.

-Hola…-saludó la rubia-.

-Pasa, Clarke…-le ofreció la Comandante-.

-¿Clarke?-inquirió la Teniente Blake que recordaba perfectamente ese nombre-.

-Clarke Griffin-dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo, intentando ser gentil con esa extraña que había pronunciado su nombre con un toque de desdén y ahora no le estaba dando la mejor de sus miradas -.

-Octavia Blake-respondió dándole un fuerte apretón de manos que Clarke disimulo con una media sonrisa-.

-Octavia, iba de salida y sobre lo que viniste a pedirme, mi respuesta sigue siendo no-expresó Lexa con ese tono imperturbable que logró una agradable sensación en Clarke-.

-Lexa…-.

-No, Octavia…-.

Clarke no sabía cuál era la petición a la que Lexa se estaba negando, pero estaba usando ese tono frio que evitaba con ella, lo que produjo que se sacara esa incomoda sensación que se había alojado en su pecho cuando vio a esa mujer, a esa hermosa mujer junto a Lexa. Se mantuvo en silencio peleándose con esa sensación que no podría identificar con exactitud o que no quería identificar, no lo quería porque aquello podría parecerse a los celos y no tenía por qué estar celosa que una mujer hermosa estuviese en casa de Lexa tan temprano.

-¿Podemos irnos?-preguntó Clarke para desviar a sus insipientes sentimientos desatinados hacía una conversación-.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó la Teniente Blake-.

Lexa quiso gritarle que no era su asunto a donde iba, pero sabía que una reacción como esa solo produciría un aumento en la curiosidad que ya sentía Octavia por Clarke.

-No lo sé, Clarke no me lo ha dicho…-respondió de mala gana-.

-¿Y dijiste que si? Esto es nuevo, mi Comandante nunca da un paso sin saber a dónde se dirige…-comentó con un toque que Clarke pudo describir como desconfianza y también concluyó de esas palabras que esa mujer debía pertenecer al ejercito-.

-Qué suerte la mía de no salir con tu Comandante, yo estoy saliendo con sólo Lexa…-expresó Clarke en un tono que podría identificarse como levemente hostil-.

Octavia le dio una media sonrisa, sus ojos claros profundos destellaban diversión al haber identificado una batalla donde podía luchar.

Lexa se había perdido en las palabras de Clarke, al contrario de Octavia entendía su comentario del "sólo Lexa", por lo que la frase que había capturado tu atención no había sido esa, sido el "estoy saliendo", ¿Ese salir sería el mismo salir que Lexa entendía como dos personas que se están conociendo como más que amigas? , justo ahora quería tomar a Octavia, sacarla de su casa y tener todo el tiempo para interrogar a Clarke respecto al uso de aquella palabra que le estaba comiendo la cabeza con dudas.

-Quizás podría acompañarlas…sino estoy interfiriendo en una cita, claro…-preguntó Octavia tanteando terreno-.

Lexa giró la cabeza en negación para salir de sus pensamientos y obligarse a entrar en esa conversación en la que Octavia estaba arruinando su "salida" con Clarke.

-Claro, porque no…-respondió Clarke con una media sonrisa que rozaba lo sobreactuado-.

Y aquella respuesta no salió de la exigua amabilidad de la que era dueña, sino de su racionalidad, de esa que le decía que conocer a esa mujer que parecía medianamente cercana a Lexa, podría hacerle ganar un punto extra que no tenía contemplado para lograr su propósito. Usaría su sonrisa, su tono amable, usaría todos sus dotes de actriz para terminar con la desconfianza de aquella mujer, no iba a ser difícil pensó.

Pensó de manera equivocada, porque Octavia Blake a diferencia de Lexa, no tenía sus sentidos agudos adormecidos por la atracción hacía ella. Octavia, nunca dejaba de estar alerta porque sólo así lograba cumplir su misión y en ese momento había logrado reconocer cual era.

Y como siempre, la cumpliría.


	4. One Love

Capitulo cuatro: One Love

Lexa iba en el asiento del copiloto, podía sentir la suavidad del cuero bajo sus manos sudorosas, llevaban casi veinte minutos de viaje y todo se resumía a silencio, un incómodo silencio que llenaba todo el espacio que existía en aquel auto deportivo. Miraba por el espejo a Octavia, que iba en el asiento de atrás con actitud victoriosa observando el paisaje por su ventana. La Comandante apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba molesta, muy molesta por aquella indeseada intromisión en ese día que había añorado pasar a solas con Clarke.

La rubia le dio una mirada de reojo y le entregó una media sonrisa compresiva.

-No pasa nada...-Susurro en un suspiro a penas audible, sosteniendo sus palabras en el toque sencillo de buscar su mano para unirla con la de ella sobre la palanca de cambios-.

Lexa le dio posiblemente la primera sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios desde la autoinvitacion de Octavia a su No-cita.

-¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?-insistió como una nena pequeña la imperturbable Comandante Woods-.

-Estamos por llegar, ¿no querrás arruinar la sorpresa ahora o sí?-respondió juguetona la rubia-.

Lexa giró la cabeza en negación y se entregó con diversión a ser sorprendida. Unos minutos más de camino bastaron para que la sorpresa fuera develada. Ante ellas se encontraba una entrada bien custodiaba que Clarke pasó sin problemas al decir su nombre, estacionaron el auto y en menos de cinco minutos vieron acercarse a una sonriente chica morena manejando un carrito de golf.

-¡Princesa!-Exclamó la latina bajándose del medio de transporte- ¿No tuviste problemas para entrar?-Agregó amorosa-.

-Hey Raven, no, todo bien- alcanzó a responder y ya tenía a su amiga colgando de su cuello en uno de esos abrazos cariñosos y sofocantes que solía darle-.

A Lexa no se le pasó por alto la cercanía de esa mujer con la rubia actriz y sin quererlo sintió envidia por lo natural que se le daba abrazarla cariñosamente.

-Raven, ella es la amiga de la te hable, Lexa Woods-Las presentó Clarke-.

Raven solía caracterizarse por lo minuciosa que era en su trabajo, lo que lograba por su capacidad de abstraerse del exterior y concentrarse en lo que hacía. Por lo que a veces las noticias que eran de dominio público ella las desconocía si ocurrían durante alguna post-producción como la que estaba realizando en esas semanas, con ese dato de por medio no hubiese sido tan inverosímil creer que Raven no sabia quien era la mujer que estaba al frente de ella, sin embargo, la expresión en la cara de la morena le dijo a Clarke que su amiga sabía perfectamente quién era Lexa Woods.

-Comandante...es un honor-Expresó con una seriedad muy extraña en ella extendiendo su mano en un solemne saludo-.

-Sólo Lexa- Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Clarke y Lexa quienes compartieron una cómplice sonrisa al darse cuenta de su actuar-.

-Octavia Blake- dijo la Teniente al darse cuenta que nadie ahí tenía la intención de presentarla-.

-Raven Reyes-respondió con una media sonrisa- Me dijiste que sólo serían tú y una amiga, así que solo traje dos de estos para mis turistas-Agregó bromeando sacando dos jockey con el logo de Universal-.

-Se los daremos a Lexa y Octavia porque aunque no recuerdo la última vez que estuve grabando aquí no me puedo considerar turista-expresó Clarke-.

La Comandante no pasó por alto el tono amargo disfrazado de broma que utilizó Clarke para decir aquello.

Clarke le dio uno a Octavia y el otro a Lexa para luego subirse las cuatro a aquel carrito de golf que se volvía un medio de transporte rápido y cómodo para comenzar a recorrer los estudios. Lexa parecía una nena pequeña en el día de su cumpleaños, todo le llamaba la atención, se habían detenido en algunas locaciones donde estaban grabando, también en escenografías que esperaban ser ocupadas, lugares tan espectacularmente armados que no era difícil pensar que visitaban Nueva York o Londres dentro del mismo lugar.

Si la primera impresión –la que se hizo por lo cariñosa que se mostraba con Clarke- que había tenido de Raven no había sido la mejor ahora ya la chica le caía muy bien, había tomado muy en serio su papel de guía turística, hablaba de cada lugar con confianza y conocimiento, dándoles datos freaks y bromeando, la Comandante no lo podía aseverar pero estaba casi casi segura que incluso había visto una sonrisa de diversión en los labios de la seria y compuesta Teniente Blake, que iba a su lado sin querer perderse detalle de ese paseo.

No detuvieron su recorrido hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Y qué les ha parecido el paseo?-preguntó Raven tomando una papa frita de su plato-.

-Me ha gustado mucho, gracias, Raven-Expresó Lexa-.

-Cuando Clarke dijo que traería una amiga para que le enseñara los estudios nunca pensé que tendría una invitada tan ilustre- expresó la morena-.

-Si te lo decía harías un gran escándalo de ello-comentó la rubia-.

-¿Y donde se conocieron?-.

-Raven...-Dijo en tono de advertencia deteniendo cualquier posible interrogatorio-.

-Fue en una fiesta, ¿o no, Comandante? Me habías comentado algo sobre, Clarke- recordó Octavia que se sentía muy curiosa sobre aquella incipiente relación-.

-Así que le comentaste sobre mí eh...-agregó Clarke sonriéndole-.

-Fue el destino, supongo, nos encontramos dos veces seguidas, la tercera no se la deje al universo- respondió con una sinceridad abrumadora, Lexa-.

-Pareces de esas personas que siempre va tras lo que quiere, Comandante- expresó la latina con un tono de clara insinuación-.

Clarke quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza a su amiga por aquel desubicado comentario, pero se abstuvo porque la incomodidad visible en el sonrojo de las mejillas de Lexa era suficiente para agregarle algo más al extraño momento.

Octavia nunca pensó que vería sonrojo en las mejillas de su Comandante, en todos esos años que llevaban sirviendo juntas podría contar con una mano las veces que la había visto demostrar algún sentimiento. Recordaba una en particular, una que iba ligada a esa mujer que su Comandante había amado y a quien había perdido en trágicas circunstancias.

Ambas compartían el dolor, a ambas la guerra les había quitado personas que amaban.

-¿Listas para seguir?-Preguntó Raven, quien recibió sonrisas de alivio y afirmaciones con la cabeza-.

Se subieron otra vez al carrito y llegaron hasta un lugar con muchas computadoras.

-Aquí es donde hago que la magia suceda-explicó Raven orgullosa-.

Comenzó a mostrarle imágenes sin editar donde un actor colgaba de un arnés, tenía un arma en sus manos y de fondo solo había verde, les fue mostrando cómo hacía para que ese fondo verde se transformará en un edificio en llamas,hizo un par de trucos más, demostrando parte de lo que era su trabajo. También les mostró imágenes grabadas con anterioridad donde hacia explotar lugares de manera ficticia.

-Amo hacer explotar cosas-Comentó Raven divertida apretando botones-.

-¿Sabes que una explosión no luce así realmente?-Inquirió Octavia con sorna-.

-Claro que luce así, no es mi primera película, sé lo que hago-Se defendió la morena girando su silla con ruedas para enfrentarla-.

-Y yo he estado en las suficientes explosiones como para saber cómo lucen verdaderamente...-Atacó nuevamente Octavia cruzándose de brazos y con un tono de superioridad-.

Clarke y Lexa se compartieron una mirada divertida mientras eran testigos de esa incipiente discusión, lentamente al ver que no tenían la atención de ninguna de sus dos amigas fueron saliendo de aquel estudio.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?- preguntó la rubia-.

-Mucho, he tenido un día muy agradable, Clarke...-.

Lexa estaba segura que la sonrisa que le dio Clarke en ese momento era más luminosa que todas las luces de Hollywood.

-Gracias y lamento que Octavia se haya hecho la invitada-Bromeó Lexa desviando la mirada-.

-No tienes que disculparte, ¿Son amigas hace mucho tiempo?-Preguntó con tono inocente bordeando lo desinteresado-.

-Nos conocimos hace algunos años cuando coincidimos en un servicio en Irak...-Recordó sin entrar en detalles, ese servicio en particular en aquel país lejano le traía muy malos recuerdos- ¿Y con Raven?-.

-También hace unos años, cuando grabé aquella película que me comentaste que viste, la única de acción que he hecho, ella se encargaba de todos los efectos especiales...a eso se dedica, le ha ido muy bien...- respondió la rubia-.

Lexa notó de inmediato como la energía de la actriz fue mutando hasta estar rodeado por un halo de melancolía.

-Lo extrañas-Aseveró la Comandante con autoridad casi militar-.

-Lo extraño...demasiado-reconoció-.

-Deberías buscar la forma de volver, eres talentosa, Clarke-.

"No sabes lo muy talentosa que soy, Lexa", pensó Clarke sin querer pensarlo.

-Estoy buscando la forma-susurro la rubia-.

-Me alegra escucharlo, espero estar aquí para cuando salga tu próxima película-.

Clarke le dio una media sonrisa y bajó la mirada, agradeciendo cuando Raven y Octavia salieron del estudio llegando hasta ellas.

-¿Llegaron a un acuerdo sobre cómo se ven las explosiones?- preguntó Clarke, en tono de broma sin saber que aquello se había transformado en un asunto serio para ambas mujeres-.

-Creo que Raven tiene mucho que aprender-Respondió la Teniente Blake cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia-

Raven revoloteo los ojos y bufó sonoramente.

-Me debes una cena por este tour, princesa, y no cualquier cena, quiero que hagas la receta de lasaña que te enseñó tu madre-expresó la latina desviándose del molesto tema de las explosiones-.

-Claro, hace tiempo que no cocino... ¿te queda bien esta misma noche?-Agregó sorprendentemente entusiasmada- Te... ¿Les gustaría ir a mi casa a cenar esta noche?- preguntó Clarke mirando a Lexa y rectificando su intención inicial para modificarla por un plural-.

-Me encantaría-Respondió-.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde los que les daba tiempo a todas de volver a sus casas y cambiarse antes de la hora de la cena. La rubia insistió en llevar a Lexa hasta su casa, asegurándole que no se retrasaría en la preparación y que en el camino de regreso haría las compras para la cena, un plan que ejecutó casi a la perfección.

Porque una vez hecha las compras se dio cuenta que había olvidado una parte importante de la preparación, al parecer ese "hace mucho que no cocino" que le dijo a Raven no había sido para nada un eufemismo. Apoyó ambas mano en el mueble de mármol, cerró los ojos y recapituló.

Hace tres cumpleaños su madre había insistido en que viajara a San Diego para pasarlo con ella, habían preparado juntas aquella receta familiar que se remitía a su bisabuela italiana, había sido un gran día, sencillo, privado...normal.

El último que recordaba haber pasado con su madre y posiblemente la penúltima vez que se había dado el tiempo de visitarla. Tomó aire y sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo trasero, busco el número y apretó el botón antes de arrepentirse.

-Hola-Saludó Abby en claro tono de extrañeza-.

-Hola mamá...-respondió Clarke- ¿Estas ocupada?-.

Un breve silencio se alojó entre ambas.

-No, no lo estoy ¿te pasa algo? Hace mucho que no llamabas-dijo expresando en su tono lo evidente de su reproche-.

-Lo sé...-.

-No he sabido de ti ni por esas revistas en las que sueles salir- agregó de manera totalmente ácida-.

Otro silencio.

Un suspiro.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, supongo que si no te he visto en esas revistas es porque te has estado comportando mejor-Dijo la Doctora Griffin suavizando su tono-.

-Lo estoy intentando mamá, de verdad lo estoy haciendo- dijo sinceramente la rubia con su voz a punto de romperse-.

Abby comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa alejada de la cafetería del hospital, la llamada de su hija la había encontrado justo en un break por lo que apresuró la compra de su café y se sentó para la que esperaba fuera una larga conversación con Clarke.

-Me alegra escucharlo, hija...-.

Abby sabía que no podía culpar sólo a Clarke de que se hayan distanciado hasta ese punto, ella también se había rendido en el intento de recuperar esa relación, la pérdida de Jake les había afectado de diferentes maneras.

-Sabes estoy en la cocina y tengo todo los ingredientes para preparar la lasaña de la nonna, pero no logro recordar todos los pasos...-explicó la rubia actriz-.

Abby sonrió y le dijo que buscará algo donde anotar, le fue dando paso por paso todas las instrucciones, comentaban algunos y reían recordando las veces que las mujeres de su familia se habían reunido en la cocina de la casa de la nonna para realizar varias de ellas. Tantas mujeres juntas en una sola cocina había dejado más de alguna divertida anécdota que recordar.

-Gracias mamá, espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo-expresó Clarke-.

-¿Vas a tener visitas hoy?-.

-Si, viene Raven y otras dos amigas para cenar, algo tranquilo en casa...-.

-Mándale mis saludos a Raven-.

-Claro, siempre me pregunta por ti-.

Tercer silencio, pero este no era incomodo como los anteriores.

-Clarke...lamento haber dejado de llamar e intentar estar en tu vida-expresó sincera la doctora Griffin-.

-Lamento no contestar tus llamadas y haber hecho que te cansaras de intentarlo-reconoció Clarke-.

Abby sonrió en aquella frase podría reconocer a la Clarke que tanto extrañaba.

-Intentaré visitarte pronto-prometió la rubia-.

-Eso me gustaría mucho…-.

-Te mandaré fotos cuando termine de cocinar, gracias por las instrucciones y te llamaré en estos días...lo prometo-.

-Las estaré esperando, que disfrutes tu noche, hija...-.

Abby se quedó con una sensación agradable en el pecho luego de aquella llamada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo de verdad creía que Clarke cumpliría lo que había dicho.

La rubia actriz en tanto fue a buscar el control de su sistema de sonido y lo programó para que la música comenzara a sonar en su cocina, movió sus caderas mientras amasaba y tarareo la letra al tiempo que colocaba los ingredientes, cuando por ya había finalizado la preparación miro el reloj, tenía tiempo para una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa antes que llegaran sus invitadas. Eligió un jeans cómodo y una remera algo suelta con un escote un tanto revelador, solo un tanto.

La primera en tocar el timbre fue Raven, se acercó y presionó los botones para que su portón eléctrico dejara pasar a su amiga, sacó la lasaña del horno y llego justo a tiempo para abrirle la puerta a Raven.

-De aquí puedo sentir el aroma, princesa-expresó alegre-.

-Espero que su sabor esté igual de bueno que su olor.-comentó con un toque de nervios en su voz-.

Raven se instaló en el sofá de la rubia.

-¿Como es que no me dijiste que conocías a Lexa Woods?-Inquirió-Joder Clarke, información como esa no se omite...-.

-No pensé que sería tan importante para ti saberlo-expresó con ironía la rubia-.

-¡Es Lexa Woods! La mujer del momento y además de eso debo decir que las fotografías no le hacen justicia, es un bombón...-.

Clarke se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja, sabía que Raven vivía su sexualidad de manera totalmente libre sin distinguir si era un chico o una chica, pero que se estuviera refiriendo de esa manera sobre su Comandante no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta lo buena que está?-preguntó Raven presionando quería afirmar lo que las miradas de su amiga a la Comandante le habían insinuado-.

Clarke abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios y cuando ya venía el siguiente ataque de Raven sonó el timbre una vez más.

-Salvada por la campana, princesa-Bromeó la morena-.

Clarke rodó los ojos y repitió el procedimiento que había realizado anteriormente solo que están vez espero junto a la puerta que Lexa apareciera.

-Hola-Dijo en casi un susurro al verla con su porte imponente y luciendo arrebatadora con un jeans ajustado, una sudadera y una chaqueta de cuero-.

-Hola-respondió Lexa quien tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para que sus ojos no se fueran de lleno a aquel escote que estaba usando Clarke-.

-Por favor dime que no viniste caminando-expresó la rubia con su mejor tono de sobreactuada preocupación-.

Lexa sonrió divertida.

-Octavia pasó por mí, está estacionando el auto...-explicó y le dio una botella de vino que había llevado para la cena, no sabía mucho de vinos pero al preguntarle al chico de la tienda le había recomendado ese, esperaba no quedar mal-.

-Gracias, me gusta este, es de una viña del valle de Napa a unas horas de aquí-Comentó la rubia-.

Y unos segundos después de aquella frase la teniente Blake hacia su entrada viéndose casi tan hermosa como su Comandante.

-Que mansión que tienes-expresó Octavia observando a su alrededor-.

-Octavia-dijo Lexa en tono de regaño-.

Pero lo cierto es que ella también se había mostrado impresionada cuando llegaron con GPS a la dirección que les había dado Clarke, el vecindario, si lo podía llamar de esa manera estaba muy alejado del centro de la ciudad y cada mansión estaba muy lejos una de la otra otorgando seguramente mucha privacidad para quieres tenían la posibilidad de vivir ahí. No quería ni comenzar a pensar cuando costaba alguna de esas mansiones, estaba segura que aunque trabajara toda su vida no podría comprar ni un cuarto en aquellas construcciones.

-Me alegro que te guste, Octavia, pasen ya está lista la cena-expresó Clarke con su amabilidad a flor de piel-.

-Comandante...Teniente...-Saludo Raven imitando el saludo militar-.

-Hola Raven-Saludaron casi al unísono-.

-Pónganse cómodas, Raven sabe dónde está todo, yo iré a la cocina para comenzar a servir la cena-expresó la rubia en su papel de anfitriona-.

Lexa notó que su amiga se puso cómoda de inmediato y también como Raven al parecer ya había dejado atrás la discusión sobre las explosiones porque se levantó de su cómodo lugar en sofá para ofrecerle una copa, ella prefirió seguir a Clarke hasta la cocina, de ese día que había compartido habían existido muy pocos momentos donde pudieron estar a solas.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-Preguntó Lexa colocándose justo detrás de la rubia, a escasos centímetros, sintiendo el aroma que expelía su cabello rubio-.

-Puedes volver al salón, sólo tengo que llevar la comida a la mesa-respondió- Además con tus muy escasas cualidades en la cocina, temo que eches a perder mi lasaña con solo mirarla- agregó dramatizando-.

-Para que te enteres, estoy mejorando con el asunto del café- expresó fingiendo seriedad-.

-Gran avance Comandante, quizás la próxima vez que me invites a tu casa quiera arriesgarme y probar...-Dijo haciéndole un guiño-.

Clarke llevo su creación hasta la mesa que previamente había puesto con dedicación. Un puesto de cabecera, otro al costado derecho y dos por el izquierdo, el olor pareció ser la flauta de Hamelín que las atrajo a todas hasta el lugar.

-Comandante, aquí...-Dijo Clarke separando la silla de la cabecera de mesa para cedérsela a Lexa-.

-Clarke...-iba a rebatir los lugares Lexa, aduciendo que como dueña de casa ese lugar le correspondía a ella pero...-.

-Por favor...-Susurro la rubia con esa media sonrisa que apagaba todas las defensas de Lexa-.

La Comandante afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó, a su derecha lo hizo Octavia y a su izquierda, Clarke junto con Raven en el puesto subsiguiente.

Al parecer la lasaña estaba realmente buena porque los primeros minutos de aquella cena ninguna hablo.

-No pareces de las que cocina, Clarke-expresó Octavia- estoy sorprendida de que esto realmente este bueno-Agregó con su abrumadora sinceridad característica-.

Lexa le pateó con fuerza el pie debajo de la mesa, Octavia no era de las que filtrara la información antes de decirla, lo sabía, pero podría por lo menos ser un poco más agradecida con la anfitriona y guardarse esos comentarios.

-Gracias, quizás ahora que mi carrera como actriz está congelada me dedique a la cocina-bromeo la rubia que se había dado cuenta del golpe que le dio Lexa a Octavia y quiso aligerar el ambiente-.

-Ésta rubia aunque no lo parezca, tiene muchas habilidades en múltiples áreas-expresó Raven alzando sus cejas sugestivamente, bromeando claramente-.

Pero aquel inocente comentario puso una idea indeseada en la cabeza de Lexa, ¿será que algo había pasado entre ellas?, ¿será que Clarke jugaba para su equipo? Quizás sólo a medio tiempo, pensó. O quizás no…quizás debería preguntárselo en algún momento así en alguna conversación que sin quererlo las llevara al tema.

-¿Y que se estudia para dedicarse a jugar con computadoras?-preguntó Octavia con verdadera curiosidad a Raven-.

Raven la miró intentando saber si estaba bromeando, nunca nadie había simplificado de esa manera su trabajo. Nunca, jamás.

-No me dedico a jugar con computadoras-dijo entre dientes-.

-Lo que sea que hagas…-agregó Octavia sin intención de resarcir el ego herido de Raven-.

-Soy ingeniera, me gradué en el MIT-expresó-.

-La mejor de su generación, esta chica tiene casi el CI de Einstein-agregó Clarke tomando un trago de su copa de vino-.

-¿Y con toda esa inteligencia no preferiste hacer algo mejor?-inquirió la Teniente-.

Que en serio no tenía filtro alguno de información.

-Me gusta lo que hago-respondió la latina, esa chica la estaba buscando incesantemente-.

-Lo entiendo, sólo que si eres tan brillante, podrías estar en la CIA o el FBI, haciendo algo por tu país-contratacó la Teniente-.

-El camino del servicio al país no es para todos Octavia, además creo que tú y yo sabemos que esta vida tiene un precio que pagar, uno muy alto-interrumpió Lexa, esa conversación que era al parecer sólo entre ellas-.

Se hizo el silencio ante las palabras de la Comandante que sonaron inevitablemente a una melancolía palpable.

-Hablando de películas y servicios…-expresó Raven rompiendo el silencio- ¿es cierto el rumor que anda en Hollywood que dice que Titus Flame quiere hacer una película sobre ti?-agregó -.

Clarke quiso abrazar a Raven, darle besos por toda la cara y decirle gracias una y otra vez, escondió su sonrisa detrás de su copa de vino y esperó. Esperó hasta el segundo justo donde haría su comentario inocente, ese que había estado ensayando como si de un guion se tratara.

-Es cierto-reconoció Lexa- Habló conmigo hace un tiempo, pero le dijo que no, ha insistido un par de veces pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma-agregó incomoda-.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó con inocencia Raven-.

Lexa se removió incomoda de su silla, buscando las palabras.

-No creo que un hecho como ese deba ser enaltecido en una película, daría más que hablar y tendría otra vez a todos sobre mí…-expresó-.

-Flame es un gran director, sabe cómo contar una historia…creo que lo que le gustaría es mostrar la parte humana entre tantas pérdidas, al ver las noticias uno sólo se queda con números, pero realmente no dimensiona la tragedia, el dolor…-expresó Clarke bajó la atenta mirada de todas en esa mesa- No sé…es lo que creo, tampoco puedo opinar con tanta propiedad sobre un tema que no conozco a fondo-agregó alzando sus hombros, esperando esa mirada que le dijera que había aunque fuera una pequeña esperanza de que Lexa cambiara de opinión-.

-Clarke, tiene un punto, Titus es un gran director, no haría una parodia de lo que realmente ustedes viven allá-agregó Raven y Clarke otra vez quiso abrazarla-.

Lexa pareció tomar en cuenta la opinión de ambas, sobre todo la de Clarke.

-La Comandante nunca cambia de opinión-sostuvo Octavia con conocimiento- Creo que ninguna película podría realmente mostrar lo que se vive allá…-.

-Quizás no, pero el cine es un medio de comunicación más, uno que llega a un publico masivo y si lograra mostrar aunque fuera un porcentaje pequeño, ya sería una ganancia…-agregó la rubia-.

Octavia la miró y sus sentidos se mostraron alertas una vez más ante esa rubia actriz en la que no terminaba de confiar, porque aunque tratara de hacerlo pasar como un comentario casi al azar a ella no la engañaba, ahí había interés y sospechaba al mirar a su Comandante, que la opinión de Clarke la tomaría muy en cuenta, lo que no era una buena decisión.

Luego de unos minutos se trasladaron al salón para beber otra copa de vino y seguir la conversación hacía otra área, reían de anécdotas que compartían de un trabajo y del otro, el ambiente era distentido, como si se hubiesen conocido desde mucho antes.

-Tengo una idea…Clarke ¿Dónde está June?-inquirió de repente la latina-.

-Raven, no-respondió intentando detenerla-.

-Seguro está en el lugar de siempre-recordó y se levantó del sofá para ir en su búsqueda-.

-¿Quién es June?-preguntó totalmente perdida Lexa-.

-La guitarra de mi padre-respondió la rubia al tiempo que si amiga volvía con la preciada guitarra clásica color azul de su padre-.

Raven se la entregó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos princesa, no te hagas la tímida y deléitanos con tu voz…-la animó Raven-.

Clarke le dio una mirada matadora a su amiga, hace mucho que no tomaba esa guitarra, quizás demasiado, ese objeto tenía demasiado recuerdos asociados a su padre, recuerdos que le afectaban profundamente, pero al mirar a Lexa, con sus ojos verdes chispeantes de emoción, decidió que lo haría y no tuvo que pensar demasiado, sus dedos parecieron darle la melodía adecuada, y su voz simplemente los siguió.

 _Is it getting better? (¿Está mejorando?)_

 _Or do you feel the same?( ¿O te sientes igual?)_

 _Will it make it easier on you now (te será más facil ahora?)_

 _If youve got someone to blame (Que tienes a quien culpar)_

La voz de Clarke era algo que desde el primer momento había maravillado a Lexa, baja, grave, suave, cuando quería serlo, escucharla hablar era muy agradable, pero en ese instante escucharla cantar era mágico, simplemente mágico…

 _You said: (tú dijiste)_

 _"One love, one life" (un amor, una vida)_

 _When it's one need in the night (cuando es una necesidad, en la noche)_

 _One love, we get to share it (un amor, llegamos a compartirlo)_

 _It leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it (te abandona, nena, si no cuidas de el)_

Clarke había cantado muchas veces esa misma canción junto a su padre, era una de las favoritas de él y se la había enseñado de pequeña. "Un amor, pequeña", le solía repetir Jake, "Sólo un amor se tiene en la vida", su voz se fue tiñendo de tintes melancólicos, de añoranza, de amor…

 _Did I disappoint you? (¿Te he decepcionado?_

 _Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?_ _(¿o te deje un gusto amargo en la boca?_

 _You act like you never had love (Actúas como si nunca hubieses tenido amor)_

 _And you want me to go without (y quieres que me vaya sin él)_

Lexa casi no pestañaba, su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón estaban totalmente atrapados por aquella melodía que tocaba Clarke con su guitarra, con esa voz que combinaba tan bien con aquellos versos.

De pronto la rubia dejó de tocar y cantar, sus emociones la estaban desbordando y si no se detenía en ese segundo estaba segura que rompería a llorar.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-.

-Tienes una voz increíble…-susurró Lexa aún hechizada-.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo desganada- Quizás en otro momento pueda cantar la canción completa-agregó-.

-Les dije que esta rubia era muy talentosa-expresó Raven intentando sacar sonrisas-.

La Comandante no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con aquella aseveración.

Pasadas las once de la noche, Raven se levantó para irse, el trabajo que no había realizado ese día por el paseo que les había dado tendría que hacerlo al día siguiente, por lo que tendría que estar temprano en el estudio.

-Espero verte pronto, princesa-dijo despidiéndose la latina-También a ti Comandante-agregó haciéndole el mismo gesto militar que cuando llegaron- a ti un poco menos, Teniendo desagradable-dijo bromeando despidiéndose de Octavia que le dio una sonrisa divertida-.

-Creo que también es hora de irme ¿vienes conmigo, Lexa?-preguntó-.

La Comandante de inmediato miró a Clarke, su respuesta en gran medida dependía de la rubia ya no que deseaba imponerle su presencia por más tiempo, aunque sus deseos fueran quedarse un poco más, disfrutar de su presencia a solas.

-Si quieres quedarte un poco más, puedo ir a dejarte yo o llamar un taxi- le ofreció la actriz adivinando la intención de esa mirada que le había dado-.

Lexa afirmó con la cabeza y se despidió de su amiga.

-Ten una buena noche, Comandante-susurró en su oído de manera insinuante Octavia al despedirse, Lexa se abstuvo de volver a regañarla-.

Cuando ya se habían ido, Clarke dirigió a Lexa de regreso al salón y ambas se sentaron en el sofá más grande una junto a la otra, muy junto a la otra, tanto que sus rodillas se rosaban.

-Me gustó mucho escucharte cantar y tocar guitarra…-susurró Lexa- Aunque tu pareciste no disfrutarlo demasiado-.

Clarke levantó la mirada para fijar sus ojos en los verdes de la Comandante.

-Fue mi padre quien me enseñó a tocar, aun es difícil manejar los recuerdos-expresó tomando la copa de la mesa para beber un trago de vino- Esa guitarra tiene más años que yo…-.

-Es muy linda, casi tan azul como tus ojos-expresó demasiado sincera, perdiéndose en sus ojos…-. …¿Y cómo es que se llama?-agregó para desviar un poco el tema, porque su mirada fija estaba haciendo estragos en su corazón y temía que Clarke se diera cuenta-.

-June, ya sabes por la mujer de Johnny Cash, papá lo idolatraba y sus canciones siempre lo acompañaban a todos los lugares donde iba, supongo que se sentía identificado, él también fue sólo un chico sureño con sueños de fama y llegó a cumplir sus sueños…o casi todos ellos, no sé…-explicó con calma, con el recuerdo vivo en cada una de sus palabras-Murió siendo aún joven...-.

Lexa buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, en un impulso incontrolable la llevó hasta su boca y la besó cariñosamente, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de confortarla. Clarke tuvo que tomar aire porque repentinamente se había quedado sin el. No entendía como aquella pequeña muestra de afecto había tenido una reacción tan intensa en ella, no quería entender ese floreciente sentimiento que se estaba alojando en su pecho y que no tenía ganas de salir.

No lo quería porque si aquello seguía extendiéndose podría significar problemas para su fin. El único fin por el que se había acercado a ella.

Ella y su media sonrisa compresiva, su toque suave y su silencio en el momento justo cuando lo necesitaba. Ella era mucho más que su uniforme y su creciente fama, ella era quizás todo lo que había necesitado por tanto tiempo.

Giró su cabeza en negación ante ese último pensamiento e intento ser delicada al separar su mano de la Lexa-.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte…yo…sólo…pensé…-intentó disculparse torpemente Lexa-

-No pasa nada, no me has incomodado, al contrario…hablar de mi padre es difícil aún…-expresó sin delatar a sus sentimientos-.

-Lo entiendo, mi madre murió hace muchos años y aun cuando voy a casa siento su presencia por todos lados…-.

-¿De dónde es tu familia?-preguntó la rubia apurando su copa de vino, desviando la conversación hacia ella-.

-San Antonio-respondió- ¿ Y la tuya?-.

-Mamá vive en San Diego, es médico-agregó-.

-¿Médico?-inquirió sorprendida-.

Clarke sonrió y adivino nuevamente por donde iba la sorpresa de Lexa.

-Sí, es raro, lo sé, un famoso actor de Hollywood casado con una doctora, mis padres seguramente nunca tuvieron nada en común, pero se amaban intensamente…-expresó alzando los hombros-.

-A veces lo que necesitas no es alguien igual, sino un opuesto que te equilibre la vida-dijo Lexa mirándola tan intensamente que Clarke sintió el vuelco que dio su corazón-.

-Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, debería irme y dejarte descansar…-expresó la Comandante mirando su reloj de pulsera marcando casi la una de la madrugada-.

-¿Preferirías quedarte?-Le ofreció la rubia-.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-.

Clarke quiso gritarle un si, pero en su lugar acudió a sus dotes de actriz una vez más.

-He bebido un par de copas y aunque no estoy borracha, no creo que sea responsable conducir, tampoco me sentiría cómoda con que te vayas en taxi a estar hora…- respondió marcando el neutro en su tono-.

Lexa sabía que aquella era una respuesta razonable, sin embargo, estaba carente de las palabras que ella quería escuchar.

-Si un taxista tuviera la mala idea de intentar algo, creo que podría defenderme, Clarke…-expresó rebatiendo una de esas lógicas razones-.

-Lo sé, eres una Marine y todo eso…-Comenzó a hablar la rubia levantándose para quedar frente a ella, bajó la mirada- Quizás…sólo…sólo es que me gustaría que te quedaras…- agregó jugando con sus manos-.

La Comandante ahora si escuchó lo que quería.

-Entonces me quedaré…-respondió-.

Clarke levantó la vista y su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos.

-Vamos, te llevaré hasta la habitación de invitados-expresó animada tomando su mano de manera natural para guiarla por aquella mansión-.

Lexa estaba segura que aquel impresionante lugar tenía más de una habitación de invitados, así que sintió una agradable sensación cuando Clarke la llevó al que justo estaba al lado del suyo, al entrar había una cama de dos plazas perfectamente ordenada, también había un par muebles perfectamente a juego con la decoración, incluso un baño.

-En el baño hay toallas limpias, cepillos de dientes y todo lo que puedas necesitar durante la noche-explicó la rubia abriendo la puerta para mostrárselo-.

-Gracias Clarke-.

-Iré por algo que puedas usar para dormir-.

Y así desapareció por algunos minutos, Lexa miraba a su alrededor pensando que aquella habitación de invitados perfectamente podría ser del tamaño de la mitad de su departamento.

-Aquí está-dijo entregándole una sudadera ancha y un chándal- Te traje la más grande que encontré tomando en consideración que me sacas unos veinte centímetros-bromeo la rubia-No es muy linda, pero te será cómoda para dormir-.

Lexa la extendió y miró el logo de los Lakers en ella.

-¿Te gusta el baloncesto?-preguntó-.

-Un poco, esa me la regaló un ex novio que era fanático de Los Lakers-explicó alzando los hombros-.

A Lexa la palabra "novio" le sabio mal aunque fuera acompañada de "ex".

-Gracias, Clarke-dijo-.

-De nada, cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré justo al lado…dulces sueños, Comandante…-se despidió dejando un beso en su mejilla que se extendió unos segundos más de lo considerado amigable-.

-Buenas noches, princesa…-susurró haciendo suyo aquel apelativo que le había escuchado a Raven-.

Clarke sonrió y salió de la habitación un poco más rápido de lo que quiso, "princesa" en los labios de Lexa había sonado de una manera totalmente diferente a cualquier que le hubiese dicho así antes, en los labios de Lexa cualquier palabra adquiría otra sensación.

Una sensación que a esa altura de la noche, ya estaba considerando peligrosa.


	5. Shadows of the past

Capitulo cinco: Shadows of the Past

Inhalar…exhalar…frontal...costado… boca abajo… sacar y poner la tapa de la cama sobre su cuerpo. Contar hasta cincuenta…cien…ciento cincuenta y tres…

Nada estaba funcionando.

Clarke no lograba conciliar el sueño aunque había utilizado todas las técnicas que sabía para lograr dormirse. Otra vuelta en la cama, un suspiro pesado de frustración por no lograr su cometido, media vuelta y mirar el techo…

¿Sería su consciencia la que no la dejaba dormir?

¿Sería esa última sensación en el pecho al despedirse de Lexa?

¿Sería Lexa, sólo Lexa, durmiendo en la habitación contigua la que no le permitía conciliar el sueño?

Tomó su teléfono que estaba en la mesita de luz: 3:45 a.m.

Otro suspiro pesado. Otra vuelta para quedar ahora de costado hacia el ventanal.

Cerró los ojos, pero en vez de sueño vinieron a ella unos intensos ojos verdes y en sus oídos la palabra "princesa" retumbó como si hubiese sido dicha con un megáfono. Abrió los ojos y pensó en pasar la noche en vela, ya que si lograba dormirse con lo único que podría soñar sería con ella.

Pequeños murmullos se fueron apropiando del silencio de aquella habitación, agudizó su oído y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya se había levantado y abría la puerta de la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Lexa.

No, no había sido su imaginación, porque ahora que estaba parada a un costado de la cama donde yacía la Comandante aquellos murmullos se transformaron en pequeños gritos, en vueltas violentas en la cama, en la angustia que no sólo se había apropiado del cuerpo dormido de Lexa, sino del de Clarke, que sin pensarlo demasiado se había recostado a su lado para cobijarla en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-No…no… no… ¡No!-eran las únicas palabras que podía distinguir Clarke que decía su Comandante-.

-Lexa… Lexa, despierta…es sólo un mal sueño…-le susurraba en su oído, pegando su cabeza a su pecho y siguiendo con sus caricias- Lexa…-.

Pero al parecer su intento de sacarla de aquella pesadilla no estaba funcionando porque Lexa parecía profundamente inserta en aquel sueño.

-Costia, Costia…Costia…-repitió con desesperación Lexa aferrándose a sus brazos- Quédate conmigo, Costia…-agregó afianzado con dureza su agarre en Clarke-.

El cuerpo de la rubia actriz se congeló al ser nombrada con ese nombre que desconocía a quien pertenecía, no la soltó, no se sentía capaz de abandonarla en aquel estado, pero algo le dolió dentro.

-Lexa, soy Clarke…Clarke…-repitió-.

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron ante ese nombre, Lexa pareció por fin ser despertada de esa pesadilla.

-Clarke…-susurró con miedo en su voz con sus ojos aún cerrados confortándose en el calor del cuerpo de Clarke-.

-Sí, Clarke-aclaró-.

Y aquellas dos palabras salieron con el dolor de un amante herido al haber sido nombrado con otro nombre.

-Clarke...-dijo Lexa y se distanció lo suficiente de la rubia, intentando mandar la señal a su cerebro de que ahora si estaba diciendo el nombre correcto-Lo siento…-.

-No pasa nada, estabas teniendo una pesadilla-Aclaró más para sí misma que para Lexa, en un intento de componerse, de darle una justificación a la equivocación de la castaña-.

-¿Te desperté?-inquirió mirándola a los ojos- Pregunta estúpida, claro que te desperté-agregó-.

\- No importa-dijo haciendo un gesto, apropiándose de esas palabras que eran mejor aceptar en vez de explicarle que no, que no estaba durmiendo, que su sueño se había perdido entre las sensaciones que le provocaba-.

-Lo siento mucho…seguro soy la peor invitada que has tenido-expresó avergonzada la Comandante-.

Lexa no podía identificar aquello como un hecho aislado, las pesadillas se habían trasformado en parte de su vida desde aquel primer servicio y con el tiempo sólo habían empeorado, porque entre más misiones cumplía, peores eran los recuerdos que su consciente y subconsciente se encargaban de guardar.

-Lo siento-repitió-.

-Ya te dije que no importa, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada-.

Lexa simplemente afirmó con la cabeza, su voz no era capaz de darle veracidad a una pequeña palabra que no era del todo cierta.

-¿Quieres una leche caliente?-preguntó Clarke-.

-No, creo que ya he interrumpido bastante suficiente tu sueño, ve a la cama, Clarke-respondió-.

Clarke pudo haber insistido pero en ese momento necesitaba algo de distancia de Lexa, había sido demasiadas sensaciones inesperadas por una noche, así que afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

-Descansa-susurró y escuchó una respuesta cuando ya estaba saliendo de la habitación-.

Volvió a su cama, más vueltas, más cuentas inconclusas, un nombre alojado en su cabeza…

Costia.

* * *

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué hora era, tampoco en que momento de la madrugada se había quedado dormida.

Los rayos del sol golpeando con fuerza sus ojos le dieron un indicio de que podría ser cerca de las once, quizás un poco menos o un poco más, se levantó y el silencio en aquella mansión le dio otro golpe inesperado. Se puso su bata de seda con rapidez y comenzó a recorrer la casa, el primer lugar había sido la habitación en la que durmió Lexa. Estaba vacía. También el salón y la cocina. Clarke se apoyó en uno de los sofás, no quería aceptar que se había ido sin despedirse, no había una razón para ello.

Salvo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, quizás había sido demasiado íntimo, quizá Lexa, con su carácter tan imperturbable se había sentido vulnerable y sintió que era mejor irse, pero…

¿Qué culpa tenía ella?

La culpa no era suya, sino de Costia, quien fuera la dueña de ese nombre había logrado atormentar a Lexa hasta en el más profundo de sus sueños y ante ese reconocimiento una punzada en el pecho la dejó sin aire, apresuró el paso hasta el ventanal más cercano y al salir llenó sus pulmones de aire marino, de brisa fresca y sus ojos azules encontraron calma en el mar.

Suspiró profundo y con la experiencia que podría tener un militar decidió que era momento de abortar la misión. Que ningún papel, aunque fuera el que podría encauzar su carrera valía lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Lexa…-susurró para sí misma y como si la Comandante tuviese el poder de una súper audición se volteo-.

Clarke a paso lento avanzo hacia ella, no se había ido, estaba sentada en la arena, cerca de donde rompían las olas en una postura contemplativa.

-No quise despertarte…otra vez…-expresó Lexa en tono de disculpa-Tampoco quise irme sin despedirme-agregó-.

Clarke se sentó a su lado y la arena húmeda enfrió sus muslos descubiertos, intentó cerrar un poco más su bata para que la brisa no la golpeara con tanta fuerza en el pecho.

-Siento lo de anoche-repitió la morena-.

Lexa se acercó un poco más, sólo un poco.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?-preguntó suavemente poniendo su mano sobre su rodilla descubierta-.

Clarke giró la cabeza en negación.

-¿Me dirás alguna palabra?-Agregó Lexa quien necesitaba escuchar su voz-.

-¿Quién es Costia?-inquirió-.

Y aquella pregunta no le salió de la cabeza, sino del alma.

Lexa quitó su mano de la rodilla de Clarke como si le quemara y tomó la distancia que hace unos segundos la había hecho estar más cerca de ella. La rubia giró su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, para que ese azul se sintiera más profundo que el mar para la Comandante.

-Lo siento, no quise…no tienes que responder…-expresó en tono de disculpa a ver sus ojos verdes vulnerables-.

Pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha y aunque quisiera detener ese vendaval de información indeseada igualmente sería receptora de ella.

-Costia fue mi novia-respondió sin mirarla-.

Lexa había elegido llamarla "novia" no "ex novia". Lexa la había llamado a ella "Costia", Costia…su novia. Quizás era que aún estaba somnolienta, pero a Clarke se le estaba mezclando la información de manera desordenada en la cabeza.

-Murió-.

-Oh-.

Joder, joder, joder…pensó Clarke intentando resarcir aquel error, aquella imposición de hablar sobre esa mujer.

-Lexa yo no quise, es sólo qué…-.

-Dije su nombre ¿no es cierto?-.

-Me llamaste Costia, a mí… yo no pensé…claramente no pensé o sino no habría preguntado-Expresó intentando disculparse, sintiéndose enferma por haber sentido celos de una mujer muerta-.

-Tranquila, no tenías como saberlo…-Dijo Lexa volviendo a poner su mano sobre su fría rodilla-.

Porque de pronto Clarke se había quedado helada y estaba segura que no era por la brisa marina que enfrentaba con nada más que un corto camisón y la bata de seda.

-No tenemos que hablar de esto, ven, entremos para desayunar-le pidió la rubia ofreciéndole su mano-.

-No-dijo con decisión la Comandante y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia-Si no hablo ahora sobre Costia no lo haré en el futuro-reconoció-.

-No tienes que hacerlo ni ahora en el futuro, no te obligaré-.

-No me estás obligando, quiero hacerlo… lo necesito… quizás por eso sigo soñando con ella, porque aún tengo todo lo que pasó aquí dentro…me he negado a hablar, a pensar en ella, a recordarla como se merece…-.

Clarke vio sus ojos verdes tan brillantes como un bosque después de una llovizna, tan expuestos y claros.

-¿Estaba en el ejército?-preguntó Clarke aprovechando la conexión entre sus dedos para acariciarla-.

-No, ella era médico-respondió- Nos conocimos en Irak, me atendió después de una misión que no salió muy bien…-recordó y tomó el colgante, ese que mantenía entre sus medallas militares- Los hijos de puta bombardearon el hospital donde trabajaba, yo le dije…le dije que volviera, que todo se había puesto demasiado peligroso…pero ella era terca e idealista, una mala combinación en lugares como esos…-.

Clarke no sabía que decir, la dejó apoyarse en su pecho, la acunó como lo había hecho la noche anterior y le acarició el cabello con la mano libre que tenía.

-Habíamos discutido el día anterior, porque estaba cansada de que le dijera que volviera, lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado ayer, le grité y ella a mí, también era temperamental, dijo que ese lugar no podía ser completamente horrible si ahí había sido donde nos conocimos…cuando llegué ya no pude hacer nada, estaba todo destruido…todo…-.

Entre los recuerdos inconexos que le narraba Lexa, Clarke pudo comprender un par de cosas, quizás la más palpable era que Costia seguía dentro del corazón de la Comandante y ya no sintió celos, sintió admiración, sintió que ese lugar le correspondía a esa mujer valiente que había dado su vida por ayudar a otros.

Clarke también supo no merecía ser llamada Costia. Que no lo iba a merecer nunca.

No quiso invadir el silencio en el que se había sumido Lexa, no quiso invadirlo porque tampoco lo merecía. Ya era la intrusa en su vida, esa en la que había entrado por las razones incorrectas y no traería con ella más que decepción, porque eso era lo que acostumbraba hacer, decepcionar a todos quienes osaban confiar en ella.

Se quedaron unos minutos en la misma posición, el frio mañanero fue contrarrestado con el calor del cuerpo de Lexa recostado sobre el suyo, le acaricio el cabello, la mejilla los hombros y no se levantó hasta que la Comandante lo quiso. Sus manos no fueron separadas hasta volver dentro de la casa, donde Clarke se puso en la labor de prepararle el desayuno en completo silencio, había demasiada información dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Al parecer había canalizado sus sentimientos en la cocina porque cuando vio la pequeña isla estaba llena de comida.

-No sé si pueda comer todo esto-dijo Lexa intentando bromear, intento salir de ese momento incomodo donde sentía las había puesto a ambas-.

-Come lo que puedas-dijo Clarke y se sentó al frente, tomó un sorbo de café-.

-¿Qué harás en los próximos días?-preguntó para iniciar una conversación-.

-Quizás salga de la ciudad unos días-respondió en automático-.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde irás?-.

-A San Diego-.

Ciertamente recordaba haberle dicho a su madre de ir a visitarla, sin embargo, no era algo en que pensara hacer próximamente, entonces ¿por qué estaba diciéndole eso a Lexa?, quizá porque necesitaba distancia, algunos días sin verla, replantearse el fondo de sus acciones, tomar una decisión.

-¿Vas a visitar a tu madre?-preguntó otra vez la Comandante-.

-Sí, hablé por teléfono con ella ayer y le dije que iría a verla-respondió-.

Lexa sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Y aquella conversación fue el intercambio más largo de palabras que tuvieron por esa mañana, la incomodidad palpable en el ambiente produjo que Lexa decidiera ir a su casa y no tuvo ninguna objeción por parte de Clarke.

Tampoco tuvo una respuesta directa cuando le dijo que se vieran cuando regresara a Los Ángeles, la rubia lo único que le dijo fue "te llamaré", dos palabras que sabían a mentira, a esas que te dicen que después de una cita que salió mal.

* * *

Y aquella sensación que tuvo Lexa esa mañana, se hizo real con los días, con las horas que pasaban sin tener alguna noticia de Clarke, revisaba su teléfono de manera incesante y descubrió lo traicionera que podía ser la tecnología dándote la última hora de conexión de la persona que esperabas te hablara, persona que al parecer hablaba con todos menos contigo. Le había escrito algunos mensajes por whatsapp, pero ninguno había sido visto ni contestado, así que después de dos días ya no escribió más.

Lexa bufó, estaba sentada en su sofá, la había llamado Octavia invitándola a casa de su hermano, al parecer tenían una barbacoa y la Teniente necesitaba refuerzos para aguantar aquella reunión en el mundo real. Por lo que tenía dos opciones de pasar su sábado; la primera era quedarse en ese sofá, bebiendo jugo de naranja y mirando su teléfono, la segunda era salir, beber una cerveza e intentar distraerse.

Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió, ya estaba, si Clarke no quería llamarla ella tampoco lo haría, le daría el espacio que necesitaba y cuando la volviera a llamar, si lo hacía algún día, intentaría no volver a agobiarla con sus tragedias. Caminó unas cuadras para tomar aire, luego hizo parar un taxi, porque volvió a recordar a Clarke y sus palabras sobre que "nadie caminaba en esa jodida ciudad", además estaba lejos y no quería seguir haciendo esperar a Octavia que presionaba cual agente en acción por su chat de whatsaap.

Le avisó que estaba afuera de la casa, desde la entrada podía escuchar la música a volumen alto y las voces que se filtraban entre ella. Octavia salió a su encuentro y la abrazó como si la hubiese ido a rescatar de un grupo de terroristas. Entraron y la teniente puso una cerveza en su mano.

-No se ve tan mal todo-comentó Lexa-.

Porque era cierto, había como veinte personas dispersas por el jardín, la piscina y cerca de la parrilla.

-Idiotas amigos de mi hermano que lo único que saben preguntar es como luce una explosión-dijo entre dientes Octavia-.

-Pensé que te gustaba hablar de explosiones-bromeo Lexa recordando la "discusión" que había tenido su amiga con Raven-.

Octavia revoloteó los ojos.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó- No he sabido de ti desde la cena en casa de la actriz-agregó-.

-Clarke, la actriz tiene nombre y es Clarke-rectificó-.

-Lo que sea-.

-Bien-respondió sencillamente alzando los hombros-.

Octavia la escrutó con su mirada, su semblante no iba en concordancia con la palabra "bien".

-¿Segura? Parece que no has dormido en los últimos días, tienes unas ojeras horribles-expresó bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza-.

-Estoy bien-aseguró-.

-Tiene que ver con la actriz, cierto-aseveró-.

Lexa bajó la cabeza, desvió la mirada y tomó un trago largo que le supo demasiado amargo, nunca la había convencido del todo el sabor de la cerveza.

-¿Qué no te ha dejado dormir?-inquirió alzando las cejas a modo de insinuación y esa sonrisa divertida que tenía en sus labios se borró ante la expresión triste que cubrió a su Comandante-.

-No la he visto desde el día de la cena-respondió-Salió de la ciudad-.

-¿Salió de la ciudad? ¿Estás segura?-.

Y cuando Lexa iba a preguntarle a Octavia el porqué de esos cuestionamientos, un chico se acercó hasta ellas.

-Comandante-Dijo haciéndole el gesto militar- Bellamy Blake, es un honor-agregó ofreciéndole su mano para que fuera estrechada-.

-Lexa Woods-respondió-.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir-.

-Gracias por invitarme-.

A Lexa le parecía que el hermano de Octavia no era tan desesperante como ella lo hacía parecer, sin embargo, en ese momento deseaba que fuera a cualquier otra parte para poder seguir la conversación con la teniente.

Octavia aprovechó que su hermano estaba conversando con Lexa, para ir por otra cerveza y algo de la parrilla para comer.

-Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti, te admira, para ella eres la mejor soldado-.

-Octavia es una gran soldado también-comentó-.

Bellamy sonrió orgulloso.

-Lo sé, es que lo quiso hacer toda su vida, desde que era pequeña jugaba a ser un soldado y a mí me obligaba a ser el malo, me dejó varios moretones en "las misiones"…-bromeó recordando-.

Lexa rio imaginándose a una pequeña Octavia ser igual de intensa de lo que era ahora jugando a ser un soldado en la guerra.

-¿Tú a que te dedicas?-preguntó-.

-Soy piloto comercial-respondió-.

-Lexa-dijo Octavia entregándole otra cerveza y una hamburguesa- Y tú vete a donde tus amigos idiotas y no la agobies-agregó en dirección a su hermano-.

-No me está agobiando, Octavia-expresó Lexa-Cómo piloto debes conocer muchas ciudades…-agregó para seguir la conversación-.

-Sí, pero no me quedó lo suficiente en cada una para conocerla realmente-contestó-.

-Podría haber sido piloto en la fuerza aérea…-comentó Octavia-Pero es demasiado cobarde para eso-agregó dándole un empujón con su hombro-.

Lexa revoloteo los ojos, para la Teniente Blake todos deberías ser parte de alguna fuerza armada, sino era un desperdicio del talento.

-¡Bellamy!-exclamó un chico llamándolo desde la cocina-.

-El deber me llama, nos vemos por ahí, Lexa-expresó haciéndole un gesto abarcando su jardín-.

-Claro-respondió Lexa-.

Al estar otra vez a solas con Octavia recordó su conversación anterior.

-¿Porque dijiste eso de si estaba segura que Clarke estaba fuera de la ciudad?-preguntó intentando sonar desinteresada-.

Pero el talento de Lexa en la actuación era igual a su talento en la cocina, así que Octavia de inmediato identifico el verdadero sentimiento detrás de esa pregunta.

-Raven me dijo que había ido a tomar un café con ella ayer-respondió alzando los hombros-.

Ayer.

Había dos teorías sobre ese "ayer"; una que Clarke realmente hubiese ido a San Diego y regresado "ayer", lo que era difícil porque desde ese último día que se vieron y "ayer" sólo habían pasado tres días, poco tiempo para un viaje. La segunda era claramente que Clarke nunca fue a San Diego, por eso "ayer", estaba ahí en Los Ángeles.

-¿Hablas con Raven?-inquirió Lexa intentando sacar ese sentimiento que le produjo inclinarse por la segunda teoría-.

-A veces, me dio su número y hablamos por whatsapp-respondió- es agradable-.

-Pensé que no se habían llevado bien, con todo eso de las explosiones y la inteligencia mal gastada jugando con computadoras-.

Octavia rio, lo cierto es que cuando Raven le había dado su número para que estuvieran en contacto en un momento donde se quedaron a solas en casa de Clarke, no pensó que lo usaría, pero un día, uno de esos aburridos que abundaban en la vida real, se vio a si misma agregándola a la red social y comenzar una divertida conversación que se extendió por un par de horas. Al otro día había sido la morena quien le habló, comenzando con el pasar de los días, algo parecido a una rutina.

-Quizás deberías preguntarle a Raven, te ves preocupada-propuso Octavia-.

Lexa actuó en automático entregándole su teléfono a la Teniente para que pusiera a Raven en su escaza lista de contactos, una vez devuelto el aparato se distanció de Octavia para marcarle.

Raven le contestó al segundo tono.

 _-Hola-saludó Raven-¿Con quién hablo?-agregó ya que no tenía agendado ese número-._

 _-Hola Raven, soy Lexa-respondió-._

 _-Comandante-saludó- ¿A qué debo esta agradable llamada?-._

Lexa se quedó en silencio y miró el cielo, ese cielo celeste estaba mutando en azul al acercarse ya la tarde, azul, como esos ojos que tanto extrañaba.

- _Yo sólo… ¿has sabido de Clarke?-preguntó con timidez-._

 _-Sí, la vi ayer-respondió- ¿pasa algo con ella?-agregó preocupada-._

 _-No, nada…o no lo sé, le mandé un par de mensaje y no me contestó, seguro me estoy preocupando por nada-._

Raven dudó ante esas palabras dichas con una desolación disfrazada de curiosidad, sabía que algo había pasado, el día anterior cuando había visto a Clarke y le preguntó por Lexa, su amiga no había hecho más que esquivar el tema, negándose a responder hasta la más sencilla de las preguntas que tuviesen que ver con la Comandante. Raven no había presionado demasiado, la conocía y ser veía afectada, dudosa, como si estuviese librando una batalla con sus sentimientos, la misma que sentía en el tono de Lexa.

 _-Clarke es así, a veces necesita estar sola-Dijo finalmente, no dando demasiada información, porque ciertamente no la tenía-._

Para Lexa la soledad no era una necesidad, la veía más como una amante ocasional a la que visitar en contadas oportunidades, porque sentía que cuando te acompañabas demasiado de ella te terminabas acostumbrando, sumiéndote tan profundo que llegado un momento te negabas a abandonarla.

Y no abandonar a la soledad era un mal hábito, lo sabía por experiencia.

- _Deberías probar ir a su casa, seguro no le vendría mal tu visita-propuso Raven, quien deseaba que arreglaran lo que sea que no tenía bien a ninguna de las dos-ahora debo dejarte estoy con algo importante-._

 _-Claro, siento la interrupción-._

 _-No te preocupes, nos vemos pronto, Lexa, adiós-._

 _-Adiós Raven-._

Al parecer los meses que llevaba de regreso estaban produciendo en Lexa avanzar en esa vida normal o quizás era que necesitaba verla, necesitaba sacarse esa sensación de incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaba, porque un día más y seguro que la intensidad de su mirada iba hacer explotar ese teléfono que poco tenía de culpa por no recibir la llamada que ella esperaba.

Se despidió entre malas excusas de Octavia, quien la miró con un gesto de desaprobación y le dijo que le deseaba "suerte".

Apresuró su salida de aquella casa y ni se le pasó por la mente caminar ni una cuadra, porque la espera ya había sido suficiente, por lo que hizo parar un taxi, recostándose en el asiento después de darle la dirección. Al acercarse a aquella mansión que la había impresionado la primera vez, sintió mermar su valentía recién adquirida en situaciones cotidianas. Pensó que estaba exagerando, que debía mandarle la señal a su cerebro que ya no estaba en la guerra, que seguramente Clarke estaba a salvo y tranquila en su casa, disfrutando de esa soledad que necesitaba, soledad que perfectamente podría no ver como ella lo hacía, que había pasado tanto tiempo sola que le había dado indudablemente un significado negativo.

Se bajó del taxi, pagó y se acercó al portón para tocar el timbre, una y otra vez hasta que vio abrirse el penúltimo obstáculo entre ella y la actriz, camino la distancia hasta esa mansión que se veía iluminada por todos lados, escuchó música, mucho más alta de lo que había en la barbacoa y con el ceño fruncido vio como un extraño le abría la puerta.

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió con fuerza la Comandante-¿Dónde está Clarke?-agregó haciéndose lugar entre el extraño y la puerta-.

No esperó una respuesta, no la necesitaba ni le importaba quien era aquel extraño entre los muchos extraños que abarrotaban la casa de la rubia bebiendo alcohol y bailando. Una mujer ligera de ropa puso un vaso con un licor transparente en su mano y le hizo un guiño, Lexa no fue capaz de responder, estaba aún asimilando la escena ante ella.

En el salón, ese donde habían compartido una agradable velada hace unos días, estaba ahora atestado de gente, olía a cigarrillo, alcohol y algo más que no se desgastó en identificar, el alto volumen de la música electrónica la imposibilitaba completamente a intentar identificar la voz de Clarke para encontrarla, así que comenzó a caminar por inercia, encontrándose a su paso con escenas muy desagradables, porque como la fiesta de Hollywood que presumía era, no sólo circulaba alcohol, ni tampoco fumaban nada más que cigarrillos.

Detuvo a más de algún extraño para preguntarle si había visto a Clarke, pero la anfitriona parecía estar desaparecida, le habían dado varias indicaciones incorrectas que al cabo de unos minutos ya la estaban cansando y su preocupación estaba siendo remplazada por molestia, una profunda molestia.

Fue hasta donde recordaba estaba su habitación, pero no había nadie ahí dentro, tampoco en la que había ocupado ella esa única noche que había pasado en su casa. Los pasillos estaban siendo llenados por más extraños besándose y manoseándose como si estuviesen en algún hotel de paso, comenzó a subir las escaleras, llegando a ese segundo piso que no había visitado con anterioridad, escuchó más voces, un poco más claras ya que el sonido de la fiesta se iba aminorando con su caminar acelerado.

Su voz.

Su baja y sensual, voz.

Su voz alterada, que funcionó como una inyección de adrenalina en el cuerpo de la Comandante que se vistió de soldado para ir en su rescate.

-¡Que no joder!-exclamó dándole un empujón demasiado suave-.

-Vamos, no te hagas la difícil, todos sabemos que no lo eres-.

Clarke quiso darle un puñetazo, pero su cuerpo flagelado por el alcohol no tenía la suficiente fuerza para salir del posesivo agarre de ese tipo que había tenido la mala idea de llevar hasta el segundo piso de su casa.

No hubo palabras, sólo vio ante sus ojos trastabillar en cámara lenta al hombre que hace un momento había besado y quien había buscado algo más de ella, algo que no tenía intención de darle.

-Te dijo que no-.

-¡¿De dónde has salido tú joder?! ¡Vete de aquí!-dijo el tipo alto y rubio, con el ego herido, componiéndose para enfrentarla-.

Lexa no tenía ganas de responder, su paciencia ya la había gastado en todos esos minutos que paso recorriendo la mansión buscando a Clarke, por lo que hizo lo que mejor se le daba y de un puñetazo mando al suelo al tipo que no volvió a levantarse ni hablar.

Clarke lo vio caer ante el puñetazo que le dio Lexa, abrió los ojos de la impresión, porque vale, que tirar a un tipo de mínimo un metro ochenta sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, la había impresionado, ahora su mirada fue a esos ojos verdes salvadores.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-inquirió poniéndose justo al frente- No tienes derecho a aparecer así repartiendo puñetazos, no estás en alguna misión Comandante-agregó cínica la rubia-.

Lexa miró el techo buscando paciencia, una que no encontró ni por asomo.

-Se acabó la fiesta, Clarke-expresó fuertemente, intentando infructuosamente controlar su ira-.

Clarke gesticuló con ambas manos y soltó una risita irónica, intentaba decir alguna frase coherente, pero la impresión y el alcohol no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda.

-¿Qué te has creído? Aparecer así y dándome órdenes en mí casa-expresó por fin la rubia-.

-Ve a tu habitación, yo los sacaré a todos de aquí-ordenó con fuerza empuñando su mano, respirando profundo-.

-¿Qué? Claro que no-respondió cruzándose de brazos-.

-Ahora Clarke, si no te vas a su habitación, te llevaré yo… ¡la fiesta se acabó!-exclamó subiendo su tono de voz en la última frase, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos muy difícil de manejar-.

Verde contra azul, las llamas saliendo de los ojos verdes chispeantes de Lexa podían palparse, la advertencia y la decisión, esa que Clarke no midió lo suficientemente bien para saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Lexa.

-Clarke ahora, es la última vez que lo repito-le dijo acercándose un paso, acompasando sus respiraciones agitadas-.

-No-Expresó negándose a perder esa batalla-.

-Te lo advertí-le dijo-.

Y con la misma facilidad con la que había derribado al tipo de un sólo puñetazo, la tomó cargándola en su hombro y sujetándola desde los muslos. Claramente la rubia actriz nunca pensó que Lexa la cargaría como un saco de patatas y comenzaría a bajar las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación, no sabía qué hacer, si gritar que la soltara, si usar su mermada fuerza que obviamente no iba hacer suficiente contra ella o sólo dejarse estar.

Optó por esto último o más sinceramente tomó la única opción viable, porque luchar contra Lexa era una batalla perdida.

En su cabeza comenzó a sonar "I will always love you", se imaginó a sí misma como Whitney Houston siendo salvaba por su guardaespaldas, salvo que en aquella película, Kevin Costner había tenido más delicadeza para tomarla en sus brazos después de salvarla, no como Lexa que entre frases rabiosas que no lograba entender la dejaba caer sobre su cama sin una pizca de consideración.

-Quédate aquí-le ordenó con una seriedad glacial-.

Y luego salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo que retumbó un par de veces en los oídos de Clarke, se recostó sintiendo como todo le dada vueltas y se mantuvo en silencio, en ese que de pronto había en toda la casa.

Lexa había salido directa hasta que el oficiaba de dj y de un gritó lo obligó a desconectar todo, seguramente se veía muy amenazante porque nadie se le opuso, ni cuando apagó la música ni cuando les gritó a todos que la fiesta había terminado así que era momento que se fueran, esperó hasta que todos salieron, incluido el tipo que con la nariz sangrante había bajado desde el segundo piso.

Esperó cruzada de brazos y con una postura imperturbable, sin medir aún sus acciones. Cuando se encontró sola en ese salón con latas de cerveza y vasos tirados por doquier, entendió que ahora debía enfrentarse a Clarke, por lo que a paso lento fue hasta su habitación.

-Clarke-dijo con menos fuerza que hace unos minutos-.

La rubia se recompuso sentándose en la cama para hacerle frente.

-Vete de aquí-expresó Clarke-.

Ahora, con la adrenalina abandonado su cuerpo, Lexa pensó que se le había pasado un poco mano, que no tenía derecho alguno a entrar así a la casa de Clarke, terminar con una fiesta ni menos darle un puñetazo a alguno de sus invitados.

El tipo lo merecía, estaba intentando propasarse, le dijo su cabeza razonablemente.

-¿Por qué no contéstate ninguno de mis mensajes? ¿Fuiste a San Diego siquiera?-inquirió la militar de brazos cruzados-.

Clarke se levantó demasiado rápido, tanto que tuvo que poner una de sus manos sobre la cama para no caerse, Lexa dio un paso largo y puso su brazo en respuesta al tambaleó de la rubia.

-Estoy bien, vete de aquí-repitió estirando su brazo para alejarla-.

-Contéstame-le ordenó- ¿Qué hice para que me ignores así?-agregó en un tono más suave-.

-Nada, simplemente no tenía ganas de verte-respondió alzando los hombros impregnado sus palabras de indiferencia-.

Lexa sintió un dolor en su pecho ante esa respuesta.

-Ya, pero si tenías ganas de todo esto-expresó con dolor en su voz-.

Clarke soltó una risa.

-Esto soy yo, Lexa, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-.

-No, Clarke, esto no eres tú-dijo negándose a creerle-.

Clarke estaba segura que si Lexa se quedaba un segundo más sus crecientes sentimientos le jugarían una mala pasada.

-Tú no tienes una jodida idea de quién soy yo, ni la más mínima, Comandante, así que ahora que has terminado con la diversión vete de aquí-le ordenó haciéndole un gesto, apuntándole hacia la puerta-.

-¿A quién estás intentando convencer Clarke? ¿A mí o a ti? Porque todo eso de las fiestas me suena a una mala excusa para ser quien no eres-contraatacó- Eres mucho más que esto a lo que juegas, Clarke-.

Clarke dio otro paso y los centímetros se hicieron casi inexistentes entre ellas.

-¿Qué quieres, Lexa? ¿Salvarme?-inquirió con peligrosidad en su voz- ¿Salvarme a mí como no fuiste capaz de salvar a Costia?-.

Lexa cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar por algunos segundos.

-Yo no soy Costia, Comandante, nunca lo seré-agregó-.

Lexa abrió los ojos cuando Clarke estaba buscando distancia, sabía que sus palabras habían sido balas en su pecho, balas que no habían sido disparadas por accidente porque la rubia actriz había tomado una decisión y si debía ser cruel con ella para que se alejara lo sería. Antes de conseguir alejarse, Lexa la tomó del brazo acercándola más de lo que alguna vez estuvieron, con su otra mano le tomó el mentón para que la mirara a los ojos.

-No quiero que seas Costia, quiero que seas Clarke, pero la verdadera, no ésta mala actuación que me estás intentando vender-aseguró-.

Clarke no supo si fue su mirada, sus palabras o su cercanía, esa que tenía sus cuerpos pegados sintiendo cada reacción del otro, sus latidos acompasados, el calor de su piel, la suavidad de su tacto acariciando con cariño su mentón.

O quizás sus labios, más embriagadores que el whisky que había bebido durante la noche, pero sus ojos se cerraron y sintió desfallecer su cuerpo cansado de esa "mala actuación".

Podría haber sentido el frio en su espalda, pero los brazos fuertes de Lexa la sostuvieron y con toda la delicadeza que no había tenido antes, la puso sobre la cama.

No lo recordaría cuando despertara, pero tuvo a alguien velando por su sueño toda aquella noche, que sin saberlo Clarke, sería el acto final de su actuación.


	6. A leap of faith

Capitulo Seis: A Leap of faith

Su cabeza.

Su jodida y danzarina cabeza que no dejaba de dar vueltas estando aún con los ojos cerrados.

Un gruñido fuerte, una media vuelta en la cama que produjo quedar de frente al ventanal y que el sol se encargara de aumentar ese dolor.

Recuerdos.

Varios de ellos llegando de improviso y ahora el dolor bajó de su cabeza a su pecho, directamente y sin escalas.

-Lexa…-susurró-Oh, Lexa…-.

Clarke abrió los ojos, pestañó un par de veces para sacarse la somnolencia y la resaca. Silencio. No había nadie en su habitación y se echó hacia tras pensando que nunca más la volvería a ver, que sus palabras, esas crueles palabras que había pronunciado con toda la intención de herirla había surtido el efecto deseado.

La había sacado de su vida para siempre.

Prefirió que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua tibia de esa ducha tan necesitada para recomponer su cuerpo adolorido, observó sus piernas demasiado blancas y susceptibles a desarrollar moretones con cualquier pequeño golpe, dos líneas violáceas es sus muslos, esas dos que le decían que sus recuerdos no habían fallado y Lexa si la cargó hasta su habitación, pasó el jabón con la intención de borrar los recuerdos, lo pasó una y otra vez, pero el amoratado no se iba, tampoco el dolor, el dolor de haber perdido lo único bueno que tenía en su vida desde hace años.

Se secó el cabello tomando su tiempo y procedió a caminar hasta el salón, ese que suponía sería un caos, uno sólo comparable con su cabeza.

Pero entonces abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa, con tanta sorpresa que una indeseada sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Hola-dijo levantando la mirada-.

Lexa tenía una bolsa de basura en sus manos, el salón ya no parecía el campo de batalla que era cuando la militar despertó, sin nada mejor que hacer y sin tener la mínima intención de irse sin hablar con Clarke, gastó su tiempo recogiendo vasos vacíos y limpiando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la rubia-.

-Buenos días a ti también-respondió-.

Y Clarke no supo identificar los sentimientos que se cubrieron tras ese saludo tan cotidiano.

-No tienes que hacer eso, llamaré al servicio de limpieza-le dijo Clarke-.

Lexa alzó los hombros y dejó la bolsa en un costado.

-¿Dónde dormiste?-preguntó Clarke haciéndose camino hasta la cocina, necesitaba un café con urgencia, sólo eso, porque dudaba que su estómago aguantara algo más-.

-En el sofá de tu habitación-respondió apoyando sus codos en la isla de mármol-.

-Debiste ir a tu casa-dijo no lo suficiente bajo-.

-Vaya, creo que nunca me habían echado tantas veces de un lugar-dijo con su paciencia al punto de agotarse-.

Clarke después de poner la cafetera se dio la vuelta la enfrentarle la mirada, ahora sí podría definir exactamente lo que ella sentía.

-Dímelo una vez más y me voy, me voy y no vuelves a saber de mí-le dijo la Comandante con gesto imperturbable-.

Dudó.

Dudó, dudó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos.

Dudó un minuto y otro más.

-Esto soy yo Lexa, decide tú si te vas o te quedas-dijo sin convicción-.

La Comandante caminó hacia la heladera y sacó una botella de jugo de naranja, se sirvió un poco con toda la parsimonia y fijó su mirada otra vez en ella.

-¿Por qué, Clarke?-inquirió-.

-¿Por qué, qué?-.

-¿Por qué todo ese show de anoche? ¿Me vas a decir que en realidad disfrutas todo eso?-.

Clarke alzó los hombros.

-A veces-respondió siendo salvada por la cafetera que ya tenía listo el brebaje oscuro-.

-No te creo-expresó con confianza-.

-Lexa, si te vas a quedar para juzgarme, creo que es mejor…-

-Que me vaya, ya lo sé-terminó la frase interrumpiéndola-.

Lo que la rubia no se esperaba es que rodeara la isla de la cocina para llegar a estar justo al frente, a medio paso, tal vez menos. Su cuerpo sólo cubierto con el camisón de seda negro no fue capaz de encubrir la reacción de su cuerpo ante su toque, su piel erizada, su corazón desbocado, la saliva que pasaba con esfuerzo por su garganta.

-Confía en mí, Clarke…-le pidió tomándole el mentón, viéndola a los ojos-.

Clarke quiso llorar, gritar y besarla. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Tomó la mano con que la sujetaba Lexa y ahí se dio cuenta de sus nudillos amoratados, recordó la causa y fue besándolos uno por uno, a su manera en un gesto de arrepentimiento, de intentar resarcir el dolor que le había causado.

-Lo siento-.

-No es nada-Dijo Lexa sin darle importancia -.

-Sólo te traeré problemas, Lexa, no soy una buena persona, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí-le pidió, le rogó, le suplicó- Aléjate lo más pronto que puedas…-.

Porque si alguien se merecería honestidad de su parte, era ella. Si alguien se merecería todo lo bueno que la vida fuera capaz de darle, era ella, que ya había sufrido demasiado y bajo ninguna circunstancia merecía que le provocaran más daño, menos alguien como Clarke.

-Déjame decidir a mi ¿vale?-respondió la castaña-.

-Lexa…-dijo intentando profundizar su argumento-.

-Clarke, sólo Clarke…-interrumpió-Te he contado sobre mi vida, ¿recuerdas?, de mi infancia, de que todo lo que he hecho fue porque no tuve la fuerza para hacer algo diferente, para tomar una decisión por mí misma…no he tenido muchas posibilidades en mi vida de elegir, no me la quites tú ahora también…déjame a mí, déjame decidir quedarme y hacerme cargo de las consecuencias…-.

Los ojos de Clarke fueron un día de sol después de una tormenta, claros, transparentes, brillantes.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-preguntó la rubia con su voz ronca, tragándose el nudo en la garganta, queriendo ser más valiente y decirle la verdad, esa que probablemente llevaría a Lexa a irse, a tomar la decisión de alejarse.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta?, desde el principio y hasta el final.

-Claro-respondió la Comandante con una media sonrisa, relajándose por primera vez desde que había despertado, en ese sofá demasiado pequeño para su estatura-.

-¿Dormiste muy incómoda?-preguntó preocupada, buscando los ingredientes para hacerle un omelet-.

-He dormido en lugares peores-.

-Sabias donde hay una habitación de invitados, podrías haber ido a dormir ahí…-comentó batiendo los huevos-.

Lexa bebió un sorbo largo de jugo.

-Te desmayaste entre mis brazos, Clarke, no podía irme a otro lugar y dejarte sola-respondió medio gruñendo al recordar la situación-.

Protegida.

Así se sintió Clarke después de escuchar esa frase, se sintió cuidada como nunca antes.

El teléfono de la rubia sonaba, una y otra vez, interrumpiendo el momento, desconcentrándola.

-Ha sonado gran parte de la mañana-le comentó Lexa-.

Clarke fue hasta el y tomó en sus manos viendo los mensajes que había recibido.

-¡Joder!-exclamó-Me había olvidado completamente-agregó con una mano en su frente-.

-¿Algo muy importante?-preguntó la castaña-.

-Tengo una fiesta hoy en la noche-respondió-.

Y sólo una vez que alzó la mirada del aparato electrónico se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, porque la expresión de Lexa estaba cargada de reproche.

-No-dijo de inmediato-No es una de esas fiesta, no como la de anoche, es…es el cumpleaños de Raven-agregó-.

-Oh, ya veo-.

-También estás invitada, me lo dijo…sólo que…-.

-Que estabas pasando de mi-interrumpió Lexa-.

Clarke no dijo nada más ni para afirmar o negar, terminó de prepararle el desayuno y mientras Lexa comía, llamó al servició de limpieza.

-Iré a cambiarme, tengo que ir por su regalo-le comentó-.

-Entonces es mejor que me vaya-.

-Si quieres me esperas y te dejo en tu casa-ofreció la rubia-.

Recibiendo un gesto de afirmación.

Mientras Clarke estaba su habitación cambiándose, Lexa recorrió la casa, encontrándose de frente con una impresionante vitrina llena de premios, acercó su rostro intentando leer las inscripciones de algunos; "Mejor actriz revelación" "Mejor actriz principal" "Mejor actriz de reparto" y así, mejor en cada categoría que existente.

Claramente no era única que creía que Clarke era talentosa, tan talentosa que no se merecías ser ignorada de esa forma por la industria del cine, si sólo pudiera hacer algo, pensó Lexa.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo-Veo que encontraste la vitrina que levanta mi ego-agregó bromeando-.

-¿Por qué tienes ese lugar vacío?-preguntó apuntando al justo al centro-.

Clarke bajó la cabeza, "Para el premio que me van a dar por ésta actuación", quiso decirle, sólo quiso.

-Estuve nominada al Oscar un par de veces pero nunca llegue a ganarlo-respondió-.

-Debiste ganarlo-resolvió con decisión-.

Clarke sonrió divertida, a veces le parecía que Lexa no conocía a ninguna otra actriz, porque la hacía ver como la mejor de todas, la más talentosa.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó-.

El camino hasta la casa de Lexa fue silencioso, sólo algunos comentarios sin importancia fueron dichos por ambas.

-Gracias-dijo Lexa cuando estacionó al frente-.

-Gracias a ti…por todo…-respondió la rubia-.

La Comandante le dio una sonrisa y ambas se fueron acercando para el beso de despedida. Clarke se dejó llevar y enredo sus dedos en su cabello castaño desordenado para alargar la sensación de sus labios sobre su mejilla, de su mano en su cuello, de su cuerpo en roce con el suyo.

-¿Vas a ir?-preguntó Clarke separándose levemente-.

-¿A dónde?-inquirió perdida, la extensión de ese contacto la había dejado en la luna y no tenía ganas de bajar-.

-A la fiesta de cumpleaños de Raven-.

-Pero si no me ha invitado-.

-Que si te ha invitado-rebatió-Puedo llamarla en este momento si quieres para que te lo confirme-agregó buscando su teléfono-.

Lexa detuvo sus movimientos poniendo una de sus manos sobre las suyas.

-No soy de grandes fiestas, Clarke, ya sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de la conversación con extraños-argumentó la militar-.

-Yo no soy una extraña-susurró-Podría pasar por ti ¿8:30?-.

Lexa revoloteo los ojos y se rindió.

-Está bien-.

Quizás era innecesario darse otro beso de despedida, pero cuando el cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo, generando la atracción de dos polos puesto la razón no lograba actuar lo suficientemente rápido para oponerse. Otros segundos más gastados en un beso en la mejilla demasiado sencillo para las necesidades de ambas, otros instantes de un contacto ansiado que fue roto por el pudor.

-Ocho treinta-repitió la rubia para asegurarse desde su asiento a Lexa que ya estaba afuera-.

Lexa puso su mano en gesto militar que le sacó una sonrisa a Clarke.

-Ocho treinta en punto, princesa-confirmó Lexa-.

* * *

Lexa se miraba en espejo conforme por como lucia, le había mandado un par de mensaje a Clarke para preguntarle qué tipo de fiesta era, a lo que la rubia respondió que algo semiformal y que ella usaría un vestido. Como Lexa no se sentía cómoda usando un vestido optó por ir de compras, su escaso closet ya mencionado con anterioridad necesitaba urgente refuerzos y el tiempo que tuvo duramente el día lo gastó en irse al centro comercial y pasear como una persona normal, compró algo de ropa además de lo que usaría esa noche, un regalo para Raven y otro par de cosas para su casa.

Tuvo una revelación cuando uso su tarjeta, porque tenía mucho más dinero del que pensó que podía tener, al pensarlo un poco más recordó que había ahorrado la mayor parte de su vida, no habían muchos lugares donde gastar el dinero en las misiones, por lo que su salario por años fue directo a su cuenta y ahora, recién ahora podía darse el gusto de gastarlo.

Se miró por última vez, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado de una tela brillosa especial para algún evento de noche, o eso le había dicho la chica que se lo vendió. Una blusa de seda blanca y un blazer del mismo color negro, clásica, sin correr demasiados riesgos.

El timbre y corrió hasta su puerta.

Princesa, ese apodo se hacía real al ver lo hermosa que se veía la rubia actriz.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Clarke-Y qué guapa que estás-agregó mirándola con detención, nunca la había visto tan producida, vestida impecablemente, con su cabello castaño cayendo en ondulaciones sobre sus hombros y una pisca de maquillaje acentuando sus ya maravillosos ojos verdes-.

-Nadie se fijara en mi si entro contigo, princesa-susurró Lexa aún maravillada-.

-Estoy segura que lo harán-.

Clarke llevaba un vestido, tal como había dicho, pero lo que no le advirtió es que se vería jodidamente hermosa y haría gala de todos sus atributos bien definidos, porque ese vestido rojo escotado, ajustado y corto, estaba a dos segundos de producirle un ataque cardiaco a la imperturbable Comandante.

-¿Vamos? Raven me ha estado llamando desde que salí de casa-le dijo la rubia-.

-Sí, si…claro…vamos-respondió tartamudeando-.

Clarke aprovechó el minuto que Lexa tardó en cerrar la puerta para sonreír satisfecha.

¿Se había puesto ese vestido con el fin de provocarla?

Culpable, jodidamente culpable, agreguen al cargo premeditación y alevosía, pensó la rubia.

El camino se llenó de conversación agradable, parecía ser que nada había ocurrido la noche anterior y ambas seguían avanzando en esa relación que ninguna sabía a ciencia cierta a donde las llevaría. Clarke estacionó con dificultad a una calle de la casa de Raven, el vecindario se veía acomodado, no tanto como donde vivía la actriz, pero a Lexa le pareció que era un lindo lugar, suburbano con árboles y parques.

La Comandante le ofreció su brazo a la rubia que no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo, caminaron hasta la entrada iluminada donde la recibió un mozo contratado por la latina, haciéndolas pasar hasta el jardín, ese bien decorado, con mesas de mantel blanco, luces alrededor de la piscina y al costado una gran carpa blanca que cubría una improvisada pista de baile, a su alrededor personas bien vestidas para la ocasión, la militar podía contar fácilmente treinta o un poco más.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas, princesa!-exclamó Raven-Y que bien acompañada que viniste-agregó mirando descaradamente a Lexa-.

-Feliz cumpleaños, que sean muchos más de los treinta que cumples hoy-dijo Clarke correspondiendo su abrazo-.

-Son veintisiete, idiota-le rectificó-Gracias-añadió recibiendo su regalo-.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Raven…yo no sabía muy bien que comprar así que…-expresó Lexa-.

-Na' no te preocupes seguro me gustara, además con tu presencia aquí me doy por regalada-le dijo haciéndole un coqueto guiño-tomen algo, yo debo saludar a otros invitados-.

Lexa rio divertida, esa chica le caía muy bien.

-Ya me voy dando cuenta que no es una fiesta como la de anoche-comentó la castaña bebiendo un sorbo pequeño de su copa de champaña-.

-He estado en otras peores, aunque es primera vez que me cargan hasta mi habitación como niña castigada-recordó dándole una mirada divertida-.

-Clarke, yo no…-iba a disculparse pero la rubia tomó su mano haciéndole ver que no era necesario-.

-Mira quien viene ahí…-dijo la rubia sorprendida-.

Lexa volteo hacia la entrada y vio a Octavia.

-Wooow-murmuró-.

Porque aquella militar con la que había servido todos esos años parecía haber desaparecido para dar paso a una hermosa mujer usando un vestido ajustado que no serviría de nada en alguna misión.

Salvo que Octavia supiera muy bien donde esconder un arma.

-No me sorprende del todo, ¿sabías que hablan seguido?-comentó la militar-.

Clarke frunció el ceño, Raven, su amiga que parecía haber visto a la estrella más luminosa y corría con toda la rapidez que sus tacos le daban hasta ella, no le había contado nada.

-No-respondió sin perderse detalle de esa bienvenida que le estaba dando Raven a Octavia-.

-Parece que no se llevaron tan mal como pensamos-bromeo Lexa con una media sonrisa insinuante-.

-Sin duda que no se llevan nada mal-comentó divertida la rubia, ya tendría tiempo durante la noche para interrogar a Raven sobre ese tema-.

La Teniente Blake podía reconocer que estaba nerviosa, ella era una persona de costumbres y en ese momento se encontraba fuera de habitad, completamente perdida entre personas que hablaban el mismo idioma, uno que ella no reconocía ni por asomo, por lo que suspiró aliviada cuando identificó a Lexa entre la gente, muy bien acompañada con la actriz.

-Teniente Blake-saludó Lexa divertida-.

Y Octavia sabía que le divertida tanto, verla en ese incomodo vestido que la hacía sentirse casi desnuda, maquillada y supliendo su falta de centímetros con los tacos altos podría hacer reír a cualquiera que la conociera en acción.

-Comandante-respondió- Clarke-.

-Octavia, no sabía que estabas invitada-comentó la rubia fingiendo inocencia y Lexa se dio cuenta inmediatamente que así era- Raven no había comentado que vendrías, ni que hablaban-.

-No hablamos-dijo de inmediato pero la mirada de Lexa la hizo ver que su mentira no iba a funcionar-O si, a veces, si, pocas veces-rectificó nerviosa-.

-Ya veo-Fue lo único que agregó Clarke-.

-¡Princesa! ¡Ven aquí!-le gritó Raven desde unos metros-.

-Permiso-dijo disculpándose-.

Lexa y Octavia fueron hasta una mesa cercana para beber otra copa y comer algunos de esos bocadillos que se veían tan apetitosos.

-¿Y?-preguntó Lexa-.

-¿Y qué?-.

-Ya sabes…-.

-Nada de ¿Y?, Lexa, ya te lo dije, sólo hablamos a veces…-.

-Claro…-.

-Es divertida-aceptó Octavia- Hablar con ella es divertido, normal…me hace olvidar el lugar donde estuvimos, es como aire fresco, sólo eso Comandante-explicó medio nerviosa con las palabas trabadas en su lengua-No pienses cosas que no son-.

-No estoy pensando nada, Octavia, de hecho ni siquiera tenía en antecedente que juagaras para mi equipo-bromeo la castaña divertida, tenía que aprovechar una de esas contadas ocasiones donde la Teniente parecía ser una persona, con sentimientos y dudas-.

-¿Y?-repitió Octavia-.

-¿Y qué?-.

-¿Y la actriz?-.

-Clarke-.

-La actriz, Clarke-bromeó Octavia-al parecer todo fue bien anoche después que me abandonaste en la barbacoa-añadió tiñendo de acusación sus palabras-.

Lexa pensó que "bien" no es como ella definiría la noche anterior, pero sin duda desde esa mañana todo iba mejor, Clarke no había sido totalmente honesta sobre lo que la llevaba a caer en fiestas y todo eso, pero se haría de paciencia, le daría tiempo y espacio para que confiara en ella.

-Ella es mi aire fresco, también-reconoció Lexa-.

Octavia pensó un momento, había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de cómo miraba Lexa a Clarke, de hecho justo en ese momento la estaba mirando de esa manera, intensa, maravillada, su Comandante sonreía sólo con ver sonreír a esa actriz y ella no era quien para arruinar lo que la hacía feliz, porque vaya que necesitaba por fin lograr ser feliz.

Después de lo de Costia, Octavia pensó que nunca más la vería mirar así a alguien otra vez.

-Espero sinceramente que no te decepcione-dijo Octavia dejando salir ese presentimiento que había tenido sobre Clarke desde que la conoció-.

-Ella no es sólo lo que la prensa dice, es mucho más, Octavia, deberías dejar de desconfiar-le dijo la castaña-.

-Para confiar en ella estás tú, déjame a mi hacer mi trabajo y cuidar tu espalda-le pidió sinceramente-.

Lexa le dio una media sonrisa, sabía cómo era Octavia, con su carácter y su honestidad brutal era la mejor amiga que había tenido en toda su vida.

Ambas vieron como la atención de Raven y Clarke era captada por un tipo sonriente, bien vestido y pretencioso, vieron también como la rubia se había alejado un tanto agobiada y caminaba hasta ellas, siendo seguida de cerca por el tipo y Raven, que reía a su lado presumiblemente de lo que el tipo le dijo al oído.

-Buenas noches, Finn Collins-saludó presentándose ante las dos militares-.

-Octavia Blake-respondió más seca de lo que pensó que le saldría, es que a una parte escondida de sí misma no le había hecho gracia verlo tan cerca de Raven-.

-Lex…-.

-Lexa Woods-interrumpió Finn diciendo su nombre- La mujer del momento-agregó ofreciéndole su mano, la que Lexa tomo con desconfianza-.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el grupo, la irrupción de ese personaje había creado un ambiente tenso de repente.

-Clarke, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas…-preguntó pasándose la mano por su perfecto cabello-.

-Más tarde-respondió-.

Lexa se había levantado de donde estaba sentada y pasó su mano por la cintura de la rubia en un gesto de territorialidad visible.

-Clarke-dijo Finn otra vez a modo de insistencia-.

La rubia actriz vio en su mirada que era preferible aceptar, porque sin quererlo le había dado a Finn una preciada información.

-Será sólo un minuto-le dijo a Lexa a modo de disculpa y caminó hasta un lugar más alejado junto a Finn-.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Octavia-.

Y Lexa la quiso un poco más por hacer la pregunta que ella había querido hacer-.

-Es Finn Collins, el representante de Clarke-respondió Raven-.

Caminaron hasta notar que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los grupos de personas como para que su conversación fuera privada.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió Clarke molesta-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, princesa?-preguntó-.

-Hasta antes que llegaras, disfrutaba de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga-respondió como buena actriz, intentando desviar la conversación-.

Finn le dio la más pretenciosa de sus sonrisas, no lo iba a engañar.

-Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo muy talentosa que eres, así que no intentes usar tu gran talento en la actuación conmigo, sabes perfectamente lo que te pregunté-dijo con sorna-.

-No sé de lo que hablas-intentó nuevamente la rubia-.

-No sabes, ya, entonces seré directo… ¿viniste con Lexa Woods ésta noche?-.

-No tengo porque…-.

-Ya, viniste con ella ésta noche-interrumpió verificando su teoría- Lo que me confirma que has estado pasando tiempo con ella, vi las fotografías de ustedes, esas que le sacaron en el evento, el segundo evento donde estaría Lexa Woods al que me pediste que te consiguiera entrada-agregó asimilando la información-Lo que me lleva a pensar, que, lo que estás haciendo es ganarte su confianza para hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre la película, película que tú quieres protagonizar…¿me equivoco?-.

Joder que para ser un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, Finn había unido demasiado bien la información que tenía.

-Es brillante, princesa-agregó sonriente, poniendo su mano en el brazo descubierto de la rubia, caricia que ella rechazó de inmediato-.

-Primero, no me digas así, no tú-comenzó a hablar Clarke- Segundo, estás equivocado, yo no…no podría hacerle algo así a Lexa…además…-.

-Clarke, sólo no te encariñes demasiado con ella ¿vale?-interrumpió, otra vez- ¿Quieres bailar? Luces magnifica ésta noche-añadió dando por cerrado el tema-.

-No Finn, no quiero bailar y pobre de ti que digas algo sobre esto a alguien, ¿entendiste?-expresó amenazante-.

Clarke emprendió camino de regreso a donde estaba Lexa con Octavia y Raven, sonrió con dificultad, sintiéndose la persona más miserable en todo ese miserable planeta tierra, porque al escuchar su plan en boca de alguien más, se había sentido la peor persona, la más manipuladora de todas.

-Voy a retocarme el maquillaje y regreso enseguida-se disculpó la rubia que necesitaba algo de tiempo para volver a mirar a los ojos a Lexa-.

-Raven, ¿quieres bailar?-preguntó Finn volviendo a imponer su indeseada presencia-.

-Claro-respondió la latina, quien secretamente había estado esperando esa invitación de otra persona-.

Octavia bebió de dos sorbos su copa de champaña y buscó otra, sabía que Lexa le estaba hablando pero no escuchaba, la imagen ante ella la había dejado sin palabras, sin querer seguir en ese lugar.

-Vaya, espero que no hayas venido en auto-comentó Lexa al verla como bebía otra vez de dos sorbos la copa que recién había tomado-.

-No lo hice-respondió de un ladrido-.

-Quizás es momento de iniciar la ofensiva Teniente-le dijo Lexa-.

Octavia le hizo un gesto cansado y desapareció de ahí, dejando a la Comandante con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, Comandante Woods?-preguntó Clarke-.

Lexa sonrió grande y tomó su mano.

-¿Estás segura? Suelo ser torpe para estas cosas y no quiero pisarte-.

-Tomaré el riesgo-.

Sus cuerpos meciéndose al son de la música suave, las manos de Clarke pasadas por su cuello, jugueteando con confianza con su cabello sedoso, Lexa intentando seguirle el paso, pidiendo alojamiento con sus manos en su cadera, viéndola a los ojos, a esos azules que siempre lograban atraparla.

-No lo haces nada mal…-susurró la rubia y escondió lo rojizo de sus mejillas colocando la cabeza en su pecho-.

-No tan bien como tú-murmuró cobijándola-.

Bailaron por incontables minutos hasta que música se hizo más rápida y los pies de Lexa demasiado lentos para seguirla, así que entre risas volvieron a su lugar.

-Iré al bar por un jugo ¿te traigo algo?-preguntó Lexa-.

-Lo mismo-respondió-.

La Comandante le dio una sonrisa, nunca había visto a Clarke beber jugo de naranja pero sin duda era un intento de la rubia por dejar ese vicio que tan mal la había dejado la noche anterior.

-Princesa-dijo Raven ubicándose a su lado-Casi no te he visto esta noche-agregó-.

-Exagerada-.

-¿Has visto a la Teniente sexy desagradable?-preguntó, porque hacía minutos que Octavia había salido de su radar-.

-¿Teniente sexy desagradable?-inquirió divertida la rubia-.

-Ya sabes, Octavia, no la he visto-le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que le quitara importancia-.

-No, no la he visto-respondió-Quizás se fue-.

-¿Sin despedirse?-inquirió más para sí misma que para Clarke-.

-Ya sabes que los buenos modales no son lo suyo-dijo alzando los hombros-.

-Su jugo, princesa-ofreció Lexa-.

-¿Jugo? ¿Tú bebiendo jugo en una fiesta? Vaya, esto es nuevo, debes ser tú la buena influencia, Comandante-bromeo- y las dejó a solas-.

Raven salió en búsqueda de Octavia, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte, pasado unos minutos se rindió, le escribió un par de mensajes que no fueron contestados, se sentó para beber en soledad su trago que supo amargo, sintiéndose totalmente decepcionada.

Para Clarke y Lexa la noche fue mucho mejor que para sus amigas, hablaron, bebieron jugo y rieron hasta que el cansancio las hizo decidir ir a casa, la noche, esa noche sería unos de los pocos recuerdos hermosos que la Comandante guardaría.

* * *

Unas noches después, Clarke estaba sintiendo en su pecho esa necesidad que ya se hacía cada vez más intensa de ver a Lexa. No habían quedado desde la fiesta de Raven y podía reconocer que la extrañaba, la extrañaba como si llevara años siendo parte de su vida y no sólo algunas semanas que podían pasar el mes.

Su teléfono sonó y le rezó a algún dios menos exigente que no fuera Finn.

 _-¿Estás ocupada mañana?-Leyó la rubia en ese mensaje que la había hecho sonreír-._

 _-No-._

 _-¿Querrías dejar la mañana libre para mí?-preguntó otra vez-._

 _-Mmm…_ _ya que no tengo alguna oferta mejor, podría hacerlo… ¿a dónde me llevarás?-preguntó divirtiéndose-._

 _-Es sorpresa... ¿confías en mí?-escribió Lexa, repitiendo esa pregunta que una vez le había hecho Clarke-._

 _-Lo hago-._

 _-Mañana sabré si de verdad confías en mi-aseguró-¿Pasas por mí a las 0900 horas?-agregó usando lenguaje militar para molestarla-._

-¿ _Me invitas tú y tengo pasar yo por ti?-._

 _-Estoy más cerca, además no podemos retrasarnos-argumento- ¿O900, princesa?-._

 _-O900, Comandante-respondió-._

Clarke supuso que no iban a ir a algún lugar elegante a las nueve de la mañana, así que optó por ponerse un jeans gastado y una musculosa blanca, se sentía cómoda y creyó que aquello iba a ser importante.

Llegó con cinco minutos de anticipación y Lexa ya estaba en su entrada esperándola, sonrió cuando la vio estacionar y de inmediato se subió en el lugar del copiloto.

-¿Lista para la acción?-preguntó la castaña-.

-¿Acción?-.

-Así es princesa-.

-¿Me dirás alguna pista siquiera de a dónde vamos?-preguntó encendiendo al auto y siguiendo las instrucciones-.

-No, ni una sola y sabrás que como marine estoy a prueba de interrogatorios-expresó con suficiencia-.

-No creo que te hayan preparado para mis tácticas, Comandante-dijo haciéndole un guiño descaradamente coqueto-.

Pronto Clarke se dio cuenta que se alejaban de la ciudad y se sintió perdida porque aunque llevaba toda su vida viviendo en Los Ángeles no tenía ni una mínima idea de a donde la estaba llevando Lexa.

La Comandante había trazado su plan con prolijidad militar, había cobrado algunos favores y tuvo que esperar algunos días para que le confirmaran, ser una "estrella" dentro de la fuerza por primera vez desde que había regresado del servicio le había valido para algo.

Y no dimensionó cuanto hasta que llegaron al lugar y la expresión maravillada y sorprendida de Clarke la hizo ver que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, todo para ver esos ojos azules brillantes. Era una pequeña base aérea ubicada en las afueras de Los Ángeles, donde para su suerte servía una de sus antiguas compañeras en la unidad de marines.

-Lexa… ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

-Una base aérea-respondió como obvio-.

-¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí?-.

-¿No querrás arruinar la sorpresa, no?-.

Al llegar a la entrada Lexa dijo su nombre y el uniformado en la entrada le hizo el saludo militar correspondiente y las dejó entrar sin problemas.

-Lexa, ¿vas a enlistarme para que me reforme?-preguntó Clarke bajándose del auto recién estacionado-.

-No sería una mala idea-respondió la castaña fingiendo que lo estaba pensando-.

Clarke le dio un golpe en el brazo y rio dispuesta a dejarse sorprender, a confiar en ella como le había pedido más de una vez.

-Comandante-saludó una mujer llegando hasta ellas, haciendo el ya conocido saludo militar con una expresión de seriedad que detonaba respeto absoluto por Lexa-.

-Indra, no es necesario-dijo la castaña acercándose para abrazarla, la abrazó muy fuerte-gracias por esto-susurró en su oído-.

-Lo que sea por ti, Comandante-.

Lexa sonrió sabiendo que Indra, la mujer que la había recibido cuando ingresó a la unidad de Marines era de la vieja escuela y no conseguiría por mucho que se lo dijera que usara su nombre en vez de su rango.

-Indra, ella es Clarke, una amiga-la presentó-.

La rubia estrechó la mano que le ofreció, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco amedrentada por esa mujer de aspecto imponente y expresión inflexible.

-Ya está todo listo, Comandante, pueden ir a cambiarse mientras le comunico al copiloto que ya está aquí-informó Indra-.

-Gracias Indra-.

Lexa guió a Clarke hasta unos camarines blancos impecables y le dio un overol de color verde militar.

-¿Tengo que usar esto?-preguntó tomándolo-.

-Afirmativo, princesa-respondió Lexa con voz robótica-.

-Ya, deja de hacer eso, me está dando miedo-le dijo con esa misma sonrisa nerviosa que cuando llegaron-.

-¿Confías en mí?-preguntó nuevamente y la miró a los ojos-.

Clarke afirmó con la cabeza.

-Entonces ponte eso y no hagamos esperar a Indra, porque creerme, por algo que no se caracteriza es por ser paciente-agregó-.

Clarke copió las acciones de Lexa, vio cómo se quitaba el pantalón y se dejaba la camiseta, así que ella hizo lo mismo, estaba tan atenta a los movimientos de la castaña que no se le pasó por alto el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda, el pequeño trozo que pudo ver al levantarse su camiseta por accidente y deseó verlo completo, acariciarlo y preguntarle qué significaba, porque suponía que una persona tan profunda como la Comandante no iba a marcar su cuerpo con imágenes sin importancia.

-Ya estoy lista-expresó la rubia para salir de su ensoñación- Y a sus órdenes, Comandante- agregó llevando la mano a su frente-.

-No es así, Clarke, pero lo dejaré pasar porque eres nueva en esto-dijo refiriéndose a su saludo militar-.

Al salir la brisa cálida les golpeo la cara, produciendo que su cabello se dejara llevar por las ondas de aire.

-Listas para despegar, Comandante-informó Indra-.

Lexa afirmó con la cabeza con autoridad. Clarke no sabía mucho de aviones, menos de los militares, pero suponía que no era fácil sacar uno de esos solamente para darle un paseo a una civil como ella. Se aferró al brazo de Lexa con fuerza, confiaba en ella y agradecía todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poner llevarla hasta ahí.

Volaron y Clarke se perdió en el paisaje que le ofrecía ese despejado día de primavera, seguía aferrada a Lexa, pero ya no por miedo, sino simplemente porque disfrutaba su cercanía.

-Gracias-susurró la rubia en su oído-.

-No me agradezcas todavía-respondió-.

Clarke la miró profundamente intentando descifrar sus intenciones, pero cuando Lexa se ponía en modo militar era difícil interpretarla, muy difícil.

-Comandante, ya estamos a la distancia y altitud correctas-expresó Indra hablándole desde la pequeña cabina.

Lexa se levantó del asiento que estaba en el costado en vertical por la línea del piloto y buscó una mochila muy grande que estaba en parte trasera del avión, también dos cascos y unos anteojos transparentes.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Clarke sin pararse de su asiento-.

-Vamos a saltar-le informó poniéndose esa mochila que no era una mochila, como pensó la rubia, sino un paracaídas-Ven aquí-le pidió estirando su mano-.

-¿Qué? No, olvídalo, no voy a saltar…yo, me quedó aquí…justo aquí, segura…-respondió la rubia afirmándose del pequeño asiento-.

-Clarke... ¿confías en mí?-preguntó sin dejar de ofrecerle su mano-.

Esa pregunta que se habían hecho mutuamente en otras situaciones, nunca había significado tanto como ahora, Clarke podía verlo en sus ojos, en esos que le gritaban que confiara en ella, que se dejara cuidar, que se liberara de la carga que suponía su pasado y dejara que cayeran a tierra y así por fin pudiera seguir adelante.

Clarke tomó su mano con seguridad, su cuerpo enviaba señales contradictorias y no fue hasta que Lexa le puso el arnés que la unía a ella que tomó consciencia de sus acciones.

-¿No me dejaras caer?-preguntó con un hilo de voz acercándose, sintiendo como el aire le llegaba de lleno-.

-Nunca-respondió-.

Y saltaron.

Saltaron y dejaron caer sus cargas personales, sus malos recuerdos, sus dolores. Saltaron y extendieron los brazos mientras el aire hacia presión y las liberaba.

Saltaron.

Juntas.

Confiando la una en la otra.


	7. Mine

Capitulo siete: Mine

Dos semanas después del salto en paracaídas estaban más cercanas la una de la otra que nunca antes, cómplices en sus miradas y en esos roces inocentes que ya no eran tan inocentes, sonrisas por doquier y varios días a la semana pasando tiempo juntas. Lexa, ya no tenía dudas de todo lo que producía esa hermosa rubia, había identificado con pesar sus sentimientos por Clarke, y decía pesar porque al contrario de ella y su ya conocida orientación sexual, la actriz no había hecho comentario alguno sobre la posibilidad de que se sintiera atraída por una mujer.

Bueno, a Lexa no le importaba si se sentía atraía por una mujer o no, le importaba si se sentía atraída por ella en particular, muy en particular. Había pensado en hablar "del tema" con Clarke, pero tenía miedo, un inmenso miedo a que la actriz no sintiera lo mismo y perder su amistad, su presencia en su vida que tan bien le estaba haciendo.

Porque Clarke estaba acabando con sus malos recuerdos colocando un su lugar uno hermoso, unos con los que Lexa no tenía pesadillas, de hecho ya casi no tenía, ahora sus sueños eran agradables, cálidos, azules como sus ojos.

Estaba recostada en su ya conocido sofá, mirando el techo, pensando que debía hacer algunas refacciones en esa casa que comenzaba a pensar como su hogar, esperando una llamada telefónica, que no, no era de Clarke, ya había dejado esa insana costumbre de esperar a la que la rubia actriz diera el primer paso, ahora cuando quería verla o hablar, le marcaba o escribía, así de simple. O simple para las personas acostumbradas a la vida normal, porque para la Comandante comenzar con esa agradable rutina había sido toda una osadía.

Dos timbres y contesto.

 _-Hola pequeño-saludó con cariño Lexa-._

 _-Ni tan pequeño, creo que estoy más alto que tú-respondió Aden-._

 _-Ver para creer-balbuceo divertida- ¿y lo conseguiste?-añadió ilusionada-._

 _-Sí, tengo el permiso para viajar y pasar mi cumpleaños contigo-Contestó-._

Lexa sonrió grande, había pasado casi un año desde que no veía a su pequeño hermano, que como el mismo le dijo, de pequeño tenía poco, en unos días más cumpliría veinte años.

 _-Es genial, tengo muchas ganas de verte-expresó-._

 _-Yo también a ti hermanita ha pasado un largo tiempo…-._

 _-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-preguntó-._

 _-No lo sé, algo tranquilo, creo que no tenemos los suficientes amigos como para armar una fiesta-bromeó-._

 _-Hey que yo tengo unos cuantos, estoy mejorando mis habilidades sociales-comentó haciéndose la ofendida- ¿Qué tal una barbacoa?, recuerdo que te gustaba cuando los Miller hacían los domingos-recordó-._

 _-Sí, me gustan pero ¿desde cuándo tu sabes hacer barbacoas?-interrogó incrédulo-._

 _-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-._

 _-Si tú lo dices-afirmó medio dudoso- Tengo que cortar ahora, te aviso cuando éste en el aeropuerto- dijo-Ah y papá no irá, dijo que iría a la montaña con el tío, ya comenzó la temporada de caza-agregó resignado-._

Lexa volvió a mirar el techo, su padre nunca se había esforzado por pasar fechas importantes con ellos.

 _-No importa, lo pasaremos genial, cuídate y te quiero, pequeño-._

 _-También te quiero-._

Si bien, era recién martes, Lexa decidió que comenzaría con algunos arreglos, gastó su energía en adaptar la habitación de invitados para Aden, esa que aún tenía cajas por doquier de todo lo que no se había dado el tiempo de desempacar, subió y bajó de ático. Y en ese lugar se dio la valentía para abrir esa caja en particular que había pasado noches mirando de reojo, esa que contenía algunos recuerdos de Costia.

Se permitió por primera vez desde su muerte dejar su dolor atrás y sonreír al verla en aquellas fotografías, las fue pasando una por una y decidió bajar con una de ellas entre sus manos hasta el salón, una dónde salían ambas abrazadas. Le compraría un marco y la pondría junto a las que tenía con su familia y amigos sobre la mesa del costado, porque Costia se merecía ser recordada, se merecía dejar se tratada como un mal recuerdo.

Volvió a la habitación de invitados e hizo una lista mental de algunas cosas que compraría para darle un aire más acogedor; una lámpara, cortinas, un cubrecama, quizás algún cuadro decorativo, volvió a sonreír, esperaba que Aden pudiera pasar más que esos días de fin de semana con ella.

Para cuando fue viernes, Lexa estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado, había hecho todas las compras, incluida la de la heladera que ahora si daba señales de que alguien vivía ahí y no solo enfriaba jugo de naranja. Había decorado la habitación, a su gusto, así que era bastante sencilla y con colores clásicos, también podo el césped que era una gran selva amazónica, incluso encargo una parrilla para la barbacoa y se había dado el tiempo de leer instrucciones para su armado, así que ahora sólo quedaba lo sencillo, preparar la barbacoa ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?.

Había hablado con Clarke para invitarla a ir a su casa, tenía muchas ganas de presentársela a su hermano, sabía que él podría decir algún comentario insinuador, siempre los hacía cuando Lexa le presentaba alguna chica, pero valía la pena, porque Clarke se había transformado en una persona importante en su vida y quería que conociera a la otra personas más importante, Aden.

Recordaba cuando "salió del closet" con su hermano o más bien, cuando el chico se había encontrado entre el fuego cruzado, porque el día que se lo dijo a su padre, con casi veinte años, el General Woods, hizo un gran escándalo, tanto que estaba segura que hasta sus vecinos se enteraron que ella prefería la compañía femenina. Aden, con once años y demasiada madurez para su corta edad, fue quien la consoló, quien le dijo que la amaba más por su valentía y que siempre la apoyaría.

Aden y ella contra el mundo, siempre había sido así y pese a la distancia y el tiempo sin verse, estaba segura que cuando lo viera llegar, sería como siempre.

* * *

El sábado a las once de la mañana en punto, Clarke estacionaba su Porsche en las afueras de la casa de Lexa, a medida que caminaba por el antejardín notó de inmediato las diferencias, la Comandante le había comentado que comenzaba a sentirse con ganas de arreglar la casa, y le gustó escuchar aquello, porque tenía la sensación de que con eso y a su manera Lexa estaba viendo esa casa y esa ciudad como su hogar, que por fin después de una vida tan nómade estaba comenzando a establecerse.

Tocó el timbre haciendo malabarismo, porque había pasado antes al supermercado por algunas cosas para la fiesta.

-¿Qué es todo eso que traes ahí?-preguntó Lexa cuando tuvo que hacer lugar entre las bolsas de papel para darle un beso en la mejilla-.

-Recordé tu pobre heladera y decidí pasar por algunas cosas-respondió siendo aliviada del peso por la militar que tomó algunas de ellas-.

-Estoy mejorando, hice la compra y mi heladera ya no es la zona cero-respondió haciendo un gesto de suficiencia y guiándola hasta la cocina-.

-Igual, creo que la cerveza no es algo que sobre en una fiesta-agregó alzando los hombros-Además compre algunas cosas para preparar acompañamientos-.

-Gracias, Clarke-.

Y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, para detenerse unos segundos y aspirar su aroma dulzón que tanto le gustaba.

-No ha sido nada… ¿A qué hora llega tu hermano?-preguntó-.

-Su vuelo tiene retraso, así que me dijo que no fuera por él, que se tomaba un taxi, viene con dos amigos-respondió sonriendo, entusiasmada por esa reunión-.

-¿Segura? ¿Podemos ir juntas por él al aeropuerto?-inquirió-.

-Segura, pero gracias por la oferta-.

-Dale ¿Y cómo va la barbacoa?-preguntó haciendo lugar en la heladera para poner las cosas que había comprado, en una escena demasiado cotidiana-.

Porque Clarke ya no se sentía una visita en casa de Lexa, circulaba con familiaridad y por supuesto se preparaba ella el café, porque aunque la militar decía que le había agarrado el punto, aquello no era del todo cierto.

Lexa puso dos dedos en su mentón antes de responder la pregunta sobre la barbacoa.

-Tengo algunos pequeños problemas con eso, pero los solucionaré-respondió-.

Cuando salieron al jardín, Clarke se dio cuenta que la frase usada por su Comandante hacia sido bastante eufemística, porque aquella parrilla lanzaba llamaradas como si fuera una señal de SOS.

-Pequeños problemas eh-comentó la rubia con una media sonrisa divertida- ¿Cuántas veces has hecho fuego?-.

-Dos-respondió y se giró para mirarla-Esta es la tercera, se pone así o se apaga del todo-agregó-.

-Una chica sureña que no sabe hacer barbacoas, eres muy particular Lexa Woods-le dijo sin darse el ánimo de acercarse demasiado porque el humo era abundante y no había llevado una muda de ropa en caso de quedar oliendo a quemado-.

-¿Tú no sabes cómo se hace esto?-preguntó sintiendo la derrota a manos de ese inanimado objeto-.

-Ni idea, así que voy a entrar para ver los acompañamientos y ensaladas, te dejo con el enemigo, Comandante-expresó-.

-Cobarde-murmuró Lexa cruzándose de brazos analizando la situación-.

Entonces tuvo una idea, ya había llamado a Octavia para invitarla, la Teniente le dijo que pasado el mediodía estaría en su casa. Decidió marcarle una vez más y asumiendo su derrota, le pidió que invitara a su hermano, ese chico que le había parecido agradable y sobretodo, muy hábil con la parrilla el día de la barbacoa a la que fue invitada. Octavia no se lo puso fácil, pero al escuchar la desesperación en su voz, le dijo que si, Lexa escuchó cuando le gritó a Bellamy y también como el chico había aceptado de inmediato.

Problema solucionado, se dijo a sí misma, porque la Teniente dijo que se saldría en unos quince minutos más.

Entró y vio como Clarke se movía con seguridad y gracia por su cocina, había puesto música y tarareaba la canción mientras movía las caderas con ritmo. No anunció su presencia, aprovechó el momento para quedársela mirando descaradamente, poniendo especial atención en disfrutar de sus curvas, esas que se acentuaban por la camiseta ajustada que llevaba y el pequeño short que le dejaba a su completa disposición ese par de piernas.

Suspiró profundo, de pronto el día se había puesto caluroso.

¿El día Comandante?, le preguntó su subconsciente.

Tuvo que dejar su acoso porque el teléfono de Clarke sonó y la rubia al voltearse para buscar su teléfono advirtió su presencia.

- _Hey…-dijo-._

 _-¿Y rubia?-preguntó directa Raven-._

- _Oh, me olvide de preguntarle-expresó-Pero está junto a mí, espera…-agregó-._

 _-Igual ya voy de camino, sólo anuncia mi visita que seguro será muy agradable para la Comandante sexy- Dijo interrumpiéndola y cortó la llamada-._

Clarke se quedó mirando el teléfono.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Lexa llegando hasta ella-.

-Sí, sólo…lamento esto, pero el otro día le comenté a Raven que harías una fiesta hoy y me dijo que te preguntara si podía venir, yo lo olvidé y ahora me acaba de decir que viene de camino…es tan…-.

-Tranquila-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro con cariño-Me cae muy bien Raven y entre más mejor, así Aden me creerá cuando le digo que estoy mejorando mis habilidades sociales-añadió bromeando-.

-Gracias- dijo tomando su mano-.

No, no había necesidad de tomar su mano pero a Clarke le gustaba hacerlo, disfrutaba sintiéndola cerca, aunque fuera en un mínimo roce.

-¿Y cómo va la barbacoa? ¿O comeremos puras ensaladas y acompañamientos? Preparé mucho de todo por las dudas-bromeo-.

-Me rendí con eso-respondió- Llamé a Octavia y le dije que viniera con su hermano, quien sabe de esas cosas, hace un par de semanas me invitaron a una y estaba increíble- comentó la Comandante-.

-No se puede ser buena en todo, Comandante- la alentó Clarke-.

-Arreglaré la mesa afuera, ahora que ya no hay tanto humo-expresó Lexa-.

-Dale, yo me quedó aquí viendo lo demás-.

Y entonces Clarke se acercó por un instante y le dejó un beso en la mejilla como si fueran a pasar horas sin verse. La rubia se distancio notando su acción y ambas se quedaron viendo, Lexa sonrió embobada y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín tarareando la canción que antes cantaba su rubia.

Nada podría arruinar ese día, pensó la militar. Absolutamente, nada.

Clarke escuchó el timbre y sin pensarlo demasiado fue ella misma a recibir a los primeros invitados.

-Buen día-saludó la rubia alegre-.

-Woow, ¿eres la dueña de casa, ahora? Que rápido ha pasado todo-.

Si, esa fue Octavia con su sinceridad sin filtro tan característica.

Clarke podría haberle respondido en el mismo tono, pero dejó pasar su comentario, ese día andaba de un buen ánimo insuperable.

-Octavia, espérame-dijo Bellamy desde atrás y detuvo en seco cuando vio a la rubia anfitriona en la puerta- ¿Clarke Griffin?-añadió en un suspiró-.

Porque no se podía creer que Clarke Griffin estuviera frente a él, la misma Clarke Griffin cuyas películas había visto una docena de veces desde que era un adolescente. Esa mujer había sido su amor platónico por años.

-Bellamy despierta, joder, que te ves más idiota que de costumbre-expresó Octavia levantando el tono-.

-Y-Yo… lo siento…es s-sólo qué…yo… ¿Clarke Griffin?-repitió mirándola y pestañando rápido para converse a sí mismo-.

-Sí, Clarke Griffin-respondió divertida la actriz-Tú debes ser el hermano de Octavia-.

-Sí, yo soy…yo Bellamy…-.

-Y ella Jane, idiota-interrumpió Octavia avergonzándolo-¿Podemos entrar ya?-.

-Claro, Lexa está en el jardín-dijo Clarke haciéndoles paso-.

Los hermanos Blake caminaron hasta el jardín, donde Lexa ya había trasladado la mesa y algunas sillas, el día estaba cálido y soleado, uno de esos que solía regalar la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Bellamy saludó a Lexa y de inmediato se puso en la labor de preparar la barbacoa, no tuvo problemas con el fuego, de hecho lo hizo ver sumamente sencillo para el ego herido de la Comandante.

Clarke seguía en su papel de co-anfitriona así que cuando sonó otra vez el timbre fue ella abrir, además sabía que era muy probable que Raven fuera quien estuviese detrás de la puerta.

-Hola princesa-saludó alegre como siempre-.

-Hey Raven-respondió-.

-¿Ya anunciaste mi visita?-preguntó entrando y dándole la botella de vino que había comprado de camino-.

-Sí, le dije a Lexa de que te autoinvitaste- respondió revoloteando los ojos-Y pasa ya que tengo cosas pendientes que hacer aún-agregó apurándole el paso-Octavia y su hermano están en el jardín-.

-¿Octavia está aquí?-preguntó y en su expresión Clarke pudo ver un sentimiento que no logró definir del todo-.

-Sí, con su hermano, Lexa necesitaba ayuda con la barbacoa-respondió-Pensé que ustedes hablaban ¿no te dijo que vendría?-.

Raven pensó en todos esos mensajes que no fueron contestados por parte de Octavia, quizás lo más correcto de decir era que "hablaban", reforzando el pasado en la frase.

-Yo iré a saludar a la Comandante-expresó desviando el tema-.

La rubia no le dio mayor importancia y comenzó a entrar y salir del jardín a la cocina, Lexa le dijo que el avión de su hermano ya había aterrizado, así que en menos de una hora ya estaría en casa por lo que quería tener todo listo para ese momento.

-Mi hermano casi se cae de culo cuando vio a tu actriz-le comentó Octavia a Lexa, ambas estaban en el cobertizo, ya no quedaba mucho más que hacer-.

Lexa la miró alzando un ceja, lo cierto es que no se le habían pasado por alto las miradas de Bellamy a Clarke, pero no le había dado mayor importancia, se dijo a si misma que era normal perderse viendo a Clarke, la rubia era demasiado hermosa como para no admirarla.

-No es mi actriz-rectifico con un tono medio molesto-.

-¿No?, porque se mueve por tu casa como si fuera tu esposa-expresó medio bromeando, sólo medio-.

Y entonces a Lexa se le cruzaron los pensamientos entre el presente y un futuro anhelante, vio como Clarke ponía una flores en el centro de la mesa, añadiéndole un toque hogareño, uno que a ella no se le hubiese ocurrido de estar sola, la recordó bailando por su cocina y haciendo la compra, esas situaciones cotidianas que cualquiera pareja puede tener, pensó como sería cada día teniendo la rubia junto a ella, despertando a su lado, viendo esos ojos azules y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Aquello sonaba demasiado maravilloso para que pudiera ser real.

-Hola Octavia-saludó Raven quien había estado ayudando a Clarke, excusándose para no ir directo hasta la Teniente-.

-Hey-respondió bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza y desviándole la mirada-.

-Yo voy a buscarle una cerveza a Bellamy, seguro está sediento-excusó Lexa quien sintió de inmediato que sobraba ahí-.

-No has respondido mis mensajes-acusó de inmediato la latina-.

-He estado ocupada-resolvió alzando los hombros-.

-Muy ocupada si no te pudiste dar tres segundos para responderme aunque fuera uno, para decir quizás porque te fuiste sin despedirte de mí fiesta de cumpleaños-añadió-.

Raven no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que buscara la confrontación, no le gustaban las peleas, la ponían mal, pero sentía que se merecía una respuesta, sentía que no merecía esa indiferencia que le había dado Octavia por semanas.

-No soy de fiestas-expresó-.

-Dale, que ni de fiesta ni de dar explicaciones-le dijo y bajó la cabeza buscando las palabras, esas que no quería utilizar, no con ella- No te enviaré más mensajes, no te preocupes y por cierto, me encantó tu regalo-añadió y se distanció de ella-.

Octavia suspiró y caminó hasta su hermano, no se quemaría la cabeza con esa chica que parecía ser con ella como era con varios más, de eso se dio cuenta en la fiesta, que Raven gustaba de atención y no escatimaba en coqueteos.

Y Octavia Blake se negaba a ser otra oveja en su rebaño.

-Hey ¿Cómo va eso?-preguntó la militar-.

-Excelente-respondió mirando la parrilla orgulloso- Octavia, ¿Cómo no me dijiste que Clarke Griffin, estaría aquí?-añadió-No puedes omitir algo así, joder, me habría vestido mejor-.

Octavia sonrió divertida con la boquilla de su cerveza entre los labios.

-No pensé que te importaría tanto, has parecido un subnormal allá afuera-.

-Ha sido la impresión y tú no has ayudado en nada-le reclamó-.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?-.

-Soy tu hermano, algo de solidaridad ¿no?-.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad, Bellamy-le dijo con un grado importante de veracidad en sus palabras-.

-Eso no lo sabes-rebatió con su mirada fija en esa rubia que salía sonriendo al jardín flanqueada por Raven-.

Lexa se había ido a cambiar antes que llegara Aden, su ropa había sufrido los embistes del humo una y otra vez por lo que se vio en la necesidad no sólo de cambiarse sino de darse una ducha rápida, casi cronometrada como cuando estaba en servicio. Cuando salió de su habitación se dirigió directamente a la entrada, su hermano llegaría en cualquier momento y prefería esperar afuera para ayudarlo con el equipaje.

-Hey, ahí estás, ya está todo listo-le comentó Clarke-.

-Gracias por todo, no habría podido yo sola-le dijo Lexa tomando su mano y acariciándole los dedos con su pulgar-.

-No ha sido nada, para eso estamos las amigas-.

"Amigas" auch…

Porque aunque sabía que la intención de Clarke no había sido hacerla sentir mal, esa palabra la había sentido como un golpe fuerte en el estómago. La rubia pareció notarlo, porque inmediato usó su mano izquierda para hacerle cariño en la mejilla, intentando resarcir su mal uso de las palabras.

Porque Clarke sabía que "amigas", era demasiado simple para definir su relación, lo sabía pero se negaba aceptarlo, tenía su consciencia demasiado revuelta para permitirse sentir algo más que amistad. Sentía que Lexa era demasiado para ella, demasiado honesta, demasiado transparente… demasiado honorable. Si, Lexa demostraba su honor hasta en la más mínima acción y Clarke sentía que no era merecedora de alguien así a su lado, no cuando sus acciones pasadas habían sido moralmente cuestionables, cuando la razón equivocada la había hecho llegar hasta ella.

Esa razón seguía vigente, porque aunque Lexa no lo merecía, aún no desistía de lograr hacerla cambiar de opinión, esos pequeños comentarios inocentes que hacía algunas veces no dejando que olvidara el tema así lo indicaban.

-¡Lexa!-exclamó-.

La Comandante cambió su foco de atención de Clarke hasta su hermano que bajaba del taxi junto con otro chico y una chica que parecían de su edad.

-Aden-susurró sonriente y avanzó con rapidez hacia él-.

Los hermanos Woods se reunión a medio camino en un abrazo largo y muy cariñoso.

-Es verdad….estás más alto que yo-le susurró Lexa en el oído-.

-Y tú más guapa-murmuró-.

Se distanciaron para mirarse con más atención, para ver los cambios que les había traído consigo ese año donde estuvieron sin verse.

-Déjame presentarte-dijo Aden- Ella es Harper y él es Monty, chicos, ella es mi hermana, Lexa-.

-Comandante-dijeron ambos con respeto y admiración-.

-Sólo Lexa-dijo y le hizo un gesto a Clarke para que se acercara-.

-Aden, ella es Clarke…-.

El menor de los Woods abrió los ojos impresionado.

-Clarke Griffin ¿la amiga de la que me hablaste es Clarke Griffin?-inquirió en dirección a su hermana-.

-Sí, la misma-aceptó la rubia sonriendo- Un gusto, Aden-añadió acercándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla-.

-No, por favor, el gusto es todo mío-expresó Aden-.

-Ya, galán, mejor entramos-dijo Lexa desordenándole en cabello y abrazándolo para mostrarle la habitación, los amigos de Aden también fueron dirigidos ahí, ya verían como se las arreglarían para dormir-.

Ya estaban sentados todos en la mesa, Lexa estaba en la cabecera, a su lado derecho Aden seguido de Monty y Octavia- que se había cambiado para no quedar al lado de Raven-, al izquierdo Clarke, Raven y Harper, frente a ella en la otra cabecera estaba Bellamy, la Comandante secretamente se alegraba de que el hermano de Octavia haya quedado lejos de Clarke aunque el chico no escatimara en atenciones para ella, servirle vino, carne, lo que fuera con tal de tener su atención y aquello la estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Entonces ¿un brindis por él cumpleañero?-Dijo Clarke poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Lexa para instarla hablar-.

-Claro, si…lo siento-se excusó-primero gracias a todos por estar aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños número veinte de mi hermano, Aden sabe que es de las personas más importantes en mi vida…estoy orgullosa de ti, pequeño…-dijo de manera breve, a Lexa nunca se le había dado muy bien hablar-.

-También estoy orgulloso de ti, Comandante-.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, iré por él…-recordó-.

Clarke también se levantó para ir hasta su bolso, ciertamente no conocía a Aden con anterioridad, pero Lexa le había hablado muchas veces de él por lo que se hizo una idea y también le compró un regalo, con Lexa se encontraron saliendo al jardín.

-También le compré algo, espero que le guste-comentó la rubia-.

-Seguro que sí, no sé si lo notaste pero tienes un alto poder sobre los Woods-bromeo Lexa-.

\- ¿Si? Mira que suerte la mía-.

Otras miradas cómplices, otras sonrisas bobas alojadas en el rostro de ambas, que con esfuerzo salieron de su burbuja para volver a la mesa donde todos ya estaban comiendo y bebiendo.

-Ábrelo-lo alentó Lexa-.

Aden sonrió encantado cuando debajo del papel vio una caja con un conocido logo, su hermana le había comprado un reloj Swatch.

-Es anti agua y todo eso-comentó la Comandante-.

-Gracias, está genial-agradeció y volvió para abrazarla-.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti, no es tan genial como ese reloj, pero espero que te guste-agregó la rubia actriz-.

-Gracias Clarke-.

Aden se encontró otra vez con una caja, sólo que ahora era más larga y delgada, cuando la abrió no pudo evitar el "wooow", porque realmente amaba los cuchillos y no tenía uno como ese tan fino, la hoja metálica brillaba ante la luz del sol, el mango era oscuro con diseños de plata.

-Lexa me dijo que los coleccionabas-comentó la rubia que ya había regresado a su lugar-.

-Sí, lo hago-susurró aún encantado-.

De pronto se levantó y fue hasta Clarke para abrazarla.

-¿Te molestaría sacarte una foto conmigo?-preguntó tímido por estar frente a una celebridad, una que se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños-.

-Aden-lo regaño Lexa-.

-No me molesta-Dijo Clarke mirando a Lexa-.

-Ven aquí tú también-pidió Aden y se ubicaron los tres, Lexa pensó que luego le pediría a Aden que le mandara esa foto-.

-¿Puedo seguir yo a esa petición de una fotografía?-preguntó Bellamy en clara dirección a Clarke-.

Lexa después de la instantánea con Clarke y Aden, le dio una mirada matadora a Bellamy.

-Seguro-respondió Clarke-Pero luego porque justo ahora muero de hambre-agregó-.

Más conversación agradable, sonrisas y comentarios sobre sus vidas fueron pasando con las horas. Aden miraba a su hermana divertido, desde que se bajó del taxi y vio esa cercanía que tenía con Clarke que la idea de que había algo más que amistad entre ellas cruzó por su cabeza y las horas que llevaba compartiendo no habían hecho más que confirmárselo, porque era imposible no darse cuenta de su cercanía, sus miradas, sus toques.

Como el que las unía justo ahora, que tenían sus dedos entrelazados en un gesto inconsciente mientras seguían la conversación que había en la mesa.

-¿Y sólo son ustedes dos?-preguntó Raven en dirección a los hermanos Woods-.

-Si-respondió Aden-¿Tú tienes hermanos?-.

-No, soy hija única-.

-Dicen que los hijos únicos suelen ser más egoístas y centrados en sí mismos que los que tienen hermanos-comentó Octavia-.

-¿Sí? ¿Así que tú también eres hija única?-inquirió Raven de regreso en claro tono de ironía-.

Un breve silencio inundó aquella mesa donde antes no había habido más que risas y diversión.

-Como hija única puedo aceptar somos más egocéntricos, tengo toda una vitrina en casa de muestra de egocentrismo -bromeo Clarke para aligerar el ambiente, lo que consiguió-Voy por el pastel-añadió-.

Lexa tuvo otra muestra de que Clarke era mucho mejor anfitriona que ella, no sólo era capaz de salir de conversaciones incomodas sino que había sido la que recordó el pastel, ese que había mandado a hacer a una pastelería que le recomendó la actriz, si fuera por la militar seguramente lo había comprado en el supermercado, porque a ese límite de la poca ocurrencia llegaba cuando se trataba de cosas cotidianas u obvias para otros.

El clásico feliz cumpleaños, más abrazos que abundaron en esa sobremesa que se estaba alargando ya entrada la tarde, ninguno parecía tener ganas de volver a casa.

Clarke dijo que iría por más cervezas y se levantó, iba a ser una de las muchas veces que entró y la salió de la casa de Lexa en todo ese día. Sin embargo, no fue una más, porque al fijar su mirada de manera inconsciente sobre una de las mesas advirtió aquella fotografía que estaba segura no estaba ahí en su anterior visita, se acercó a paso lento, muy lento.

Ahí estaba Lexa con su mirada enamorada fija en esa mujer hermosa de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, de esos profundos y sinceros ojos, debía ser Costia, porque su Comandante no le había hablado de ninguna otra mujer importante y para verla como lo estaba lo haciendo, ella debió ser demasiado importante.

Clarke no lo quiso, pero la tomó en sus manos y sintió esa pizca de celos en su pecho, no de Costia, sino de todo eso que mostraban, ella no podría nunca mirar a Lexa con esa honestidad, con la entrega con que Costia lo hacía, porque su mirada guardaba un secreto y sus afectos tenían un límite que no debía sobrepasar.

No por ella, sino por Lexa, porque si traspasaba ese límite que muchas veces había estado tentada de pasar, saldría lastimada, estaba segura de eso.

¿Y si daba marcha atrás en ese plan que cada vez resultaba más absurdo?, sería lo mismo, pensó, Clarke, el daño ya estaba hecho, la mentira colocada y sus acciones realizadas, no había habido "universo conspirando a su favor" como le había dicho Lexa un par de veces refiriéndose a cuando se conocieron, sólo había habido una Clarke muy ambiciosa y decidida a jugar con ella.

Devolvió la imagen a su lugar y aceptó ante Costia que no era digna de ocupar ese lugar que había dejado en el corazón de Lexa.

Lo aceptó con todo el pesar que podría caber en su pecho.

-Hey… ¿todo bien? Vine por si necesitas ayuda-dijo Bellamy interrumpiendo su lamento-.

-Todo bien-respondió y le dio una de sus sonrisas fingidas, de esas que se le daba tan bien poner en sus labios-.

-Clarke…quizás esto…yo…si no…está bien…-tartamudeo el chico sin lograr llevar su idea a una frase coherente que evidenciara su intención-.

La rubia fue caminando hacia la cocina recordando que la había llevado a entrar en primer lugar, no tenía cabeza para intentar adivinar los pensamientos del hermano de Octavia, que sin entender su necesidad de estar sola fue siguiendo sus pasos.

-Lo que quise decir antes, es si a ti… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una copa o cenar conmigo?-expresó apoyándose en la isla que dividía el salón de la cocina-.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la rubia aún perdida en sus pensamientos anteriores-.

-¿Qué si te gustaría ir a tomar una copa o cenar un día, conmigo?-repitió-.

-Oh-.

Clarke lo miró analizándolo, era un tipo atractivo, por la convivencia que había tenido con él ese día, también podía aceptar que era divertido, inteligente, quizás hace un tiempo habría aceptado encantada, pero ahora…

Ahora…

Todo era tan confuso ahora para ella.

-Claro, porque no-respondió contra toda lógica, contra esa vocecita que le gritó inmediatamente que era una mala idea, que aunque saliera con Bellamy unas diez veces, no le quitaría del pecho eso que sentía por Lexa-.

-Si quieres me das tu número y así coordinamos-dijo Bellamy con una renovada confianza en sí mismo-.

-Mejor anótame el tuyo, yo te llamo cuando pueda-expresó entregándole su teléfono-.

Esa fue una mejor idea, Clarke, le dijo la misma vocecita felicitándola, porque así podría simplemente no llamarlo, de eso estaba segura, no lo llamaría, nunca.

Le dio otra sonrisa actuada y vio como salía del salón casi saltando de la felicidad, revoloteo los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que Bellamy como muchos otros tipos no querían ir a una cita con ella, con sólo Clarke, sino que con la actriz, con esa celebridad que los haría subir un escalafón en esa escala de sementales.

-Lexa-dijo cuándo advirtió que estaba casi al frente de ella-Lamento la tardanza-.

-¿Vas a salir con Bellamy?-interrogó de brazos cruzados y ese tono frio que Clarke ya había olvidado-.

Clarke se acercó hasta ella e intento tomar su mano, pero su gesto fue rechazado de inmediato.

-Respóndeme Clarke- la presionó-.

-¿Por qué estás usando ese tono conmigo?-inquirió cruzándose de brazos ella ahora-.

-Te hice una pregunta-.

-También yo-.

Azul oscuro contra un verde chispeante de impotencia. Así se sentía Lexa, impotente ante una situación donde sentía no había nada que pudiera hacer, no quiso escuchar su conversación, sus sentidos ya la habían alertado que algo así podría pasar, por eso cuando vio que Bellamy seguía a Clarke, ella lo siguió a él, lo que la tomó por sorpresa fue claramente la respuesta de la actriz.

Clarke debía estar acostumbrada a los "fans" por lo que no vio necesario acceder sólo para complacerlo, si le había dicho que si era porque quizás realmente él le interesaba y eso le dolía, le dolía tanto que no había sido capaz de controlarse. Y le había soltado esa pregunta iniciando una discusión donde no tenía como ganar.

¿Por quién era ella para pedirle explicaciones a Clarke?

Ella era sólo una amiga, se lo había recordado sólo unas horas atrás.

Sin mediar consecuencias de por medio como ya lo había hecho antes en su presencia, agudizó esa discusión en potencia tomándola del brazo para llevarla a su habitación, porque si iba a montar una escena de celos no quería que los demás de dieran cuenta.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó al segundo de cerrar la puerta-Por eso le dijiste que si-.

-Lexa…-.

-¿Sí o no, Clarke?-presionó-.

-No me presiones, no estás siendo justa…yo sólo…-.

-¡¿Sí o no, Clarke?!-repitió la Comandante alzando su voz, acentuando el reclamo, el dolor, la impotencia-.

-¡No me grites que yo no soy uno de tus soldados!-exclamó-.

-¡Respóndeme joder!-le gritó más fuerte haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia-.

-No voy a seguir ninguna conversación contigo en este tono, Lexa-le dijo- Así que mejor me voy y cuando te calmes me llamas-añadió intentando salir-.

Pero la Comandante no estaba por dejar esa conversación porque sabía que no sería capaz de soportar la incertidumbre, necesitaba una respuesta, una sencilla, de dos letras que le exigió a Clarke decirle. La tomó otra vez del brazo y antes que saliera, puso a la actriz entre la puerta y cuerpo.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se acompasaban, pero esta vez no era porque sintieran lo mismo, Lexa estaba superada por los celos y a Clarke le estaba haciendo realmente mal esa cercanía, sentir su cuerpo rozando con el suyo y sus labios…joder que apetecibles se veían sus labios.

-No me gusta, joder, Lexa, claro que no me gusta, sólo…no lo pensé, pero no lo llamaré, no lo haré…sólo tengo lugar para alguien en este momento y no es él…-respondió resignada, Clarke dejándose en evidencia-.

Clarke sintió que Lexa la traspasaba con esa mirada, ante sus ojos tuvo el placer de apreciar cada sentimientos que pasaba por ella, cada uno, por lo que no podría poner de excusa que no tuvo tiempo para detenerla…

Porque mentiría.

Y ni Clarke era tan buena mintiendo.

Lexa acarició su mejilla con devoción y se acercó en cámara lenta, porque a su modo de ver aquellos segundos le daban a Clarke la posibilidad de elegir, si quería o no recibir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Clarke cerró los ojos, los cerró entregándose al sentido del tacto, al calor insipiente de sus labios que ansiaban esa unidad y cuando por fin lo sintió, cuando sintió la suavidad de sus labios danzando con los suyos, la rubia actriz supo que antes de ella nadie la había besado realmente.

Porque ese sencillo beso carente de ambiciones estaba sobrado de amor.

Demasiado amor para poder ella albergarlo, para poder recibirlo con la misma integridad, disfrutó los segundos, cada uno de ellos, porque sabía que sería el último.

Distanció a Lexa con suavidad, con el sabor de su boca aún en sus labios y el color de esos ojos la quebró, porque esa mirada era la de la fotografía.

Lexa estaba enamorada de ella y no podía con eso.

-Lo siento…-susurró Clarke con toda la honestidad que tenía en su pecho-De verdad lo siento…-.

Un poco más de distancia, la suficiente para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí. Escuchó a Lexa decir su nombre un par de veces, cada vez más cerca, cada vez con más desesperación, corrió más rápido y alcanzo por segundos a entrar a su auto antes que ella pudiera alcanzarla.

-Lo siento…-murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos, viéndola por el espejo retrovisor como se quedaba en medio de la calle-Lo siento…-.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus lecturas y review! Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. Your lie haunts you

Capitulo ocho: Your lie haunts you

Dicen que los instintos más primitivos son los que salen a la luz cuando nos encontramos en peligro, esas situaciones que pueden ser catalogadas de vida o muerte, metafóricamente claro, porque Lexa sabía que su vida no estaba peligro, pero… ¿y su corazón? ¿Podía esta ser una situación de vida o muerte para su corazón?

Quizás sí, porque no la iba a dejar ir, de eso estaba segura y actúo tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya había corrido de regreso al jardín, había gritado por un auto y en el aire cogió las llaves que Raven le lanzó sin dudarlo.

Aceleró he hizo camino por las calles de Los Ángeles en dirección a la casa de la rubia donde presumía iría. Clarke tenía un auto que sin duda era llamativo por lo que agudizo sus sentidos y repartió su atención en la conducción y encontrar el Porsche de esa rubia que no dejaría escapar, no esta vez, porque aunque quizás se había comportado como una neandertal territorial exigiéndole explicaciones y reclamando sus labios se merecía una explicación, de eso estaba segura.

-¡Clarke!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Clarke!-repitió-.

Y cual escena de película de acción puso el auto prestado junto al de la actriz, tocándole la bocina y haciendo gestos vehementes para que abriera la ventanilla.

-¡Clarke abre la jodida ventana!-gritó con la suya ya abierta-.

Bocinazos de otros automovilistas reclamando su imprudencia que no le importaban en lo más mínimo, menos cuando se dio cuenta que Clarke había advertido su presencia, sus ojos encontraron camino hacia los suyos y se dio cuenta de inmediato que había estado llorando.

Clarke abrió los ojos sin poder creerse que Lexa la había perseguido, con sus sentidos aún golpeados y el dolor en su pecho acentuándose no se había percatado antes, estaba en automático e hicieron falta demasiadas llamadas de atención para que despertara.

Cuando le iba a hacer un gesto para que estacionaran ambas y detuviera esa carrera al más puro estilo rápido y furioso, notó que Lexa ya se había detenido, por lo que estacionó en el primer lugar que encontró libre y retrocedió a trote los metros para llegar hasta ella.

Oh oh oh…

Lexa había sido detenida por la policía y eso no se veía muy auspicioso.

-Buenas tardes oficial ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Clarke-.

-Clarke…-susurró-No es nada…-.

-La señorita estaba conduciendo sobre la velocidad permitida y además de eso no tiene una licencia de conducir ni un documento identificatorio en su poder, así que va a tener que ir conmigo a la estación-relató el joven oficial-.

-¿Qué? Oficial estoy segura que podemos arreglarlo de otra manera, ella es Lexa Woods, una militar condecorada-aseguró Clarke con la culpabilidad a flor de piel-.

-La ley es igual para todos y la señorita Woods va a tener que acompañarme-repitió abriéndole la puerta de la patrulla para que una silente Lexa entrara-.

-Está bien, Clarke, no importa- dijo para tranquilizarla-.

-Yo lo solucionaré, te lo prometo…esto…es mi culpa, así que yo lo solucionaré…-aseguró-.

Lexa le dio una sonrisa y subió a la patrulla, por lo menos había conseguido detener su huida, no de la mejor manera pero aquello en ese momento era un detalle. Uno al que no le tomó la importancia que podría tener en el futuro.

Clarke se acercó hasta el auto que reconoció era el de Raven, lo dejó mejor ubicado antes de volver al suyo y poner marcha atrás hacía la casa de Lexa, necesitaba encontrar sus documentos y llamar algún abogado, por suerte conocía un par. Cuando llegó tuvo que explicar a grandes rasgos la situación recibiendo la mirada matadora de Octavia que en silencio la culpaba de que su Comandante estuviese detenida en ese momento.

Encontró su documento, advirtió que si poseía una licencia de conducir pero ya estaba caducada lo que suponía iba a ser un problema legal, pero ya se había comunicado con un buen abogado con el que se encontraría en la estación, la sacaría enseguida de ahí, costara lo que costara.

Devolvió las llaves a Raven y ambas se subieron a su Porsche, la dejaría donde estaba su auto.

-No entiendo nada-expresó Raven- ¿Por qué salió así en primer lugar?-.

-Por mi culpa-reconoció Clarke-.

-Clarke, porque siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo en toda esta historia con Lexa….-.

Clarke suspiró profundo, no quería contarle la verdad, no quería involucrar a Raven en esa maraña de mentiras que había creado.

-Nos besamos…me asusté y hui, Lexa salió tras de mí, pasó los límites de velocidad y una patrulla…-.

-Esa parte ya me la sé, ¿por qué huiste? ¿Por qué es una mujer? Vamos Clarke eso…-.

-No es por eso, Raven-interrumpió con seguridad- Es más complicado que eso…-.

-¿Qué puede ser tan complicado, princesa?-interrogó- Desde que Lexa está en tu vida has cambiado y para bien, estoy volviendo a ver a esa Clarke que tanto extrañaba, ella te hace bien y creo que tú también a ella…-añadió-.

Clarke sonrió de manera soñadora, aquello era cierto, demasiado cierto, desde que Lexa estaba en su vida por fin había encontrado el equilibrio que buscó por años, esa contención, ese amor por ella, por sólo Clarke, que nadie le había entregado antes.

-Sigue siendo complicado…-repitió estacionando a donde había dejado el auto de Raven-.

-Date la oportunidad de ser feliz, Clarke y deja el pasado donde pertenecer- Le aconsejó- Empieza de cero y ya no te tortures por quien fuiste en algún momento, deja a esa persona que tomó malas decisiones atrás…Lexa y tú se mereces una oportunidad, no se la niegues a ella ni a ti…-.

Raven salió del auto de la actriz dejando sus palabras grabadas en la cabeza de Clarke que durante el trayecto hacia la estación de policía de replanteo sus posibilidades…

Había tomado una mala decisión, era cierto, se había acercado a ella por una razón totalmente egoísta, pero eso había variado por el camino. La verdad en ese momento era una sola; se sentía de la misma manera que Lexa, sus sentimientos ya no le dejaban cabida para la negación, para seguir frenando lo que pasaba entre ellas. Por lo que si sacaba de plano esa razón egoísta, si la dejaba en el pasado ¿Por qué no podrían darse una oportunidad?

En este momento no encontraba un argumento lo suficientemente valido para negarse a estar con Lexa, a intentarlo.

Estacionó fuera de la estación de policía, le marcó al abogado que le dijo ya estaba por llegar, entró y apaciguó su espera con un mal café de la máquina expendedora, se sentó en una incómoda silla y recordó el café que sabia a mierda que le sirvió Lexa esa vez, era cierto que estaba mejorando en el "asunto del café" como ella lo llamaba pero estaba a años luz de poder llegar a una preparación decente y ese recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa, como cada uno de los que había fabricado a su lado.

Vio al abogado llegar y se levantó de inmediato, respondió algunas preguntas y le entregó los documentos de Lexa que encontró en su casa, le pidió que la sacara de inmediato, que ella se haría cargo de los gastos de fianza, pero que no permitiera que pasara la noche ahí, el abogado la tranquilizo, tenía antecedentes intachables y sólo había sido una falta, así que le pidió que lo esperar ahí, que estaba seguro que volvería con ella.

Clarke, se volvió a sentar, se levantó, caminó de un lugar a otro en un espacio de no más de tres metros, tomó otro café, se le enfrió, volvió a esa estúpida silla, miró el techo y contó las grietas.

Miró su reloj, había pasado más de una hora y ya se estaba preocupando, tomó su teléfono y marcó a la casa de Lexa, un también intranquilo Aden le preguntó a qué hora llegarían, pero no pudo asegurárselo, sólo le dijo que no se iría de ahí sin su hermana.

Otra media hora para que su corazón de un vuelco le diera el aviso que ahí estaba, luciendo imperturbable como siempre, dándole un apretón de manos a otro policía que parecía de más alto rango.

-Lexa…-dijo en un susurró y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado-.

-Hey Clarke-respondió-.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Podemos irnos?-preguntó-.

-Claro, nos tardamos un poco más porque estuvimos conversando con el oficial Sherman, es un veterano de la guerra de Irak, así que estuvimos compartiendo experiencias-le comentó con tranquilidad con inclusive una media sonrisa que nada tenía que hacer en una situación como esa-.

-Conduzca con más cuidado Comandante, no quiero volver a verla por aquí-le dijo el oficial Sherman despidiéndose, llevando con respeto su mano estirada hacia su frente-.

-Lo haré y lamento todo el problema-.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré que no quede en tu registro, ha sido una situación excepcional y así lo entiendo-agregó el hombre con una mano en el hombro de la Comandante-.

Clarke la miró con fiereza, durante ese par de horas no podía más de la preocupación y ella había estado hablando amigablemente con el oficial a cargo que parecía más complacido con su inesperada visita que otra cosa.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Tu hermano está preocupado-expresó la rubia-.

-Claro-respondió Lexa-.

Clarke se quedó hablando unos minutos con el abogado quien le dijo que la multa a pagar había sido la mínima, más por una cuestión de protocolo y que como había señalado el oficial ni quedaría en el registro de Lexa, así que se despidieron y luego ambas hicieron camino silente hasta el auto de la rubia actriz.

-Lexa…-dijo intentando comenzar una conversación-.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar y no fue correcto-dijo la militar interrumpiendo-.

-La que lo siente soy yo, no debí haber huido así… mira todo el problema en el que te he metido…-.

Lexa puso su mirada al frente y tomó aire.

-Ha sido mi culpa…yo…yo seguro te asusté…-murmuró-.

-No, Lexa, no me asustaste, sólo que yo…yo no soy suficientemente buena para ti, míranos, estamos afuera de una estación de policía, soy un imán de problemas…-argumentó débilmente rubia-.

-Tú no me obligaste a salir detrás de ti tomando prestado un auto para conducirlo sin licencia y pasarme con la velocidad, Clarke, ha sido mi decisión-.

-Ya, pero…-.

-Pero nada, lo único que me importa saber ahora…es…es si tú…-Lexa se giró para quedar frente a ella, la miró a los ojos y buscó las palabras- ¿Tengo una oportunidad, Clarke?-añadió dispuesta asumir lo que ella dijera-.

Segundos interminables entre que formuló la pregunta que tantas veces se hizo, en que analizaba sus ojos, en que esperaba que por una vez la suerte estuviese de su lado, para darle la oportunidad de construir algo real, sin peligro, sin sucesos catastróficos que pudieran alejarla de su lado.

-Claro que si-respondió segura Clarke sacándole a la Comandante la más brillante de sus sonrisas- Pero no sé si debas tomarla…tú sabes…lo que yo soy…-.

-Si lo sé, Clarke, eres una mujer maravillosa, encantadora, inteligente y divertida, que sinceramente no sé qué ve en mí, una persona que lo único que sabe hacer es ir a…-.

-Eres todo lo que alguien puede soñar-Aseguró interrumpiéndola- Tienes más honor y lealtad que cualquier persona que he conocido y no me ves como los demás, Lexa, tú sólo ves lo bueno en mí y eso…eso puede ser peligroso-.

-Se lidiar con el peligro, Clarke-.

Clarke se acercó poco a poco y muy lentamente, agregando a su exigua cercanía la caricia intima de su mano sobre su mejilla, suspirando con calma antes de volver a juntar sus labios en una danza al son de una melodía suave.

Pausada.

Exquisita.

Hasta que sus ojos se volvieron abrir, hasta sus corazones se dieron permiso para volver a latir, hasta que Clarke, en ese segundo, justo en ese, dejaba todo en el pasado sus malas decisiones y se entregaba a un nuevo comienzo.

A un nuevo amanecer, porque Lexa podía ver el cielo en sus ojos y sentir el paraíso en sus labios.

Clarke condujo de regreso sin soltar por ningún segundo su mano, sólo fue imperativa la separación cuando se bajaron del auto, esos segundos que luego se extinguiendo cuando volvieron entrelazar sus dedos para entrar.

Todos estaban ahí aún, los que se acercaron con premura para cerciorarse que Lexa estaba bien.

-No ha sido nada-expresó con una media sonrisa-Lamento haber echado a perder tu día-añadió en dirección a Aden-.

-No lo has echado a perder, pero creo que le omitiremos esta parte a papá- expresó-.

Clarke volvió con facilidad a su papel de anfitriona, circulo por el grupo que seguía sin ganas de irse y meditó en silencio su siguiente paso, debía hablar con Titus, debía hablar con él urgentemente y acabar con ese trato que tenían.

-Hola otra vez-saludó Bellamy acercándose cuando la vio más alejada del resto-.

-Hey-respondió y decidió seguir con esa secuencia de verdades- Bellamy, en realidad no te voy a llamar-añadió-.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿No soy tú tipo?-inquirió con el ego herido-.

-Quizás en otro momento lo hubieses sido, pero ahora hay lugar en mi vida para una sola persona y no quiero darte ilusiones sobre algo que no pasará-respondió y sin quererlo desvió su mirada hacia Lexa-.

Mirada que no se le pasó por alto al hermano de Octavia.

-Lo entiendo-.

Clarke sonrió, era sin duda un buen tipo.

La noche comenzó a rozar la madrugada y la casa de Lexa se vació de invitados.

-También me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer mañana-expresó Clarke cuando sólo quedaba ella y los amigos de Aden que pasarían la noche ahí-.

-¿Te veré en estos días?-preguntó poniendo ambas manos en su cadera de manera natural-.

-Claro, de hecho puedo pasarme mañana por la tarde, si quieres, sino lo entiendo, tendrás que ponerte al día con Aden-.

-Quiero, puedo compartir mi día con mis dos personas especiales-respondió-.

-Dale, entonces me paso por la tarde-.

Lexa la acompañó hasta su auto y cuando Clarke le dejó un beso en los labios a modo de despedida, pensó que si aquello era un sueño nadie osara despertarla.

* * *

Clarke había llamado a Titus muy temprano, le había contestado con la voz somnolienta y entre bostezos audibles le dio una hora y un lugar para su encuentro, la actriz sabía que lo iba a tomar por sorpresa su decisión, pero estaba segura, no echaría pie atrás, porque aunque su carrera le importaba y mucho, no estaba dispuesta a poner Lexa como medio para su fin, si llegaba el momento donde recuperaba ese lugar que algún día tuvo, sería en base a su talento y con honestidad.

Bebió su café con rapidez y pidió otro, Titus llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

-Lo lamento, estaba en una reunión-expresó el hombre sentándose en la silla dispuesta al frente de la rubia-.

-No hay problema ¿vas a pedir algo?-preguntó-.

-Sí, dame un segundo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-.

Titus con su parsimonia característica sacó una carpeta y se la dio, aprovechando el momento para pedir un café americano que le terminara de quitar el sueño.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Clarke sin atreverse a abrirla-.

-Es el guion-respondió con una sonrisa pretenciosa-Porque supongo que estoy aquí para que me digas que ya aceptó-.

Clarke intercaló miradas entre el guion y el director, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabras por largos instantes.

-Estaba en una reunión con inversionistas, Clarke, están dispuesto a poner muchísimos dinero en la producción, todos saben que será un éxito-agregó bebiendo el primer sorbo de su brebaje-.

-Titus…-.

-Puedes quedarte con el guion, ir estudiándolo, también deberemos hacerte algunos cambios de imagen, tu cabello no puede seguir siendo rubio y tu piel, creo que haría falta algo de sol, ya conoces a la Comandante, eso ayudará para vayas captando sus gestos y…-.

-Titus-dijo más alto para que detuviera su verborrea-.

-¿Qué?-interrogó-.

-Yo…cambié de opinión…no puedo hacer esto…-murmuró menos seguro que cuando se sentó en el silla-.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?-.

-No puedo usar a Lexa, no lo merece…-.

Titus le dio la más severas de sus miradas, no estaba preparado para eso, para que justamente ahora le bajara lo moralista a esa rubia con fama de frívola.

-Tenemos un trato, Clarke-le recordó-.

-Ya no-.

-¿Sabes cuantos representantes de actrices me han contactado? ¿Cuántas mucho más famosas que tú quieren éste papel?-inquirió molesto-.

-Me imagino que muchas, pero yo…-.

-Pero tú dijiste que la convencerías-.

-Eso fue antes de conocerla realmente, Lexa es una persona demasiado especial para ser usada, ella es…-.

Titus no perdía detalle de Clarke, más que en sus palabras estaba focalizado en su expresión y aquello ojos le dijeron todo, le dieron su respuesta.

-Joder, te has enamorado de ella-dijo gesticulando como si aquello fuera lo que menos esperaba-.

Clarke detuvo sus palabras.

-Lo que yo sienta no es importante para ti, sólo vine a decirte que lo olvides, que ya no hay trato-aseguró levantándose con decisión-.

Titus no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su película se disolviera entre sus manos, no, aquello no lo permitiría.

-Sólo dime una última cosa…-.

-¿Qué?-inquirió tomando su bolso-.

-¿Ella siente lo mismo por ti?-.

Clarke no respondió, sin embargo, no había sido necesario para él que verbalizara, sus ojos le habían dado la información que necesitaba y la usaría, usaría a Clarke aunque ya no quisiera ser usada.

* * *

Lexa estaba sentada en el porche que daba a su jardín bebiendo tranquilamente una cerveza en compañía de Aden, los amigos se habían ido a sus casas para aprovechar de pasar con sus familias esos pocos días que les quedaban de permiso.

-Nunca te había visto tan feliz, tienes los ojos brillantes-comentó Aden-.

Lexa sonrió más si aquello era posible.

-Me agrada Clarke, mucho, me ha tomado por sorpresa que estés saliendo con una actriz famosa, créeme muy de sorpresa pero me alegro…-agregó-.

-Ni yo me lo creo aún-comentó- Aunque no sé si "estamos saliendo" todo ha pasado muy rápido-.

-Lo están-aseguró Aden-.

-¿Y tú desde cuando te has vuelto un experto en estas cosas?- preguntó divertida-.

-No hay que ser un experto para darse cuenta lo mucho que se gustan, no, gustar es poco, lo mucho que se quieren, si se vieran desde afuera, como se miran y sonríen-explicó-.

-Clarke es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y sólo espero estar a la altura, que no se canse de mí, ya sabes…yo no tengo mucho "mundo", yo sólo soy…-.

-Sólo eres tú-la detuvo- Eres bastante impresionante y es momento que comiences a creértelo-.

-Te extrañaba, pequeño-dijo estirando su brazo para cobijarlo en sus brazos-.

-También yo y espero que la próxima vez que te visite ya hayas oficializado todo con Clarke, no dejes que se te escape-bromeo-.

-No lo haré-.

Clarke como le había dicho llegó por la tarde a la casa de la Comandante, tuvieron una agradable cena y pudo conocer más a Aden, en él podía distinguir rasgos de Lexa y cuando hablaba también algunos valores, para ser tan joven era muy maduro y tenía claro que quería dedicar su vida al servicio de su país.

Cuando Aden hablaba de West Point, podía darse cuenta que la expresión de Lexa cambiaba, sus ojos le daban un pista acerca de la opinión que podía sobre que su hermano pequeño hiciera lo mismo que ella y lo entendía, saber que una persona que amabas trabaja en constante peligro debía ser aterrador.

La actriz se detuvo un momento a pensar que pasaría cuando Lexa tuviese que volver, que pasaría con ella, con ambas, con mínimo un continente de distancia… quizás estaba yendo muy rápido, aún ni hablaban de que "eran", no había un etiqueta de por medio.

-Iré por café-señaló Aden levantándose-.

Clarke le tomó la mano sobre la mesa a Lexa.

-No tienes que esperar a que se vaya para hacer eso, ya hemos hablado y…-expresó Lexa-.

-¿Y?-.

-Le agradas mucho-.

-Uuufff es un gran alivio, tengo uno de dos, porque ya sabemos tu padre no tiene la mejor imagen de mi-bromeo la actriz-.

-No me importa lo que pueda opinar papá-expuso de inmediato-.

-Hablando de padres…-comentó-He hablado con mi madre hoy, me recordó que prometí visitarla y quizás…quizás tú quieras acompañarme-.

La expresión de pánico en la cara de la imperturbable Comandante era para enmarcarla.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres-dijo de inmediato la rubia-.

-No es eso…sólo que yo…no tengo experiencia…-.

-¿En suegras?-interrogó divertida-.

-¿Es mi suegra?-.

Clarke rio divertida.

-No lo sé, creo que aún no hemos llegado a ese punto, Comandante-respondió sinceramente- Puedo llevarte y presentarte como una amiga si eso es lo que quieres, pero te advierto que mamá tiene un radar bastante impresionante, siempre supo antes que yo cuando estaba interesa en alguien-.

-¿Y estás interesada en mí?-.

-No te imaginas cuanto-.

Lexa no tuvo que romper toda la distancia existente, Clarke puso de su parte para encontrarse en un punto medio y degustar sus labios, se estaba haciendo velozmente adicta a esos labios suaves de los que era dueña su Comandante.

Un carraspeo simulado las hizo separase.

-Siento interrumpirlas, sólo soy el chico que les trae el café-bromeo Aden-.

Lexa rio divertida, ¿era posible sentir tanta felicidad en un sólo momento? Si se lo hubiesen preguntado hace unos meses su respuesta habría sido que no, que la felicidad eran instantes efímeros envueltos de tragedia constante. La felicidad era un ideal abstracto al que se aspiraba con demasiada vehemencia y era muy posible que durante toda la vida contando cada minuto, hora, día, mes y año, aquel sentimientos se viviera en muy contadas ocasiones, muy pocas, o así había sido su vida y sus momentos felices, que ahora se hacían pequeños, porque en los últimos dos días podía reconocer que había experimentado más felicidad que en todos los años que tenía.

Quizás debía sentirse alerta, quizás no debía dormirse en esa felicidad porque el despertar podría ser demasiado duro, pero ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Qué podría arruinar su felicidad?, no tenía una respuesta a esa interrogante y no se desgastaría imaginando escenarios destructivos, sino que se permitiría disfrutar, disfrutaría cada instante, que estaba segura se trasformarían en días, meses y años.

Porque no la dejaría ir jamás, pasara lo que pasara, iría tras ella todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

* * *

Dos días después iban juntas en dirección al aeropuerto para dejar a Aden, su permiso se había terminado y debía volver a la academia muy a pesar de Lexa que ya lo estaba extrañando.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que vaya por algunas golosinas?-preguntó con preocupación Lexa-.

-Dale, algunos chocolates no me vienen mal para el vuelo-respondió más que por tener hambre para quedar un momento a solas con Clarke-.

-Vuelvo en un minuto-.

-Te extrañará mucho-comentó Clarke-.

-También yo-expresó de inmediato-Clarke…-.

-Ya lo sé, si le hago daño me patearas el trasero-bromeó la rubia-.

Aden sonrió.

-No es eso lo que iba a decir, o quizás sí, supongo que como su hermano me corresponden las advertencias-le dijo dándole una media sonrisa- Pero además de eso, yo quiero pedirte que cuides de ella, Lexa sin duda es fuerte en muchos aspectos…pero, ambos nos criamos de una manera diferente quizás para el resto de las personas, papá siempre ha sido duro y no sabemos muy bien como es ser tratados de otra manera que no sea la militar-añadió intentando explicarse-.

Clarke escuchaba atenta, ya sabía sobre la infancia que les había tocado vivir, sabía mucho sobre esa familia militar en la que habían tenido tan poco espacio para el cariño.

-Lexa siempre ha cuidado de mí, me dio más cariño y atención de la que ella recibió de pequeña, se encargó de que no sufriera tanto la ausencia de mamá y bueno, además de eso papá siempre fue más duro con ella, siempre exigiéndole y criticándola, sobre todo después que le dijo que era lesbiana…fue difícil, ha tenido una vida difícil y ahora por fin la veo siendo feliz, Lexa brilla cuando está a tu lado, Clarke-.

-La cuidaré Aden-aseguró la actriz- Me importa mucho y ten por seguro que cuidaré de ella-.

-Me alegra escucharlo, regreso más tranquilo y no me hagas volver sólo para patear tu famoso trasero-bromeo y abrió sus brazos para despedirse de Clarke-.

La rubia no dudo en abrazarlo, era un chico, pero uno que tenía muy claro su papel en la vida de su hermana y que como ella lo había cuidado de pequeño y lo seguía haciendo, ahora él también velaba por ella.

-Llámame cuando llegues-le pidió Lexa antes de que abordara-.

-Lo haré y disfruta tu tiempo en casa, Comandante-expresó-.

-Eso hago-.

Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa de regreso al auto, sabía que necesitaba contención y cariño, más en ese día en particular.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó la rubia-.

-No lo sé-.

-Te propongo un día de películas y comida alta en grasa-expresó- Podemos ir a mi casa y no salir del sofá por lo que queda de día-agregó-.

-Es una propuesta muy tentadora, realmente tentadora-.

Clarke dejó un corto beso en sus labios antes de poner en marcha su vehículo rumbo a casa, a esa casa que ya no estaba llena de silencio y soledad.

Como había ofrecido la rubia actriz hicieron del sofá su lugar y vieron un par de películas mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

-Si te quieres quedar la camiseta de Los Lakers está limpia y disponible para ser usada-comentó Clarke mientras disfrutaba de tenerla en sus brazos-.

-La camiseta que te regaló tu ex novio-recordó-.

Lexa estaba estirada en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada en los muslos de la actriz, quien le hacía cariño en el cabello.

-¿Has tenido muchos ex novios?-preguntó-.

-No-respondió- La mayoría no llego a ser un "novio"-.

-Pero… ¿has salido con muchas personas?-.

-¿Cuántas son muchas para ti?-inquirió de regreso sin cesar su caricia por su cabello, por el costado suave de su mejilla, reconociendo a través de su tacto cada rasgo en concordancia, demasiado en concordancia, porque Lexa era realmente hermosa-.

-No sé, quizás para mí ya más de tres sean muchas…-.

Clarke sonrió.

-Entonces creo que mi respuesta es sí…-.

-¿Y alguna mujer?-.

-Una, en la universidad-respondió-.

-No sabía que habías ido a la universidad-expresó desviando el tema, porque dentro de sí tenía la idea de que sería la primera mujer para Clarke por lo que saber que no le daba un punzada de reconocibles celos en el pecho-.

-Mamá insistió, quería que tuviera una educación formal, así que fui a Juilliard y estudié actuación aunque a esa altura ya había hecho varias películas, me gradúe hace unos años-.

Lexa pensó en la experiencia para muchos normal de ir a la universidad y graduarse. En todo lo que se podía vivir esos años de estudio, todas esas experiencias que ella se había saltado al entrar a la academia militar.

-Me habría gustado ir a la universidad-reconoció Lexa-.

-¿Y quién dice que no puedes ir?-.

-Ya estoy algo grande, Clarke…-.

-No lo creo, nunca es tarde… ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?-.

-Mmm… en la escuela siempre me gustaron las matemáticas y dibujar-.

-¿Arquitectura?-.

-Suena bien, te verías mejor al lado de una arquitecta que de una militar-expresó intentando bromear-.

-Me gusta cuando mi Comandante luce su uniforme militar que le queda realmente muy bien-contestó acercándose para besarla-.

Sentía que Lexa pese a ser una condecorada militar y haber sobrevivido a tantas situaciones tenía tan poca confianza en sí misma, era tan inocente en la vida cotidiana que la llenaba de ternura, de ganas de protegerla, porque las malas situaciones y el peligro, aunque ella no lo supiera no sólo estaba en la guerra.

Más mimos en el sofá hasta que la noche entró en tierra derecha y decidieron ir a dormir, Clarke le entregó la ya conocida camiseta para que se cambiara y cuando estaba por despedirse en el espacio que separaba ambas puertas, la actriz se encontró siendo incapaz de dejarla ir.

-Duerme conmigo…-le pidió suavemente-.

-¿Dormir contigo?-preguntó sorprendida-.

-Sólo dormir, Comandante-clarificó la actriz quien sentía que ese camino estaba siendo recorrido con una velocidad imposible de detener-.

-Me encantaría, sólo dormir contigo, Clarke-respondió con una media sonrisa juguetona-.

La actriz sonrió grande y le tomo la mano para dirigirla hacia su cama, tomó el lado izquierdo en el solía dormir, aunque en ese momento se recostó más al centro en un pedido implícito para que la dejara cobijarse en sus brazos.

Y así lo entendió Lexa, quien le ofreció su pecho para que apoyara su cabeza.

-Tuve la sensación que te incomodó cuando dije que había salido con una chica en la universidad-comentó Clarke dejándose acariciar ella ahora, entrelazando sus piernas descubiertas, dejando que su cuerpo absorbiera el calor emanado por el de Lexa-.

-No…no me incomoda, sólo que quizás…yo me sentí celosa de esa chica…-murmuró sinceramente-.

Clarke sonrió pasando delicadamente sus dedos por su abdomen, sintiendo como sus músculos marcados se tensaban ante su caricia.

-No tienes de que sentir celos…-susurró dejándose llevar, sabiendo lo que estaba provocando con sus caricias que ya no parecían tan tímidas ni inseguras-.

-¿No?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, con el esfuerzo marcado en su tono, porque las palabras se estaban perdiendo entre el roce de sus cuerpos, entre los dedos de Clarke que iban de arriba hacia abajo por su torso-.

-No, ella no significó nada para mí, sólo fueron algunas noches de experimentación universitaria…nada que se pueda comparar a esto que yo…que yo siento por ti… -respondió- ¿Y tú? ¿Hubo alguien además de Costia?-.

-Sí, pero sólo aventuras… nunca me quedé en un lugar lo suficiente para mantener una relación…-.

Aquel recordatorio de su vida produjo en la actriz la formulación de un cuestionamiento indeseado.

-Lexa... ¿vas a tener que volver?-preguntó con miedo en su voz-.

Miedo que la Comandante captó de inmediato así que afianzó su agarre en su cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo si eso era posible.

-Es muy probable…aunque no quiero, una parte de mí, una grande, cree que ya ha sido suficiente de todo eso…-.

-Entonces no regreses, puedes ir a la universidad como siempre quisiste, dedicarte a otra cosa, una que no te ponga en peligro…-.

-Clarke-la detuvo-.

-Lo siento…yo…estoy yendo muy rápido, no soy quien para decirte que hacer, lo sé, pero…-.

-Clarke-repitió y buscó su cara aunque las luces apagadas no le dieran una imagen clara de su rostro- Vamos a paso a paso, no es fácil para mí dejarlo todo de un momento a otro, como te he dicho es lo único que sé hacer, no sé cómo sería mi vida haciendo algo diferente a ser militar…-.

-Conmigo-respondió Clarke- Tú vida sería conmigo-.

La actriz volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho de Lexa, escuchó cada latido de su corazón, cada uno de ellos que le gritaban lo que Lexa no fue capaz de decir con palabras, lo que su limitada capacidad para traducir las emociones le impidió.

Y fue suficiente para Clarke, que ahora sin demonios podía pensar en el futuro, ese donde sin planes egoístas de por medio le permitían entregarse completamente a ella.

* * *

Lexa se había despertado como siempre antes que el sol saliera, sin embargo, esa mañana no tenía la necesidad de salir a correr para ahuyentar a sus pesadillas, esa en particular se permitiría alargar su sueño y quedarse contemplándola por incontables minutos, porque la visión de Clarke con sus ojos cerrados y en la misma posición en la que se habían dormido era incluso mejor que cualquier sueño.

Con esa imagen se volvió a dormir, era extraño que pasara de las diez durmiendo o aún en la cama, pero aquél no era cualquier día, así que esperó un poco más y aprovechando un moviendo de Clarke que quitó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, salió de la cama dispuesta a prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama.

Sabía que sus habilidades culinarias eran limitadas pero no había que tener un título gastronómico para cortar algo de fruta y hacer unos huevos, puso la cafetera haciendo uso de su memoria recordando cada paso que le había visto realizar a Clarke y la dejó funcionando mientras preparada el resto de la bandeja.

Tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba hacia el salón y sacaba una solitaria flor del jarrón que adornaba el centro de la mesa. Miró con orgullo la bandeja de desayuno que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una de esas que subía la gente a Instagram y cuando iba a tomarla para llevarla a la habitación donde presumía Clarke aún dormía, identificó el sonido de su teléfono.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar guiada por la música hasta que lo encontró metido entre los cojines del sofá.

No identificó el número, pero igual contestó, estaba realmente de buen humor por lo que quien fuera esa persona al otro lado de línea le daba igual, nada, absolutamente nada, le arruinaría ese despertar.

Clarke abría los ojos y tanteó de inmediato ese lugar vacío a su lado, se sacó la pereza de un estirón y buscó su bata de seda antes de caminar hacia la cocina, podría suponer que ahí se encontraría Lexa y cuando llegó hasta ahí lo primero que advirtió fue la bandeja perfectamente preparada, pero su Comandante no estaba.

Tomó la flor y la llevó hasta su nariz para olerla, ella también estaba de buen humor esa mañana, más al ver que Lexa había hecho un esfuerzo en prepararle el desayuno.

-La idea era llevártelo a la cama-dijo Lexa entrando por el ventanal que daba hacía la playa-.

-¿Qué hacías afuera?-preguntó-.

-Hablaba por teléfono-respondió con una sonrisa que Clarke no descubrió del todo a que se debía-.

-¿Alguien importante?-inquirió-.

-Te cuento mientras desayunamos, no quiero que mi obra de arte se enfríe-contestó-.

-¿Nos volvemos a la cama entonces?-.

-Ese era el plan-.

Lexa tomó la bandeja mientras Clarke se servía una taza de café y otra de jugo de naranja para ella, sabía de su afición por esa bebida así que ahora mantenía de la misma que tenía la Comandante en su casa.

Se tendieron en la cama para desayunar mientras de fondo se escuchaba el noticiero, Lexa quería hablarle de su conversación telefónica, estaba verdaderamente excitada con la noticia que le daría a Clarke.

-Ya suéltalo-dijo la actriz- Tienes carita de nena la mañana de navidad-agregó bromeando-

La Comandante quitó la bandeja que estaba entre las dos y tomó su mano.

-Está mañana me ha llamado Titus Flame…-comenzó- El tipo que quiere hacer la película, ya te lo había comentado-añadió-.

Clarke se tensó de inmediato cuando escuchó ese nombre que pensó erróneamente no volvería a escuchar de los labios de Lexa.

-Pensé que ya lo habías descartado, que no le darás tu permiso y está bien, es…-.

-Escúchame-le pidió- Es cierto, le había dicho que no, muchas veces me he negado, pero es diferente ahora…-.

-¿Qué podría haber cambiado?-inquirió- Él…-.

-Clarke-dijo pidiéndole implícitamente que la dejara terminar- No sé cómo lo sabe, supongo que por las fotos de la otra vez, pero me dijo que sabía que tú y yo éramos cercanas y que hace mucho tiempo que estaba buscando trabajar contigo, así que me dijo que si yo decía que si el papel es tuyo, Clarke, tuyo, no quiere a nadie más que a ti para protagonizar la película-finalizó-.

Maldito hijo de puta mentiroso y manipulador, quiso gritar Clarke.

-Lexa…-balbuceo sin poder decir más porque lo único que tenía en su cabeza eran ofensas para ese maldito Flame-.

-Es perfecto, Clarke, tú quieres volver a hacer películas y…-.

-Lexa no…no así…-.

La Comandante, la inocente Comandante Woods le tomó la cara con cariño.

-Déjame por favor hacer esto por ti…-.

Clarke no pudo sostenerle la mirada, no pudo con su bondad y con su inocencia, no quería creer que por mucho que había intentado comenzar de cero, su mentira había regresado del pasado para atormentarla, para dejarla en esa situación donde una vez más tenía que elegir, ahora con un margen mucho menor, porque no sabía que inventarle a Lexa para negarse.

Otra mentira añadida a la primera y suponía, a las muchas más que le estaba por decir.


	9. The date

Capitulo nueve:

En el juego de perseguir o se perseguida, el del gato o ratón, nadie decía que los papeles no se podían intercambiar, porque si fue Clarke la que acechó a Lexa para conseguir acercarse a ella, ganarse su confianza y hacerla cambiar de opinión para su propio interés, ahora era ella la perseguida.

Perseguida por su mentira, por aquella interpretación que pensó estaba llevando a la perfección, pero al igual que en una película, Clarke no era más que un actriz siendo dirigida por un director, cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus acciones y palabras estaban siendo dirigidas hacia un final, uno donde ella no ostentaba el verdadero poder y hasta ahora no se daba cuenta de ello.

-Clarke…-susurró Lexa a la espera de una respuesta-.

-Tengo una idea-expresó la rubia levantándose de la cama-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Vámonos a San Diego-respondió agitada-.

Lexa se levantó también y dio la vuelta a la cama para quedar frente a ella.

-Clarke… sé que quizás no es la forma en la que quieres regresar, sé que con tu talento no necesitas mi ayuda pero esto…-.

-Dale, vámonos a San Diego…-insistió la rubia actriz-.

La Comandante bajó la cabeza, quizás Clarke necesita algunos días para pensarlo, quizás la había tomado de sorpresa y no sabía cómo tomárselo, tal vez la había ofendido con su ofrecimiento.

-¿Y qué le digo a Titus?-preguntó la militar-.

-Nada, no le digas nada…-respondió- Iré a darme una ducha, piensa lo San Diego, podemos pasar por tu casa a recoger algo de ropa y ya está…-agregó con una impresionante velocidad y aceleró el paso hasta su baño-.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada, cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

Había visto brillar los ojos de Lexa hablándole sobre su propuesta, esa sonrisa complaciente, porque entendía que quería ayudarla, lo habían hablado muchas veces antes y nunca había guardado ante ella sus ganas de regresar a la actuación, a grabar películas, a todo ese mundo que hace unos años le cerró las puertas sin un pisca de remordimiento.

Pero no podía decirle que sí, de eso estaba segura, por mucho que insistiera Lexa no podía decirle que sí.

Se levantó y dio el agua caliente, se deshizo de la bata y el camisón dejando que el agua que se llevara todas sus culpas, aunque sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a ese líquido vital que con éxito podía limpiar su cuerpo pero no haría lo mismo con su alma manchada de malas decisiones.

Quizás esa excusa que usó para desviar el tema en realidad era una buena idea, ir a San Diego y estar con su madre podría ayudarla, sus consejos siempre le habían venido bien y quizás lejos de la ciudad, Lexa lo podría olvidar, sería difícil pero podría mantenerla distraída, ganar algo de tiempo, mientras conseguía hablar con Titus Flame, porque ese hombre la iba a escuchar y la iba a escuchar en serio.

Cuando salió la Comandante estaba sentada en su cama mirando la televisión.

-¿Y? ¿Ya decidiste?-preguntó la actriz-.

Lexa levantó la mirada se veía seriamente contrariada.

-Creo que podría hacerte la misma pregunta-.

-Lexa…-.

-Por lo menos dime que lo vas a pensar, sólo eso te pido…-expresó la militar levantándose para tomar su mano-.

Clarke afirmó lentamente con la cabeza lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Necesito una ducha, ¿después pasamos por mi casa?-preguntó la castaña-.

La actriz supo que aquello era una respuesta a su pregunta sobre viajar.

-¿Iremos a San Diego?-inquirió para asegurarse-.

-Iremos a San Diego-respondió segura Lexa-.

Clarke aprovechó el tiempo que demoró Lexa en la ducha para vestirse y arreglar una valija con algo de ropa y sus cosas personales, podrían estar unos tres días quizás un poco más porque estaba segura que su madre se pondría muy contenta de tenerlas de visita. Se mordió el labio inferir pensado que diría Abby, no pensaba llevar a Lexa como una simple amiga, aunque tampoco podía presentarla como su novia porque no lo eran.

No lo pensaría, sólo vería como se daban las cosas, lo dejaría fluir porque ya tenía demasiado en su cabeza para agregarle más, así que espero por su Comandante y juntas salieron de la mansión de Clarke pasando por la casa de Lexa, quien no demoró demasiado en cambiarse y arreglar un bolso, algo en ese viaje la emocionaba, podría conocer a través de la madre de Clarke mucho más sobre ella.

-¿Conoces San Diego?-preguntó Clarke tomando su mano sobre la palanca de cambios-.

-No-respondió sacando su mirada de la ventana para dirigirla a la rubia-.

-Entonces haremos mucho turismo, tiene lugares que realmente tienes que conocer-expresó entusiasmada-.

El viaje era corto, casi dos horas conduciendo hacia esa ciudad cuyo clima no variaba del de Los Ángeles, con sus palmeras y playas, las que muchos decían eran las mejores de toda la costa californiana.

-¿Tu mamá vive hace mucho aquí?-.

Clarke hizo una mueca, ya se habían adentrado a la ciudad y estaba muy cerca de llegar a la casa de Abby.

-Cuando papá murió decidió que necesitaba un cambio y aceptó el puesto que le ofrecieron en el UC San Diego Medical, así que vive acá hace como cuatro años más o menos, supongo que le venía bien irse de Los Ángeles pero no tan lejos, para estar cerca de mi…-respondió-.

-¿En qué se especializa?-preguntó-.

-En trauma, así conoció a papá, él tuvo un accidente en moto y ella lo atendió de urgencia en el hospital-.

-Costia también era especialista en trauma-recordó la militar-.

Clarke aún no sabía bien cómo manejar el tema de Costia cuando surgía así que le dio una media sonrisa compresiva y entrelazó sus dedos.

Cuando llegaron a la zona residencial de Kensignton, Lexa observó a su alrededor mientras Clarke estacionaba al frente de una casa de tamaño medio blanca en su fachada con algunos arbustos perfectamente cuidados.

-Mamá debe estar en el hospital…-expresó la rubia abriendo sacando ambos bolsos y entregándole el suyo a la Comandante-.

-¿No le dijiste que veníamos?-.

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa-.

-¿Y cómo vamos a entrar?-.

-Tengo una llave, Lexa, así que relájate que no allanaremos la casa de mi madre-bromeo-.

Lexa le volvió a tomar la mano y no se vieron en la obligación de tocar el timbre, la actriz usó su llave y el silencio al interior les dijo que Abby se encontraba aún en el hospital.

-Muero de hambre-comentó Clarke- Y no creo que mamá llegue hasta la tarde ¿te parece que pidamos algo o quieres salir?-.

-Pidamos algo-respondió-.

Clarke buscó el teléfono y vio algunas pegatinas sobre la heladera con números de teléfonos de restaurantes así que eligió uno y llamó, Lexa la esperó sentada en el sofá, había tomado en sus manos una fotografía familiar que se encontraba encima de la mesa, ahí estaban una pequeña Clarke sonriendo con su dentadura de leche mermada, siendo levantada en los brazos por su padre bajo la mirada de Abby que sonreía con los ojos.

-Esa fotografía la tomaron uno de los muchos días que acompañábamos a papá en sus grabaciones-le contó la rubia tomando un lugar a su lado.

-Tienes sus ojos…-susurró Lexa pasando sus dedos por la imagen-.

-Eso dicen, que me parezco mucho más a él que mamá y no siempre en el buen sentido-expresó haciendo una mueca-.

-Quédate con que tienes lo mejor de él, Clarke…-.

-Nunca me lo ha dicho, pero sé que el mayor miedo de mamá, es que termine como él…-susurró la actriz- Que no sea capaz de…-.

-Clarke no-la detuvo Lexa dejando la fotografía y tomando ambas manos de la rubia-Eso no pasará-.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Ya conoces esa parte de mí, Lexa, esa que a veces toma por completo el control…-.

Lexa le acarició el rostro con completa adoración.

-Tú lo has dicho, esa parte de ti, parte, Clarke, no todo lo que eres…eres tanto más que eso y yo lo he visto…-.

-Ya te lo dije, tú sólo ves lo bueno en mí…-.

-Porque hay más bueno que ver y te lo repetiré hasta que lo entiendas, además estoy aquí, Clarke y estaré todo el tiempo que quieras para apoyarte y no permitir que caigas en eso otra vez…-.

-Lo prometes… ¿te quedarás conmigo incluso cuando veas lo peor de mí?-inquirió con el azul de sus ojos suplicando-.

-Lo haré, me quedaré incluso en el peor de los momentos, te lo prometo-.

Quizás Lexa no sabía lo que estaba prometiendo, no tenía la información que le decía que el peor de los momentos podía ser realmente oscuro, pero ante sus ojos estaba Clarke, la que ella había conocido y confiaba, confiaba en sus ojos casi celestes temerosos de un abandono, porque Clarke si sabía que le estaba haciendo prometer, estaba poniendo un seguro a su relación sin decírselo honestamente.

La rubia actriz cerró la brecha con una pasión abrazadora, con una fogosidad nunca antes marcada en sus besos, con esa necesidad de una amante en deuda, Lexa cayó de espaldas en el sofá por el impulso del cuerpo de Clarke, le siguió el ritmo a esos besos incitadores a sus caricias erráticas, a esas respiraciones sonoras que buscaban que el aire llenara sus pulmones para volver a besarse, sus lenguas en una danza explosiva, la rubia levantaba la camiseta para reclamar con sus uñas un cuerpo que aún no consideraba suyo del todo, su cuerpo, porque de su corazón ya tenía certeza.

La agitación no tenía interrupciones y con la timidez de un novato, Lexa tomó la valentía para tocarla también, para recorrer desde su cadera hasta la curva de su pecho exuberante, ese que tantas veces se había quedado viendo, su pulgar acaricio con calma debajo del sujetador y el gemido que soltó Clarke le indicó que iba por un camino que podía ser sólo de ida, porque la punzada en su entrepierna le estaba gritando por más.

-Sí, recién llego a casa, he pasado catorce horas en el hospital así que no me digas que no hay nadie que pueda realizar la cirugía…-.

Como una adolescente descubierta infraganti, Clarke se apresuró en levantarse del sofá y arreglar su ropa con toda la rapidez que sus manos le dieron.

-Clarke-dijo Abby quedándose en el lugar sin soltar el teléfono ni terminar de cerrar la puerta-.

-Sorpresa-dijo rogándole a alguna divinidad que sus mejillas no estuviesen tan enrojecidas, que su ropa estuviese en su lugar y no fuera tan evidente la actividad en la que se encontraba antes que su madre llegara-.

-Tengo que cortar, mi hija ésta de visita-dijo Abby a su interlocutor en el teléfono-.

Lexa quería hacer un agujero en el sofá y enterrarse, se había quedado en el mismo lugar que Clarke la dejó, con la respiración agitada y la humedad en su ropa interior. La valiente militar condecorada estaba escondida de la vista de su ¿suegra? sin animarse a levantarse.

Clarke había recorrido los pasos que la separaban de su madre y se reunió con ella en un punto media dándose una gran abrazo, uno que ambas habían necesitado por meses. Aquellos instantes que se mantuvieran abrazadas, lo aprovechó Lexa para tranquilizarse y hacer obedecer a sus sentidos de volver a la normalidad.

-Tienes las mejillas enrojecidas…-dijo Abby mirándola pasando sus dedos por esa parte de su cara-.

Un carraspeo hizo que la doctora Griffin llevara su atención hacia la nerviosa chica que estaba de pie en medio de su salón y se acercaba hasta ellas.

-Mamá, ella es Lexa Woods, es…-.

-Soy una amiga-se apresuró a decir la militar en un acción tan temerosa que hizo sonreír divertida a la actriz-.

-Abby Griffin-respondió estirando su mano sin dejar de observarlas atentamente a una y la otra, sabía que algo más pasaba ahí, se lo decía su radar infalible de madre-.

-Un gusto-agregó Lexa-.

El sonido de timbre actuó de distractor en esa incomoda primera interacción entre la doctora y Lexa.

-Debe ser la comida, pedí un montón así que seguro alcanza para las tres-comentó Clarke-.

-Iré a darme una ducha, no demoraré-habló Abby-.

Lexa sintió que pudo respirar tranquila otra vez cuando la madre de Clarke abandonó el salón en dirección a su habitación.

-Así que "una amiga" eh Comandante-bromeo Clarke divertida-.

Lexa sonrió y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

La rubia comenzó a poner la mesa, buscando en la heladora de su madre algo para beber.

-Lo siento, he tenido pánico escénico- se defendió Lexa-.

-Creo que me he dado cuenta de eso-.

Pusieron la comida china que había pedido la rubia y llevaron platos, vasos y servilletas a la espera de Abby que como dijo no demoró demasiado en unirse a ellas.

-¿Y qué tal el trabajo?-preguntó Clarke a su madre-.

-Agotador, pase la noche en el hospital atendiendo urgencia tras otra-respondió-¿Y tú cómo estás?-.

-Bien…he estado muy bien-respondió y sin quererlo desvió la mirada hacia Lexa, la indudable responsable de su respuesta-.

Y esa mirada le dio otra pista a Abby.

-Me alegro mucho que estés aquí…-dijo la doctora poniendo su mano sobre la de su hija-.

-También yo, ha salido de improviso, lo hemos decidido esta mañana al levantarnos-comentó dejando más pistas en esa frase-.

Demasiadas y evidentes pistas.

-Clarke no me había hablado de ti, Lexa, ¿se conocen hace mucho?-preguntó la doctora haciendo suyo su papel de madre intentado encontrar eso que uniera las pista-.

-En realidad no hace mucho, un par de meses-respondió-.

-¿Trabajas también en el mundo del cine?-preguntó-.

-No, soy militar-respondió-.

-¿Militar?-inquirió sorprendida, cuando Clarke había dicho el nombre de su amiga le había sonado de alguna parte pero aún no lograba recordar de donde-.

-Lexa, tiene el grado de Comandante en el ejército-agregó orgullosa la rubia actriz-.

Abby seguía buscando en su memoria de donde podría haber escuchado su nombre, lo cierto era que no tenía demasiado tiempo fuera del hospital por lo que su cabeza solía estar llena de expedientes médicos, operaciones y procedimientos.

-Oh-dijo la doctora cuando por fin lo recordó-Fuiste tú la que sacó a esos niños, en…-.

-En Siria-agregó Lexa removiéndose incomoda en la silla- Si, fui yo-.

-Mamá…-intentó interceder Clarke, que sabía que ese no era el tema preferido de Lexa-.

Abby captó en la mirada de su hija que era mejor no seguir ahondado en eso.

-Eres muy valiente-fue lo único que dijo dándole una mirada de admiración-¿Y cuánto piensan quedarse?-agregó desviando el tema-.

-No sé ¿Cuántos días es una visita aceptable?-preguntó la rubia actriz bromeando-.

-Por mí un par de semanas pero asumo que ambas tienen sus propias cosas en Los Ángeles-.

-En realidad no, yo no estoy con algún proyecto y Lexa está de permiso, así que vamos a ir viendo y decidiremos en el camino cuantos días nos quedamos-afirmó la rubia-.

-¿No estás con algún proyecto?-preguntó Abby-.

-No, pero está bien, ya saldrá algo…-respondió bajándola la importancia porque sabía que Lexa aún tenía en mente la llamada de Titus y no quería seguir dándole argumentos para que la presionara en aceptar-.

El almuerzo devino en una larga sobremesa, Abby quería saber todo lo que Clarke no le había contado por teléfono, disfrutaron una tarde agradable en el jardín bebiendo té helado, los nervios de Lexa ante la madre de Clarke fueron mermando con el pasar de las horas, de hecho ya se sentía bastante cómoda en la presencia de esa mujer divertida e inteligente.

-Sólo tengo una habitación de invitados…-expresó Abby hacia Clarke, en un momento donde Lexa se había levantado para ir al sanitario-.

-No es un problema mamá-le dijo con una media sonrisa-.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o tendré que seguir juntando las pistas que me has dado desde que llegaron?-preguntó de bebiendo el último sorbo que le quedaba en el vaso-.

Clarke sonrió.

-Me he dado cuenta cómo te mira y como tú la miras a ella, es bastante evidente, además sigo teniendo ese radar infalible de madre, ya sabes, ese que me hizo darme cuenta antes que me dijeras que te gustaba ese chico en secundaria, ese pequeño que te llegaba al hombro…¿Cómo es que se llamaba?-.

-No lo quiero recordar, mamá-respondió desviando la mirada avergonzada-.

-Da igual, yo siempre lo sé, Clarke…y si lo te preocupa es el hecho de decirme que estás saliendo con una mujer, sabes que yo…-.

-No es eso mamá…-la interrumpió la rubia-Sólo que…con Lexa vamos lento, no le hemos puesto nombre aún a lo nuestro y no quiero que se sienta presionada cuando tú le des la muy segura charla de madre-agregó-.

-Me gusta Lexa, tengo la idea de que ha tenido mucho que ver en tu cambio de actitud-.

-No ha tenido que ver, ella es todo por lo que estoy intentando cambiar, quiero sentirme digna de estar a su lado…-.

Abby sonrió y tomó su mano sobre la mesa.

-Eres una gran mujer Clarke y estoy segura que Lexa ve eso-.

-Lo hace-.

-¿Interrumpo? ¿Puedo volver al salón si lo necesitan?-dijo la Comandante dándose cuenta que era un momento madre e hija-.

-Ven aquí-le pidió la rubia-.

Lexa se acercó y se sentó en el lugar al lado de Clarke que antes había ocupado recibiendo con sorpresa el pequeño beso que dejó la actriz en sus labios.

-Clarke…-.

-Clarke ya me lo ha dicho, Lexa, así que relájate-expresó la doctora- Las dejaré dormir juntas en la habitación de invitados, pero te pido que respetes mi techo, estoy confiando en ti…-.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Clarke-.

-Lo haré, señora…yo…-tartamudeo Lexa con sus mejillas sonrojadas-.

Abby lanzó una gran carcajada que evidencio que sus palabras no habían dichas más que para hacerlas poner nerviosas.

Los en principio tres días que Clarke pensó en quedarse se habían alargado, porque aquél ya era el cuarto y ninguna había mostrado ganas de volver a Los Ángeles, su plan estaba funcionando, Lexa se había mostrado más interesa en seguir su guía de turismo que de insistirle en tomar el papel que le había ofrecido Titus, así que estaba tranquila.

Por el momento, porque tenía claro que el día de regresar llegaría y que debería darle una respuesta.

* * *

Ambas estaban disfrutando del día soleado y caluroso, había conducido hasta La Jolla, una playa más pequeña que otras como Mission Bay o Pacific Beach para tener más intimidad, Clarke estaba su toalla mirando como Lexa disfrutaba del mar, ese bikini negro le quedaba jodidamente bien y dejaba a la vista todo ese tonificado cuerpo que no se cansada de admirar.

Aunque su madre lo había dicho en broma, Lexa se había tomado muy en serio aquello de "respetar su techo" porque las noches que llevaban durmiendo juntas, sólo habían hecho eso, dormir, cada vez que Clarke comenzaba a besarla con más pasión y sus caricias se volvían intensas, la Comandante la detenía, con esfuerzo, estaba segura de eso, pero aun así la detenía.

-El agua está genial-dijo Lexa llegando hasta ella-.

-Quizás la pruebe más tarde…-.

-Deberías ponerte bloqueador, has estado tomando sol por demasiado tiempo-le aconsejó-.

-¿Me lo quieres poner tú?-preguntó usando ese cliché, buscando que Lexa cediera en su afán de mantener sus manos lejos de su necesitado cuerpo-.

-Dámelo-aceptó recibiendo el tubo con bloqueador-.

Clarke se acostó para dejarle su espalda a disposición, desabrochando su bikini para que recorriera su espalda sin obstáculos.

Lexa apretó el tubo y puso una gran porción de bloqueador, comenzó por los hombros dándose todo el tiempo que sabía tenía para seguir delicadamente por sus costillas llegando con osadía hasta la espalda baja, ese espacio pequeña la separaba de pasar sus manos por sus glúteos demasiado bien formados para su autocontrol.

-Date la vuelta-le pidió con un hilo de voz-.

Clarke obedeció llevando su mano a su pecho para sostener el desabrochado bikini. La observó a través de sus lentes de sol, su concentración para poner más bloqueador en sus manos y como lo llevaba hacia la parte de su estómago.

-Ten una cita conmigo esta noche-expresó la rubia con confianza-.

-¿Un cita?-.

-No hemos tenido una…-.

-No, no la hemos tenido-reconoció-.

-¿Y quieres tenerla?-preguntó-.

Lexa detuvo su accionar, ya había puesto bloquear en la mayoría del cuerpo de Clarke.

-Si-respondió-.

-¿Ésta noche? ¿Conmigo?-.

-Esta noche…contigo-respondió-.

Clarke se abrochó el bikini y luego se acercó para besarla, planearía la mejor cita que Lexa había tenido nunca. Antes del almuerzo decidieron regresar a la casa de Abby, la actriz necesitaba hacer unas llamadas, ya tenían en mente el lugar donde quería llevar a Lexa, así que debía hacer las reservaciones.

* * *

Raven estaba frente a su computadora, movía sus dedos con habilidad viendo en su pantalla reflejado su esfuerzo, ya quedaba poco de esa postproducción y su tiempo lo llenaba afinando aquellos detalles, era muy minuciosa y le gustaba que nada quedara suelto, que el espectador que pagaba la entrada para ver la película saliera contento.

Había algo que solía hacer después que las películas donde trabajaba eran estrenadas, se colaba en diversas funciones para escuchar los comentarios, iba a diferentes cines de la ciudad como cualquiera y se sentaba para ver las reacciones de su trabajo y tomaba notas sobre lo que podría mejorar.

Amaba lo que hacía, por eso realizaba todas esas acciones, sabía que podría haberse dedicado a otra cosa, era una chica inteligente, todos siempre se lo habían dicho, incluso sus decepcionados profesores del MIT que esperaban que eligiera otra área donde desarrollar sus capacidades, pero ella amaba el cine desde niña, cuando veía una película siempre se preguntó que pasaba detrás, quienes eran lo que hacían que se viera tan real.

Recordó sin querer sus palabras "¿Y con toda esa inteligencia no preferiste hacer algo mejor?" las había escuchado antes pero viviendo de Octavia le supieron diferente, quizás por lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, por ese sentido el honor que demostraba, por su brutal sinceridad.

Sinceridad que no había aplicado para distanciarse de ella, porque la teniente sexy desagradable-como a tenía registrada en su celular- no le había dado ninguna explicación razonable para dejar de hablarle como lo había hecho, vale, que no tenía derecho para exigirle una explicación, sólo eran dos personas que hablaban a veces, pero le dolió su forma y también el fondo porque dentro de sí podía reconocer su creciente atracción hacia ella.

-Raven, una chica te busca-le dijo su asistente en la producción-.

-¿Quién?-.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-Es como de ésta estatura-dijo haciendo el gesto con su mano-Cabello castaño, ojazos verdes…guapa… muy guapa de hecho-.

Raven se levantó y corrió hasta la salida de la sala de posproducción, quizás la había llamado con el pensamiento o quizás no era quien ella creía porque había muchas chicas como de esa estura, guapas y con ojazos verdes.

No, se dijo, sus ojos no tenían comparación.

-Hey-saludó nerviosa con las manos en los bolsillos-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Raven manteniendo la distancia-.

-Quise saber si habías aprendido como lucen de verdad las explosiones… -respondió Octavia con una media sonrisa-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió acercándose un poco más-.

-Siento que te debo una disculpa-respondió ahora sinceramente- Yo no sé porque actúe como actué, quizás no se me da bien esto de conocer personas…no lo sé…cuando nos vimos en casa de Lexa fui descargable contigo y…-.

-Ya está-la interrumpió Raven- Ya está-repitió-.

Octavia volvió a sonreír, le había dado mil y una vuelta más hasta que se decidió a ir donde trabajaba Raven, quizás no la encontraría, quizás ni quiera lograría entrar, pero lo intentaría, se había quedado con un sabor amargo después de su último encuentro, ese lleno de indirectas desagradables.

-¿Estás ocupada?-preguntó la teniente-.

-No, sólo estaba jugando un poco con mi computadora-respondió recordándole sus palabras-.

-Pensé que podríamos ir…no sé…a ¿comer algo? Es como la hora del almuerzo…-la invitó entre balbuceos impropios de esa teniente tan segura de sí misma-.

-Dale, tengo que entrar para apagar todo y regreso-.

Octavia esperó los escasos minutos que Raven demoro y cuando la vio salir se detuvo en su figura, llevaba un jeans gastado y una sudadera ajustada con el logo de lo que podría ser una película, era guapa y tenía la idea de que lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Apreciando la vista, teniente?-inquirió bromeando la latina-.

-Eso quisieras-respondió-¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Tú viniste hasta aquí para invitarme a una cita, así que deberías saberlo…-respondió de inmediato-.

-Yo…esto…no es una cita-.

-¿No? Yo pensé que si…-dijo para seguir poniéndola nerviosa-.

Sacar a Octavia de su lugar seguro de mujer imperturbable era algo que disfrutaba particularmente.

-Vamos a aclarar una cosa-le dijo con seriedad Octavia deteniendo su camino cuando llegaban hasta su auto- Esto…es sólo una salida de amigas, no es una cita…yo no... a mi…-.

-¿No te van las chicas?-preguntó con curiosidad- Porque yo no soy cualquier chica, quizás sólo…-.

-Raven-la detuvo-.

-Estoy jugando contigo Teniente sexy desagradable-le dijo revoloteando los ojos- Y ya abre la puerta que estoy muriendo de hambre-agregó-.

A Octavia no le gustaba que jugaran con ella, pero podía aguantárselo a Raven, no sabía porque pero estaba segura que había muchas cosas que podría soportar de ella.

Raven le dijo que fueran hasta la bahía de Santa Mónica y después de almorzar comenzaron a caminar por el muelle.

La latina se detuvo cuando vio un carrito de helados y compró uno para cada una antes de seguir esa agradable caminata.

-¿Hasta cuándo estarás en la ciudad, lo sabes?-preguntó Raven, ambas se habían detenido y se quedaron apoyadas en uno de los barandales mirando el mar.

-No lo sé, aún no me levantan el castigo-respondió-.

-¿Castigo?-.

Octavia desvió la mirada.

-Me enviaron a casa como castigo, desobedecí órdenes en una misión…-le contó-.

-¿Y porque hiciste eso?-.

Octavia alzó los hombros.

-Lexa dice que soy muy arriesgada, que debo aprender a no exponerse demasiado…pero es difícil, es difícil que te dejen de ver como el eslabón débil todo el tiempo, sí, soy mujer pero soy igual de fuerte que cualquier que de ellos…-.

-Por eso te arriesgas más…-susurró Raven- Para demostrarle que eres igual de fuerte-.

-Eso es muy probable-respondió pasando la lengua por ese helado de crema que se empezaba a derretir-.

-Lo entiendo, también me muevo en un mundo de hombres y me costó mucho trabajo que dejaran de supervisarme como si fuera una niña que no sabía lo que hacía, es muy molesto-.

Octavia le dio una sonrisa, quizás tenían más en común de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, quizás debía considerar que hubiese una siguiente cita.

Porque eso tenía toda la pinta de ser una cita, aunque lo hubiese negado.

* * *

Lexa había tenido que recurrir a su tarjeta de crédito porque estaba segura que no había llevado nada adecuado para usar en una primera cita, por lo que cuando llegaron de la playa se excusó y fue de compras, recordó el cumpleaños de Raven y lo hermosa que lucía Clarke, lo cómoda que se veía llevando un vestido elegante y supuso que desde que era pequeña le habían enseñado como vestir apropiadamente.

Lexa pensó en su propia adolescencia y como la única forma de vestir que conoció era la de un chico, jeans, camisetas, chándales, buzos, nunca usó nada que no fuera comprado de oferta en tiendas departamentales porque para su padre comprar ropa costosa era mal gastar el dinero.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenía su propio dinero y era capaz de darse esos gustos que su padre restringió, ahora sin ningún remordimiento gastaba en un traje caro para ir con Clarke a un cita, para estar a su altura. Una soñadora Lexa pensó cuando la actriz volviera a hacer películas y fuera nominada a premios, iría orgullosa de su brazo, la apoyaría y le demostraría al mundo que tenía la suerte de ser la pareja de Clarke Griffin.

¿Porque eran pareja, cierto?

Quizás esa noche serviría para ir despejando las dudas, para que esa etiqueta que tanto buscaba Lexa se hicieran real.

Casi se desmaya cuando la vio, literalmente, es que…Clarke estaba más que bella, impresionante y jodidamente sexy, se veía de una manera totalmente indescriptible.

-No fuiste la única que fue compras…-susurró Clarke acercándose a ella-.

-Pero sin duda compraste mejor que yo…-balbuceo-.

Clarke rio y le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos, su madre tenía turno de noche en el hospital así que no había de quien despedirse en esa casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-.

-A un lugar que estoy segura que te va a gustar-le dijo-.

Cuando se fueron acercando después de unos veinte minutos de viaje, Lexa pudo apreciar la impresionante construcción a que las luces le daban un toque romántico indudable.

-Es el Hotel del Coronado-dijo Clarke- Dicen que la playa del coronado es el lugar más romántico de todo San Diego-agregó-.

Alrededor del hotel había una cantidad diversa de restaurantes y Clarke la guio hasta uno que tenía su terraza con vista a la playa.

-Creo que nunca había tenido una cita como ésta-reconoció Lexa mirando la carta-.

-Ni yo-.

La Comandante bajó la carta de platos para mirarla a los ojos.

-No te creo-.

-Es cierto-afirmó- Los hombres con los que salí nunca se caracterizaron por ser muy románticos-.

-Quizás yo tampoco lo sea…-.

-Tienes tus momentos, Comandante Woods- bromeó Clarke-.

Lexa decidió pedir su comida por recomendación de su rubia acompañante, lo cierto era que ninguno de esos platos con nombres rimbombantes le sonaba demasiado así que se dejó sorprender y no se arrepentía porque esos mariscos que le sirvieron estaban exquisitos.

-Por tus gemidos puedo darme cuenta que acerté-dijo Clarke-.

-Esto está delicioso, prueba-le ofreció pinchando uno con su tenedor y llevándolo hasta su boca-.

-Mmmm….-gimió Clarke-Creo que debí pedir lo mismo-.

-Debiste porque no pienso darte más de plato-bromeo-.

-Cuidado con los mariscos, ya sabes lo que dicen de ellos…-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con legítima curiosidad-.

-Que son afrodisiacos-respondió con una mirada insinuante, con todo su cuerpo apoyándola en su misión-.

-Ahora entiendo porque me los pediste….¿buscas aprovecharte de mí esta noche?-preguntó acercándose un poco más, casi susurrando en su oído-.

-Quizás…-.

La agradable cena siguió su curso, un postre y otro par de copas de vino blanco las acompañaron, hasta que salieron de restaurant para caminar por el borde costero.

-La próxima vez te invitaré yo…-le dijo Lexa-.

-No me negaré a eso-.

Lexa detuvo su caminar para tomarla por la cadera, la suavidad de la tela de su vestido, ese que tan bien le quedaba la instó a acariciarla un poco más por los costados, por esas curvas que estaba tomando como un conductor a exceso de velocidad.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?-preguntó Clarke despacio, develando su intención-.

Lexa no respondió, sólo beso sus labios de manera totalmente pasional y entregada dejándole ver que ella deseaba lo mismo.

-Hice una reservación…en el hotel…-reconoció Clarke y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, quizás tanto como el lápiz labial que llevaba esa noche-.

-Que atrevida…-.

-No quiero…joder no quiero presionarte ni nada, yo…sólo…olvídalo…en serio…-.

-No quiero olvidarlo, Clarke…lo único que quiero es que esta noche sea más memorable de lo que ya ha sido-.

Clarke se relajó ante sus palabras, ante su toque, ante su mirada.

Hicieron camino hasta el antiguo y famoso hotel colonial, se acercaron a recepción y obtuvieron su llave, el camino hacia la habitación se hizo eterno para amabas que lo único que deseaban eran tenerse una a la otra por primera vez.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue acompañado de besos y caricias que comenzaban a producir un aumento en la temperatura de ambas, que con esfuerzo se separaban de manera intermitente para ir quitando algunas prescindibles prendas.

Clarke con audacia le quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó su blusa en tonos verdes que resaltaban sus ojos, la sentó en el borde de la cama y con seguridad comenzó a quitarse el vestido.

-Sabes que éste hotel aparecer en una película de Marilyn Monroe…-murmuró-.

Pero no tuvo una respuesta a su anécdota histórica porque toda la atención de Lexa estaba en su cuerpo, en cada centímetro de piel que estaba siendo descubierta con una lentitud desesperante para la Comandante que estaba segura que si no estaba babeando, muy lejos de eso no estaba, un conjunto de encaje blanco y el labio inferir de Lexa pagando las consecuencias de esa agonía a la que estaba siendo sometida.

¿Qué dicen de la ropa interior combinada en una mujer? Si, que fue porque ella la te llevo a la cama y Lexa se había dejado llevar sin un atisbo de duda.

-Ven aquí-le ordenó con voz de mando-.

Clarke dio el paso que las separaba y sintió como Lexa la tomaba con la cintura con propiedad, con una territorialidad palpable, tanto que sintió arder cada parte de su cuerpo que era tocada.

Lexa tomó el control y con audacia desabrochó el estorboso sujetador dejando ante su mirada ansiosa ese pecho descubierto, acercó su boca y degustó de ellos sin prisa, dándose todo el tiempo para uno y otro hasta que los gemidos de Clarke se hicieron insostenibles en una sola caricia, necesitaba más y ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo.

Se recostaron sobre la cama aún sin deshacer, los pantalones de Lexa fueron arrojados a algún lugar y pronto ambas se encontraron en las mismas condiciones, siendo su parte inferior la única cubierta, seguían los besos, las caricias más profundas, el reconocimiento mutuo de cada espacio que recorrían con sus manos y bocas, con ese roce celestial de dos cuerpos que encajaban sin esfuerzo.

La última prenda fue quitada y entrelazaron cuerpos al completo sintiendo sus centros arder en respuesta a la sensación de sentirse unidos, más gemidos, más besos que se estaban tornando erráticos. Lexa tuvo la fuerza para separarse levemente, sólo levemente, creando el espacio suficiente entre ambas para llevar su mano hasta los húmedos pliegues de Clarke, para ir estimulándola aún más, acaricio su clítoris hinchado y profundizo su toque con dos dedos comenzando una accionar de entrada y salida que estaba volvieron loca a la actriz que alzaba sus caderas en busca de mayor profundidad, sus dedos en su interior se sentía maravillosamente, sentir todo el cuerpo de Lexa sobre ella, el roce de sus pechos su labios sobre su cuello le estaba haciéndose sentir muy cerca del orgasmo.

La posición le permitía a Lexa sentir el muslo de la rubia sobre su centro también muy húmedo mientras seguía con sus dedos en su interior, podía sentir como se contraría y estaba muy segura que no le faltaba mucho para que se corriera entre sus dedos.

-Mmm…Lexa…más rápido…-le rogaba con un hilo de voz, con sus gemidos más profundos y audibles-.

La Comandante intensificó su acción y agregó más caricias, besos y algunas mordidas que evidenciaban su propia excitación, su propia necesidad por poseer su cuerpo. Un grito agudo acompañado de un movimiento espasmódico de su cuerpo.

-Joder…-susurró Clarke abriendo sus maravillosos ojos encontrándose con ese verde chispeándote de los de Lexa-.

Otra vuelta en esa cama que ahora si se encontraba deshecha, la actriz reponiéndose con rapidez de su orgasmo para devolverle el placer acariciándola con la misma intensidad que había recibido, sus cuerpos una vez más enrollándose y sin una pisca de cansancio repitieron durante la noche una y otra vez la misma escena.

* * *

Clarke se despertó primero y la observó dormir, la acarició y vio sin vergüenza las mordidas que había dejado en su cuello esas que comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo, sonrió sintiendo aún en su cuello las huellas que había dejado Lexa, la había enloquecido con sus caricias, con ese besos y ese control que tuvo para hacerla suya, quizás podría despertarla y comenzar el día de una agradable forma, sintió un escalofrió pasarle por el cuerpo como respuesta a su pensamiento, parece que estaban de acuerdo en tomar un poco más de su Comandante.

El molesto sonido del teléfono detuvo sus intenciones, reconoció que no era el suyo sino el de Lexa y se levantó para buscarlo, la militar parece que había agotado sus reservas porque sólo se dio una vuelta y siguió sumergida en su profundo sueño.

La rubia lo encontró al fin cuando ya había dejado de sonar y alcanzó a ponerse la blusa que había lleva Lexa la noche anterior, buscó su ropa interior y cerca del costado izquierdo de la cama encontró su tanga, para ese momento el teléfono estaba sonando otra vez y decidió terminar con ese problema.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo agresiva-.

-¿Clarke?-inquirió sorprendido- ¿por qué estas contestando el teléfono de la Comandante?-.

-Ese no es tu asunto-respondió-.

-Vaya, vaya, ya pasaron a la etapa donde duermen juntas y contestan el teléfono de la otra-ironizó-.

-Mira Titus, esto se acabó, ya te dije que no seguiría con el plan y no intentes manipular a Lexa porque…-.

-¿Manipularla yo?-inquirió haciéndose el ofendido- La única que la ha manipulado eres tú Clarke y ya es tarde para arrepentimientos-.

-No, no lo es-.

-Si lo es-afirmó- Estoy siendo muy generoso contigo, Clarke, porque ambos sabemos que nadie importante te ha llamado en años, ni para algún papel secundaria, es tu oportunidad de relanzar tu carrera…-.

-No me vas a convencer, ya tomé una decisión, así que deja de llamar a Lexa, porque sino…-.

-¿Sino qué? ¿Le dirás del trato que teníamos? Creo que eso te perjudicaría más a ti que a mí-.

-Te quedarías sin película-.

-Y tú sin ella-.

Clarke miró el techo y luego se giró en dirección a la cama, el teléfono cayó produciendo un agudo sonido sobre el piso de madera.

-Clarke-dijo Lexa cubriéndose con la sábana- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-.

Esa interrogante tenía una sola respuesta, una que podría decir en ese momento pero…

¿Cuál sería el costo?


	10. Truth is relative

Capitulo diez: Truth is relative

-Clarke…-dijo Lexa para recordarle que le había hecho una pregunta-.

-No pasa nada…-respondió dejando el celular con la llamada terminada en el suelo, caminando seductora hacia la cama-.

-¿Con quién hablabas?... parecías molesta-inquirió-.

Clarke se recostó en su desnudo pecho haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de Lexa, le acariciaba el vientre expuesto con lentitud intentado que aquella cercanía tan necesaria le ayudara a ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza, a sacarse esa sensación de hipocresía que le había dejado la conversación con Titus.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Europa?-preguntó de la nada la rubia- Podríamos ir de vacaciones, me gusta Italia ¿conoces Italia?, no importa, te encantará, de hecho llamaré a mi agente de viajes en este momento-.

Cuando la actriz hizo el amago de levantarse Lexa la detuvo de inmediato.

-Clarke, detente-exigió y tomó su brazo para mantenerla en la cama, dejándola en una posición donde no le podía rehuir la mirada- ¿Porque tengo la sensación de que quieres escapar de algo?-.

Clarke desvió la mirada.

-¿Con quién hablabas, Clarke?-preguntó otra vez, porque sentía que esa llamada tenía directa relación con esa actitud nerviosa que tenía su rubia-.

-Titus, ese que está en el suelo es tu teléfono, te ha llamado a ti…-respondió-.

Quizás había llegado el momento, quizás la distancia que intentó poner entre ellas y Titus no había servido de nada, porque esos kilómetros entre una ciudad y otra se hacían escasos y podía sentir como su mentira le respiraba en nuca.

-Titus…-susurró contrariada la militar- La película… tú protagónico…-agregó intentando unir puntos en su cabeza-.

Antes que Lexa pudiera pensar más sobre aquella situación, Clarke tomó una decisión.

-Él ha insistido, le di mi respuesta, Lexa… y es no, se terminó, no voy hacer esa película-expresó con fuerza-.

-¿Por qué no, Clarke?-inquirió intentando entenderlo-.

-Porque…porque…-dos intentos fallidos en donde las palabras que sabían a verdad se quedaron atascadas en su garganta- Porque es mentira, Lexa-agregó-.

-¿Qué es mentira, Clarke?... Cariño no estoy entendiendo nada-expresó y tomó su mano para besarle los nudillos, intentado que esa acción la calmara- Si pudieras explicármelo lo agradecería mucho-.

¿Quería explicárselo? ¿Quería que lo entendiera? Quería mostrarle esa parte de sí misma que en ese momento la avergonzaba hasta el hartazgo.

Quizás no estaba lista para perderla.

Quizás no podría con ello.

Quizás Lexa era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y ante el amor que profesaba por ella, la verdad se hacía relativa, pequeña, innecesaria.

-Él no quiere trabajar conmigo, Lexa, es mentira lo que te dijo de que ha buscado trabajar conmigo por años, Titus Flame me desprecia y sólo te dijo que me daría el papel para convencerte-.

Los ojos de la Comandante Woods fueron de un verde calmo a uno furioso, ese hombre, ese jodido hombre iba a escucharla.

-No-la detuvo ahora Clarke- No lo llames, no le digas nada, por favor dejemos esto atrás, olvidemos que pasó alguna vez…-.

-No me gustan que me mientan, Clarke-expresó levantándose de igual forma, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo ante los ojos de la actriz que se veían más celestes que azules-.

Lexa ni intentó cubrirse y fue hasta su teléfono que seguía en el suelo, lo tomó con fiereza y buscó el número.

-Lexa, por favor-le rogó Clarke que de dos sacadas con velocidad llegó hasta ella-Por favor, sólo olvidémoslo…-.

-Me mintió e intentó usarte, Clarke, usarte para llegar a mí, es jodidamente retorcido, ese imbécil está mal de la cabeza y se lo diré-.

Clarke bajó la cabeza, Lexa tenía razón, era jodidamente retorcido, pero no era Titus quien estaba mal de la cabeza, era ella, ese era su plan, era su retorcida idea, Flame sólo se la había apropiado en ese intento desesperado por convencer a la Comandante después que le dijo que ya no había trato.

-Lexa…-susurró con total congoja en su voz, con sus ojos cristalinos a punto de explotar-.

La Comandante dejó su intento de marcar el número para poner toda su atención en Clarke, en su bella actriz que parecía totalmente abatida.

-Cielo…no te pongas así, ¿hay algo más? ¿Te dijo algo más? ¿Acaso te ha amenazado para que aceptes? Ese hij…-.

-No, yo sólo…-balbuceo para que detuviera sus palabras, para desistiera en ese intento de hacerla ver como una víctima, porque no estaba pudiendo con ello-.

-Clarke, puedes decirme lo que sea, yo quiero saber si hay algo más, quiero poder protegerte, soy tú novia, debo protegerte si alguien quiere hacerte daño…-expresó tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que sus palabras se hicieran fuertes en su pecho, en su corazón que comenzó a latir más rápido ante el sentimiento que emanaba de ella-.

-¿Mi novia?-inquirió la rubia con una media sonrisa- ¿Eres mi novia?-.

Lexa claramente lo había dicho sin pensarlo, simplemente había dejado salir su alto sentido de protección sobre ella, sobre esa mujer que sentía que la había vuelto a la vida. Antes de Clarke, era un ente que respiraba, que trabajaba y que se divertía en contadas ocasiones, antes de Clarke ella sólo recordaba haber sido feliz esos exiguos meses que pasó con Costia, pero era diferente, sabía que los sentimientos estando en la guerra se intensificaban, todo se vivía al límite y con el amor no era diferente.

Ahora era real, completamente real, no había guerra, no había peligro, sólo eran ella y Clarke llevando una relación cotidiana, con desayunos y paseos de la mano, con la actriz llenado su heladera y cocinando algo para cenar… ¿Qué podía ser más normal que eso?, Clarke le había dado una vida, una vida que ella de verdad quería vivir y no la que había sobrevivido hasta ese momento.

-Yo…-.

-Me gusta ser tu novia…-se adelantó a decir Clarke-.

Lexa se acercó un poco más para besarla, para dejar ese momento de tensión atrás y decirle sin palabras que lo harían a su manera, que todo lo que Clarke quisiera ella se lo daría.

Fue desabrochando cada botón de su propia camisa que sin duda le quedaba mejor a Clarke, quería ver su cuerpo desnudo otra vez, sentirlo bajo el tacto de sus manos, apreciar como su piel se erizaba ante el paso galopante de sus dedos.

-Lexa…-murmuró-.

La Comandante ya hacia camino por su cuello.

-Prométeme que no volveremos a hablar de esto…-le pidió-.

-Clarke…-.

-Prométemelo, dejémoslo atrás, no lo vale, Lexa, no lo vale…-agregó temerosa-.

¿Qué era realmente lo que no lo valía? ¿Dejar que una mala decisión arruinara su relación?...

¿Importaba realmente porque se habían conocido?

Clarke creía que no, que eso no importaba, lo que si importaba, lo que era trascendental en toda esa situación eran sus mutuos sentimientos, era esa relación que habían ido edificando ladrillo a ladrillo, eran momentos como ese donde podía sentirse completa a su lado.

La verdad no era imperativa cuando frente a ella se ponían sentimientos tan profundos como los que tenían una por la otra.

-Está bien-Aceptó Lexa- No volveremos a mencionar el tema, nunca más, está cerrado para mi…-.

Aquella aceptación determinó lo que Lexa no sabía y que podría haberle sido de ayuda en ese momento; sus sentidos definitivamente se apagaban ante ella, sus instintos de marine entrenados para reaccionar ante el peligro se volvían inútiles ante la rubia, porque Lexa no vio las señales, dejó pasar el hecho de que una voz cada vez más lejana y murmuradora en su cabeza le insistía que había algo más ahí, que ahondara un poco más, que le volviera a preguntar.

-Quiero ser tu novia por mucho tiempo-le dijo Clarke mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en el verde transparente de sus ojos-.

-También yo…-.

Lexa tomó camino hacia sus labios otra vez, hacía su pecho desnudo, hacia cada espacio de ese cuerpo adoraba, al que ya sentía una adicta sin una intención de rehabilitarse.

* * *

Para cuando volvieron a la casa de Abby ya era la hora del almuerzo, sin soltarse de la mano llegaron hasta la cocina de donde salía un aroma realmente bueno.

-Aquí están, yo ya estaba por llamar a la policía-bromeo Abby abriendo el horno para sacar una bandeja con carne y verduras-.

-Luce espectacular-la alabó Clarke-.

-No me desvíes el tema, jovencita, debes avisarle a tu madre cuando no vas a llegar a dormir a casa-.

-Pensé que tenías turno en el hospital-.

-Lo tenía, llegué de madrugada y no había señales de ustedes…-.

-Clarke me llevó a una cita-comentó Lexa-.

Abby hizo un gesto gracioso y miró a su hija con los ojos levemente abiertos, ya se podía imaginar el resto de esa cita que las había llevado a no dormir en casa, giró la cabeza en negación, no, mejor no lo imaginaba, esas imágenes una madre nunca las quiere tener en la cabeza.

-Lleva los cubiertos-le ordenó a su hija, cambiando de tema radicalmente-.

Clarke sonrió divertida, tomó los cubiertos e hizo camino de regreso al salón.

La comida estaba aún mejor que como olía y Lexa pensó que cocinar maravillosamente debía venir en los genes de las mujeres Griffin porque su actriz también lo hacía a la perfección, en eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Clarke no quería alarmarse cada vez que el celular de la Comandante sonara, no lo quería pero de igual manera le sacó un salto y la preocupación se marcó en su expresión.

-Es Aden-le dijo poniendo la mano en su muslo-Permiso, regreso en un momento-añadió con educación Lexa-.

Clarke afirmó con la cabeza y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Parece que todo va muy bien entre ustedes-comentó su madre-.

-Eso creo, ésta mañana me llamo su novia…-recordó soñadora y una sonrisa bobalicona se le poso en los labios-.

-¿Y estuviste de acuerdo en eso?-preguntó su madre aunque era obvio-.

-Claro que sí, tenerla a mi lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y pienso hacer todo lo necesario para que siga siendo así- expresó con decisión-.

-Cuando lo dices así pareciera que hubiese algo que pudiera separarlas…-comentó sin una intención real de que sus palabras fueran ciertas-.

Clarke la miró a los ojos, esos en los que Abby recordaba a su esposo, tan parecidos y no sólo físicamente, porque su hija lamentablemente había heredado parte de esa autodestructiva personalidad, esa que le había terminado por quitar al hombre que amaba.

-Clarke…-murmuró intentando que le dijera algo más porque sus ojos ya habían iniciado esa conversación por ella-.

-No es nada, sólo fue una forma de decir-.

-Soy tu madre y podemos pasar realmente mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero lo sigo siendo y te conozco-.

La actriz desvió la mirada, sabía que Lexa estaba en el jardín, la podía veía a través del ventanal, estaba hablando animadamente con su hermano ajena a toda esa incomoda conversación que estaba por comenzar.

-Hay algo que Lexa no sabe, algo que le he ocultado y si ella lo supiera me dejaría- aceptó la rubia por primera vez en voz alta-.

-Los secretos no son buenos en una relación, Clarke-.

-Lo sé, vale, lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que una mala y estúpida decisión que tomé sin conocerla la aleje de mí, no lo voy a permitir, mamá…-expresó defendiéndose-.

Abby tomó aire teniendo la certeza de que no lograría que Clarke cambiara de opinión, era terca, demasiado para su propio bien.

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaría si lo sabe?-preguntó la doctora buscando la mano de su hija-.

-Sí, lo haría…-afirmó con seguridad-.

-¿No merece el beneficio de la duda? Porque por cómo te mira puedo darme cuenta que lo que siente por ti es muy fuerte y a ti, no tengo recuerdos de haberte visto así con alguien antes…creo que por primera vez te veo enamorada, Clarke, ¿Por qué no confías en sus sentimientos mutuos?, yo creo que cuando dos personas se aman pueden superar cualquier obstáculo y tu estas a tiempo, quizás si mantienes por más tiempo ese secreto, tus miedos se hagan realidad y…-.

-Sé lo que hago mamá y no me arriesgaré, no voy a perderla-interrumpió-.

-Eres tan cabezotas como tu padre, así que sólo diré que estaré aquí Clarke, lo estaré para consolarte-.

-Mamá no digas…-.

Clarke detuvo sus palabras cuando vio que Lexa regresaba.

-Aden te manda muchos abrazos y besos, dijo que era chico más popular de la academia gracias a la fotografías que tiene contigo- le contó Lexa divertida- Creo que ya te ha estado presumiendo como cuñada, es un atrevido-agregó-.

-Es lo que soy ¿o ya te arrepentiste?-.

-Claro que no-aseguró pasando su brazo por su espalda para atraerla un poco más-.

Abby observó en silencio la escena, ¿Qué podría ser aquello que temía decirle, Clarke? ¿Qué podría ser tan devastador para acabar con esa hermosa relación que veía florecer justo ante sus ojos?

-Iré por el postre-expresó la doctora levantándose-.

-Cariño, recibí un mensaje y…-habló Lexa-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esas sensación de miedo cada vez que Lexa tenía una conversación que ella ignoraba… ¿en realidad pensaba que iba a poder vivir así? ¿Qué iba andar de saltos cada vez que le entrara una llamada o un mensaje? Porque por mucho que quisiera no podía meter a Lexa en una burbuja, no podía aislarla del mundo.

-Tengo que volver a Los Ángeles, recibí una orden para…-.

-No vas a volver a la guerra ¿cierto?-inquirió rápidamente-.

Otro miedo a esa colección que se estaba volviendo larga.

-No, así que cálmate-le pidió- Sólo tengo que ir a un estúpido evento que hará la Gobernadora, eso es todo…-.

Clarke botó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué hará la Gobernadora?-preguntó Abby regresando con tres pocillos con una llamativa cantidad de helado en ellos-.

-Estaré en la ciudad y harán una fiesta para ella, estoy dentro de los invitados -le contó Lexa-.

-Dicen que la Gobernadora Jones está buscando la nominación demócrata para la presidencia, si es así le viene bien aparecer en una fotografía contigo, Lexa-Comentó Abby- Eres una gran heroína para el país, las personas te admiran-agregó-.

-No lo soy, sólo hacía mi trabajo-.

-Lo eres y como consejo te digo que no está bien que te ordenen de esta manera que hacer con tu tiempo, eres una militar y asumo que debes obedecer en servicio, pero aquí en casa no, están usándote Lexa y eso no es correcto, no debes permitir que nadie te use-agregó fuertemente la doctora-.

Clarke hubiese preferido no tener que escuchar esas palabras de su madre, hubiese preferido no sentir esa autoridad moral con la que hablaba, porque claro, Abby Griffin podía hablar de esa manera, podía ser objeto de admiración por sus modos correctos y siempre bien intencionados, pero lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo de su hija.

Su descarriada, frívola y manipuladora, hija.

-Clarke-repitió Lexa-.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?-.

-Que si te molesta que tengamos que irnos mañana temprano o puedo volver yo sola, entiendo que quieras pasar más tiempo con Abby-.

-Me voy contigo-resolvió-Mamá debería ir a visitarnos la próxima vez-agregó-.

-Tomaré unas vacaciones pronto, lo prometo…-.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde Clarke había quedado de pasarse por la casa de Raven, hace días que no se veían y su amiga parecía exigir su presencia, por lo que organizaron una tarde de películas y helado, se pasaban el pote una la otra mientras distraídamente habían comentarios sobre la producción, una vez terminada se quedaron en el sofá.

-¿Y?-inquirió la rubia actriz-.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Raven-.

Ambas estabas en un costado, apoyando sus espaldas en el respaldo siguiendo con su ya común acción de devolverse el pote de helado de chocolate con almendras.

-¿Por qué querías tanto que viniera? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?-agregó Clarke-.

-No, sólo extrañaba a mi mejor amiga-.

Una sonrisa boba se puso sobre los labios de Raven al mirar un mensaje en su teléfono.

-Wooow, ese suspiro…-comentó Clarke-.

-No ha sido nada-.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Ha sido un gran suspiro!-exclamó golpeándola con su pie descubierto en muslo-Habla ya, ambas sabemos que quieres hacerlo-.

-No tengo nada que contar…es sólo…un mensaje…de ya sabes…-.

-No, no lo sé ¿Qué pasó en un ausencia? Porque creo que has conocido a alguien, alguien especial que te tiene suspirando-.

-No he conocido a nadie, sólo es Octavia-respondió-.

-¿Octavia? ¿La misma Octavia con la que te la pasaste intercambiando pesadeces en el cumpleaños de Aden?-.

-La misma-reconoció con una sonrisa divertida, mirando hacia el cielo para desviarle la mirada a su amiga-.

-Wooow mira no más como te trae la Teniente sexy desagradable ¿así era como le llamas no?-.

-Sí y no me trae de ninguna manera, somos amigas… sólo que fue hasta mi trabajo para disculparse un día y luego hemos estado quedando, ya sabes, para hacer cosas de amigas…-.

-¿Cosas de amigas?-inquirió-¿Sabes que tener las lenguas muy cerca no son cosas de amigas, cierto?-.

-¡Idiota!-exclamó y ahora fue la latina quien la golpeo con su pie-No tenemos nuestras lenguas cerca, sólo hablamos y…es…me gusta pasar tiempo con ella-.

-Joder pareces una quinceañera ¿Desde cuándo Raven Reyes quiere algo y no va a por ello?-.

-Ni siquiera le gustan las chicas, Clarke-aseguró-.

-No tienen que gustarle las chicas, Raven, sólo tiene que gustarle una…una como tú y ya está-.

-¿Desde cuánto te has vuelto tan buena en estas cosas eh?-.

-No me he vuelto buena en estas cosas, sólo creo que si te gusta deberías ir a por ella-.

-¿Cómo tú fuiste por Comandante Bombón?-preguntó divertida-.

-Si, justo como yo y mírame, estoy de novia-.

-¿Estás de novia? ¡Clarke como no me has dicho antes!-exclamó emocionada-.

-Sólo han pasado unos días y hablamos de ti, no de mí-.

-Creo que tú eres mucho más interesante en este momento-aseguró- Dime ¿Cómo lo tomó Abby? ¿Le cayó bien?-.

-Claro que sí, es imposible no amar a Lexa-.

-Vas rápido eh, mira que te has puesto de novia y ya le has presentado a tu madre ¿Qué será lo próximo, princesa? ¿El anillo?-.

Clarke soltó una carcajada.

-Si tengo que darle un anillo para que se quede a mi lado lo haré-pronunció-.

-Wooow mírate ¿Quién es la quinceañera ahora?-.

-Sigues siendo tú con tus suspiros de enamorada-.

Clarke se levantó del sofá, la razón porque la habían tenido que regresa a Los Ángeles había sido la cena de gala a la que invitaron a Lexa y sería su acompañante, así que ya debía irse para cambiarse.

Raven la abrazó fuerte.

-Quizás podamos hacer algo el fin de semana, con mi novia y tu teniente sexy-le dijo Clarke-.

-No es "mi teniente sexy"-.

-Pero lo será pronto ¡a por ella tigresa!-exclamó subiendo el volumen de su voz mientras ya caminaba hacia su auto-.

Entró riéndose al auto e hizo camino hasta su mansión, ya había dejado listo por la mañana lo que usaría así que sería meterse a la ducha, arreglar su cabello, poner algo de maquillaje y ya estaba, asumía que sería un evento elegante pero sencillo, compartir con personajes de la política no era igual que una fiesta de Hollywood.

Realizó su ritual de belleza sin saltarse un paso y se miró satisfecha al espejo cuando vio el resultado, lucía realmente despampanante aunque no hubiese sido realmente su intención, pero bueno, nunca estaba demás lucir impresionante cuando iba a ir del brazo de la cotizada Comandante Woods, que estaba segura gozada de admiradoras que ni siquiera sabía.

Llegó puntual a buscar a su novia y se quedó con la palabra en la boca una vez más al verla con su uniforme blanco de gala.

-Joder la de ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza al verte con ese uniforme-balbuceo casi para sí misma-.

Pero la sonrisa pretensiosa de Lexa le aseguró que la había escuchado. La militar la tomó de la cintura, ella también se había quedado sin palabras cuando vio a Clarke tras la puerta con ese vestido azul escotado, aún no se creía que tenía la suerte de que esa hermosa, famosa e inteligente rubia fuera su novia.

-¿Y no me quieres decir al menos una?-susurró muy cerca de sus labios-.

-Digamos que sólo…-comenzó pasando sus manos por su pecho, tocando con sus dedos esas medallas que le colgaban del lado izquierdo- Sólo te dejaría la gorra-finalizó sensual-.

Lexa tuvo que tragar saliva esa voz, joder que esa voz la transportaba hacia el mayor de sus sueños húmedos.

-Pero supongo que tendré que esperar a después de la cena…-.

La militar afirmó con la cabeza incapaz aún de formular palabras, afianzó su agarre en su cintura y buscó con desesperación sus labios, sintiendo como Clarke enredada sus dedos en su cabello para ahondar la caricia, para volver a dejarla sin oxígeno.

-Si no salimos ahora, no puedo prometer que lo haré-murmuró con sus ojos verdes febriles de deseo sobre los azules de Clarke-Estás demasiado hermosa y no sé si quiera que alguien admire lo bella que era…-.

-Soy tuya…tan tuya, Lexa…-susurró con entrega con tanta verdad en sus palabras-.

-Me tranquiliza mucho escuchar eso, igual no pienso soltarte en toda la noche…-.

Clarke sonrió y dejó el último beso antes de tomarle la mano para volver al auto y dirigirse al lugar donde se daría la cena en honor a la gobernadora, la actriz nunca antes había estado en un evento como ese, suponía que los invitados debían tener más méritos que algunas buenas películas y muchos escándalos.

-Si te aburres, dímelo y encontré una excusa para que nos vayamos ¿dale?- expresó Lexa cuando ya estaban por bajarse del auto-.

-"Cuando me aburra" querrás decir…-dijo bromando-.

-Siento haberte arrastrado a esto-.

-Hey…-dijo tomando su mentón para que la mirara- Estaba bromando, soy tu novia y es todo un honor caminar de tu brazo-.

-El honor es todo mío, señorita Griffin-.

-Ven aquí-.

Clarke la besó una vez más antes de bajarse para encontrarse con toda ese gente importante de las que sintió de inmediato las miradas de sorpresa, algunas reconociblemente de reprobación.

-Comandante-la saludó un tipo de traje- Venga por favor, la Gobernadora Jones ha preguntado por usted-.

-Claro-respondió Lexa que veía eso como otra misión más-.

Clarke no abandonaba su brazo y veía como las guiaban hasta un circulo de personas que rodeaban a la Gobernadora-.

-Gobernadora Jones-habló el mismo hombre para ganar su atención- La Comandante Woods-presentó-.

La mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos años sonrió de inmediato dejando la conversación que tenía con las otras personas para poner toda su atención en esa mujer que había esperado que llegara, esa que podía serle de mucha ayuda en su aspiración de conseguir la nominación de su partido para la presidencia-.

-Gobernadora-saludó Lexa-.

-Por favor, dime Anya-le pidió-Es un honor Comandante Woods, me alegra mucho que haya aceptado la invitación-

Lexa le dio una sonrisa totalmente condescendiente ¿Qué nadie le había dicho a esa mujer que rechazar su invitación no estaba dentro de sus opciones?

-Ella es Clarke Griffin-presentó la miliar-.

-Clarke-saludó extendiendo su mano la Gobernadora-.

-Gobernadora-respondió la rubia actriz-.

-Tu cara me es conocido-comentó Anya-.

-Es actriz-expresó Lexa-Quizás ha visto una de sus películas-agregó orgullosa-.

-Eso debe ser- afirmó- Luna, ven aquí-.

Una chica más o menos de la edad de Clarke se acercó hasta ellas, era de menor estatura, con una abultada melena castaña rizada y llevaba un vestido rojo quizás demasiado llamativo para una cena como esa.

-Ésta es mi hija, Luna-la presentó-Cariño ella es…-.

-Lexa Woods-se adelantó a decir- Ni la televisión ni las fotografías te han justicias, eres condenadamente guapa-agregó sin una pisca de vergüenza-.

Porque a sus palabras agregó el gesto de recorrer a Lexa con los ojos de la cabeza a los pies, produciendo un incómodo momento.

-Lo siento, Luna no es de las que sabe filtrar antes de hablar-justificó la gobernadora-.

-No hay problema, si nos disculpa-expresó Lexa quien prefiero ir a otro lugar, uno donde pudiera alejar a una claramente molesta Clarke de esa descarada chica- ¿Quieres una copa?-.

-Unas cuantas-respondió la rubia-.

-Sólo será una, porque debes conducir, no puedo hacerlo yo, ya sabes dónde termine la última vez que conduje y no quieres ir por a mi prisión otra vez ¿cierto?-bromeo para relajarla-.

-Si con eso te alejo de esa mujer, no me molestaría-respondió desviando la mirada-.

Lea rio sonoramente.

-Mira que celosa me has salido…-sostuvo tomándole la mano para besársela-.

-Tengo sangre italiana por mi lado materno, Lexa, no tienes ideas con quien te has metido-expresó ahora dándole una media sonrisa-.

-Que miedo-.

Ambas se sonrieron y cuando iban a buscar sus labios una voz las interrumpió.

-Comandante Woods-dijo-.

Lexa se congeló al escuchar esa voz, se fue girando lentamente hasta quedar de frente de a él.

-General Woods-respondió haciéndole el saludo militar- No sabía que estabas invitado-agregó-.

-Parece que somos dos los sorprendidos-dijo seriamente- ¿No me presentas a tu acompañante?-agregó-.

-Claro, ella es Clarke Griffin, mi novia-le dijo sin soltar la mano de la rubia- Clarke, él es el General Gustus Woods, es mi padre-.

Clarke de pronto se había puesto muy nerviosa, la mirada gélida cargada de reprobación que le estaba dando ese hombre le caló los huesos, ella lo sabía, sabía que ese hombre no veía nada más en ella que un escándalo andante que podía dañar seriamente la reputación de su hija.

-Señorita Griffin-expresó el hombre seriamente sin dejar de analizarla-.

-General-respondió la rubia tomando su gran y fuerte mano-.

-Lexa, necesito hablarte a solas un momento-exigió-.

Porque esa frase carente de signos de interrogación era su manera casi educada de sacar a esa actriz del lado de su hija.

-¿No puedes esperar?-preguntó Lexa haciéndose valiente al lado de su rubia-.

-Lexa ve, yo te esperaré justo aquí, quizás es algo importante-medió Clarke que no uqería ver una discusión de su novia con su padre-.

-¿No te moverás ni un centímetro?-preguntó más relajada-.

-Ni un solo, lo prometo-.

Lexa hizo lo que iba hacer antes de esa interrupción y buscó los labios de Clarke, Gustus desvió la vista y empuñó su mano, su hija no estaba más que empeorando esa situación.

-Regreso en un momento-susurró-.

Y comenzó a caminar junto a Gustus, salieron del lugar hacia la entrada, los ballet parecían conversar unos metros más allá, todos los invitados habían llegado así que Lexa suponía que no tenían trabajo que hacer, bajó la cabeza y suspiró profundo, ella sabía perfectamente de que le iba hablar su padre.

-Lexa…-.

-No dejaré a Clarke-interrumpió, aclarándole de inmediato que esta vez no cedería ante él-.

-Ella no es una buena compañía, creí que lo sabías, me dijiste, tú me dijiste que nada tenías que ver con ella-le recordó el hombre sacándose la gorra y poniéndola debajo de su antebrazo derecho-.

-Pues las cosas cambiaron y ahora tengo todo que ver con ella-expresó fuertemente-.

-Es una actriz, Lexa-expresó con una mueca de desagradado- Y ni siquiera una buena, sale en las revistas por sus escándalos no por su trabajo, es una mujerzuela que…-.

-Detente ahí-le exigió levantando su mano-Detente y piensa muy bien las palabras que vas a usar, porque es mi novia y no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto de ninguna manera-.

-¿Te vas a ir contra tu padre por esa mujer?-inquirió totalmente molesto-.

Porque Gustus Woods estaba acostumbrado a ejercer la autoridad dentro de su familia y fuera de ella y nunca se había visto ser desobedecido, menos por Lexa.

-Mi padre…-reflexionó Lexa en un susurro- Creo que esa palabra te queda grande…-agregó mirándolo fijamente- Tú siempre has actuado conmigo y con Aden más como un superior que como un padre y lo sabes-.

-Lo único que he hecho toda mi vida es velar por ustedes dos-se defendió de inmediato-Porque encausen sus vidas por el camino correcto y ahora tú quieres mandar todo al carajo por esa mujer-.

Lexa se contuvo de gritarle porque mucho que quizás fuera el momento correcto, ese donde salía el tema que por años se había tragado no era el lugar.

-Tú, tú lo único que hiciste fue llevarnos por el camino que querías ¿te preguntaste alguna vez si yo quería esto? ¿Si Aden lo quería? No, estoy segura que no, lo único que a ti te importa es sentirte bien contigo mismo y que tus compañeros te golpee la espalda felicitándote por tus hijos militares…-.

-Lexa-dijo intentando buscar las palabras para defenderse-.

-Lo que un padre haría, uno de verdad sería preguntarme si ella me hace feliz-agregó la militar- Y lo hace, me hace más feliz de lo que no recuerdo haber si antes…Clarke, no esa imagen que tú tienes de ella en tu cabeza, Clarke es una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, divertida, es esa mujer que se encargó de los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aden, a la que estabas demasiado ocupado para asistir-añadió cargando sus palabras finales de reproche-.

-Él no me ha reprochado que no asistiera como tú lo estás haciendo-expresó negándose a perder en esa discusión-.

-Y no lo hará, te admira demasiado para decir algo negativo de ti-.

Gustus no dejó de mirarla, Lexa siempre había sido diferente, quizás demasiado sensible para la carrera militar pero él había presionado lo suficiente para que la siguiera, veía su potencial y ahora se sentía satisfecho por lo que había logrado, era reconocida y con ello también lo era su apellido, por lo que no daría su brazo a torcer, no permitiría que Lexa se dejara llevar por ese amor que creía que sentía por esa mujer que estaba seguro no le traería nada bueno.

-Quizás sería una buena idea que volvieras al servicio, ya has estado suficiente tiempo es casa-expresó Gustus-.

-¿Qué?-inquirió exasperada pareciera que todas las palabras que había gastado intentando hacerle ver a su padre que estaba equivocado no hubiesen entrado a su cabeza-.

-Nuestro trabajo es servir al país y creo que deberías pedir volver al servicio-repitió con fuerza y convicción-.

-No, no lo pediré, no estoy segura de querer seguir siendo militar, así que estaré aquí hasta que tome una desición-respondió-.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-exclamó ahora si perdiendo todo el control sobre si mismo-.

-Lo que has escuchado, estoy pensando en retirarme…-.

-¿Ella te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza no? ¡Esa jodida mujer!-exclamó- No lo harás, Lexa, no te retiraras porque no hay honor en desertar, eres una de las Comandantes más jóvenes en la historia del ejercito de los Estados Unidos y estarás a la altura- expresó a modo de orden tomando su brazo amenazante-.

-Ya no te obedezco más, General y mejor me sueltas ahora-exigió con más autoridad que él, más confianza-.

Porque Lexa había aprendido en esos meses que era más que eso, era más que la militar condecorada, Clarke le había hecho ver que era una persona que tenía más cualidades y talentos que sólo ir a la guerra y servir al país y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, a dejar esa y vida y buscarse otra, una que no la separara de la mujer que amaba.

-Y ahora regresaré dentro con la mujer que amo-expresó dejándolo solo mientras escuchaba sus palabrotas contra ella y Clarke-.

Cuando regresó vio que Clarke había cumplido su palabra, no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde la había dejado, estaba bebiendo una copa y afirmando con la cabeza a un hombre que le hablaba animadamente.

-Regrese-dijo tomando su cadera por su espalda, pasando sus manos para entrelazarlas en su estómago-.

-Ya te extraña-dijo Clarke coqueta-.

El hombre parecía medio desconcentrado y al ver que no tenía ninguna atención decidió por su ego ir a otro lugar del salón.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Clarke volteándose para verla a los ojos-.

-Todo perfecto-respondió con una media sonrisa-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Sabía lo que diría, lo conozco desde siempre, Clarke, la diferencia es que ahora no tiene poder sobre mi ni mis decisiones-aclaró la militar con seguridad-.

-Me odia…-expuso la actriz desviando la mirada-.

-Lo que él piense de ti no importa, tienes a dos Woods a tu favor ¿recuerdas?-.

Clarke sonrió y cargó su cabeza en ese pecho seguro que le ofrecía Lexa. Fueron llamadas porque la cena estaba a punto de comenzar, Clarke seguía sintiendo la miradas del General Woods que se encontraba por el otro lugar de la mesa a unos cuantos puestos de ella, no había más de cuarenta invitados y se hacía pequeño si querías evitar a alguien.

Algunos brindis y conversación que la rubia no estaba siguiendo, sólo se concentraba en Lexa, en sus modos gentiles aunque estuviese cansada de repetir respuestas a las mismas preguntas que todos le hacían sobre su servicio en Medio Oriente.

-¿Sería una hora prudente y no descortés para irnos?-susurró Clarke en su oído una vez pasado el postre-.

-Creo que sí, ya no aguanto más a todas estas personas-respondió Lexa también en su oído-.

Cuando ambas se levantaron para despedirse educadamente la voz de la Gobernadora atravesó la mesa.

-Comandante Woods ¿ya se va?-preguntó la mujer-.

-Así es, es algo tarde-respondió-.

-¿Podría regalarme algunos minutos de su tiempo antes?-.

Lexa creía que esa mujer era una política de raza, usando el tono correcto, el gesto, la sonrisa, todo en conjunto para conseguir convencer a las personas de lo que quería, porque ¿de eso iba ser político, no? De convencer personas para su propio beneficio.

-Anda, yo voy caminando a la salida-expresó Clarke-.

Lexa afirmó con la cabeza y caminó hacia Anya Jones, la flamante Gobernadora de California que estaba ejerciendo sólo un poco de su poder para retrasar su huida.

-Si me disculpan, caballeros-expresó la mujer levantándose de la mesa y guiando a Lexa a una sala contigua-.

-Usted dirá, Gobernadora-habló la militar-.

-Ya te dije que me digas Anya, Lexa ¿puedo decirte Lexa?-preguntó recibiendo un gesto de afirmación- Era muy importante para mi que asistieras esta noche, se puede decir que sólo vine a Los Ángeles para conocerte…-añadió-.

-Que honor-expresó con un toque de sarcasmo-.

-¿No te gustan estás cosas no?-.

-No, no lo hacen, sólo estoy aquí porque me lo ordenaron-respondió sincera-.

-No le pedí a nadie que te lo ordenara, lo prometo-.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué necesitas tú de mí, Anya? Porque todos necesitan algo de mí cuando me obligan a asistir a estas cosas…-.

-No me veas, así Lexa, yo no busco aprovecharme de tu creciente fama ni la admiración que sienten las personas por ti-.

-¿No? ¿No busca acaso la nominación para presidenta?-.

-La buscó-respondió honesta- Pero acosta de mi trabajo en el Estado no te tu imagen si eso estás intentando decir-aclaró de inmediato-.

Lexa frunció el ceño, esa mujer le estaba pareciendo bastante honesta para ser política.

-Entonces…-expresó la militar-.

-Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con la invasión en medio oriente, vote en contra en ese tiempo desde mi silla en el congreso y tampoco me creo todo lo que informa el gobierno sobre ello, creo que el desastre es mucho más grande de lo que pueden reconocer, tú debes saberlo, has estado allá…-.

-Es información clasificada, Gobernadora-.

-Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo que me des información que no puedes, lo que quiero ofrecerte es que trabajes a mi lado, te he observado Lexa, tus escasas entrevistas como respondes hastiada sobre tu servicio en medio oriente, no eres como los demás militares que he conocido, te ves mucho más humana, tú tampoco quieres más guerras, Lexa, no te gusta lo que pasa allá y a mí tampoco, tenemos eso en común y tu asesoría sobre el tema me vendría bien, tú lo has vivido, no sólo has leído informes como tus generales que no han movido el culo de sus grandes sillas…-expresó la mujer- No se cuáles son tus planes, si quieres volver o…-.

-No quiero volver-reconoció Lexa-.

Anya le dio una sonrisa maternal.

-Si te retiras de la vida militar, si es lo que quieres y te interesa lo que ofrezco, llámame, tengo mucho camino por delante para ser presidenta, pero también mucha confianza…-expresó dándole su tarjeta-.

-Gracias, Anya-.

-Espero volver a verte, Comandante…-.

-También yo-.

Anya le dio un abrazo, muchas personas que le habían dicho se vería muy bien en una fotografía al lado de Lexa Woods pero no estaba por aprovecharse, estaba siendo sincera y podía ver en sus ojos que esa chica ya había pasado por demasiado, que la guerra ya había sido suficiente para ella y para muchos otros, por lo que estaba empeñada en hacerlo algo al respecto, en parar en la locura que ya había traído consigo demasiadas muertes.

Clarke estaba jugueteando con las llaves de su auto mientras esperaba por Lexa en la entrada del lugar.

-Así que tú eres la afortunada ¿cómo era que te llamabas?-.

Clarke giró su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta para encontrarse con la dueña de esa voz.

-No creo que sea necesario repetirlo, nunca nos volveremos a ver otra vez además yo también ya olvide el tuyo-respondió la actriz-.

-Sabes jugar eh, Clarke-sostuvo Luna-.

-Pensé que te lo habías olvidado-expresó con un toque de ironía en su voz-.

-¿Sabes que fui yo quien le dijo a mamá de la existencia de Lexa Woods?-preguntó- Me quedé impresionada desde la primera vez que la vi en televisión-añadió-.

-Lástima que hayas llegado tarde- expresó la rubia dándole un toque de falsa lastima-.

-¿Y quién dice que llegue tarde?-.

-Yo, su novia…- respondió recalcando la palabra novia-.

-Eso nunca me ha detenido antes-.

Clarke rio divertida, fingiendo que estaba divertida claramente, porque le molestaba muchísimo que esa descarada chica pensara que tenía una oportunidad.

-No eres su tipo-agregó la rubia-.

-Creo que eso mejor se lo dejamos a ella…-.

-Clarke, cariño, ya estoy aquí lamento la espera-dijo Lexa deteniendo al ver a esa chica otra vez-.

-Ya tengo las llaves del auto, vámonos-expresó Clarke con un tono autoritario, uno que pensó no saldría con tanta fuerza-.

-Adiós Comandante, espero verte muy pronto-se despidió Luna acercándose lentamente para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, uno que fue demasiado largo para considerarse "amistoso"-.

-Adiós…-dijo Lexa-.

Clarke le tomó la mano con pertenencia y caminando hasta el estacionado Porsche.

-Esa jodida y descarada mujer- dijo Clarke apenas y entraron al auto-.

Lexa sonrió poniendo una mano en su muslo desnudo, acariciándolo mientras su actriz encendía el auto para salir de ahí.

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?-preguntó la militar-.

Clarke siguió con su atención puesta en el camino.

-Clarke…-dijo-.

-Está bien-respondió medio de mala gana-.

-¿Podrias decirme porque te molestas conmigo? No hice nada…-se defendió-.

-No hiciste nada, Lexa…-repitió como si aquello fuera suficiente para dar a entender su punto- No hiciste nada cuando esa mujer se te abalanzó y te besó-.

-Vamos Clarke, ha sido un beso en la mejilla de despedida-explicó-.

-¿Y yo soy idiota, no?-inquirió-.

Lea giró su cabeza en negación y miró hacia el techo, parece que la sangre italiana, Clarke la tenía en una gran porción.

-Si hago realidad tu fantasía de solo quedarme con la gorra… ¿se te quita el mal humor?-preguntó con el toque justo de inocencia en su voz-.

-Quizás…-respondió un poco menos molesta-.

-Mmm… ¿y si agrego prepararte el desayuno mañana?-.

-Quizás un poco más…-.

-¿Sólo un poco más?-.

-No presiones, Lexa Woods, tienes mucho mérito que hacer…-.

-¿Y si te digo que eres la mujer que amo? La única que amo y que no veo a ninguna otra…-agregó-.

El auto hizo un fuerte movimiento a causa de la desconcentración de Clarke que pasó mal los cambios.

Silencio.

-Clarke…-

La rubia tomó aire y buscó un espacio para estacionar porque no podía seguir en esas condiciones.

-Joder Lexa, no puedes soltar algo así cuando…-.

SU verborrea fue detenida por un largo y apasionado beso.

-Es que ya no podía guardármelo más…-reconoció- Sé que es pronto, sé que quizás tú no sientas lo mismo y yo no…-.

-Siento lo mismo…-la detuvo Clarke- Sólo que tenía miedo de admitirlo en voz alta…-.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué, Clarke?-.

-A que te vuelvas a ir y yo me quede aquí hecha pedazos, sé que es tu trabajo, pero yo no sé…-.

-¿Y si no regreso? ¿Me lo dirías en voz alta si te aseguro que no voy a regresar?-.

-Lexa…-.

-La Gobernadora quería hablar conmigo para ofrecerme un trabajo, uno que puedo tomar si dejo el ejército, falta mucho para camino, puede incluso que no sea presidenta, pero es una oportunidad a tener en cuenta, sino, buscaré otras, quizás ir a la Universidad como lo hablamos…yo…quizás soy una cobarde, Clarke, pero no quiero volver…no quiero…-.

-No eres una cobarde, Lexa, eres la persona más valiente y honorable que he conocido jamás…yo quiero que sea tu decisión, no que lo hagas por mí, es tu vida y…-.

-Es mi decisión, Clarke, soy yo la que ya tuvo suficiente de eso y necesita más de esto, mucho más de esto…-.

Lexa se acercó para volver a besarla.

-Te amo-susurró Clarke-.

Y esas dos palabras eran todo lo que Lexa necesitaba, ni la aprobación de su padre, ni más medallas en su pecho, ni más reconocimientos de ningún tipo, lo único que ella quería y necesitaba para su vida era a Clarke y sus te amo.


	11. A gift for Clarke

Capitulo once: A gift for Clarke

 _Dos meses después_

A Lexa no se le daban bien esas cosas, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque quería que ese primer cumpleaños de Clarke a su lado fuera inolvidable, su rubia actriz cumplía veintiséis y le había dejado en claro en varias ocasiones que no quería una fiesta, se lo repitió añadiendo que ya "había tenido suficiente fiesta para el resto de su vida", sin embargo, la Comandante quería que fuera especial, quería devolverle a Clarke tan sólo un pedacito de todo lo que ella le daba a diario en esa relación en la que nada parecía ir mal.

A Lexa le costaba creerlo, porque a lo largo de su vida siempre hubo algún suceso dramático que arruinó su felicidad, la muerte de su madre y Costia la habían marcado, pero ahora…ahora por fin sentía que había dejado los dolores del pasado donde correspondían, que de la mano de Clarke había podido seguir adelante y comenzar a construir una vida.

No era tarde, le repetía la rubia, nunca era tarde para encontrar el camino hacia lo que se ama de verdad y aquella frase podía referirse no sólo a la búsqueda de su pasión laboral sino a ella, a la mujer que sentía amaba cada día un poco más.

Seguía caminando por los congestionados pasillos de aquel centro comercial, quería encontrar el regalo perfecto, entró a una cotizada joyería y miró con atención algunos objetos de la vitrina interior, una amable chica se acercó para preguntarle que necesitaba y sus tartamudeos evidenciaron su falta de experiencia en menesteres como ese.

Probó al extremo la paciencia de la vendedora que tuvo la mala suerte de atenderla y que incluso le regaló una sonrisa cuando salió de la tienda, seguramente de alivio porque ya se iba, esa mujer se merecía sólo por atender por esos largos minutos a Lexa que le aumentaran el sueldo. Pero lo importante es que por fin tenía el regalo y aunque no podía cargar al objeto de todos los sentimientos que tenía por Clarke esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

Lexa le dio una sonrisa a su teléfono que comenzaba a sonar.

 _-Hey-._

 _-Estoy recostada en unas de las sillas al costado de la piscina en bikini ¿podrías venir a ponerme el bloqueador?-expresó Clarke con su voz más grave de lo normal- Si no puedes puedo llamar a alguien más-agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa-._

La Comandante suspiró pesado al pensar a su novia en bikini.

 _-Voy para allá-respondió de inmediato-._

 _-Apresúrate, está muy caluroso aquí…-_

Clarke se quedó con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro después de cortar el teléfono, le encantaba como reaccionaba Lexa ante sus palabras, ni decir a sus besos o caricias que en esos dos meses habían terminado en más muchas veces, muchas, porque como una pareja en plena "luna de miel" no se cansaban de hacer el amor, de tenerse y contemplarse al despertar desnudas, una al lado de la otra.

Clarke sabía que quizás todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas de detener ese paso, quería a Lexa a su lado todo el tiempo y lo pasaba mal las noches que no dormía a su lado, se sentía sola y vacía, como si una parte de su propio cuerpo se encontrara lejos y ante ese grado de necesidad siempre buscaba momentos como esa para verla.

Cerró sus ojos y estiró su cuello, estaba como le dijo a Lexa, recostada en una de las sillas de playa que tenía en el costado de su piscina relajándose, pensó en los pocos días que faltaban para su cumpleaños y en lo feliz que la hacía poder compartir ese día con Lexa, los últimos años no lo había pasado bien, se iba de fiesta y bebía hasta perder la consciencia, porque se sentía demasiado miserable para poder sobrevivir sin anestesiarse de alguna manera, pero éste año sería diferente, muy diferente.

Espero con impaciencia que su Comandante bombón, como la llamaba Raven hiciera su triunfal aparición, no necesitaba estar pendiente de su llegada ya Lexa conocía los códigos de seguridad y podía entrar a su casa cuando quisiera.

Quizás media hora o tal vez cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Lexa por fin llegó a la mansión de Clarke, en esos meses había conseguido renovar su licencia de conducir y se dio el tiempo de hacerle las mantenciones a su abandonada Ducati 250 scrambler, sabía que no era la gran motocicleta, la había comprado con esfuerzo durante su segundo año de servicio después de salir de West Point, quizás por eso el cariño, porque le había costado mucho hacerse de ella.

Le había servido mucho para moverse por la ciudad y ni decir lo que provocó el Clarke la primera vez que la vio en chaqueta de cuerpo y bajándose de ella, sin duda que tenía mucho que agradecerle a su Ducati.

-¿Aún necesitas bloqueador?-preguntó haciendo notar su presencia-.

-Mmm…llegas tarde ya vino alguien más-respondió Clarke-.

Lexa le dio una media sonrisa pretenciosa, dejó su casco sobre una de las mesas y se acercó a paso firme.

-Estoy segura que ese alguien no tiene mi talento para untarte todo este cuerpo hermoso que tienes-expresó sentándose a su lado y pasando descaradamente su mano por la silueta de Clarke-.

-No estés tan segura, Comandante Woods- siguió jugando la rubia-.

-¿No? ¿Entonces debo preocuparme?-.

-Si no me besas ahora, si, vas a tener que comenzar a preocuparte-dijo-.

Lexa se quitó los lentes de sol y se acercó hasta sus labios, deteniéndose a milímetros de sus labios.

-Pídemelo otra vez-susurró sensual-.

-Bésame-.

Lexa dejó con suerte que terminara de decir esa palabra y atacó sus labios con una demanda que sólo se ve en las personas que están locamente enamoradas, justo así se sentía la Comandante, locamente enamorada de Clarke, totalmente entregada a ella y sus sentimientos.

-Joder…-balbuceo la actriz- ¿Me va a dejar de pasar esto algún día?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esta revolución que siento en mi cuerpo cada vez que me besas…-.

-Yo espero que no…-.

Clarke sonrió grande y le dejo otro beso, uno más calmo.

-Ve a cambiarte que quiero ver esos abs que tienes-le ordenó mordiéndose el labio inferior-.

Lexa la besó, porque nunca se cansaría de ello y entró a la casa para ir hasta la habitación, ya tenía algo de ropa y un par de bikinis en el closet de Clarke, como la rubia también tenía algunas de sus pertenencias en su casa.

Se cambió con rapidez porque ya no quería que su novia la siguiera esperando, eligió el negro y salió otra vez, Clarke ya no estaba en la silla, había ido a la cocina por unos refrescos pero no demoró en regresar.

-Ven aquí-le dijo Lexa invitándola a ponerse encima de ella en la silla de playa-.

Clarke dejó sobre la mesa la bandeja con refrescos y algunos bocadillos antes de acercarse a su novia y con calma recostarse encima.

-Me encantan…-dijo la rubia pasando sus dedos por el abdomen bien definido de la militar-.

Lexa se estaba relajando y excitando a puntos casi iguales aunque sonara poco creíble por lo contrapuesto de las sensaciones, amaba que Clarke la tocara, en sus brazos se sentía segura y relajada, pero cada caricia de la rubia también lograba ponerla con la facilidad.

-Y a mí me encantan tus…-dijo una Lexa sobrepasada por sus sensaciones, quien alcanzó a detenerse en el momento justo-.

-¿Mis?-inquirió Clarke que sabía a donde iba esa frase-.

-Tus…-.

Lexa abrió los ojos y se encontró con la expresión juguetona de la actriz.

-Mis tetas, Lexa, puedes decir tetas, no es una mala palabra-bromeo Clarke rompiendo en una carcajada por lo pudorosa que podía llegar a ser Lexa-.

Las mejillas de la militar se sonrojaron de inmediato.

-¿Te sonrojas cuando digo tetas pero no cuando me las tocas? ¿Qué voy hacer contigo eh?-.

-Amarme-respondió Lexa-.

-Ya te amo-.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta escuchártelo decir, lo hace real…-expresó la militar-.

-Es real, nosotras somos reales…muy reales, Lexa-.

-A veces creo que me dispararon y estoy en coma viviendo algún tipo de fantasía-expresó-

Clarke llevó una de las manos de Lexa a su pecho voluptuoso.

-Soy real y ellas también-.

Lexa soltó una pequeña risita.

-Quizás necesite tocar un poco más para comprobar, sólo para eso-le dijo-.

-Claro, estoy segura que es sólo por eso-contestó alzándole una ceja-.

-Ven aquí, no estás lo suficientemente cerca…-le pidió tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a ella, para literalmente no dejar ni un milímetro entre sus cuerpos-.

Clarke se dejó abrazar, nunca pensó que su lugar en el mundo había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa, nunca creyó que iba a tener eso que tenía con Lexa, pero sucedió y ahora no le quedaba más que disfrutar y cuidar su relación.

Y lo iba hacer, iba a proteger su relación contra el mundo si era necesario, eso podría jurarlo.

* * *

Raven salía de la sala de edición totalmente agotada, había terminado por fin la postproducción de aquella película y ahora contaba con algunos días de vacaciones, ya tenía algunos proyectos en carpeta pero aún no se decidía en cual quería trabajar, sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo que necesitaba un descanso, uno más largo de los escasos días que se había tomado entre una y otra película desde que había comenzado en los estudios.

Podría hacerlo, sin duda que podía, siempre había sido ordenada con su dinero y no gastaba en grandes lujos por lo que si decidía tomarse un par de meses podría seguir con su estándar de vida holgadamente, con esto recordó a su padre, quien le dijo en más de una ocasión que no lograría hacerse de dinero "con eso que quería hacer", que ella no era nadie importante y que todo ese mundo funcionada nada más que por contactos, sonrió, le tapó la boca a él y muchos más, porque desde que había salido de su casa con diecisiete años y una beca para la universidad que no volvió a pedirles dinero nunca, al contrario, porque esa familia había topado más en ella que Raven con ellos.

Un mensaje en su teléfono y uno de esos suspiros que Clarke había definido de "quinceañera enamorada", no había visto a Octavia en semanas y no es porque le faltaran ganas sino porque la Teniente había tenido que ir a Kentucky, estaba oficiando de instructora para un grupo de cadetes y le quedaban aún un par de semanas mínimo de estadía al otro lado de país.

Se quedó tan embobada viendo la fotografía que le había mandado Octavia de ella haciendo unos ejercicios en un campo de entrenamiento que no se fijó que su caminar despistado estaba a punto de colisionar con otra persona.

-Lo siento-dijo de inmediato cuando sintió el golpe- Oh….yo lo siento…realmente lo siento-repitió entre tartamudeos al darse cuenta a quien había estrellado-.

Titus la estaba mirando tan fijamente que Raven comenzó a pensar que ese hombre poderoso dentro de la industria del cine memorizaba su rostro para que no le volvieran a dar trabajo jamás, si, así de dramática podía llegar a ser y así de importante era ese premiado directo.

-Lo siento-dijo otra vez-.

-¿Te conozco?-inquirió, porque todos esos minutos no había hecho otra cosas que echar atrás en su memoria y recordar de donde conocía a esa chica-.

Tal vez no la conocía en absoluto, solía ser un muy buen fisonomista pero justo en ese momento perfectamente podría estar confundiéndola con alguien más, estaba fuera de su eje, se sentía sobrepasado, acababa de salir de una reunión con altos directivos de los estudios donde hubo más reproches para él que felicitaciones.

Titus Flame estaba acostumbrado al reconocimiento no a los retos, muy bien disfrazados, pero retos al fin, esos hombres de trajes carísimos le habían recriminado el retraso del proyecto, había demasiado dinero en juego y a ellos no les gustaba perder, los inversionistas que había comprometido para su película estaban presionando y a él se le estaban acabando las excusas.

Condenada, Clarke Griffin, maldijo en silencio, esa estúpida rubia lo había dejado con las manos vacías de un día a otro. Tenía todo, el guion, el dinero, incluso personas contratadas para la producción, pero no podía avanzar hasta que Lexa Woods firmara ese jodido permiso, había tanteado terreno, propuso con el grado justo de espontaneidad la idea de no usar su nombre, mantener su guion pero cambiar el nombre de su protagonista por uno de fantasía y tuvo su respuesta inmediata, había sido un rotundo no, la película no vendería lo mismo si se trataba de alguien de "fantasía", no lograrían llevar gente al cine, esa que se moría por saber más detalles de la vida de su heroína.

-Clarke, si, voy saliendo del estudio fue el último día...-dijo Raven al teléfono que había contestado al ver que ese hombre se perdió en sus pensamientos-.

Y ahí Titus hizo su conexión de hechos.

-¿Clarke Griffin?-inquirió interesado- ¿Eres amiga de Clarke Griffin?-.

Raven recordó que la última vez que estuvo en el mismo lugar que Clarke y Titus, tuvo que sujetar a su mejor amiga para que no se le fuera encima, así que no estaba segura si quería que el director más premiado de la última década recordara ese episodio y a ella en el.

-Si…-respondió insegura- Clarke ha cambiado, ya no esa…-Añadió intentando defenderla-.

-Lo sé-la interrumpió con una media sonrisa complaciente- Sé que ha cambiado, aunque sigue igual de talentosa ¿no? La verdad es que no la he visto en algún proyecto-agregó-.

-Ha tenido una mala racha, pero si, sigue igual de talentosa-.

Titus con la parsimonia que lo caracterizaba sacó su tarjeta.

-Dile a Clarke, que tengo una nueva propuesta para ella, una muy grande-expresó el hombre- Estaré esperando que me llame-.

Raven abrió los ojos muy grande y con su mano temblorosa le recibió la tarjeta, no podía esperar para decírselo a Clarke, está era la oportunidad que su amiga había estado esperando por años, por fin podría volver a grabar películas, podría dirigida por Titus Flame, volver a la palestra y las ceremonias de premios.

-Lo hará, te llamará, me encargaré de eso-le dijo Raven con completa emoción-.

-Entonces te deberé una-le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto-.

Le ofrecería a Clarke lo que quisiera, éste protagónico y los siguientes de sus películas, más dinero, lo fuera, todo lo que rubia deseara se lo daría con tal que hiciera a Lexa firmar ese jodido documento.

* * *

Lexa se movía acelerada por cada rincón de su casa, era el día, el del cumpleaños de Clarke y quería que todo fuera perfecto, más que perfecto, quería que fuera memorable, que su actriz lo recordara por siempre.

-Lexa, cariño… ¿podrías quedarte quieta un minuto?-le pidió Abby con su tono maternal- Me estás mareando un poco…-.

-Lo siento, es que…-.

-Está todo perfecto y estoy segura que a Clarke le encantará-dijo para tranquilizarla-.

-¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Si es demasiado sencillo para lo que está acostumbrada? ¿Y si el regalo que le compré no es suficiente? Yo…-.

-Lexa-la detuvo Abby- Clarke… ¿Te ha contado cual era nuestra tradición familiar el día de su cumpleaños cuando estaba su padre?-preguntó-.

Lexa negó con la cabeza, porque si bien solía hablar mucho evitaba forzarla a hablarle de su padre, sabía que para Clarke no estaba superado y le dolía cada vez que mencionaban a Jake, podía ver la tristeza tangible en sus ojos.

Abby le dio una media sonrisa nostálgica.

-Cuando era una niña, Jake la despertaba justo a la medianoche, nunca se pasó ni un minuto, iba con un pequeño muffin de chocolate con crema de mantequilla de maní, siempre ese y una vela, a veces olvidaba comprarla y nos veíamos en la obligación de buscar alguna de años anteriores, así que muchas veces Clarke apagó una vieja y gastada vela, pero nunca se fijó en eso…ella amaba cuando él le cantaba, se lo cantaba en inglés e italiano, a veces en español también…-Abby tuvo que tomar aire porque todos los recuerdos se estaban anudando en su pecho- Luego la subía en sus hombros y salían a dar vueltas por el vecindario, Jake iba gritando ¡es el día especial de Clarke! ¡Es el día especial de Clarke!... comprenderás que los vecinos no se ponían muy contentos con ello, pero a él no le importaba…-La doctora tragó el nudo en la garganta y se secó una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla- Lo único que le importaba era la risa de su hija mientras se afirmaba de él y lo trataba como su pony…- murmuró ya con la voz totalmente quebrada-.

-Abby no quise que…-intentó consolarla Lexa quien le puso su mano en la espalda-.

-Lo que quiero decir con esto es que Clarke disfruta de lo sencillo cuando es junto a las personas que ama y a ti, Lexa, ella te ama…-expresó mirándola a los ojos- Es feliz, es mi Clarke otra vez…-.

Lexa abrazó a la madre de la mujer que amaba y se tranquilizó, en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que Clarke era una persona sencilla, así se lo había mostrado durante esos meses, pero se había dejado de llevar por la ansiedad, por demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Lexa ¿dónde pongo esto?-preguntó Aden quien había pedido permiso ese fin de semana para viajar hasta la casa de su hermana-.

-Le dije a este chico que yo sé dónde ponerlo-expresó Raven apareciendo tras él y quitándole de las manos el adorno que tenía-.

Porque como Clarke le había pedido no organizó una fiesta, era una cena con la familia, algo tranquilo donde la rubia pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de las personas que apreciaba.

Aunque Lexa no se lo había dicho, le dijo que la llevaría a cenar a un restaurante, así que sería sorpresa.

Para las siete y treinta ya estaba todo preparado en casa de la Comandante, sólo faltaba la festejada que ya había avisado con un poco de molestia que estaba por pasar por ella. Y esa molestia se debía a que su novia había abandonado muy temprano su casa en vez de pasar todo el día con ella, lo que le había dolido un toque, aunque Lexa le haya inventado que fue por trabajo.

El timbre sonó y Lexa se pasó las manos sudadas por el pantalón negro que había elegido usar.

-Hola-saludó con una gran sonrisa la militar buscando de inmediato sus labios-.

-Hola-respondió y giró su rostro para que el beso le quedara en la mejilla-.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó tomándola por la cadera-.

-Nada-.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?-preguntó- Por eso me castigas y no me dejas besar esos labios tan bonitos…-.

-Quizás un poco-reconoció- Yo sólo quería pasar éste día completo contigo, pero tú en vez de quedarte en la cama conmigo y seguir haciéndome eso que haces con tu…-.

Lexa puso una de sus manos sobre la boca de Clarke en una acción de clara sobrevivencia, no tenía intención que Abby escuchara lo que le hacía a su hija en la cama.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-le reclamó Clarke pasando la lengua por sus labios recién tapados pasa sacarse la sensación de sequedad-.

-Ven conmigo…-le pidió Lexa ofreciéndole su mano-.

-No, vámonos ya, perderemos la reservación ¿no la hiciste para las ocho?-.

-Clarke…-insistió-.

-Que rara que andas hoy, si sigues así comenzaré a pensar que…-.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamaron los tres invitados además de ellas que se habían posicionado en el salón y que claramente habían escuchado toda la conversación-.

Clarke miró a Lexa de inmediato.

-No es una fiesta, sólo una cena en familia-se defendió de inmediato-.

-Gracias…-susurró emocionada con los recuerdos a flor de piel-Gracias por hacer esto para mí-.

-Te amo-dijo Lexa y le dejó un beso en los labios-.

Clarke se acercó a su madre, se abrazaron por largos minutos, quizás amabas eran presa de los mismos recuerdos en ese momento, de esa misma nostalgia.

-Ven aquí, princesa-expresó Raven abrazándola con más fuerza de lo normal si es que aquello era posible-.

-Aden, me alegra volver a ver-dijo la rubia cuando logró que su amiga la soltara-.

-No me podía perder el cumpleaños de mi cuñada-expresó el chico-.

Lexa fue por una botella de champaña a la heladera, había primero algunos entremeses antes de la cena.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó Clarke a su madre-.

-Hoy pasado el mediodía, Lexa fue por mí al aeropuerto, lamento que haya tenido que salir de cama donde querías que siguiera haciendo eso…-.

-¡Mamá!-le gritó Clarke avergonzada interrumpiéndola, ahora entendía porque Lexa le había puesto la mano en la boca-.

El timbre sonó una vez más y a Lexa le pareció extraño porque no tenía a nadie más considerado para esa cena, cuando abrió la puerta sonrió de inmediato.

-Octavia-dijo abrazándola- Pensé que aún estarías en Fort Campbell-.

-Pedí el fin de semana para estar en el cumpleaños de tu novia, me hablaste tanto de ello por teléfono que me dieron ganas venir-respondió- No me he pasado ni a casa-.

-Así veo-dijo Lexa-.

Ciertamente el cumpleaños de Clarke no había sido la razón principal por la que la Teniente Blake había pedido permiso, pero había servido de excusa ante los demás e incluso ante sí misma para no reconocer que estaba ahí porque extrañaba a cierta latina que gustaba de jugar con computadoras.

-Joder, Clarke, afírmame que creo que me voy a desmayar…-le pidió Raven-.

Clarke no supo que le pasaba a Raven hasta que giró su cabeza hasta donde estaba mirando y vio a Octavia.

Quiso creer que era la impresión donde no esperaba verla aún, pero estaba segura que aquello era sobrepasado, no era sólo verla, era como demonios la estaba viendo, porque Octavia vistiendo esos pantalones ajustados estilo cargo negros, una musculosa blanca ajustada que dejaba en evidencia su muy buen físico y esa boina negra que le daba autoridad se veía tan jodidamente bien que le estaba costando respirar.

-Hey-saludó la Teniente quitándose la boina para dejar su cabello libre-.

-Hey-respondió Raven aún medio impresionada por ella-.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó con una media sonrisa divertida-.

Raven afirmó con la cabeza y bebió un trago largo de su cerveza.

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó Octavia y si no fuera porque la Teniente Blake nunca se intimidaba por nadie algunos podrían haber dicho que se tono evidenciaba vulnerabilidad-

Raven afirmó otra vez, pero ahora la miró directo a los ojos.

-Si-respondió segura- Tuve que terminar yo sola la parte de las explosiones-agregó con una media sonrisa-.

-Estoy segura que te quedaron perfectas-.

-Pensé que no regresarías hasta un par de semanas-.

-Tengo que volver el lunes por la mañana, sólo pedí estos dos días de permiso…-.

-Ya veo…-comentó con un toque de decepción-.

-Quizás…sí no estás ocupada…podríamos…tú y yo, quedar ¿mañana?-preguntó entre balbuceos la Teniente-.

Raven se iluminó ante esa pregunta media hecha, quizás, sólo quizás Octavia también la había extraño y por eso quería pasar el poco tiempo que estaría en la ciudad con ella.

-Eso me gustaría mucho-aceptó de inmediato-.

A una distancia prudente y no demasiado invasiva Clarke observaba a su amiga seguir comportándose como una quinceañera enamorada.

-Deja de mirarlas así-le dijo Lexa abrazándola por la espalda-.

-te juro que estoy a dos segundos de ir hasta ellas y gritarle que se besen de una vez-.

Lexa rio divertida.

-Cielo, no creo que se lo tomen muy bien si haces eso, sobretodo Octavia-.

-No le tengo miedo-afirmó y se volteó para encontrarse con una mirada incrédula de su novia- Quizá sólo un poco-añadió-.

-Ven aquí, quiero darte mi regalo-le dijo guiándola a su habitación para tener más privacidad-.

Clarke sentía que estaba volviendo a ser una niña, esa niña que contaba los días para que fuera su cumpleaños, amaba ese día incluso más que navidad porque su padre siempre había encontrado la manera de hacerlo especial.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo nuevamente y le entregó la pequeña cajita-.

-Gracias, pero aunque suene cursi y cliché, el mejor regalo es tenerte conmigo-le dijo la rubia-.

-Pero algo extra no viene mal…-.

Clarke desenvolvió y abrió para encontrarse con una delicada cadera plateada de donde colgaba una estrella.

-Ahora seré yo quien diga algo cursi... eres mi estrella, Clarke y no quiero que lo olvides nunca, brillas y ellos se lo están perdiendo porque eres la persona más talentosa que….-.

Clarke acalló sus palabras con un apasionado beso, uno donde quería mostrarle todo lo que significaba para ella, todo lo que su presencia le regalaba en su vida.

Lexa le abrochó la cadena y se besaron lo suficiente para poder aguantarse esa noche que no pasarían juntas, se tomaron de la mano y volvieron al salón donde todos hablaban animadamente, riendo y disfrutando la de la noche.

La actriz al encontrarse con esa imagen pensó que por fin era parte de una familia otra vez.

* * *

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando Clarke despertó, se había despedido con esfuerzo de su novia entrada la madrugada para volver a su casa con su madre. Disfrutó de cada minuto de ese cumpleaños tan especial que había vivido, de ese que con tanto amor le había organizado Lexa.

La sonrisa incluso antes de abrir los ojos estaba en su cara y tomó su celular para marcarle de inmediato a su Comandante, escuchar su voz por las mañana al despertar era una costumbre que ya había adquirido, sin embargo, el al ver el aparato vio cinco llamadas perdidas de Raven así que preocupada le marcó de inmediato.

 _-Raven ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-dijo recomponiendo su posición en la cama hasta quedar sentada-._

- _Clarke, soy una completa idiota despistada, me vas a odiar-le dijo la latina con voz de angustia-._

 _-Hey, tranquila ¿dime que pasa?-._

 _-Pasa que hace dos días choque con Titus Flame, literalmente choqué con él y me dio su tarjeta, textualmente me dijo que tenía una "nueva y gran propuesta para ti"-le dijo con velocidad y emoción-._

Clarke retiró unos centímetros el teléfono del su oído, se mordió el labio inferior y miró el techo, debió saber que no se iba a rendir, debió saberlo y ahora metía a su mejor amiga en medio.

 _-¡¿Me escuchaste princesa?! Titus Flame te quiere en su próxima película, es la oportunidad que has estado esperando-._

 _-Wooow-dijo Clarke fingiendo emoción- Lo llamaré entonces-agregó-._

 _-Perdóname, he andado con la cabeza en otra parte, estoy tan feliz por ti, Clarke, te mereces tanto esta oportunidad, te la has ganado, de verdad cambiaste y eres todo lo que un director importante como él puede querer-la alabó-._

"Claro que lo soy, soy la arpía manipuladora que le dará la firma de Lexa", pensó la rubia.

- _Estoy escuchando los pasos de mamá, iré a desayunar con ella, ¿hablamos luego, dale?-excusó Clarke-._

 _-¡Quiero todos los detalles de lo que te diga Flame!-exclamó antes de cortar-._

A Clarke de pronto se le había cambiado el humor, pero hizo un esfuerzo y no permitió que ese hombre le arruinara el día, ese que pasaría con su mamá, Lexa y Aden, los había invitado para tener un día de piscina y relajo.

-Siempre madrugadora-comentó Clarke sentándose en el piso de la isla de su cocina-.

-Son pasadas las once, Clarke-le dijo con una media sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos, su hija siempre había tenido un sentida la hora muy propio- Te hice tortitas para desayunar-agregó-.

-Mmm... amo tus tortitas- dijo ya saboreándose y unos segundos más tarde frunció el ceño-Mamá… ¿hay algo que debas decirme?-preguntó alertada-.

Abby le dio una mirada que agudizó la preocupación de la rubia actriz.

-Siempre que me haces tortitas es porque vas a decirme algo que no me va a gustar…-recordó-.

-Clarke… hay algo que debemos hablar y quise esperar que pasara tu fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo y se sentó junto a ella sirviéndole antes una taza de café que la rubia bebió demasiado rápido, tanto que se quemó la lengua-.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo? …-inquirió preocupada la actriz- Oh… ¿estás enferma?-.

-Clarke- La detuvo y tomó su mano- Estoy bien, no estoy enferma-.

La actriz soltó todo el aire angustioso que tenía en su pecho.

-¿Qué es entonces?-preguntó un poco más tranquila cortando un trozo de tortita con sirope de frutilla-.

-¿Te ha llamado, Duncan?-preguntó Abby-.

-Oh si, tenía un mensaje suyo en la contestadora el otro día pero olvide devolver la llamada-respondió recordando ese mensaje que escuchó del abogado de la firma que llevaba todos sus asuntos-.

-Como no le devolviste la llamada me llamó a mí…-.

-¿Y qué pasa? Pensé que ya estaba solucionado hace tiempo el problema de papá y no sé qué más podría ser…-.

Abby desvió la mirada, cuando Jake murió en ese inesperado y trágico accidente, no sólo estaba sumido en una depresión por ya no conseguir el éxito de antaño y verse relegado a papeles secundarios, sino que había caído en demasiados vicios, tantos que inclusive con todas las películas filmadas a lo largo de su carrera y los jugosos cheques que recibió por ellas, hubo más deudas que ganancias en el testamento.

Clarke se había hecho cargo de las deudas de su padre sin un sólo reclamo, firmó cheques y acabó con todo para nadie nunca pudiera decir que Jake Griffin le debía un dólar.

-Mamá…-la instó Clarke-.

-Te estás quedando sin dinero, Clarke-le dijo Abby intentando tener tacto- Las deudas de tu padre redujeron considerablemente tu patrimonio, no lo resentiste en el momento porque estabas generando dinero, pero…-.

-Pero hace años que no logro ganar dinero-completó la rubia y se levantó de la silla para comenzar a caminar en círculos- Pensé…yo pensé…-.

-Cariño no estás sola…-le dijo Abby deteniendo su caminar poniéndose justo al frente de ella con sus manos sobre los hombros de la actriz- Esto también es responsabilidad mía, yo debí verlo, Clarke, debí darme cuenta que Jake se gastó todo lo que tenía y lo que no en drogas y el juego… tu padre fue un hombre maravilloso, pero no sus últimos años, como su esposa debí asumir la responsabilidad y sus deudas, lo siento mucho, Clarke, siento haberte fallado de esa manera y hacerte asumir una obligación que no era tuya…-.

Abby tenía sus ojos cristalinos por esa mezcla de culpa y pesar.

-No es tú culpa ni tampoco me pediste que yo me hiciera cargo, yo podía por eso lo hice, era mucho dinero para ti…-le dijo-.

La doctora Griffin abrazó a su hija y se quedaron juntas por unos instantes, Clarke necesitaba digerir la información y pensar en una solución.

-No he gastado demasiado…-reflexionó casi para sí misma buscando otra taza de café-.

-Además de tus gastos personales, Duncan dijo que se te va mucho dinero en impuestos, esta mansión cuesta muchos dólares mantenerla-.

Clarke miró a su alrededor, podía estar segura de eso, su mansión, esa que había mandado a construir tal y como siempre soñó que sería el lugar donde quería vivir ahora le estaba comiendo el, al parecer, poco dinero que le quedaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Clarke-.

-Unos tres meses si sigues con el ritmo de vida que tienes y…-.

-¿Y?-.

-Y si sigues viviendo aquí-.

-¿Te aconsejó que vendiera mi casa?-inquirió con más reproche del que pensó que saldría-

-Sí, con el dinero que puedes pedir por ella tendrías fácilmente para vivir unos años muy bien si sigues sin trabajar-.

Clarke afirmó y se volteó apoyando ambas manos en el mesón cerca del horno, tenía dos opciones; vender su apreciada mansión o conseguir un papel lo suficientemente importante para que le dieran un cheque jugoso por el.

-Cariño, lo siento, puedo darte mis ahorros, creo que sería lo justo-le dijo Abby acercándose una vez más a ella-.

-Claro que no mamá, esto lo solucionaré yo-.

-Clarke…-.

-¿Podemos dejar esto entre las dos? No quiero que le digas una palabra a Lexa-.

Abby simplemente afirmó con la cabeza aceptando lo que su hija quería.

Para cuando Lexa llegó era casi la hora del almuerzo, Aden miraba impresionado a su alrededor nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande y elegante como la mansión de Clarke.

Las mujeres Griffin habían preparado aquella lasaña que hizo Clarke la primera vez que la invitó a cenar y Lexa la estaba disfrutado, si no fuera porque algo en los ojos de la actriz le decía que no estaba tan feliz como intentaba fingirlo.

-Hey ¿vamos a caminar por el borde de la playa?-la invitó Lexa-.

-Claro… ¿no les molesta que los dejemos solos unos minutos?-preguntó la rubia-.

-Por supuesto que no, vayan el par de enamoradas a darse sus mimos-dijo Abby quien sentía que Lexa podría ser capaz de sacarle la información a su hija y ayudarla a estar más tranquila-.

Caminaron silentes de la mano por el borde de la playa, ambas llevaban sus sandalias en la mano dejando que el mar les mojara los pies, viendo como las olas se impulsaban y recogían en una danza de la que no se cansaban jamás.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con suavidad, Lexa-.

-Nada-.

-Sé que algo te pasa, te conozco…-.

-¿Me conoces?-inquirió-.

Lexa detuvo ese paseo y la miró de frente directo a los ojos.

-Sí, te conozco y esos ojos hermosos que tanto me gustan están tristes…-le dijo-.

-No es nada…-repitió desviándole la mirada llevando una mano a su rostro y poniéndola entre la nariz y la boca, estaba a punto de quebrarse-.

Y así lo leyó la Comandante que de inmediato la cubrió con sus brazos acunándola en su pecho.

-Habla conmigo, confía en mí, Clarke, lo que sea que pase lo arreglaremos, estoy contigo…-le dijo en el oído con angustia, haciéndole cariño en el cabello mientras sentía como sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su pecho-.

Clarke se separó unos centímetros y le tomó la mano otra vez caminando unos metros adelante en la arena seca donde se sentaron.

-Tengo un problema que viene de un problema más grande que debí solucionar hace unos años…-comenzó la rubia-.

Lexa no iba a interrumpir sus silencios, Clarke hablaría con todas las pausas que necesitara y tardaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ella estaba ahí y no pensaba irse a ningún otro lugar.

-Papá…papá tenía algunos problemas, con el juego y las drogas…entró a rehabilitación algunas veces, pero los últimos año no hubo manera de mantenerlo limpio, con mamá lo intentamos pero…pero siempre encontró la manera de engañarnos-comenzó- Cuando murió, además de ir al doble de la velocidad permitida iba hasta arriba de cocaína, con su auto destrozó todo a su paso hasta que finalmente quedó…-.

-Clarke…-la detuvo Lexa- No son necesarios esos detalles doloroso…-agregó y recibió una afirmación de la rubia que agradeció la interrupción precisa-.

-Tuvo varias películas de éxito, pero en los años donde él triunfó los actores no ganaban tanto dinero como ahora y aunque pudo haber tenido una vida tranquila con ese dinero, él…bueno, él se gastó todo y más…así que cuando murió yo me hice cargo de todo, firmé cheques por los daños a la ciudad que causó en el accidente para que no investigaran, pague sobornos para que no filtrara su expediente forense e intereses descomunales y usureros a todos los que le debía, que eran muchos y no con los mejores antecedentes…yo… sólo borré todo con dinero…-.

Lexa entrelazó sus dedos y los llevó hasta su boca para besarlos, esa historia, esa triste historia Clarke nunca antes había estado preparada para contarla y quizás justo en ese momento tampoco lo estaba, veía el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo para que las palabras salieran.

-Yo hice todo eso para dejar limpio su nombre, para que la gente lo recordara como se merecía, como yo lo recuerdo, porque papá fue mucho más que sus últimos años, lo fue, Lexa, fue un padre maravilloso conmigo de niña…sólo que…-.

-No lo dudo, Clarke, no dudo del padre que fue para ti-le dijo ofreciéndole su pecho para que se refugiara-.

-Fue mucho dinero, ni siquiera sé cuánto exactamente sólo que fue una cantidad que una persona normal no ganaría aunque trabajara toda su vida…no me importó, en ese tiempo iba éxito tras éxito y pensé que siempre sería así, pero lo arruiné, yo y nadie más que yo lo arruinó y ahora pasa que…que el abogado dijo que ya no tenía dinero y que la solución es vender mi casa…y no me duele ¿sabes? No me duele la casa, ni el dinero, lo haría todo como lo hice otra vez por la memoria de papá, lo que me duele es que esto es porque decidí mandar mi vida a la mierda, porque caí casi tan bajo como papá aun sabiendo lo que pudo haberme pasado…soy…-.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, Clarke-.

Lexa la interrumpió en el punto justo porque no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Clarke hablar mal de sí misma, no lo haría porque aunque pudo haberse equivocado en el pasado ahora era diferente, había encontrado el camino de regreso y eso era lo que valía, así que con seguridad tomó su rostro entre las manos para que la viera a los ojos y le creyera, le creyera lo maravillosa que era.

-Vamos a solucionar esto-le aseguró la militar-.

Y Clarke le creyó, porque con Lexa a su lado todo podría ser solucionable, todo, no le importaba vender su mansión o cambiar de estilo de vida, nada le importaba salvo mantenerse a su lado, dormir y despertar junto a ella.

Estar con Lexa, donde fuera, la seguiría haciendo feliz.

Unos minutos después hicieron el camino de regreso a la casa, Abby vio de inmediato que Clarke estaba mucho más tranquila, ya no tenía esa angustia palpable en sus ojos y agradeció al destino por poner a Lexa Woods en el camino de Clarke.

Lexa se excusó diciendo que debía ir al sanitario, entró al salón y tomó su teléfono antes de seguir avanzando buscando el lugar más alejado de la piscina exterior, buscó su número y le marcó.

 _-Comandante, que agradable sorpresa recibir su llamado-Dijo-._

 _-Sé que no has sabido de mí en un tiempo, pero…pero yo estoy dispuesta a cambiar de opinión, si tú…-._

 _-Lo que quieras, Comandante-se adelantó a decirle Titus-Lo que quieras lo conseguiré si firmas-._

 _-Quiero una gran oferta para Clarke-expresó con firmeza- Y hablo de que sea provechosa para su carrera y también…también para su economía-agregó sin darle entender del todo la situación de su actriz-._

 _-Claro, puedo ofrecerle a Clarke el contrato que toda actriz sueña, puedo incluso ofrecerle más allá de solo ésta película-._

Lexa sonrió satisfecha, si Clarke veía aquella oferta podría cambiar de opinión, de hecho se aseguraría que cambiara de opinión, porque no permitiría que su rubia se sumiera en un torbellino que la llevara de regreso al desastre, no permitía que algo como lo que le estaba pasando pudiera provocar que recayera en esa antigua vida, no permitiría que Clarke terminara como su padre, no se arriesgaría a perderla.

 _-Prepara la oferta y cuando la tengas llámame-._

 _-Puedo tenerla para mañana-expresó de inmediato, no permitiría que pasara el tiempo y pudiera cambiar de opinión-._

 _-Está bien- aceptó- Espero que sea todo lo que una actriz sueña como dijiste, porque si firma Clarke firmo yo-._

Lexa cortó la llamada, tenía veinticuatro horas para convencer a Clarke y lo haría.

Estaba segura de eso.


	12. Light, camera action!

Capitulo doce: Light, camera... action!

Ese domingo se estaba haciendo demasiado corto para el gusto de Raven, los minutos parecían segundos y las horas instantes yéndose uno tras otro con demasiada velocidad. Octavia había pasado por ella al mediodía, almorzaron juntas y pasearon por la playa, aún estaba en eso, con ropas veraniega caminaban por la arena húmeda de la concurrida playa de Los Ángeles.

-¿Cuándo regresaras a la ciudad?-preguntó Raven deteniéndose en un lugar más alejado de la muchedumbre, sentándose sobre la arena e invitándola a acompañarla-.

-El curso que estoy dando termina en dos semanas, pero no sé si regrese de inmediato-respondió-.

-¿Tendrás que dar otro?-.

Octavia le rehuyó la mirada fijando toda su atención al mar, debería estar contenta, aquella noticia que le dio su superior el día que viajó de regreso a Los Ángeles era todo lo que había esperado por meses, pero algo ya no se sentía bien, porque cuando estaba considerando ese lugar como un hogar el deber la volvía a llamar.

-He sido considerada para una misión-respondió finalmente Octavia- En cuanto termine la instrucción es posible que deba viajar de inmediato-agregó-.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó con el miedo marcado en su voz-.

-Es clasificado-contestó con una media sonrisa-.

-¿Es peligroso?-.

-Raven…- le dijo para que detuviera su incipiente interrogatorio- No puedo hablar mucho sobre eso y tampoco deseo hacerlo ¿podemos disfrutar de éste día sin pensar en mañana o el próximo mes?-preguntó ahora si poniendo sus preciosos ojos sobre ella-.

La latina afirmó con la cabeza totalmente desganada, claro que era peligroso, si Octavia no podría hablar de ello era porque debía ir a alguna misión lejos de casa donde pondría su vida en riesgo y aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba ni un poco.

-Entonces ¿te tomarás vacaciones?-preguntó la Teniente para cambiar de tema-.

-Es muy probable-respondió con aún el tema anterior rondándole por la cabeza, porque no darle la información que estaba pidiendo era darle carta libre a su imaginación y Raven Reyes tenía una imaginación de película-.

-Raven…-le dijo y tomó su mano en un gesto cariñoso que no había tenido antes con ella- Estaré bien, no es mi primera misión-agregó-.

-Lo sé, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe porque no puedo-.

Octavia sonrió y acercó esa mano que ahora tenían entrelazada a su pecho.

-Te prometo que me cuidaré y regresaré a salvo a casa- expresó con solemnidad-.

-He escuchado que eres impulsiva y no dudas en poner tu vida en riesgo si ese es el precio para cumplir tu misión, así que discúlpame si no te creo del todo esa promesa-expresó la morena-.

-Raven, mírame…-le pidió sosteniendo su mentón con su mano libre- Te prometo que no me pondré en riesgo innecesariamente, que regresaré a salvo a casa y lo haré por….-Octavia se detuvo antes de finalizar su frase-.

Pero Raven no necesitaba esas letras faltantes, había comprendido perfectamente y le creía, confiaba en que cumpliera su palabra y regresara a casa a salvo…por ella.

* * *

Lexa movía nerviosamente su pierna derecha en un tic que no lograba controlar, había pasado ya gran parte de la tarde y aún no hablaba con Clarke sobre su conversación con Titus, se había pasado el tiempo en conversaciones agradables entre los cuatro pero no había podido evitar estar un toque distante, ida en sus pensamientos, encontrando las palabras adecuadas para convencer a Clarke de que aceptara.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la rubia cuando entraron a la cocina dejando a Aden y Abby en la terraza-.

-Nada-respondió totalmente a la defensiva-.

-Has estado ausente, así que creo que si pasa algo ¿es por lo que dije? Lexa, tú no tienes que preocuparte, yo lo solucionaré…-.

-No es eso…o si…-expresó dubitativa-.

Clarke dejó los vasos que había entrado en el lavaplatos y se acercó a su novia, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello castaño y la besó en los labios.

-Habla-le ordenó con voz suave pero decidida-.

-Llamé a Titus-reconoció y tuvo que afirmarla de la cadera porque el primer impulso de la actriz fue alejarse de su lado-Escúchame por favor-le pidió-.

-No, lo prometiste, dijiste que nos olvidaríamos de ese hombre y su jodida película- expresó reprochándole-.

-Lo sé, pero algunas cosas han cambiado, con tú situación…yo pensé que…-.

-No, Lexa-se adelantó a decir-Prefiero vender la casa que mi jodida alma a Titus Flame-agregó totalmente molesta-.

-Clarke…-dijo suavemente y la acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se acoplaran, Lexa quería que bajar sus defensas y sabía que sus caricias siempre lograban ese efecto- Déjame ayudarte -.

-No así-.

-No tengo otra manera, soy militar Clarke, mi salario es bastante modesto para alguien como tú y no tengo otra manera, no me dejes afuera de esto que te ésta pasando, por favor, cielo…-.

-No te quiero dejar fuera, es sólo que…-.

Clarke bajó la cabeza, se estaba quedando sin excusas y lo sabía.

-Sólo vamos mañana y veamos que te ofrece, sólo eso te pido, escucharlo-.

La rubia con pesar afirmó con la cabeza porque sabía que no conseguiría que Lexa aceptara una negativa de su parte, lo veía en sus decididos ojos verdes.

-Gracias-expresó la Comandante y buscó sus labios para besarla una vez-.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la rubia actriz besaba esos labios con culpa.

* * *

Ese día llegaba demasiado pronto, estaba abrazada a su madre sin ganas de soltarla y sólo el último aviso para abordar las hizo tomar distancia una de la otra.

-Clarke, intentaré volver pronto, cuídate por favor-le pidió la doctora-.

-No tienes que preocuparte, mamá, estaré bien-le aseguró-.

-Sí, si tú sientes ganas de caer en…tus antiguos…-.

-Mamá, no lo haré, me mantendré fuerte y si en algún momento me siento débil, tengo a Lexa conmigo, ella cuida de mí- le dijo y otro abrazo más corto que el anterior se hizo entre ellas-.

La doctora le lanzó un beso mientras chequeaban su boleto y caminó hacía su vuelo confiando en la fortaleza de su hija. Clarke se quedó viéndola hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, caminó con lentitud de regreso a su auto y apoyó la cabeza en el volante con cansancio mental.

Lexa le había mandado una dirección, le dijo que Titus las recibiría en su propia casa en un gesto que no se esperaba, estar en la casa de alguien lo hacía todo más personal, además por supuesto que tenía claro que Flame usaría todo lo que tuviese a su alcance para hacerla firmar.

Metió la llave y condujo hasta la casa de Lexa, la militar ya estaba lista y en silencio hicieron camino hacia la casa de Titus.

-Clarke…-le dijo Lexa sintiendo que su novia estaba distante de ella- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?-.

-No-respondió seca-.

-¿Segura?-.

-Si-.

-¿Aún me amas?-preguntó buscando sacarle más que un monosílabo, tomando su mano encima de la palanca de cambios-.

Clarke tomó aire y aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para mirarla.

-Quizás un poco menos-respondió-.

-¡Auch!-exclamó llevando la mano a su corazón-.

-Yo soy la actriz aquí así que no te pases con el dramatismo-bromeó Clarke con la primera media sonrisa del día-.

-Sé que no me amas menos por obligarte a ir a esta reunión, al final me amarás más porque te darás cuenta que es una gran oportunidad-.

-Sé que es una gran oportunidad, Lexa-reconoció-.

"Es sólo que te manipulé para conseguirla", quiso agregar la rubia pero ya estaban llegando y aunque no hubiese sido así, habría encontrado otra excusa para guardarse aquel comentario para sí misma.

Un imponente portón eléctrico con seguridad de última generación, unos impresionantes jardines y ante ellas la fachada de una mansión aún más lujosa que la de Clarke. Fueron recibidas por la ama de llaves quien las hizo caminar por un pasillo donde abundaban las obras de arte.

-Señoritas-saludó Titus levantándose del sofá- Bienvenidas a mi hogar-agregó visible y forzadamente amable-.

-Titus-saludó Clarke con distancia y ambos se miraron a los ojos haciendo un pacto tácito de silencio-.

La rubia actriz miró ese gran salón y por el otro lado de donde habían llegado en perpendicular de donde estaban se encontraba una vitrina con una línea completa de premios Oscar, esos que tan ausentes estaban en la que ella misma tenía en casa.

-Como le prometí Comandante, he hecho que mis abogados redacten un contrato para Clarke y otro para usted, con su permiso viene una cantidad de dinero que es para usted por los derechos-explicó-.

A Lexa realmente no le importaba cuanto pudiera darle económicamente aquel proyecto que en el pasado había rechazado con tanta facilidad, lo realmente importante era el contrato de Clarke, lo que le ofreciera a su rubia para convencerla.

-Clarke-la instó la militar para que sostuviera la carpeta con documentos que le estaba ofreciendo el director-.

La rubia la tomó de mala gana y la abrió con miedo, sabía que aquello sería muy difícil de rechazar, que debía encontrar algún "pero" muy significativo para que Lexa no sospechara.

-Las dejaré un momento, iré por algo de beber ¿Desean beber algo?-.

Ambas se habían ubicado en el amplió sofá, una junto a la otra.

-Jugo de naranja-pidió Lexa y Clarke sólo giró la cabeza en negación gesticulando su respuesta- Woow, es muchísimo dinero-agregó Lexa sin querer verse tan sorprendida ni haber expresado su sorpresa en voz alta-.

-Bienvenida a Hollywood, Comandante-ironizó Clarke quien leía página tras página intentando encontrar algo-.

Pero Titus realmente se había esforzado, le estaba ofreciendo una cantidad exorbitante de dinero por su protagónico más una serie de regalías durante la filmación y aún después, porque ahí señalaba que ella tenía la prioridad para protagonizar la siguiente película del director, era un contrato de ensueño, uno que estaba segura no le ofrecería ni a la actriz más cotizada del momento.

-Su jugo, Comandante-dijo Titus regresando al salón- ¿Estás conforme con la oferta, Clarke?-agregó presionando-.

-Es…es bastante impresionante-balbuceo la rubia-.

Y Lexa sonrió de manera satisfecha.

-Entonces… ¿tenemos un acuerdo?- Expresó extendiéndole un bolígrafo a la rubia, porque los tres sabían cuál era el orden, si la actriz firmaba, Lexa lo haría justo detrás-.

-Necesito hablar contigo antes-contestó Clarke- Lexa ¿Nos dejarías a solas un momento?-le pidió-.

La Comandante dudó un momento pero los ojos de Clarke se lo suplicaron así que afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó.

-¿Podría ir al jardín?-le preguntó al dueño de casa-.

-Claro, mi ama de llaves te guiará-contestó con una media sonrisa sobreactuada y cuando vio que la militar se alejaba lo suficiente atacó- ¡¿Qué más quieres?!-exclamó duramente-.

Clarke se levantó del sofá sin dejarse amedrantar, podía ver lo alterado que estaba Titus, la vena en el cuello le sobresalía y en su voz la impotencia ya no tenía manera de contenerse.

-Te he ofrecido todo, Griffin, todo, más dinero del que se merece una actriz olvidada como tú, mejores condiciones y la posibilidad de estar en mi próxima película, nadie, absolutamente nadie te ofrecerá más-le advirtió acercándose peligrosamente-.

-Lo sé-aceptó la rubia-.

-¡Entonces firma de una jodida vez!-le gritó y empuñó su mano realizando un golpe al aire antes de volver su atención a ella-.

-Sólo quiero una cosa, Titus…-expresó-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Quiero tu palabra-dijo con tranquilidad la rubia- Quiero tu palabra de que nunca le dirás a Lexa sobre el trato que hicimos alguna vez, lo olvidarás y yo lo olvidaré, nunca pasó, si tú me prometes que así será, yo firmo-.

-Tienes mi palabra, Clarke-aseguró de inmediato mirándola a los ojos-.

Y lo decía sinceramente, él no ganaba nada con contarle la verdad a Lexa Woods y Titus Flame no se metía en situaciones ajenas a él sino había donde ganar, Clarke Griffin por muy desagradable que le fuera había probado que sus sentimientos era reales el día que lo citó en aquella cafetería y rechazó su oferta, estuvo dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de su vida anteponiendo sus sentimientos, así que lo olvidaría, lo haría por el bien de su película, porque después de esa firma a Flame le convenía mucho más esa relación que una posible ruptura.

La relación de Clarke y Lexa sería miel para los periodistas que venderían su película sin que él lo tuviese que pedir siquiera.

-Confiaré en ti, Titus-.

-Lo juro, Clarke, para mí ya está olvidado, nunca lo mencionaré a nadie, nunca pasó-.

La rubia afirmó y tomó el bolígrafo de plata que al ir deslizándose por el papel dejaba un rastro de tinta negra identificable como la firma de Clarke Griffin.

La sonrisa volvió a los labios del director de cine y le hizo un gesto inmediato a su ama de llaves para que le avisara a la Comandante que podía entrar, Lexa sin saber con qué escena se encontraría, avanzó con cautela, con lentitud y cierto temor, porque cabía la posibilidad que esa terca rubia que tanto amaba siguiera cerrada en banda.

-Clarke…-dijo cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-.

-Firmé-.

Lexa la abrazó con fuerza y le dejó un beso en los labios antes que un carraspeo intencionado interrumpiera el momento, Titus sostenía los documentos que le correspondía firmar a ella y lo hizo, no se demoró más de algunos segundos en poner su firma en los lugares indicados.

Sellando sin saberlo un ingrato destino.

* * *

 _Dos semanas después_

Clarke recorría en solitario las primeras locaciones que estaban siendo armadas, había ya leído unas cuantas veces el guion y podía aceptar que Titus había hecho un trabajo estupendo, era una historia poderosa con diálogos intensos que intentaría con todas sus fuerzas interpretar a la perfección.

Ese día tenía algunas pruebas de vestuario y también verían el tema de su cabello, ya se lo había adelantado el director, no sería rubia por demasiado tiempo más, ya estaban retrasados y las grabaciones comenzarían en dos días.

 _-Raven-dijo Clarke contestando el teléfono-Pensé que te encontraría aquí ¿vienes de camino?-._

 _-No-respondió-._

 _-¿No?-._

 _-Mi trabajo no comienza aún y yo...yo pedí que así fuera, estoy abordando un avión en este momento-._

 _-¿Un avión? ¿Y para dónde vas?-preguntó intrigada, porque conocía perfectamente a su amiga y sabía que le gustaba estar desde el día uno que comenzaban las grabaciones-._

 _-A Kentucky-respondió- Creo que estoy haciendo una tontería-agregó-._

 _-¿Kentucky?-inquirió para sí misma- ¡Oh!-exclamó recordando quien estaba en esa ciudad al otro del país-._

 _-¿Estoy haciendo una tontería, cierto? Es que… Octavia se irá desde Kentucky a una misión secreta de la no me dijo un carajo y yo no puedo, Clarke, no puedo saber que se va y no…no…-._

 _-¿No decirle lo que sientes?-preguntó la rubia-._

 _-Si-afirmó- Prefiero que me mande a la mierda y que me diga que no siente lo mismo a quedarme con todo este dentro por quizás cuanto tiempo-reconoció-._

 _-Estoy orgullosa de ti y te esperare con una botella de tequila para celebrar o pasar las penas, mucha suerte-._

 _-Gracias, porque la voy a necesitar-._

Clarke cortó la llamada con una sonrisa, sabía que por muy dura que intentara parecer la Teniente Blake se le caían las bragas por su mejor amiga, así que aquello saldría bien, estaba segura que la valiente jugada de Raven tendría éxito.

Siguió caminando impregnándose de todo ese ruido y movimiento, lo había extrañado, sin duda que había extrañado verse a sí misma en un set de grabación, no podía negarlo, sin embargo, se sentía muy diferente a la última vez, ahora lo valoraba muchísimo más porque Clarke ya sabía lo que era estar fuera, sabía que era una privilegiada y ya no daba nada por sentado en su vida. Todo ese tiempo le había enseñado que no gozaba de algún derecho divino para mantenerse siendo exitosa, que su nombre no era sinónimo de puertas abierta sino que su trabajo debía serlo y estaba por esforzase muchísimo para no volver a perder el rumbo.

-¿Clarke?-dijo una voz que creyó haber escuchado antes alguna vez-.

Se volteó con lentitud y se encontró con una mujer de largo cabello rubio, ojos verdes y unos centímetros más alta que ella.

-Hola-saludó echando atrás en su cabeza para recordar su nombre-.

Había recordado quien era, claro que lo había hecho pero en una mala jugada de su memoria no lograba llegar a su nombre.

-Niylah-le recordó-.

-Si te recuerdo-le aseguró- Es sólo que ha pasado tiempo y…-.

-No te disculpes, Clarke, no me has herido el orgullo, si no fueras quien eres es posible que yo tampoco recordara tu nombre, sólo fueron algunas noches…las que pasamos juntas-expresó la mujer alzando los hombros, bajándole el perfil a la situación-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó la actriz con curiosidad-.

-Creo que no lo recordaras pero yo cursaba audiovisual en la NYU, conseguí el puesto de asistente del director de fotografía-contestó-.

-¿Para ésta película?-preguntó retóricamente-.

-Sí, para ésta película-.

-Vaya-.

Niylah le dio una sonrisa cortés ante la perplejidad que veía en su rostro, no era alguna loca acosadora, se había enterado que Clarke Griffin protagonizaría esa película cuando ya había conseguido el puesto.

-Clarke, te estamos esperando para las pruebas-le avisó un asistente de producción que sin quererlo la sacó de una situación levemente incomoda-.

-Voy enseguida-respondió caminando- Nos vemos por ahí-agregó haciéndole un gesto con la mano a esa mujer de su pasado-.

-Nos vemos, Clarke-.

La rubia entró a una sala con varios puestos de peluquería y maquillaje en el momento en que se sentó la rodearon unas cincos personas que discutían entre ellas sin prestarle la más mínima atención, puso su mirada en el espejo y al costado izquierdo en la parte baja había una fotografía de Lexa, medio cuerpo dejando libre sus facciones para que fueran analizadas, sus ojos verdes resaltaban y esos labios.

Clarke llevaba algunas horas sin verla y ya extrañaba besar sus labios.

Pasó dos dedos por encima de la fotografía y con tranquilidad creyó que ya todo estaba enterrado en el pasado, que no había nada que temer porque con Titus Flame olvidándolo todo no había nadie más que tuviese el poder de separarlas.

* * *

En Kentucky un avión aterrizaba en perfecto horario y una morena bajaba con los nervios acentuándose en cada paso que daba por el aeropuerto de esa ciudad a la que nunca había ido antes, se acomodó la mochila que llevaba como equipaje, no pensaba pasar más de un día ahí, había ido con la única misión de hablar con Octavia antes de su viaje y los minutos que lograra que le concediera serian proporcionales a su estadía en Kentucky.

Hizo parar un taxi y le dio la dirección que tenía anotada, había trazado un plan con mucha minuciosidad porque sabía que cada segundo contaba, que si llegaba un minuto tarde podría no alcanzar a verla, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y dudo si contestarle, pero la insistencia terminó por convencerla.

- _Hey-saludó-._

 _-¿Ocupada?-preguntó Octavia-._

 _-No-respondió seca-._

 _-¿Segura?-insistió-._

 _-Si-._

 _-Raven… ¿estás bien?-._

 _-Si-._

 _-Raven necesito más que un monosílabo para creerlo-_ _expresó caminando con su bolso al hombro, estaba a minutos de subirse a un avión militar que la llevaría a otra base dentro del país, harían trasbordó y se les unirían otros solados antes de emprender el viaje al país extranjero de la misión-._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Raven que ya veía las puertas de Fort Campbell ante sus ojos-._

 _-Estoy por abordar-respondió-._

 _-¡No!-exclamó Raven con desgarradora impotencia, le arrojó unos billetes al taxistas y no esperó por su cambio, saliendo a las corridas para encontrarse con militar que le impidió de inmediato la entrada- Necesito entrar, no soy una terrorista, lo juro, sólo necesito ver a la Teniente Blake-le intentó explicar-._

-Sólo personas autorizadas señorita-contestó sin quitar su mirada del frente-.

 _-Raven ¿por qué estás diciendo mi nombre?-preguntó Octavia que había escuchado parte de esa conversación-._

 _-Estoy aquí-le dijo con resignación, con un nudo en la garganta-._

 _-¿Dónde?-inquirió medio perdida, con su atención compartida en el teléfono y en superior que le indicaba que ya debía abordar-._

 _-Aquí, en Kentucky, afuera de tu base y no puedo entrar-._

 _-Raven…-._

-¡Teniente Blake ahora!-.

-Enseguida Coronel-.

Raven escuchó esa interacción y antes que pudiera decir algo la llamada se cortó y con ella todas sus ilusiones. Miró con rabia al militar que se mantenía imperturbable en su posición, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí y cuando estaba tan cerca, él le había impedido llegar hasta ella.

-Soy una muy buena ciudadana estadounidense y con el dinero de mis impuesto es que te pagan tu salario y tú jodido imbécil-lo atacó llevando su mano abierta y golpeando el pecho del sujeto que le sacaba mínimo treinta centímetros-.

-Señorita cálmese o tendré que detenerla-le advirtió sujetando sus brazos con facilidad-.

-¡No me quiero calmar!-le gritó forcejeando con ella-.

-Raven…-dijo y su voz fue el calmante que necesitaba- Suéltala de inmediato-le ordenó-.

-Teniente Blake-expresó el hombre obedeciendo y cuadrándose ante ella-.

-Yo me encargo, puedes volver a tu casilla-le ordenó para tener más privacidad, aunque no era demasiada porque la casilla mencionada estaba a unos dos metros de ellas, pero algo era algo-.

-Octavia, pensé…pensé que no podría verte…-expresó arreglándose la ropa y acomodándose la mochila después de ese seudo enfrentamiento-.

-Tengo tres minutos cronometrados ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Raven sabía que Octavia estaba siendo literal con los "tres minutos cronometrados" así que debía ser clara y rápida.

-No podía dejar que te fueras sin decirte lo que siento-le dijo buscando toda la seguridad que era capaz de tener- No eres una amiga más para mí, lo sabes, sé que lo sabes y yo…yo quisiera…-.

-Raven, no-la detuvo de inmediato-.

-¿Por qué no? Yo sé que no te soy indiferente, lo sé, me doy cuenta como me miras-.

-Por cosas como ésta, ahora debo irme y no sé cuándo regresaré, tú no podrás con esto, Raven y yo tampoco-explicó-.

-Podré-le aseguró- Yo podré, sólo te pido la oportunidad de demostrarlo-.

Octavia vio en sus ojos castaños una seguridad avasallante de que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, tenía razón, se sentía como ella y por eso estaba tan jodidamente asustada, porque antes de Raven, no dudaba, no pensaba que en que en casa se estaba mejor que en alguna misión.

-No importa-se resignó la morena- Sólo cuídate y regresa a salvo a casa-agregó e iba a comenzar a caminar, no sabía hacia dónde pero lo haría porque estaba a dos segundos de romper en llanto y no quería que Octavia la viera de esa manera.

-No-.

A la Teniente Blake le quedaban cuarenta segundos de esos tres minutos y pensaba aprovecharlos hasta el instante último, sujetó su brazo y con autoridad la pegó a su cuerpo, Raven de inmediato pasó sus manos por el cuello para acelerar el proceso de ese tan esperado beso, quizás esos segundos se hicieron minutos en esa realidad alternativa que estaban viviendo ambas, esa donde no había viajes a lugares peligrosos ni posibles meses sin volverse a ver, en esa sólo estaba el presente, cada milésima de segundo que no pensaban malgastar ni en oxígeno.

-Volveré a casa a salvo por ti-prometió Octavia en esa frase que no había sido capaz de decir completa hace algunas semanas-.

-Y yo estaré esperándote-.

Para Octavia nunca había sido tan difícil entrar a una base ni subirse a un avión, pero cada acción era una resta para ese momento donde se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

 _Una semana y media después_

Clarke estaba usando toda su capacidad aeróbica para seguirle el ritmo a Lexa y justo en ese momento sentía que la sostenía más su orgullo que su estado físico.

Un jadeo constante, su pecho subiendo y bajando, las palmas de sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Vamos Clarke!-la instaba Lexa que parecía haber estado corriendo por dos minutos-.

-T-te odio…te odio…realmente mucho…- balbuceo entrecortado con su voz ahogada por el cansancio-.

No eran aún ni las siete de la mañana y ya llevaban una semana de esa rutina que la estaba matando. Clarke sabía que lo necesitaba, que para la película no era suficiente con haber teñido de castaño su cabello sino que además de eso debía verse mucho más atlética, por lo que esa rutina de ejercicio era indispensable para lo que le quedaba de grabaciones, la parte final era de esa Lexa actual que estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa en los labios evidenciando su diversión.

-Vamos cielo, medio kilómetro más y lo dejamos por hoy, te perdonaré las sentadillas y flexiones-Expresó intentando animarla-.

Clarke bufó sonoramente, bebió un trago de agua de la botella que le ofreció Lexa y se preparó para seguir.

-Medio kilómetro más- aceptó- Que me hará estar lo suficientemente cansada para pasar de tener sexo contigo ésta noche-agregó en venganza y comenzó a correr-.

-¿Qué? ¡No es justo!-exclamó alzando la voz porque la rubia ya le había ganado unos metros-.

Clarke sonrió y ese subidón gratificante al sentirse vengada le ayudó a terminar con la rutina de ejercicios por ese día, cuando entró de regreso a su casa lo único que necesitaba era una ducha tibia que le alivianara los músculos cansados.

-Iré a darme una ducha-le avisó a Lexa que parecía no haber hecho ningún tipo de ejercicio porque ni una gota de sudor le corría por la frente-.

La rubia se desnudó y reguló el agua antes de entrar, dejó que el chorro fuera directo a su espalda para alivianar sus hombros por largos minutos, luego se dio la vuelta y tomó el shampoo y lo puso en abundancia en su mano. Estaba teniendo jornadas agotadoras pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba enormemente, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma porque aunque hubiesen pasado años desde que tuvo un reto como éste seguía manteniendo el ritmo, así se lo decía la sonrisa satisfecha que le había visto esbozar a Titus después de terminadas las escenas.

-Déjame a mi…-le susurró en su oído y friccionó sus manos con el shampoo que ya tenía en las suyas, haciendo una cantidad considerable de espuma-.

-Estoy molesta contigo…-.

-No lo estás-aseguró Lexa con su voz sensual susurrante en su oído, pasándole ambas manos por el cabello para comenzar a lavarlo-.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos, Clarke podía sentir el pecho de Lexa, sus pezones erectos rozando con su espalda, su centro chocando levemente con su trasero y aquella ducha compartida la estaba relajando más de lo que creyó lo haría en un primer momento.

-Mmm…-gimoteó la rubia cuando sintió las hábiles manos de su novia descender desde su cabello hasta sus hombros, siguiendo sobre ambos pechos donde ya se evidenciaba su creciente excitación-.

-¿Te sientes más relajada?-murmuró Lexa mordiendo levemente su lóbulo y recibiendo otro gemido de aprobación-.

Lexa aprovechó su postura de control para recorrerla completamente, para degustar cada espacio de su piel y con sus labios besar su cuello, mentón y labios, los besó con hambre, con la intensidad necesitada de un amante que nunca obtiene lo suficiente. Mordió con descaró y despreocupación y no tuvo objeciones, Clarke estaba totalmente entregada a cada una de sus caricias.

-Te necesito…-balbuceó la rubia moviendo con sensualidad su trasero sobre el también necesitado sexo de Lexa-.

-¿Cuánto?-.

-Demasiado-.

No la hizo esperar más y pasó dos de sus dedos por sus pliegues impregnándolos de su esencia antes de entrar en ella con fuerza, rapidez e intensidad, la estaba haciendo suya de manera salvaje y Clarke disfrutaba de cada segundo de ello, tenía una de sus manos enredada en su cabello, Lexa la sostenía y estaba que si la soltaba podía caer porque su nivel de excitación era tal que no sentía confianza en sus extremidades rendidas al placer.

-Más rápido-le exigió-.

Y Lexa obedeció, la penetró con la profundidad y puso un tercer dedo mientras con su pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris hinchado que dada la señal inequívoca que ya le faltaba poco para alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Córrete para mí, princesa-le ordenó la Comandante-.

Clarke hizo su cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento espasmódico y sus caderas se alzaron buscando una última conexión con los dedos de Lexa que se mantuvieron dentro de ella hasta que la última sensación post orgasmo abandonó su cuerpo.

-Joder ha estado increíble…-.

-Parece que no estabas tan cansada-la provocó Lexa-.

Clarke se volteó y le pasó las manos por el cabello acción que copió la militar.

-Me has tomado por sorpresa…-se justificó-.

-Tampoco es que te opusieras demasiado- le dijo- Aun no me acostumbro a verte con éste color de cabello, me gustaba mi actriz rubia-.

-Será por poco tiempo…de hecho deberías salir de ducha, tengo que estar en una hora en los estudios-.

-¿Y no hay tiempo para algo de atención para mí?-preguntó-.

Clarke quiso vengar toda esa semana que llevaba maltratando su cuerpo con las sesiones de ejercicio pero los encantos de la Comandante Woods eran demasiados y ella débil ante ellos así que atacó sus labios con premura y se apresuró en darle "algo de atención".

O quizás un poco más de la debida porque cuando llegaron a los estudios era media hora más tarde de lo que la habían citado.

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento-se disculpó la rubia que había llevado a Lexa con ella-.

-¿Vas a comenzar a comportarte como una diva otra vez?-inquirió Titus con un toque de mal humor-.

-Ha sido mi culpa-intercedió Lexa- No volverá a pasar-agregó-.

-Apresúrense en maquillarla-ordenó el director y salió rumbo a la locación en la que grabarían ese día-.

-Tendremos que poner un esfuerzo extra para tapar esto-comentó Lucy, la maquilladora, pasando un algodón por un chupón que tenía la actriz en el cuello-.

-Lo siento, Lu-se disculpó Clarke-.

-Creo que ya me voy imaginando por donde vino el retraso-agregó la mujer con una media sonrisa divertida-.

Lexa se sonrojó y decidió tomar distancia de la escena, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, nunca había estado antes en un set de grabación y ahora ya parecía irse acostumbrando a ese lugar, se le hacía familiar después de todos los días que llevaba yendo con su novia, le gustaba verla actuar y aunque era extrañísimo ver a través de otros situaciones que había vivido estaba comenzando a disfrutar ser parte de ese mundo, de ese mundo de donde Clarke venía.

-Así que recibiste el regaño del director, princesa-le dijo una mujer a Clarke con demasiado confianza, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro cariñosamente-.

Lexa frunció el ceño de inmediato, la había visto por el set con equipos de audiovisual pero no sabía nada más sobre ella ni esa confianza que parecía tener con su novia.

-Sí, pero ha valido la pena-respondió con una media sonrisa coqueta recordando el episodio de la ducha-.

Lo cierto es que pasado el shock inicial de haberse encontrado a Niylah siendo parte de la película todo había ido bien, bastante bien de hecho, porque cuando Lexa no la acompañaba a las grabaciones la actriz pasaba todos sus momentos libres con ese vieja amiga.

Un carraspeo sobreactuado alertó a Clarke.

-Clarke-dijo Lexa con voz de interrogación clara-.

-Oh nadie las ha presentado oficialmente, Lexa, ella es Niylah, la asistente del director de fotografía, nos conocimos en la época de la universidad-expresó- Niylah ella es Lexa Woods, la inspiración de ésta película y también mi novia-agregó-.

-Un gusto-expresó la rubia estirando su mano-.

Lexa no dijo nada, porque aquella frase de "nos conocimos en la época de la universidad" la hizo conectar con cierto momento del pasado de su novia que no le gustó del todo.

-Clarke-la llamó uno de los productores con poca paciencia-.

-Voy-.

La Comandante Woods se dedicó a observar a la mujer atentamente durante toda la grabación que correspondía ese día, veía como cualquier excusa le servía para acercarse a su novia y no le estaba gustando ni un poco.

-Comandante Woods-saludó-.

Lexa sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes pero no estaba segura del todo hasta que esa mujer se puso justo al frente de ella.

-Hey-respondió-.

-Supongo que te acuerdas de mi-dijo Luna con total arrogancia y confianza en sí misma-.

-Sí, eres la hija de la Gobernadora-.

-Prefiero que me llames Luna-le rectificó con una cuota de su ego herido-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad-.

-Papá es uno de los inversionistas y tengo acceso total para venir a las grabaciones-respondió-.

-No te había visto antes por aquí-.

-No había tenido ganas de venir antes, no sabía que eras recurrente de los estudios-.

-Mi novia es la protagonista, además de que a veces ayudo con datos reales a los productores-.

-Lexa, ya terminé por hoy-le avisó Clarke tomando su mano posesivamente, recordaba con claridad a esa mujer-.

-Hola Clarke-saludó Luna-.

-Hola-respondió- ¿Vamos a mi trailer? Quiero cambiarme e ir a casa-agregó-.

-Claro, cariño-.

Cuando iban a hacerse camino hacia el trailer que le correspondió a la actriz un productor las interceptó, necesita la asesoría de Lexa sobre un punto del guion que es tocaba rodar al otro día, Clarke le dijo que aprovecharía de cambiarse mientras ella se ocupaba de ese asunto.

Caminó sintiendo en cansancio del día, se cambió de ropa y bebía una botella de agua con calma recostada sobre su pequeña cama aprovechando de descansar mientras su novia regresaba, escuchó abrir la puerta y la misma ser cerrada con fuerza.

-Lex-se detuvo- ¿Finn? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó levantándose-.

-¿Cómo es que tu contrato no pasó por mí y soy el último imbécil en enterarse que estás grabando con Flame?- inquirió con la ira desbordando en su tono-.

-Cálmate, todo pasó muy rápido y no tuve tiempo…-

-¡Mentira!-le gritó interrumpiéndola-.

-No me grites y si estás así por lo que te corresponde de porcentaje, te lo daré de igual manera, así que cálmate porque si no…-.

-¿Si no qué? ¿Llamarás a seguridad?-ironizó- No, mejor ¿llamaras a la militar para que te defienda?-.

-Sabes, no entiendo porque estás tan molesto, ya te dije que te daré tu porcentaje-.

-¡No es por el jodido dinero!-le gritó demasiado cerca-.

Y la rubia decidió dar un paso atrás porque no le gustaba esa sombra en sus ojos, no le gustaba la manera es que estaba descontrolándose.

-Pasaste de mí, después que fui el único en toda esa ciudad que se quedó a tu lado, fui leal contigo y me esforcé para conseguirte todo lo que me pedias y ahora que vuelves en gloria y majestad a Hollywood, pasas de mí, porque ya no te sirvo ¿cierto? – La increpó con una mezcla de ira y dolor-.

-Finn…-intentó hablar la actriz-.

-Sólo usas a las personas y cuando dejan de servirte las desechas-acusó y dio el paso adelante que la rubia había hecho hacia atrás- Pero conmigo no, Clarke ¡A mí no me vas a desechar como al resto!-.

-¡Hey que te pasa!-exclamó Lexa que antes de entrar ya había escuchado los gritos-.

De un movimiento se puso entre ellos y dejó a Clarke protegida detrás suyo.

-Es mejor que salgas de aquí ahora, Finn-le aconsejó la Comandante haciendo gala de toda la paciencia que tenía para no darle un puñetazo-.

Finn sonrió con ironía y giró su cabeza en negación.

-Crees que la tienes pero te ésta usando como a todos los demás y te darás cuenta demasiado tarde-expresó Collins sobre el rostro de Lexa, porque él sabía perfectamente lo que había buscado Clarke con ella y finalmente lo había conseguido-.

Dio un gran portazo cuando salió y con la ira aun haciéndole gorgoritos en el pecho no se dio cuenta que casi se lleva por delante a una mujer.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó-.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?-.

-No en realidad, ¿Qué tan un trago para pasar el mal momento?-preguntó- Yo invito-agregó Luna con una media sonrisa-.

Finn afirmó sin saber que esa mujer también tenía una larga lista de personas a las que gustaba de usar para sus propios intereses y él tenía información que le vendría muy bien para sus aspiraciones.


	13. Miss atomic bomb

Capitulo trece: Miss Atomic Bomb

 _Miss Atomic Bomb_

 _Making out, we've got the radio on_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _Tres meses después_

Aplausos, sonrisas satisfechas, sensaciones encontradas…

-Su atención por favor-pidió Titus levantando su copa plástica con champaña- Soy un creyente que las grandes producciones para ser grandes deben tener el siguiente tridente: un guion intenso, un equipo talentoso y una protagonista excepcional-habló con solemnidad el hombre- Ésta película que hemos finalizado hoy lo tiene, estoy seguro de eso y aunque reconozco que tenía mis dudas sobre uno de los tres puntos mencionados estoy muy satisfecho y soy el primero en reconocer el gran trabajo que has hecho Clarke-agregó apuntándola- Un salud por Clarke Griffin-.

Vítores y más aplausos para la protagonista de aquella historia, Clarke había dejado todo de sí en cada escena y después de mucho tiempo se sentía completamente satisfecha con su vida, con el equilibro que había conseguido.

-Estoy orgullosa-le susurró Lexa que la tenía abrazada por las espalda-.

-Unas palabras…-la instó el director-.

-Yo sólo tengo agradecimientos…-dijo emocionada y se tomó unos instantes antes de seguir- No es es un secreto para nadie que ésta es la primera película que protagonizo después de mucho tiempo y creo que si no hubiese pasado por todo lo que pasé no valoraría lo que tengo en este momento, antes creía tener un lugar seguro en este mundo, por quien fue mi padre por haber comenzado desde pequeña, realmente me creí el cuento de la "princesa de Hollywood", ahora sé que no es así y me siento muy afortunada por tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que amo otra vez y sobretodo, me siento afortunada por tener a la persona que amo a mi lado, gracias a todos por su trabajo, todos ustedes son realmente los excepcionales-finalizó la rubia con humildad-.

Lexa rompió la exigua distancia dejándole un suave beso en los labios, amaba a Clarke y podría refutarle sus palabras porque desde el primer instante siempre sintió que ella era la afortunada y le agradecería al destino haberla conocido hasta su último aliento.

El equipo se comenzó a dispersar, esa noche tendrían la fiesta de finalización de grabaciones por lo que la despedida real se daría en esa ocasión.

-¿Lo extrañarás?-preguntó Lexa siguiéndole los pasos hasta llegar a su trailer-.

-Un poco, aunque ha sido intenso así que mi cuerpo agradece que ya no hayan más sesiones de ejercicio-respondió con una media sonrisa guardando algunas de sus cosas-.

La militar se acercó un poco más y pasó un brazo por su cintura, Clarke levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo.

-Tengo un regalo para ti-le dijo la castaña-.

-Mi cumpleaños ya pasó-bromeo- Y creo que no estamos de aniversario todavía-.

-Es mi manera de disculparme por todas las semanas que te hice sudar y no de la manera divertida-expresó Lexa con una sonrisa insinuante y sacó un sobre del bolsillo trasero del jeans-Para ti-.

Clarke lo tomó comenzó abrirlo de inmediato, de ahí sacó una impresión clara.

-¿Hawaii?-inquirió totalmente sorprendida y se dio la vuelta-.

-Vacaciones románticas para dos, creo que después de todo el trabajo que has tenido te las mereces-le dijo con satisfacción-.

-Gracias…-

-Te mereces esto y más, sé que luego tendrás el estreno y muchas entrevistas y esas cosas de estrella así que antes de todo eso me gustaría tenerte sólo para mí por algunos días-.

-No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo, Lexa Woods…-susurró y la miró dejándose atrapar aún más por sus ojos verdes-.

-Creo que si es tan sólo una parte de lo que yo te amo, puedo tener una idea- contestó de regresó en ese juego de quien se amaba más-.

-Siento interrumpir-dijo Raven entrando como siempre sin golpear al trailer de Clarke- Te esperan en peluquería-le avisó-.

-Hey, pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte-expresó la rubia-.

-No, tengo algunos pendientes aún-respondió-.

-Por fin tendré a mi rubia de regreso-expresó Lexa con el toque justo de dramatismo que hizo sonreír divertida a Clarke-.

Pero aquel comentario no alcanzó para hacer sonreír a Raven, quien desde hace algunos días andaba como alma en pena vagando por el set de rodaje.

-Yo voy-avisó Clarke y cuando pasó el lado de su amiga puso su mano en su hombro y lo apretó en un gesto de cariño-.

-Hey-le dijo la Comandante- ¿estás bien?-.

Raven se metió las manos en los bolsillos, alzó los hombros e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que no alcanzó a ser una afirmación.

-Siéntate conmigo ¿quieres tomar algo? Seguro Clarke demora en peluquería-le dijo Lexa buscando un par de sodas en el minibar-.

Raven siguió sus indicaciones en automático el mismo que había estado aplicando para hacer su trabajo.

-Llevo una semana sin saber de Octavia-le dijo Raven una vez que ambas estaban sentadas en la pequeña cama que había en el tráiler- ¿Tengo que tomarte esto como una mala señal? Y por favor se sincera conmigo-le pidió a la militar-.

-Raven…-.

-Lexa, por favor… en estos meses que ha estado fuera se las arregló para que pudiéramos hablar…no siempre podíamos hacer videollamadas, pero me mandaba algún mail, lo que fuera para hacerme saber que estaba bien…pero…-.

-Raven, hay lugares donde no tenemos ningún tipo de conexión a internet-.

-¿Y si algo le pasó?-inquirió y no pudo evitar liberar toda la angustia que había estado albergando en su pecho- y si está herida en alguna parte del mundo y yo no lo sé…-.

Lexa la abrazó y Raven ocultó su rostro en la curva del cuello de la Comandante.

-Octavia es muy fuerte, Raven, yo he servido muchos años a su lado y siempre encuentra la manera de mantenerse a salvo…-dijo para hacerla sentir mejor-.

-Quizás tiene razón y yo no puedo con esto…-murmuró secándose otra lágrima que corría por su mejilla, recomponiéndose-.

Lexa le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Yo creo que sí y estoy segura que Octavia está manteniéndose a salvo para volver contigo, así que no la decepciones, ella no querría verte así, tienes que mantenerte fuerte también…-.

-Lo estoy intentando, lo estoy intentando tan fuerte…-.

La Comandante siempre había vivido esa situación del lado contrario, era ella quien pasaba largos meses fuera, nunca había tenido que ver lo suponía para las personas que las amaban esa incertidumbre que se generaba al no tener noticias de cómo se encontraban. Se sintió conmovida por Raven y pensó a Clarke teniendo que pasar por eso, la pensó así de triste y preocupada por su seguridad.

-Haré algunas llamadas, no te prometo nada pero intentaré saber de Octavia-expresó-.

-Te lo agradecería mucho-.

-Tranquila, Raven, ella volverá pronto, es demasiado obstinada para fallar en alguna misión-.

Raven le dio una media sonrisa un poco más tranquila, esperaba que Lexa tuviese razón y que Octavia volviera pronto y en una pieza.

Tenía toda su esperanza puesta en que así fuera.

* * *

Para la fiesta habían alquilado el último piso un cotizado hotel de Los Ángeles, contaba con un amplio salón para albergar a todos los integrantes de equipo, inversores y algunos medios de prensa especializada que contaban con la venia de Titus.

Como dictaba el protocolo Lexa debía usar su uniforme a todo evento público al que asistía, por lo que enfundada en el impecable blanco de su atuendo iba sonriente llevando del brazo a la estrella por la que todos esperaban, cuando Clarke elegía el rojo en su vestimenta solía causar estragos en Lexa, le encantaba como lo lucia en ese vestido ajustado y con escote generoso, no la iba a soltar en toda la noche, estaba demasiado hermosa para dejar de mirarla aunque fuera por un segundo.

-Clarke ¿Cómo se siente regresar de la mano de un director tan exitoso como Titus Flame?-le preguntó un reportero a la rubia-.

-Ha sido una gran experiencia trabajar con él-respondió- Espero que todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en el rodaje sea apreciado por el público cuando la película llegue a los cines-.

Más preguntas antes de poder llegar a donde estaba el equipo, ambas bebiendo copas y se sonrieron como la pareja enamorada que eran, sin dejar de entrelazar sus dedos, de darse pequeños besos, de compartir lo cómplice de sus miradas.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos de vacaciones?-preguntó la rubia cuando tuvieron un momento a solas-.

-Cuando tú quieras, deje el boleto abierto…-respondió Lexa besándole los nudillos-.

-¿Mañana?-.

-Sí así lo quieres, mañana nos vamos de vacaciones-.

Clarke sabía que era difícil que al día siguiente pudieran tomar un avión pero la hizo sonreír tan grande que Lexa siempre quisiera complacerla en todo.

-Siento que tengo todo lo que quiero, no puedo desear más y eso me da un poco de miedo…-confidenció la rubia-.

-¿Miedo?-.

-Sí, ya sabes, de hacer algo estúpido que pueda arruinar todo lo que hay entre nosotras…yo no me lo perdonaría jamás…-.

-Clarke…-.

-Sé que sólo llevamos algunos meses juntas pero eres todo y más de lo siempre busqué, yo…yo siempre creí que no tenía buena suerte en el amor, fui por mucho tiempo fracaso tras fracaso hasta que tuve que aceptar que quizás había algo mal conmigo, no sé…no lograba entregarme completamente, no lograba sentir eso de lo que la gente habla sobre sentirse enamorada…-habló con emoción sin dejar por un segundo de mirarla a los ojos- Hasta que te encontré a ti… esto es importante para mi Lexa-dijo refiriéndose a su trabajo- Volver a actuar significa mucho para mí pero no más de lo que tú significas en mi vida, quiero que lo sepas, quiero que sepas que pase lo pase en el futuro, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, amarte y que me ames es lo que hizo volver al camino correcto, por favor recuérdalo siempre, siempre…-.

Clarke sabía que estaba poniendo un seguro en esa relación, que estaba diciendo sin decir que cualquier decisión errada tomada en el pasado no podía arruinar lo que tenían en el presente, quería que Lexa viera la sinceridad en sus ojos, que sintiera lo que sentía, quería por sobre todo que su amor fuera más fuerte.

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Clarke, estoy tan segura de eso-respondió con un nudo agradable en su garganta, acariciando con total adoración su rostro hermoso y perfecto ante sus ojos-.

-Y tú el mío, Lexa…y tú el mío…-susurró-.

" _Racing shadows under moonlight_

 _Through the desert on a hot night_

 _And for a second there we'd won_

 _Yeah, we were innocent and young…"_

* * *

Raven se había debatido por tantas horas si ir o no ir a la fiesta que cuando decidió que quizás le haría bien asistir para despejarse iba considerablemente atrasada, se cambió al vestido que había comprado con anticipación y se maquilló con sencillez, estaría lo suficiente para pasar el rato con Clarke y Lexa, no se despediría del equipo porque aún quedaba la postproducción donde comenzaba verdaderamente su trabajo.

Cuando iba hacia la puerta de su casa se tuvo que devolver porque había olvidado su teléfono, aquél aparato que había sido su compañero fiel en esas noche en vela donde esperaba alguna noticia de Octavia.

Octavia, su teniente sexy a la que le quedaba cada vez menos de desagradable, quizás Lexa había conseguido saber algo, sólo lo mínimo, porque aunque sabía que no le dirían donde estaba ni que estaba haciendo se conformaba con saber que estaba bien, ese trozo de información era lo único que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos verdes conocidos, con ese cuerpo pequeño pero compacto, con su brazo alzado dispuesto a tocar el timbre. Raven pestañó rápido porque creyó que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero los brazos fuertes de Octavia en contacto con su cuerpo le dijeron que era real, que estaba ahí, junto a ella, que había cumplido su palabra de regresar a salvo a casa.

No hubo espacio para palabas en ese reencuentro tan ansiado, Raven conectó sus labios con necesidad y pasó sus manos por sus costados ansiosamente, necesitaba examinarla, mandar la señal a su cuerpo que estaba intacta, que nada le había pasado en aquella misión.

-Estoy bien-le susurró en el oído Octavia adivinando lo que necesitaba escuchar la morena- Estoy bien-repitió-.

Raven escondió su cara en su cuello y aspiró con fuerza su aroma, necesitaba tanto de ella, necesitaba todo y más de lo que estuviese dispuesta a darle.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó la Teniente-.

-Lo siento…yo…pasa…-.

-¿A dónde ibas? Estas muy arreglada-comentó dejando su bolso verde militar en un costado, admirando lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido violeta-.

-Es la fiesta de finalización de rodaje-le contó-.

-Oh-dijo Octavia- He llegado en mal momento, no pensé que pudieras tener algo importante ésta noche, me acabo de bajar del avión, pero pudo irme y…-.

-No-dijo de inmediato Raven con mucha fuerza- No te vas-agregó acercándose más, posando sus manos en sus hombros, pasando sus dedos delicadamente por su nuca, sintiendo erizarse los vellos de su cuello-.

-¿Segura? Porque estas muy hermosa con ese vestido y…-.

-Te he esperado por largas semanas, lo único que quiero es estar contigo-aseguró- Es sólo otra fiesta más de Hollywood y yo ya he ido a las suficientes-.

La dura Teniente Blake no iba a insistir en que fuera a esa fiesta porque la quería ahí con ella, sólo para ella, toda la noche y también las siguientes.

-Te extrañé-reconoció Octavia y desvió la mirada por sentirse tan vulnerable ante ella, aún estaba acostumbrándose a esos sentimientos que le producía Raven-.

-También yo…mucho…-le dijo acariciándole esos bonitos pómulos, retirando un mechón de cabello castaño- He estado tan preocupada, no sabía nada de ti y…-.

-Lo siento-la cortó la Teniente- La última semana fue complicada…mucho y no pude conseguir comunicarme contigo, lo intenté Raven, juro que lo intenté, pero el lugar donde estaba… ese lugar…-agregó y soltó aire, era mejor no recordarlo-.

-Lo entiendo, no tienes que decirme más…te viene bien ¿cena y conversación?-le preguntó-.

-Sólo si te quedas con ese vestido-.

Raven sonrió grande y soltó una risita, por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad otra vez, en sus ojos verdes encontró todo lo que necesitaba para esa noche, porque después de tanto tiempo esperaba que pudieran tener la oportunidad de ir construyendo una relación, de estar juntas.

-Trato-aceptó la morena y volvió a besar sus labios-.

* * *

Clarke había tenido que junto a Titus pasar algunos largos minutos respondiendo preguntas de los inversionistas, esos hombres bien vestidos y presuntuosos hablaban más de ellos mismos y sus empresas que de cualquier otra cosa y la rubia podía ver en los ojos del director el mismo hartazgo que ella sentía.

Curiosas las vueltas de la vida que ahora tenía a Clarke Griffin y Titus Flame llevándose bien y apoyándose mutuamente en momentos como ese.

Lexa hace algunos minutos que se había disculpado con su novia para ir hasta el sanitario, no importaba cuantas preguntas de reporteros tuvo que soportar esa noche, esta vez toda esa exposición pública no había logrado ni por un instante que la sonrisa que tenía después de la conversación con Clarke se quitara de su rostro.

Las palabras de Clarke la habían hecho tan feliz, porque aunque no era primera vez que le decía que la amaba, cada una era especial, cada uno de esos "te amo" tenían un lugar especial dentro de sus recuerdos.

-Comandante-saludó-.

Lexa miró la conocida figura por el reflejo del espejo.

-Hola-contestó-.

-Me encanta como te queda el uniforme, la de cosas que se me…-.

-Detente-le dijo la Comandante con fuerza y se volteó- No sigas por ahí, porque tengo una novia y no me gustaría que te escuchar decir…-.

-¿Decir cómo te deseo?-inquirió Luna con un descaro del que sólo ella era capaz- Sigues con esa rubia aburrida, que decepción-agregó fingiendo que lo sentía-.

-Permiso-expresó dispuesta a irse de ahí-.

Luna puso su mano evitando que Lexa llegara a la puerta, había un asunto muy importante que tenía que hablar con ella, uno que le había querido decir mucho antes pero la campaña primaria de su madre la había tenido fuera de la ciudad por meses, ella como su hija tenía un papel preponderante en la campaña presidencial de Anya y no había podido volver a ese set de grabación donde había visto por última vez a esa deseable Comandante.

Meses donde le dio vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con Finn Collins, esa muy productiva donde consiguió la información necesaria para sacar a cierta rubia de su camino.

-Tengo algo que decirte sobre Clarke-expresó directa-.

Lexa la miró con total desconfianza, desde que había conocido esa mujer que no había intentado siquiera ocultar su atracción hacia ella y podría dejarlo pasar si fuera un coqueteo inocente, pero lo que veía en Luna le decía que era de todo menos inocente.

-Déjame pasar, por favor-le pidió juntando toda la paciencia que tenía-.

-Creo que debes saber lo que Clarke ha estado haciendo-.

Lexa cargó sus ojos verdes de frialdad.

-Déjame pasar ahora-exigió sin tener la más mínima intención de escucharla-.

-Esa mujer no merece nada de ti, es una manipuladora profesional que…-.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó Lexa con tanta fuerza que Luna dio un paso atrás- No voy a creer una palabra que salga de ti, ni una, así que sal de mi camino ahora, porque por muy hija de la Gobernadora que seas no respondo de mis acciones si vuelves a ofender a Clarke-le advirtió-.

Luna se quitó del medio sabiendo que no conseguiría que le creyera en ese momento, por lo que guardó esa preciada carta hasta que consiguiera encontrar el momento perfecto. Cualquier otra persona tomaría muy en serio una advertencia viviendo de una entrenada Comandante, pero no ella, no Luna Jones que siempre conseguía lo que quería y nunca dejaba pasar un reto, de hecho aquella negativa le agregaba intensidad al juego, produciendo más disfrute cuando lo ganara.

Porque ella siempre ganaba.

Lexa caminó hasta llegar al lado de Clarke que por fin había conseguido alejarse de los inversionistas.

-Me escribió Raven, llegó Octavia por eso no vino a la fiesta-le contó con una sonrisa por lo contenta que se sentía por su amiga-.

La Comandante no dijo nada, con un movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo atacando sus labios con salvaje necesidad.

A Clarke le quitó el aliento y cuando se separaron aún entre jadeos le pidió una innecesaria explicación con sus ojos.

-Nadie nos va a separar nunca-murmuró con seguridad la Comandante-.

La rubia actriz no sabía porque Lexa estaba eligiendo ese segundo para aclararle aquello, presentía que algo pudo haber pasado pero dejó que la seguridad de sus ojos verdes la tranquilizara y afirmó con la cabeza antes de volver a besarla.

" _Cast out of the night, well you've got a foolish heart_

 _So you took your place_

 _But the fall from grace was the hardest par…"_

* * *

No habían podido comenzar sus vacaciones al día siguiente sino cinco después, porque la rubia actriz tuvo que dejar algunos pendientes resueltos antes de embarcarse a esos días de relajo junto al amor de su vida.

Se bajaban del avión en el aeropuerto internacional de Honolulu y escucharon de inmediato los "aloha" y vieron como el collar tradicional de flores era puesto en su cuello, iban de mano para tomar un taxi y dirigirse al hotel donde Lexa había hecho reservaciones.

-Nunca había venido-comentó la rubia apreciando el paisaje por la ventana del taxi-.

-Yo sí, pero no puedo considerar que conozco la ciudad, pase más tiempo encerrada en la base que en cualquier otro lugar-comentó Lexa-.

-Cierto, Pearl Harbor…-.

-Ford Island, ahí es donde trabajamos, hay un memorial para los caídos que es abierto al público, yo estuve en la parte restringida-le contó-.

-Me gustaría ir a conocerlo, si quieres, sé que tú idea de vacaciones no es ir a alguna base militar-le dijo y besó sus labios con suavidad-.

-Es tú regalo así que iremos donde tú quieras-expresó la militar y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su rubia-.

Se había registrado en un hotel cerca de la playa de Waikiki, la más célebre de todas en la isla de Hawaii, estuvieron en la habitación el tiempo que les tomó dejar el equipaje y cambiarse al bikini antes de caminar hacia playa.

El clima cálido y paisaje paradisiaco invitaba a caminar de la mano, mientras hablaban y disfrutaban de cada segundo de tenerse una a la otra.

Lexa estaba sentada sobre su toalla mientras perdía su mirada en Clarke, estaba jugueteando entre las olas, desapareciendo y apareciendo mientras se sumergía, la veía sonreír, disfrutar y pensó que no deseaba nada más.

Absolutamente nada más.

Sabía que tenía decisiones pendientes que tomar, una en particular, pero cada día se convencía más que no sería capaz de volver a esa vida que no extrañaba, podría ser difícil comenzar de cero, pero con Clarke a su lado sería capaz, no era tarde, tenía veintiocho años y creía que ya le había dado suficiente a al país, que había servido con todo el honor del que fue capaz y dejó en cada lugar en el que sirvió demasiado de sí misma.

Ya había sido suficiente.

-El agua ésta exquisita-comentó Clarke-Deberías probarla-.

-Creo que todo lo "exquisito" está justo ante mí-le dijo observándola descaradamente sobre todo una parte de su cuerpo que se erguía visiblemente traspasando la tela delgada del bikini blanco-.

-¡Pervertida!-exclamó Clarke poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho para tapar sus erectos pezones-.

Lexa rio divertida y le ofreció una toalla para envolverla en sus brazos lo que la rubia aceptó de inmediato.

-Te llevaré a cenar ésta noche-le susurró en el oído aspirando el aroma de su cuello ese que mezclaba la sal del mar con su perfume característico-.

-¿Quieres tener suerte ésta noche?-le preguntó dejándose acariciar y reconfortándose en esos brazos fuertes-.

-Ésta y todas las siguientes…-.

Clarke quiso decirle para molestar que no tendría suerte cada noche, pero sabía que mentiría, no se cansaba de Lexa, de sus besos, de sus caricias profundas, de esa manera tan única que tenía de hacerle el amor.

Sentía que después de Lexa no podría haber nadie más, la había arruinado para cualquier otra persona y si no se sintiera tan segura de su relación con aroma a eternidad tendría miedo, miedo a ese "después de Lexa", porque no estaba segura de que podría soportarlo, no, no podría por lo que se esforzaría, le daría todo y más de lo que era capaz para que esa mujer que le había cambiado la vida nunca se alejara de su lado.

Los días como solía pasar con las vacaciones se fueron demasiado rápido, recorrieron todo los lugares que el tiempo les dio, el Diamond Head, el memorial a los caídos en Pearl Harbor, pasaron largas horas en la playa, pasearon por la ciudad comprando recuerdos para su familia y amigos, conocieron y amaron la cultura polinésica de esa isla a la que se prometieron volver.

-No tengo ganas de regresar a Los Ángeles….-susurró Clarke sintiendo ya la nostalgia en su cuerpo-.

-Cuando salgas de todo lo de la película volveremos y estaremos más días-respondió la Comandante afianzado su agarra alrededor de su cintura, besando su cuello-.

-Vamos a caminar por la playa por última vez, quiero ver el atardecer-le dijo levantándose de la cama, ya habían hecho su equipaje para volver de regreso a Los Ángeles al día siguiente-.

-Cómo la princesa ordene-expresó Lexa levantándose también y haciéndole una divertida reverencia-.

-Desagradable-le dijo la rubia y agregó un pequeño golpe en su brazo-.

La Comandante sacó una flor del ramo que había en la mesa del costado y la cortó, tenía unos pétalos rosa eléctrico y un centro blanco, con cariño la puso en el cabello de Clarke afirmándola en su oreja derecha, deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla, había sido tan suave su caricia que la rubia olvido todo, sólo se centró en sus ojos enamorados que debían verse igual que los suyos en ese momento.

Se besaron sin dobles intenciones, era beso sostenido desde lo más profundo de su amor.

Como la princesa quería caminaron hasta la playa para ver el atardecer, Clarke tenía su cuerpo apoyado en Lexa y con sus pies jugueteaba con en la arena, escondiéndolos.

-¿Qué viste en mí?-preguntó la rubia con un hilo de voz sin perder detalle del sol perdiéndose entre las olas-.

-Además de lo evidente-respondió de inmediato-.

-Lexa…-susurró y giró levemente para encontrarse con sus ojos que podían competir con el hermoso el atardecer hawaiano y muy posiblemente para ella, ganarían-.

-Creo que soy yo la que debería preguntarse eso, ¿Qué viste en mí, Clarke?...-.

-Yo pregunté primero…-dijo acariciándole el cabello desordenado por el viento cálido de esa hora de la tarde-.

-Dentro de todas esa personas que sólo buscaban alabarme por mi "valentía", tú viste a la personas detrás del uniforme, no querías algo de mí como todos, fuiste sincera…-.

-No te dije sobre mi pasado cuando nos conocimos-interrumpió la rubia sabiendo que no era merecedora de esas palabras-.

Lexa le dio una media sonrisa.

-Eso es sólo un detalle, puedo entender porque no lo mencionaste, estabas avergonzada-justificó la militar- Me dejaste elegir quedarme a tu lado sabiendo quien eres…de hecho intentaste sacarme de tu vida para cuidar de mí y agradezco ser tan obstinada, lo agradezco porque estar a tu lado es lo que me da fuerzas para enfrentar el futuro, Clarke…no hay nada que nos pueda separar porque nuestra relación se basa en la confianza y la honestidad que hemos tenido con la otra -.

Clarke no quería que Lexa siguiera yendo por ahí, no quería manchar ese momento que tenía tintes de inolvidable con palabras que no tenían una base real.

-Lexa hay algo sobre mí, algo que yo debería decirte…-comenzó la rubia con sus ojos cristalinos siéndose fuerte para enfrentar ese posible "después" para ofrecerle quedarse ahora si con todas las cartas sobre la mesa-.

Lexa secó una lágrima solitaria que corrió por su mejilla.

-Si te hace daño no me lo digas-murmuró-.

-Pero dijiste…-.

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre ti, lo bueno y también lo malo, sé que cometiste errores en el pasado, lo sé y me quedó aquí, contigo, a pesar todo porque de eso se trata el amor, Clarke…-.

-¿Y si hubiese algo que te haría irte de mi lado?-le preguntó con miedo-.

-Señoritas ¿una artesanía de la zona?-preguntó un hombre con rasgos polinésicos sosteniendo un amplio trozo de manera con pulseras, anillos y collares en ella-.

Lexa le dio una sonrisa y miró aquellas artesanías enfocando su mirada en un par en particular, buscó en su bolsillo pequeño los dólares que había metido antes y los sacó entregándole al hombre el dinero.

Clarke no alcanzó a ver la compra de su novia, había desviado su mirada hacia el mar, a los últimos destellos del sol que ya comenzaba a decir a adiós, recordando esa primera vez que había visto juntas el atardecer.

"Adiós" esa palabra dolía al ser la posible respuesta de Lexa a esa verdad que no le estaba permitiendo decirle.

-Dame tu mano…-le pidió la Comandante-.

Clarke sin entender mucho aquello le dio su mano izquierda.

-Yo, Lexa Woods prometo que estaré a tu lado en tus días buenos y sobre todo en los malos, que cuidaré de ti incluso cuando no quieras que lo haga, que te amaré más, cada día más y cuando en mi corazón ya no haya lugar para seguir amándote encontraré con que seguir y lo haré hasta el día en que muera, es mi promesa…-expresó con solemnidad y toda la emoción que podía ser capaz de expresar-.

Un humilde anillo de madera tallado fue puesto en el dedo anular de una emocionada rubia que sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

Lexa abrió su mano mostrándole un anillo igual instándola a completar aquella simbólica y privada ceremonia a los pies de la playa Waikiki.

-Yo, Clarke Griffin…-comenzó la rubia buscando las palabras dentro de su pecho- Prometo dedicar cada instante de mi vida en hacerte feliz, prometo construir nuestra vida de recuerdos hermosos y nunca hacer conscientemente nada para herirte, prometo cuidar nuestro amor como lo más preciado que tengo en la vida y si algún día te quieres ir de mi lado, no me rendiré hasta volver que tenerte, para que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi…-dijo la rubia sellando esa promesa-.

Una promesa de la que se valdría aunque no hubiese un oficial civil ni ningún testigo, porque las promesas hechas desde lo profundo del amor valían más que cualquier formalismo.

Como se sella una promesa hecha por almas gemelas acercaron sus bocas y sus labios danzaron un baile orquestados por el sonido del mar y los latidos de sus corazones.

-Ven que quiero consumar nuestro matrimonio…-dijo la Comandante-.

Y se levantaron rumbo a esa habitación de hotel que no era suficientemente grande para albergar tanto sentimientos pero que servía de ambientación para dos cuerpos desnudos que se entrelazan en un acto de desespero por tenerse como cada vez que estaban unidos.

Sus labios y manos viajaban de un lugar a otro sin descanso, sus manos unidas con fuerza como canalizador del placer que las envolvía, los dedos de Lexa hundiéndose en las profundidades de Clarke que respondía a su caricia con gemidos, con su cadera alzándose en busca de más.

Latidos en perfecta armonía cómo un reloj suizo llegando un punto de conexión envidiable, caricias dadas antes de ser pedidas por el conocimiento que tenían la una de la otra, sus centros sintiéndose uno sobre el otro, pidiéndose llegar al mismo tiempo.

Y así fue, así al mismo tiempo llegaron al orgasmo sintiendo ambas como aquella vez, que no era la primera vez, sus cuerpos lograron llegaron al punto de conectar sus almas.

" _It feels just like a dagger_

 _Buried deep in your back_

 _You run for cover_

 _But you can't escape the second attack_

 _Your soul was innocent_

 _She kissed him and she painted it black_

 _You should have seen your little face_

 _Burning for love, holding on for your life…"_

* * *

 _Dos meses y medio después_

Lexa estaba sentada frente a un superior, vestía su pantalón de uniforme, la blusa y su boina negra, con ella en esa oficina ubicada en la pequeña base en las afueras de Los Ángeles estaba el Coronel Charles Pike, quien le hablaba con dureza y voz de mando, como estaba acostumbrado.

-Ha tenido más tiempo fuera del servicio de lo que es permitido-expresó el hombre moreno y fornido- Entiendo la situación excepcional en la que se vio envuelta, Comandante Woods, pero ya ha llegado el momento de regresar-agregó sin signos de interrogación en aquellas frases-.

-Coronel…-quiso hablar Lexa-.

-El General Woods se comunicó conmigo para darme su opinión sobre su situación y estamos de acuerdo en que ha llegado el momento, nuestras tropas en Mosul necesitan refuerzos y la enviaremos a usted a cargo de una unidad de Marines, es una zona compleja y un avance significaría…-.

-Coronel Pike-habló Lexa levantando el tono-.

-Comandante Woods-respondió-.

-Estos meses fuera del servicio me han dado para pensar sobre mi vida y tomé la decisión de retirarme…-.

-¿Retirarse?-inquirió interrumpiéndola una vez más-Comandante, su familia ha servido con honor por generaciones y no creo que el General éste de acuerdo en que usted deserte-.

-La verdad si mi padre está de acuerdo o no con mi decisión no me importa, es mi vida, no la de él-.

Pike vio en su ojos que la decisión estaba tomada, pero hombres como él no se rendían ante las palabras de una mujer con un rango inferior.

-Creo que una decisión tan importante como ésta debe ser pensada muy bien, por lo que la instó a que le de otra vuelta, su país la necesita Comandante y no es momento de darle la espalda, no hay honor en abandonar el servicio en medio de una guerra-habló el hombre y se levantó de su silla-.

Lexa pensó que si esperara a que pasara la guerra para retirarse podría pasar su vida en ello, el país siempre encontraba un nuevo lugar al que mandar soldados, por las razones que fueran no lograba recordar tiempos de paz y no estaba dispuesta a dar más, ya le había dado diez años de su vida al país, había sufrido pérdidas irreparables y no estaba dispuesta a seguir sacrificando su vida.

Estaba por quizás primera vez en su vida a ser egoísta, jugó con el anillo de madera que estaba en su dedo anular, ese hecho de material frágil que estaba soportando los embistes del tiempo con estoicismo.

¿Quizás debería cambiarlo por alguno de material más duradero?

¿Quizás uno con un diamante que le hiciera la competencia al brillo de los ojos de Clarke?

Sonrió de medio lado, quizás se estaba apresurando demasiado, llevaban recién poco más de ocho meses saliendo y no quería asustarla con un compromiso prematuro.

Pero…

¿No se habían "casado" ya? Esa promesa de la fue testigo el mar hawaiano, era para ella lo mismo, era una simbolismo de esa idea de que su relación iba a mantenerse por largos años.

-Comandante-habló el hombre sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

-¿Qué me estaba diciendo?-preguntó sin hacer el intento siquiera de mentirle sobre que le había puesto atención-.

-Le decía…-comenzó con una mueca de desagrado porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado- Que se lo piense, voy a estar por otro mes en esta base, si sigue con la misma idea yo mismo haré el papeleo para comenzar su retiro-agregó-.

Lexa quería terminar con todo eso en el momento pero sabía que ese hombre no le daría la posibilidad, por lo que afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, se cuadró ante él y salió dispuesta a encontrarse con Clarke.

Su rubia estaba apoyada en el capó del auto, tenía ambas manos sobre el de espalda y miraba hacia el cielo como si se estuviera bronceando.

-Hey…-dijo Lexa poniéndose justo al frente- ¿te aburriste mucho esperándome?-.

-No demasiado-respondió- ¿Qué tal salió?-le preguntó de inmediato, con la ansiedad a flor de piel-.

-No aceptó mi retiro, me dio otro mes "para pensarlo"-respondió con una mueca- Lo llamó mi padre, ya me imagino todo lo que dijo-agregó con molestia en su voz-.

-Sólo será otro mes más, has estado más de diez años en el ejército, puedes soportar otro mes…-la alentó la rubia-.

-Voy a hablar seriamente con mi padre, no puede seguir intentando manejar mi vida de ésta manera-reclamó-.

-No dejes que te afecte, no cambiará tu decisión…-dijo conciliadora-.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Lexa-.

-Hablé con Raven por teléfono y nos invitó a almorzar a su casa, ésta con Octavia, creo que quieren hacerlo oficial-respondió con una sonrisa divertida-.

Subieron al auto de Clarke para emprender rumbo de regreso a la ciudad y en específico a la casa de Raven.

-¿Te dejarán quedarte con el uniforme cuando te retires?-preguntó la rubia de la nada cuando ya llevaban camino avanzado-.

Lexa la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Es hay todavía hay un par de fantasías que no he cumplido -respondió ante su gesto de pregunta-.

Lea rio de divertida.

-Ya tachamos la de la gorra ¿Cuál más te queda?-.

-Uffff, un montón, así que por favor no lo devuelvas-expresó marcando el ruego en su tono-.

Lexa sonrió más grande, no lo devolvería, bajo ningún caso porque si algo disfrutaba era hacer reales las fantasías de Clarke.

Cuando llegaron Raven las recibió con un abrazo apretado a cada una, habían demorado porque cuando ya entraron a la ciudad Lexa le pidió hacer una pequeña parada en su casa para cambiarse el uniforme.

-¿Y Octavia?-preguntó la militar-.

-Está afuera bebiendo una cerveza, no se le da bien la cocina-respondió Raven- Porque no le vas hacer compañía-.

Lexa afirmó con la cabeza y dejó a su rubia en compañía de su mejor amiga.

-Hey-saludó Octavia cuando la vio salir al jardín-.

-Hey-respondió y tomó la cerveza que le ofreció su amiga, tenía un cooler justo a su lado-.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Ya eres una retirada?-preguntó con una mueca que evidenciaba sus sentimientos encontrados-.

-Aún no, me dio un mes para "pensarlo"-respondió y bebió un sorbo-.

-No es fácil dejar ir a alguien como tú-comentó Octavia desviándole la mirada-.

Estaban sentadas muy cerca alrededor de una mesa redonda de manera que decoraba el jardín-

-¿Sabes que seguiremos siendo amigas aunque ya no esté en el servicio, cierto?-preguntó Lexa chocándole el hombro en un intento de animarla-.

Octavia le sonrió pero aquella sonrisa no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos.

-Te extrañaré, lo haré y mucho-reconoció la Teniente que cada vez se sentía más conectada con sus emociones, más capaz de exteriorizarlas y eso se debía en parte a una expresiva latina-.

-También yo Octavia, eres quizás lo único que extrañaré de esa vida, pero ya no puedo seguir haciendo lo que hacía, fue suficiente…-.

-Lo entiendo, Lexa, lo entiendo muy bien y no te reprocho que quieras dejarlo, creo que mereces otra vida, una que no te aleje de Clarke…-.

-La estás llamando por su nombre, todo un avance eh-bromeó Lexa-.

Porque su Teniente siempre le decía "tu actriz" o "esa rubia".

-Creo que con el tiempo se ha ganado que deje de desconfiar de ella, pero no se lo digas, me gusta sentir que me teme- expresó Octavia-.

Ambas estaban acostumbradas a la presencia de la otra en su vida, habían pasado momentos muy duros una junto a la otra y la confianza que se tenían no tenía una fecha de vencimiento, aunque Lexa ya no siguiera siendo militar.

-Tengo…tengo una nueva misión-dijo Octavia con duda en su voz- Me enviaran de regreso a Irak-agregó-.

Lexa puso una mano en su hombro instantáneamente.

-No se lo he dicho a Raven, ésta tan entusiasmada con el estreno de la película y que vayamos juntas, que no he querido decirle que después de eso tendré que irme otra vez y no sé cuándo podré regresar….-.

-Octavia, quizás…-.

-No, Lexa, aún no es tiempo para mí, ser militar es lo que quise ser toda mi vida y no quiero retirarme todavía, sólo que…que antes era más fácil irme, eso es todo-expresó con sinceridad-.

-Ella lo entenderá-le dijo dándole un apretón cariñoso en el hombro-.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-se preguntó casi a si misma- por cuanto tiempo entenderá que pasé meses fuera y no pueda decirle donde, que me pierda fechas como navidad o su cumpleaños, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo hará, Lexa?-.

-No lo sé, Octavia, pero creo que Raven se merece que le des la oportunidad de intentarlo, es fuerte y estoy segura que lo que siente por ti las mantendré juntas pese a los obstáculos-.

Octavia sonrió dejando que esa tranquilidad con la que le hablaba su Comandante se hiciera fuerte en su interior.

-Te has transformado en una romántica…-dijo la Teniente- ¿Qué te ha hecho esa mujer?-.

Lexa rio.

-Me ha hecho feliz, Octavia y tú también te mereces serlo-.

Clarke salió para decirles que el almuerzo ya estaba listo, Lexa cuando se levantó abrazó a Octavia tomándola desprevenida con su muestra de cariño.

-No estaré para cuidar tu espalda así que tienes que prometerme que te mantendrás a salvo y no harás nada estúpido, Octavia, porque aquí en casa habremos muchas esperando por ti-.

-Lo prometo-respondió y cuando se distanciaron se cuadró ante ella quizás por última vez-

Clarke había observado esa interacción donde el honor brotaba, sonrió por el respeto que Octavia tenía por Lexa y pensó que después que hiciera efectivo el retito de su Comandante honraría su amor, lo haría por todas esas personas que como la Teniente Blake, extrañarían a su novia en el servicio.

* * *

La noche había llegado, esa noche importante dónde se estrenaría la película protagonizada por la nuevamente estrella de Hollywood, Clarke Griffin, que junto con su elegante novia iban camino al cine elegido transitando las calles de Los Ángeles en una llamativa limosina que la producción había destinado para su protagonista.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó Lexa tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos-.

-Un poco-reconoció- Pero son nervios agradables-.

-Estoy segura que a todos les gustará, hiciste un gran trabajo, Clarke-.

-Con que a ti te guste ya me conformo-expresó viéndola a los ojos-.

-Que humilde…-bromeó-.

-Creo que muchos no se creerían que has usado esa palabra para describirme, me hice una fama de diva que todavía me persigue-.

-Yo no me creo lo que prensa dice sobre ti-expresó Lexa alzando los hombros-.

La limosina se detuvo y Clarke sintió ese segundo alojarse en su pecho, ese que desearía durara un poco más antes de enfrentar a toda la prensa, ese donde se entregaba a lo que había hecho, porque una vez que saliera de ese cine su trabajo ya no sería suyo, sino que lo compartiría con millones de personas que después del estreno verían la película.

Les abrieron la puerta y al mismo instante en que puso un pie en la alfombra roja sintió los flashes uno tras otro sin darle una tregua, micrófonos sobre su pecho instándolas a contarle sobre la película y sobre todo de su relación, aquella que compartía con la heroína en la que había estado inspirado en film.

Clarke puso todo su bagaje a disposición para que la prensa se concentrara más en ella, sabía que Lexa no era buena manejando el acoso periodístico así que prefirió ser quien contestara las preguntas más incomodas.

Cuando lograron entrar al cine las caras conocidas se fueron acercando para saludaras, dentro ya estaban Octavia y Raven, la Teniente hacía lo que podía para no verse superada por ese pelotón civil que hablaba de temas que ella no manejaba demasiado.

-Estás realmente bella, princesa-la alabó la latina-.

Clarke había tenido ofrecimientos de varios diseñadores de alta costura para que eligiera uno de sus vestidos, había optado por uno dorado largo que le dejaba la espalda descubierta, se ajustaba a sus curvas prominentes y le dejaba un escote modesto para que sus amigas también se lucieran esa noche.

-Tú no te quedas atrás-dijo la rubia devolviendo el cumplido-.

Raven no soltaba el brazo de su uniformada Octavia, que junto con Lexa debían seguir el protocolo, había otros altos mandos del ejército esa noche invitados al estrenos por lo que no eran las únicas.

-Tú última noche usando el uniforme, Comandante-le dijo la Teniente Blake-.

-Así es y qué noche ¿no?-respondió-.

-Sigo acostumbrándome a todo esto-comentó Octavia una vez que estuvieron a solas porque sus chicas se habían ido llamadas por Titus para hablar con un periodistas de una importante revista de cine-.

-También yo, estoy segura que no será el último estreno al que acompañaré a Clarke, después que vean el trabajo que hizo todos querrán trabajar con ella-.

-Vaya tienes toda la seguridad en la rubia-.

-La tengo, es realmente muy talentosa y estarás de acuerdo conmigo después que veas la película-.

La multitud ocupando sus asientos, unas palabras del director antes que comenzara a proyectarse la película, reacciones, suspiros y nervios en los momentos dramáticos, la imagen de una rubia que a pantalla gigante que estaba ratificando ante los incrédulos todo el talento del que era dueña.

Aplausos cerrados cuando el último dialogo fue dicho y los créditos comenzaron a deslizarse, algunos de pie que con la emoción palpable en su mirada le daban toda su aceptación a la película protagonizada por Clarke Griffin.

La recepción ya estaba preparada en el piso de arriba para recibir a todos los invitados que ya comenzaban redactar sus impresiones sobre la actuación de la rubia que parecía volver en gloria y majestad a Hollywood.

-Hola Clarke-saludó-.

Y la rubia que hasta hace unos segundos había estado atendiendo a un reportero reconoció de inmediato su voz.

-¿Será que puedes darme algunos minutos de tu tiempo? He esperado meses por ésta conversación-agregó Luna totalmente insinuante en su tono-.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-respondió de inmediato y a la defensiva-.

-Yo creo que hay un asunto que podrías querer hablar conmigo, antes que vaya hasta donde está Lexa y se lo diga directamente-.

Clarke la miró sin entender del todo aquella amenaza.

-Has tenido suerte, mucha suerte porque la campaña de mamá me ha hecho tener que viajar por todo el país, pero no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, he esperado este momento con ansías después de la conversación que tuve con Finn hace meses…-.

-¿Finn?-inquirió la rubia- ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?-.

-Quizás quieras que te lo diga en un lugar más privado, porque no estoy segura que quieras que todas estas personas se enteren de lo que hiciste para conseguir el papel-.

Todas las alarmas de Clarke se encendieron en ese instante donde con decisión tomó a esa mujer del brazo y salieron hacia una terraza más alejada de la fiesta, donde no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlas.

-Eres una gran actriz, Clarke, te mereces todos los aplausos-atacó de inmediato Luna-.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó directa-.

-El premio mayor por supuesto-respondió-.

Clarke sabía perfectamente a que se refería Luna y no se permitiría mostrar sus miedos antes esa depredadora.

-Ve y díselo-la instó la rubia con todo el coraje que logró reunir- Dile lo que te dijo el imbécil de Finn-.

-¿Tan segura estás que no va creerme?-.

-Sí, lo estoy, Lexa sabe que dirías cualquier cosa por tenerla, no has sido sutil precisamente en tu coqueteo con ella así que ve y díselo, estaré justo aquí esperando a que regresas y me digas como te fue-expresó la rubia cruzándose de brazos en una postura inquebrantable-.

Luna copió su posición y bufó sonoramente, sabía que Clarke tenía razón, ya lo había intentado antes y Lexa no la había dejado ni hablar.

-Puedo reconocer que tienes razón, que sea tu perrito faldero y crea cada palabra que dices le quita algo de atractivo, pero no el suficiente para dejarlo así-.

-Ríndete ya, Luna y búscate alguien más para alargar tu lista de conquistas, Lexa no está disponible, entiéndelo de una jodida vez- le dijo perdiendo la paciencia-.

-No, no tengo ganas-se negó altanera y alzó el mentón- Además yo puedo serte muy desagradable pero soy directa, voy a lo que quiero sin mentiras de por medio ¿Qué me dices tú, Clarke? ¿Hasta cuándo estarás con ella? ¿Que más te queda por usar de Lexa antes que decidas desecharla como desechas a todos los que ya no te sirven? – Inquirió con fuerza retándola a que develara sus intenciones-.

Clarke respiró todo lo profundo que sus pulmones le dieron.

-Que yo me haya acercado a Lexa con el único fin de convencerla para que firmara el permiso para la película no quiere decir que me mantenga a su lado por eso, cometí un error, si, lo hice, pero ya…-.

-Clarke…-.

La rubia actriz había estado tan centrada en su discusión con esa mujer que no advirtió la presencia de Lexa que cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en la fiesta comenzó a buscarla.

-Clarke…-repitió Lexa con un tono de voz tan quebrado que evidenció de inmediato que tenía más información de la que la rubia hubiese deseado-.

-Lexa…-.

Clarke desvió su mirada y fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes de su hasta ahora novia, todo alrededor desapareció, sólo eran ella y Lexa, rodeabas de un halo de tristeza tan grande que en el silencio pudo escuchar el sonido estridente de un corazón rompiéndose.

 _All that I wanted was a little touch_

 _A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much, no_

 _Talk about being at the wrong place_

 _At the wrong time_

 _Miss Atomic Bomb_

 _Making out we've got the radio on_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

* * *

 _Canción incluida: Miss atomic bomb -The Killers_


End file.
